El Héroe saiyajin
by sandman434
Summary: Izuku es un joven híbrido mitad humano y Saiyajin,que sueña con seguir los pasos de su padre y su ídolo All might ,pero nadie dijo que el camino para convertirse en el numero 1# seria sencillo,deberá combatir contra villanos,aprender de los mejores héroes y hacer nuevos amigos por el trayecto para poder superar la prueba mas desafiante asta el momento... la preparatoria.
1. Chapter 1

**E** **l héroe de otro mundo**

 **PROLOGO**

 **Planeta vegeta / año 737**

El planeta vegeta, el hogar de la raza de los guerreros más poderosa del universo, la raza saiyajin, famosa por todo el universo por sus increíbles poderes y habilidades para el combate, la característica más notoria de los saiyajin era su cola todo saiyajin de raza pura Pose una, todo saitajin le da gran importancia, ya que en las noches de luna llena, cuando un Saiyajin la mira fijamente su cuerpo es sobrecargado con una energía llamada rayos "Blutz" que provoca una reacción química en la cola, provocando que estos sufran una gran metamorfosis, convirtiéndose en gigantescos simios de cincuenta metros de altura, además de multiplicar su nivel de pelea diez veces, ademas de ser muy reconocidos por su carácter agresivo y su obsesión por los combates y adquirir más fuerza a través de estos.

Pero nuestra historia comienza con dos hermanos Saiyajin.

* * *

 **Planeta Kanassa / año 737**

El planeta Kanassa era un planeta con una masa más grande que la tierra, su atmósfera era ideal para la vida pero en cuanto a los recursos naturales como el agua, las plantas comestibles y la vida salvaje eran muy pocos, pero en su suelo los mírales como oro y metales raros, ademas de joyas y gemas finas lo convirtieron en un planeta muy codiciado, en especial para cierto joven tirano que se nombra automáticamente "El emperador del universo", su nombre era Freezer, hace poco más de treinta años, con la ayuda De su padre, Subyugo y Esclavizo a la raza Saiyajin obligan dolos a formar parte de las filas de su creciente ejercito. Era dictador cruel y despiadado, que disfrutaba de la muerte y el sufrimiento de seres inocentes.

Freezer le había encomendado la conquista del planeta a dos de los Saiyajin más prestigiados de la clase alta, uno era alto de al menos 1.78 metros, su piel era bronceada, su cuerpo era torneado y musculoso, su cabello como era típico de cualquier saiyajin, era negro azabache y alborotado pero lo que mas resaltaba era la gran cicatriz en forma de "x" en su mejilla izquierda y acostumbraba llevar una armadura negra con la zona del abdomen y los hombros verde y algunas partes grises ademas de un par de muñequeras largas,su nombre era Bardock,el nacio como guerrero de la clase baja, pero su increíble talento y habilidad en el combate lo conlleva un fortalecimiento y ascenso de un guerrero de clase baja a uno de clase alta

El segundo guerrero era su hermano menor Tooma,a pesar de ser hermano menor de Bardock, este era más alto su piel era más oscura, su cabello era corto de la parte superior pero puntiagudo mientras que en la parte posterior de su cabeza tenia una cola de caballo y su complexión era idéntica a la de su hermano, su armadura era una pieza de color azul cielo y algunas partes negras y grises. Tooma siempre había admirado a su hermano, desde que era un niño soñando con el día en el que pudiera pelear a su lado, con el paso de los años demostró tener un gran potencial para un saiyajin de su edad y cuando llego el momento de ser enviado a unirse a un escuadrón, no fue una sorpresa para nadie que solicitara unirse al escuadrón de Bardock.

Los ciudadanos del planeta Kanassa fueron conocidos por sus extraordinarias técnicas de combate y las habilidades pero para su desgracia estos parecían inútiles contra sus atacantes.

Tooma: Ja, miserables alimañas, ¿es lo mejor que saben hacer? no me hagan reír.

Tooma disparo en una ráfaga de ki de su mano impacto en un edificio cercano y eliminado a media docena de enemigos, por su parte Bardock asesino a siete con una rápida y poderosa combinación de patadas y golpes, entonces volteo para gritar.

Bardock: oye, deja de hablar y no te distraigas, pareces un niño en su primera conquista.

Tooma: vamos hermano no seas tan estricto,ademas estos tipos son demasiado débiles para ser una amenaza.

Después de pronunciar esas palabras detrás de el uno de ellos se logro colocar detrás de Tooma pero antes de poder atacarlo,bardock lo intercepto con una patada voladora mandándolo contra un edificio.

Bardock: estúpido,nunca bajes tu guardia,¿y te haces llamar guerrero?

Tooma: no me culpes, mi rastreador no me advirtió de el lo suficientemente rápido.

Bardock: no confíes tanto en una maldita maquina y confía mas en tus instintos de batalla.

Pero antes de que Tooma pudiera contestar a eso un mensaje llego a su rastreador dándoles nuevas instrucciones.

Tooma: hermano nos han llegado nuevas ordenes, Freezer ordena que todos los escuadrones saiyajin vuelvan inmediatamente al planeta vegeta.

Bardock: Que,todos los saiyajin?

Tooma: si,así parece.

mente de Bardock:(Algo no me huele bien,¿porque demonios,Freezer le ordena a todos los escuadrones volver justo ahora?)

Bardock y Tooma no tuvieron mas remedio que obedecer las ordenes y volver a su nave para poner rumbo al planeta vegeta.

Despues de cinco días de viaje la computadora de la nave informa que se encuentran a tan solo unas horas de su destino.

Tooma: ya casi llegamos,por fin podre levantarme de este asiento e ir a casa y beber un sabroso baso de licor.

Bardock: si, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que la ultima ves que volvimos.¿me pregunto si Kakarotto seguirá en la incubadora?

Tooma: si, yo me pregunto lo mismo sobre Shalloto.

Bardock: me sigue pareciendo curioso que nuestros hijos nacieran el mismo día.

Tooma: jajaja, si es cierto, es muy curioso.

Después de un rato de silencio Bardock finalmente volvió a hablar pero esta vez con un tono muy serio.

Bardock: pero cual es el significado de todo esto,¿Enserio fue una orden directa de Freezer?

Tooma: tienes razón es muy raro,nunca había oído hablar de algo así antes.

Bardock: ten paciencia y escucha bien.

Tooma: de acuerdo,oh mira,es la nave del señor Freezer.

Bardock: tienes razón,¿Que esta haciendo aquí?... Tengo el presentimiento de que hay mas en esto que lo que nos han dicho.

Tooma: si tenes razón hay algo muy sospechoso en todo esto y no se porque pero presiento que un gran peligro se avecina.

Su nave no tardo en aterrizar sera del centro de la capital del planeta,donde se podía ver al rededor a un gran numero de saiyajines,que al igual que ellos habían resabido la misma orden de volver. al bajar de la nave un guerrero saiyajin les dio la bienvenida.

Saiyajin: ¡Hey!,Bardock,Tooma,cuanto tiempo sin verlos,que bueno ver que siguen con vida.

Bardock: oye,¿Has oído algo acerca de porque estamos siendo convocados de nuevo?

Saiyajin: Nah,tal vez lord Freezer se encontró con un planeta muy jugoso o algo. ¡OH!,pero los hombres de lord freezer estaban hablando algo sobre un super saiyajin.

Esa información les callo como un balde de agua helada y atrajo todo el interés de ambos

Bardock: ¿super saiyajin?,¿ hablas del legendario super saiyajin?

mientras en la órbita del planeta vegeta,freezer discutía con uno de sus consejeros acerca del mismo tema.

Freezer: Super saiyajin y dios super saiyajin...

Consejero: maestro freezer,estoy seguro de que son solo las leyendas heroicas habituales que escuchamos todo el tiempo.

entonces freezer se acerco a la ventanilla de la nave para posar su vista en el planeta vegeta y a su izquierda se encontraba un ser pequeño y amarillo que que fácilmente se podría comparar con una hormiga humanoide.

Freezer: ya lo se. Pero no puedo dejar pasar por alto la mas mínima posibilidad. De todos modos los Saiyajin son demasiado orgullosos para ser verdaderamente leales a mi. Ya es hora de que los elimine junto con su patético planeta.

Consejero: es una verdadera lastima,los saiyajin son muy buenos guerreros y habían sido muy útiles hasta ahora.

Freezer: Hmph,dime ¿cuantos saiyajin han vuelto al planeta vegeta hasta ahora?.

Consejero: mas de un ochenta por siento de los saiyajin han vuelto al planeta,pero es posible que tarden un mes o dos en que todos y cada uno de ellos regresen ya que algunos se encuentran en planetas muy lejanos.

Freezer: no puedo esperar tanto tiempo,destruiré el planeta vegeta dentro de un mes con todos los saiyajines que estén en el.

Consejero:¿pero los saiyajines sobrevivientes no sospecharan?

Freezer: ho ho,solo les diré que un enorme meteoro se estrello contra el planeta.

* * *

 **DE VUELTA EN EL PLANETA VEGETA**

la población del planeta vegeta solo se remonta a varios miles de habitantes,al ser una raza guerrera los saiyajines no pueden aumentar su población tan fácilmente, Bardock y Tooma fueron por caminos separados para llegar a sus respectivos hogares,por el camino Bardock era saludado por muchos de los saiyajin que encontraba en su camino,hasta que llego a un edificio de dos pisos de altura y al lado se encontraba una carnicería,propiedad de su amada esposa Gine.

Gine era una guerrera saiyajin de clase baja su nivel de pelea no superaba las 800 unidades,ella era un poco mas pequeña que Bardock su cabello era ni muy largo ni muy corto apenas lo suficiente para cubrir su cuello,tenia un cuerpo esbelto pero a diferencia de otras mujeres saiyajin no era torneado pero eso no quitaba el echo de que fuera muy atractiva,para muchos era un misterio el que veía Bardock en ella,muchos saiyajin escogían una pareja basando se en la fuerza por el simple echo de que su descendencia naciera siendo mas fuerte que la generación anterior,era realmente raro para un saiyajin enamorarse, y mas de una Saiyajin que aborrece pelear y conquistar planetas,pero para el había sido el caso pero parecía no disgustarle en ningún aspecto.

Bardock: ya estoy en casa,Gine

Gine: ¡Buenas!

Bardock fue directamente a abrazar y bezar a su esposa y sin darse cuenta ambos enredaron sus colas una con la otra.

Bardock: parece que en la ciudad vamos a tener un gran festival.

Gine: si,es para celebrar que todo el mundo este devuelta.

Bardock recogió el pequeño saco que traía consigo mientas preguntaba.

Bardock: ¿donde esta Raditz?

Gine: ya fue enviado a su primera conquista con el príncipe vegeta. pero es en un planeta lejano,así que todavía no a vuelto.

Bardock: el príncipe vegeta huh,ese es un dolor de cabeza para tenerlo como socio. Dime,¿ kakarotto sigue en la incubadora?

Gine: si, ya han pasado dos años,así que voy a sacarlo pronto,¿quieres verlo?

Bardock siguió a Gine asta la parte interior de la casa a lo que se podría equiparar con la sala principal, en la cual se encontraba un sofá de tres asientos,a unos metros un comedor,algunas plantas y unos cuadros colgados en las paredes. Pero lo que mas resaltaba era la maquina con un enorme tubo de cristal cilíndrico en el cual dentro se encontraba un niño de dos años de complexión delgada un cabello idéntico al de Bardock. Bardock no pudo evitar soltar una sonrisa al ver a su hijo.

Bardock: ha crecido mucho...

Gine: se parece mucho a ti,¿verdad?, en especial con ese cabello único. pero lo que mas te sorprenderá es su nivel de pelea.

Bardock utilizo su rastreador para medir su nivel de pelea pero la cantidad que registro lo sorprendió tanto que lo llevo a creer que la maquina había sufrido una descompostura.

BardocK: su nivel de pelea subió a 112.

Gine: verdad que es sorprendente? la primera vez creí que se trataba de una falla en mi rastreador pero probé con tres diferentes y todos dieron el mismo resultado,aunque es una lastima que no hubiese nacido con este nivel,sino hubiese sido catalogado como un guerrero de clase alta.

Bardock permaneció callado unos segundos mientras veía a su hijo flotando en la incubadora, pensó en lo arriesgado que seria si llevaba a cabo su plan pero si su presentimiento era correcto esta era la única opción para que su hijo sobreviviera.

Bardock: voy a robar una capsula espacial esta noche, lo vamos a lanzar a un planeta diferente.

Gine: ¿Que? ¡¿Porque tenemos que hacer eso ahora?! siendo un bebe infiltrado puede ser muy peligroso.

Bardock: es por la seguridad de Kakarotto.

Gine:¿que quieres decir?

Bardock: Freezer esta tramando algo,puedo sentir la presencia de la muerte,también contactare a Tooma para que haga lo mismo con Shallot.

Gine tenia sus serías dudas sobre este plan pero,ella conocía muy bien a su esposo y sabia que el nunca haría algo tan arriesgado como eso sino tuviera buenos motivos. Mas tarde ese día como había dicho el explico la idea a su hermano para que ambos sacaran a sus hijos del planeta,Tooma no dudo ni un segundo en el juicio de su hermano asi que accedió a seguir el plan de su hermano y robar una capsula espacial para después encontrarse en algún punto a las afueras de la capital.

 **Mas tarde ese día**

* * *

Esa misma noche justo como había dicho,Bardock robo una capsula espacial y haba metido dentro a kakarotto mientras este seguía durmiendo pero no antes de vestir lo con una armadura de batalla con un diseño parecido al de Tooma solo que en una versión negra ,ambos junto a la capsula, se dirigieron al punto de encuentro con Tooma.

Gine: me da gusto saber que te preocupas por tu hijo.

Bardock: debo haberlo contagiado de ti porque eres demasiado blanda,tal vez.

una vez que llegaron al lugar unos cuantos golpes y pequeño llanto empezó a provenir de la capsula lo que indicaba que Kakarotto ya había despertado.

 **waaah**

 **waaah**

Bardock: cálmate kakarotto

Gine: no entiendo,¿porque no podemos escapar todos juntos a la tierra?

Bardock: no,podrían rastrear nuestros niveles de pelea muy fácilmente.

No mucho tiempo después Tooma y llego al punto de encuentro con su esposa Fasha y su hijo Shallot dentro de la la capsula que ellos traían.

Bardock: programe las ordenadas hacia un planeta lejano en la galaxia del norte llamado tierra,es un planeta pequeño y no tiene muchos recursos valiosos,ademas que los humanos no tienen un gran nivel de pelea así que no correrá ningún peligro.

Tooma: yo también enviare a Shallot a un planeta llamado tierra pero este se encuentra en la galaxia del sur,es casi igual a la otra tierra pero la mayoría de los humanos de este planeta nacen con extrañas habilidades,asumo que nuestro hijo podrá pasar desapercibido ahí.

una vez que las dos capsulas estuvieron preparadas y listas para despegar solo faltaba la cosa mas difícil de todas...despedirse.

Gine: (sniff)...si nada malo pasa,Bardock vendrá a buscarte lo mas rápido posible.

Fasha: para ti también...(Sniff) procura cuidarte y asegúrate no pelear contra alguien mas fuerte que tu.

Bardock: recuerden no mirar a la luna llena por demasiado tiempo.

Gine: también le contare a Raditz sobre esto.

Bardock: ten mucho cuidado,no importa que tienes que sobrevivir.

Gine: nunca nos olvides y recuerda que aunque no estemos contigo esto siempre sera verdad...

G B: Te amamos.

Kakarotto no pudo evitar llorar mientras la nave despegaba y veía como se alejaba mas y mas de sus padres.

Fasha: te amamos hijo nunca lo olvides. así que olvida eso de conquistar mundos y vuélvete un hombre de bien,¿de acuerdo?

Tooma: se mejor que nosotros hijo,has amigos,busca a alguien a quien amar y protege a esa persona con todas tus fuerzas, se el mejor saiyajin de la historia...se un "Héroe".

Shallot tampoco pudo evitar llorar mientras su capsula también despegaba y se alejaba de la tierra. una vez que ambas capsulas desaparecieron de la vista de todos Fasha y Gine ya no pudieron contener mas sus lagrimas y dieron rienda suelta a su llanto y sin nada mas que hacer sus esposos las abrazaron fuertemente en un intento de consolarlas.

Durante cierto tiempo las capsulas fueron por el mismo camino lo que les dio una oportunidad a ambos niños verse el uno al otro antes de que sus capsulas tomaran caminos separados. Solo fue poco tiempo mas tarde cuando,Freezer destruyo el planeta vegeta junto con las muchas vidas saiyajin en el y aunque todos conocemos la historia del niño saiyajin, quien mas tarde pasaría a ser conocido como Son Goku y como se abrió camino en el universo hasta ser el mas fuerte. Pero la historia que veremos ahora es sobre aquel otro niño o para ser mas precisos sobre su hijo quien se convirtió en el "Héroe" mas poderoso de la historia de su planeta.

* * *

 **Planeta terra,galaxia sur/737**

después de una semana de viaje la capsula de Shallot por fin había llegado a la tierra,pero al entrar esta se estrello en un bosque en las afueras la ciudad de tokio,sin misión o un objetivo Shallot salio de la capsula y comenzó a caminar en dirección de las luces de la ciudad,el camino en la oscuridad de la noche durante un par de minutos asta que se topo con lo que parecía una especie de camino,estaba echo de piedra negra con franjas blanca en el medio, ya que el no tenia un lugar fijo al cual ir comenzó seguir el "camino" durante unos pocos minutos hasta que logro divisar algo a la distancia,unas brillantes luces se acercaban a gran velocidad sin saber que esperar solo adopto una pose de combate,a unos cuantos metros de el,el vehículo se detuvo de manera abrupta y entonces un par de personas salieron de este una era una mujer esbelta de entre viente y treinta años de cabello negro largo y lacio, el otro un hombre un de casi la misma edad,su cabello era corto y castaño ademas que usaba anteojos y tenia un físico no muy delgado pero se podía apreciar que tenia los músculos algo desarrollados.

¿?: oh por dios, es un niño pequeño,¿Que esta haciendo el solo aquí a mitad de la carretera?

Dijo la mujer mientras lo levantaba en brazos,Shallot no hizo nada para apartarse de ella,podía sentir que estas personas no tenían malas intenciones así que simplemente no hizo ningún movimiento brusco o agresivo.

¿?: no lo se,pero parece muy pequeño para haber llegado aquí el solo,dime pequeño,¿Como te llamas?

pregunto el hombre con alguna esperanza de de poder obtener algo de información,mientras quel pequeño niño trataba de pronunciar algo.

Shallot: Sha-llot

¿?: ¿Shallot?,que lindo nombre,dime Shallot,¿tus padres se encuentran cerca de aquí?

Shallot negó con la cabeza y entonces la mujer también hizo una pregunta.

¿?: ¿dime tu llegaste a este lugar tu solo?

Shallot movió su cabeza de arriba a abajo para dar una respuesta positiva y el hombre hizo una ultima pregunta.

¿?: Shallot dime,¿algo malo le paso a tus padres?

entonces llego a la memoria de shallot la razón de porque había llegado a este planeta en primer lugar,freezer, la posible extinción de su raza y muerte de sus padres. A lo que no pudo evitar soltar algunas lagrimas. La pareja no pudo evitar mirar con pena y tristeza a Shallot,pero entonces la mujer dijo.

¿?: no te preocupes,Shallot desde ahora nosotros te cuidaremos.

Tanto como shallot y el hombre se sorprendieron por esta declaración,pero después de mirar unos segundos a su esposa y al pequeño en sus brazos dijo suavemente con una sonrisa.

Kato: si,así es nosotros te cuidaremos de ahora en adelante. yo soy Kato Midoriya.

yumi: y yo soy,Yumi Midoriya,de ahora en adelante seremos tus padres.

Shallot estaba impresionado con la bondad de las dos personas,eso realmente conmovió su corazón.

* * *

 **Doce años después/ año 749**

Despues de conocer a shallot,Kato y Yumi iniciaron el proceso de adopción,pero había algo que les había parecido de lo mas extraño,cuando trataron de buscar información sobre el no pudieron obtener nada,no había algún certificado de nacimiento y ninguna coincidencia de ADN,era como si el no existiese hasta esa noche, pero después de un par de semanas de búsqueda decidieron no darle mas vueltas al asunto. Después de meses de papeleo y una investigación familiar,la pareja por fin había adoptado de forma oficial a Shallot,al principio los poderes que mostraba shallot eran bastantes sorprendentes,su enorme fuerza,su velocidad,sus reflejos,la energía que lanzaba de las manos y capacidad para volar,pero la mayoría de las personas del mundo tenían habilidades super humanas conocidas como Quirks,por ejemplo el Quirk de kato le permitía exhalar fuego y el de Yumi le daba telepatía,así que solo pensaron que su Quirk era de reforzamiento o de control de energía. Con los años la fuerza y las habilidades de Shallot crecían mas y mas, pero al crecer con una familia amorosa y lejos de las costumbres y la influencia de los saiyajin,Shallot creció para convertirse en joven amable y cariñoso,claro que aun tenia la mala costumbre de todo saiyajin,una obsesión por volverse mas fuerte y aprovechaba cada escusa para iniciar una pelea y un día en su segundo año de secundaria conoció a quien se convirtió en su mejor amigo y rival.

Sallot caminaba de regreso a casa pasando junto al rió,cuando vio a en un grupo de tres chicos golpeando a otro chico era rubio delgado y con ojos color azules,shallot no se lo pensó dos veces antes de ir corriendo para intervenir.

Bully 1: jajaja,¿dices que quieres ser un héroe?,despierta ya,no eres mas que un inútil.

Bully 2: si,tu no tienes ningún Quirk así que,¿Como esperas ingresar a A.U?

Bully 3: jaja,hazte un favor,perdedor y reacciona, tu nunca seras un héroe.

el chico se encontraba recargado contra la pared tratando de ponerse de pie con un pequeño hilo de sangre en su boca pero en lugar de que su rostro mostrara una expresión de miedo o enojo,tenia una gran sonrisa y una mirada llena de determinación.

¿?: no me importa si tengo un Quirk o no,me convertiré en un héroe y salvare a todo el mundo sin perder mi sonrisa.

Justo cuando uno de los Bullys estaba a punto de golpearlo,recibió una patada en su costado izquierdo mandándolo a volar varios metros en esa dirección,todos miraron sorprendidos eso y cuando volvieron a mirar al frente vieron al chico de cabello largo y puntiagudo de color azabache,mirándolos con una mira amenazadora para luego decir.

Shallot: si no quieren que les haga lo mismo,mas vale que se lleven a su amigo y se vallan de aquí ahora.

los dos chicos estaban muertos de miedo así que obedecieron sus ordenes y huyeron lo mas rápido posible. Después se dio la vuelta para ver al chico rubio mientras le daba una sonrisa.

Shallot: no te preocupes no te molestaran por un buen rato.

¿?: Gracias por eso pero,¿por que me salvaste?

Shallot: a decir verdad no lo se,solo te vi en problemas y mi cuerpo se movió por si solo.

al que joven se sorprendió por esa repuesta así que se acerco a el y le pregunto.

¿?: oye,¿cual es tu nombre?

Shallot: yo soy,Shallot Midoriya y soy quien se convertirá en el héroe mas fuerte de todos.

Toshinori: yo soy,Toshinori yagi y yo planeo convertirme en el héroe numero 1#

Desde ese día ambos se volvieron amigos y no paso mucho tiempo después para que conocieran a su maestra Nana Shimura, cuando ambos les explicaron sus metas ella accedió a entrenarlos,despues casi un año ella le entrego a Toshinori el One for all y jamas olvidaría las palabras que le dijo ese día.

Nana: algo que recibas es porque tienes suerte,y algo que te dan es porque eres reconocido. Son diferentes en esencia, ahora te entrego el One for all,en reconocimiento por tu esfuerzo.

Toshinori estaba emocionado por fin podría cumplir su sueño de convertirse en Héroe,entonces vio como su maestra se arrancaba un cabello y dijo.

Nana: cómelo.

Toshinori: ¿huh?

Shallot: pppffftt,ja ja ja ja ja, oh mi dios,ja ja ja,ojala tuviese una cámara en este momento.

Toshinori: ¡oye,maldito no te rías!

después comenzó su rivalidad por convertirse en el mejor,pocos meses después ingresaron al curso de Héroes en la U.A,donde conocieron a su segundo maestro y viejo amigo de Nana,Gran Torino,sus entrenamientos no fueron nada mas que un infierno en vida cada día significaba otra palisa no fue de extrañar que su licencia de maestro fuera revocada al final del año escolar. Despues de varios años la confianza de Shallot en Toshinori era tal que le contó sobre su verdadero origen y la razon de que estubiera en ese planeta,al principio,pensó que se trataba de una broma pero el lo llevo a su vieja capsula espacial la cual se encontraba en un decadente estado por todos los años abandonada en medio del bosque.

Para Toshinori esta fue la sorpresa mas grande de su vida,por una parte se sentía asombrado,"realmente hay vida inteligente en otros planetas"penso,lo segundo fue que se sentía alagado,su amistad y la confianza de Shallot era tan altas que le confió un secreto de tal magnitud y por ultimo empatìa,no podía imaginar la tremenda soledad y tristeza que su mejor amigo debía estar sintiendo por el echo de ser posiblemente el ultimo miembro de su especie. Ese día le juro que jamas le diría nada a nadie sobre esto y su amistad no hizo nada mas que crecer.

* * *

 **11 Años después/año 760**

Los años pararon ambos amigos se convirtieron en Héroes de renombre,Toshonori,ahora conocido como"All might" encabezaba el top 10 mejores héroes,seguido por Shallot,ahora también conocido como"Ozaru",el competía con otro héroe llamado "Endeavor"por el puesto numero dos,parecía que ambos tenían todo por lo que se habían esforzado ,pero un día.

Era el día libre de Shallot en la compañía de Héroes en la que trabajaba, todos los héroes debían tomar por lo menos un día de descanso a la semana para relajarse y disfrutar un poco de su tiempo libre,pero para Shallot esto le resultaba de lo mas aburrido,como miembro de la raza saiyajin el equivalente a diversión para el era pelear contra villanos y entrenar,pero el ya había cumplido con su rutina de entrenamiento el día de hoy,así que lo único que podía hacer era pasear por las calles para intentar encontrar algo interesante y justo cuando estaba apunto de doblar la esquina choco de frente con una persona provocando que ambos cayeran al suelo.

Shallot: maldición,lo lamento yo estaba distraído, de verdad...lo ...lamento.

Shallot quedo totalmente hipnotizado con la hermosa visión frente a el,era chica de alrededor de veinte años,con un cuerpo bien proporcionado,un hermoso cabello laceo y verde,pero lo que mas le parecía atractivo,unos vellos y profundos ojos de color verde brillante.

¿?: hay,perdona no vi por donde caminaba.

Shallot: no,yo lo lamento,ven déjame ayudarte a reunir tus cosas.

¿?: ah,no me había dado cuenta muchas gracias.

ambos comenzaron a reunir el contenido del bolso de la mujer el cual se había salido,una vez casi habiendo recogido todo,solo faltaba su teléfono pero ambos se tomaron las manos por error,algo que hizo que ambos retiraran sus manos de inmediato totalmente sonrojados,pero después de unos segundos ella lo recogió y el le extendió su mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie.

¿?: muchas gracias y de nuevo lamento lo ocurrido.

Shallot: nnn-no soy yo se debe disculpar,no se como no pude ver a una mujer ta bella frente a mi.

Shallot se cubrió la boca con las manos cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y por su parte la mujer se sonrojo tanto que parecía un tomate maduro.

Shallot: soy,Shallot Midoriya.

Inko: un placer,yo soy Inko Shimada.

Shallot: que bello nombre, dígame para compensarle que le parece si tomamos un café juntos,hay una cafetería muy buena a unas calles de aquí.

Inko: eso suena maravilloso.

Ese día el romance entre los dos floreció, ambos fueron inseparables desde ese momento, ella se sorprendió cuando le confesó que el era el Héroe ozaru y también su origen extraterrestre,pero no fue ningún impedimento para su relación, ambos se habían enamorado perdidamente uno del otro y después de tres años,ambos se casaron y no fue mucho tiempo después para qué Inko quedará embarazada.

* * *

 **Hospital general / añ** **o 764**

Shallot entró corriendo por la puerta principal para preguntarle a la recepcionista.

Shallot: disculpé, buscó a Inko Midoriya me dijeron que se encontraba aquí.

Recepcionista: permita me un segundo.

La mujer introdujo el nombre para ver en parte del se encontraba.

Recepcionista: ah, aquí esta sala de maternidad, cuarto piso.

Shallot: se lo agradezco.

Shallot salio corriendo al ascensor y una vez en cuarto piso vio a all might vistiendo ropa casual y Gran Torino frente a una habitación y pudo asumir fácilmente que esa era la habitación.

Shallot: como se encuentra?

all might: las contracciones iniciaron hace más de seis horas,ya no debe tardar.

Shallot: maldición debía estar con ella,no jugando a ser el Héroe.

G Torino: no seas tan duro contigo mismo, salvaste a mas de treinta personas hoy, Seguro que ella lo entiende.

Shallot: lo se,pero soy su esposo y pronto seré padre,no puedo descuidar tanto a mi familia

en ese momento una doctora acompañada una enfermera salieron de la habitación y dirigieron su atención a los tres hombres frente a ella.

doctora: disculpen,pero cual de ustedes caballeros es el señor Midoriya?

Shallot: ese soy yo,dígame mi esposa se encuentra bien?

Doctora: señor Midoriya,me complace informarle que su esposa e hijo se encuentran bien,lo felicito tiene un hermoso y saludable bebé varón.

Shallot,dejo salir un gran suspiro de alivio seguido por una enorme sonrisa mientras recibía palmadas en la espalda y era felicitado por su maestro y su amigo.

Shallot: dígame,puedo entrar a ver los?

Doctora: por supuesto,pero hay un pequeño detalle que me intriga.

All might: eh,de que se trata?

Doctora:Tal parece que el bebé ya ha despertado en su Quirk, porque pude apreciar que tiene una cola marrón de mono.

Shallot: oh, ¿se refiere a una como está?

Shallot desenvolvió su cola de alrededor de su cintura y la doctora dijo.

Doctora: oh, ya veo así que usted también tiene una, pero bueno dejando este tema del lado creo que su esposa desea verlo.

Shallot: si, gracias.

Shallot entro seguido por Todo el poder en Gran Torino y en el centro Su mirada en su esposa.

Inko: hola cariño, hay alguien que quiere conocerte.

Shallot se acerco a la cama y con mucho cuidado tomó en brazos al bebé, en ese momento, le parecía tan frágil casi como si estuvieras echó de cristal.

Inko: es preciso Inko, dime ya pensaste en un nombre?

Inko: había pensado en uno, Izuku.

Shallot: Izuku, me gusta.

Continuara ...


	2. El primer paso

**El primer paso**

* * *

 **año** **768/Japon: Tokio**

En un departamento en el centro de la ciudad,el cual era el hogar de la familia Midoriya. Dentro se podía apreciar a un pequeño niño de no mas de cuatro años saltando sobre un sofá de un cojín a otro mientras éste llamaba a su madre. El pequeño niño tenía un cabello negro alborotado con las puntas de sus mechones verdes oscuras, sus ojos eran de un verde brillante heredados de su madre al igual que tres pecas en ambas mejillas justo debajo de sus ojos.

Izuku: mami,mami mira.

la madre del pequeño se encontraba haciendo las tareas domésticas cuando escucho el llamado de su hijo y fue verlo.

Inko: vamos,vamos Izuku trata de calmarte,¿Que ocurre para que estés tan emocionado?

Izuku: mami mira,papá y el tío All might están en la televisión.

Inko dirigió su atención a la pantalla de televisión y pudo ver que en el noticiero se podian ver un edificio el cual había colapsado por el ataque de un villano pero entonces se escuchó una risa y dos figuras comenzó a aparecer sobre un montón de escombros una era alta,musculosa que llevaba en su espalda a siete personas y a otras tres en sus brazos, la segunda era un poco mas pequeña con seis personas en su espalda y llevaba a dos niños en sus brazos.

¿?: no hay nada que temer...

Shallot:¿porque?, porque estamos aquí,Ozaru.

All might: y All might, juntos somos...

S,A: El equipo del orgullo.

Los ojos de Izuku se abrieron y se hicieron tan grandes como si fueran un par de platos y su cola se agitaba de un lado a otro.

Inko por su parte miraba con ternura la reacción de de Izuku al ver a su padre en su trabajo como héroe.

Izuku: ¡Mami!, cuando crezca quiero ser un héroe como papá y el tío All might.

Inko: no dudó que lo seras pero ahora ve a lavarte las manos,que la cena no tardará mucho en estar lista, además tu padre ya no a de tardar.

Izuku obedeció y corrió a lavarse, después de casi media hora después, Shallot volvió a casa para ser recibido con una gran sonrisa de su esposa e hijo.

Shallot: ya volví.

Inko: bienvenido cariño.

Izuku: bienvenido papi.

Izuku corrió a toda velocidad saltar y abrazar a su padre.

Shallot: ja ja,hola pequeño granuja,¿que tal te portaste hoy,eh?

Izuku: me porte bien,y también hice mi rutina de entrenamiento.

Shallot: je je, estoy orgulloso, pronto te volverás muy fuerte,estoy seguro.

Izuku: ¡¿De verdad?!

Shallot: si,así es. Hola mí amor,¿Que tal el día?

Inko: fue bastante tranquilo, sabes vimos tu pelea realmente estuviste impresionante.

Shallot: eso crees?, a decir verdad yo no prestó atención a esa clase de detalles solo me concentro en salvar las vidas de las personas, talvez por eso soy el tercer mejor Héroe.

Izuku: no importa si eres el primero o último mejor Héroe, para mí siempre serás el mejor.

Shallot: gracias hijo, mejor vallamos a comer la deliciosa cena que tu madre preparó.

Después de esa rápida plática la familia se dispuso a disfrutar de una deliciosa cena.

* * *

 **Un año después/ año** **769**

Izuku se encontraba caminando al parque de juegos dónde le gustaba pasar la tarde,hasta que al momento de llegar pudo observar a un grupo de tres niños molestando a una niña de cabello azabache ,la cual estaba en el piso llorando mientras les suplicaba que pararán.

¿?: tu Quirk es patético,crear cosas. Ese tonto poder no servirá para nada, ja ja ja.

Izuku reconoció fácilmente al niño que era líder del grupo,era su ex mejor amigo,Katsuki Bakugo, su cabello era Rubió cenizo,una piel un tanto pálida pero no demasiado y unos ojos rojos como el fuego, ambos habían sido amigos desde que se conocieron en la guardería pero desde el día que Bakugo despertó su Quirk,el se había vuelto arrogante, presumido y muy agresivo,desde entonces la amistad entre ambos se volvió rivalidad.

Izuku al ver esa escena se puso de pie frente a ellos interponiendo sé un su caminó.

Bakugo: hazte a un lado Deku.

Izuku: ya basta Kacchan,¿que no vez que está llorando?

Bakugo: No te lo pienso volver a repetir,¡ Apártate de mi camino!

Izuku: tu dijiste que querías convertirte en héroe, bueno molestar a otros mas débiles que tu no es cosa de héroes. si sigues haciendo esto yo...

En ese momento izuku tomo una pose de pelea mientras miraba desafiante a los tres chicos frente a el.

Izuku: ¡Jamás te lo perdonaré!

Bakugo: ¡¿ Y se supone que tu vas a detenerme?!,vamos muchachos demos le una lección.

* * *

 **un par de horas después.**

Izukutenía raspones en brazos,rodillas y su cara además de una marca de quemadura en mejilla izquierda producto de las explicaciones de Bakugo, había peleado con todo contra los tres Bullys,dos de ellos se encontraban fuera de combate el único de pie era Kacchan quién también tenía raspones y un ojo morado.

Katsuki: tch,maldito deku,ya me las pagarás.¡ Levántense inútiles,nos vamos de aquí !

Izuku dejo salir un gran suspiro mientras veía como Kacchan y sus "secuaces" se iban con la cola entre las patas,pero entonces calló de espaldas por el gran sobre esfuerzo que había echó,pero no pudo evitar sentirse extrañamente satisfecho por la pelea. pero entonces la niña a la que acababa de defender dijo un poco tímida.

¿?: oye,gra- gracias por salvarme, fue muy valiente de tú parte.

Izuku: no hay porque,no me iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados mientras kacchan molestaba a una niña indefensa, por cierto,¿Como te llamas?.

Momo: me llamo Momo,¿y cuál es el tuyo?

Izuku: yo soy, Izuku y yo sueño con convertirme en el héroe número 1#.

¿?: señorita Momo, ya es hora de ir a casa.

Momo y Izuku dirigieron su mirada a un hombre con esmoquin y un sombrero negro y que a sus espaldas se encontraba una limusina.

Momo: parece que ya han venido a recogerme,pero quiero darte algo antes de irme.

Izuku: huh?,que cosa?

Momo dió un paso adelante y le dió un rápido besó en la mejilla antes de correr a la limusina toda sonrojada.

Momo: ¡Adiós Izuku,hoy tu fuiste mi héroe!

Momo se despidió por la ventana de la limusina antes de que está se perdiera de vista,Izuku por su parte estaba en shock mientras su rostro estaba tan rojo como un tomate maduro y sus labios formaban una gran sonrisa.

* * *

 **Cinco años después/ a** **ño 774** HH

Hanpasado cinco largos años desde el incidente en el parque,Izuku jamás pudo olvidar a aquella hermosa niña, al principio eso le parecía extraño pero gracias a una explicación por parte de sus padres comprendió que se había enamorado.

Asi que todos los días iba a ese mismo parque cada vez que podía con la esperanza de volver a verla,pero ella jamas volvió a aparecer.

Un día Izuku volvía a casa desde la escuela,hoy había sido un día agotador, tuvo que realizar un examen sorpresa, además de una vez más había peleado con Kacchan y sus subordinados, pero al llegar a casa,sin que ellos lo notarán los vio sentados en el sofá mientras les escuchó decir.

Inko:¿Estás seguro de que debemos decírselo ahora?, todavía podemos esperar un par de años más.

Shallot: cariño,Izuku ya tiene diez años,ya es lo suficientemente maduro para comprender lo que le vamos a contar, además si seguimos esperando más lo seguiremos postergando y si lo descubre por su cuenta podría guardarnos resentimiento por no haberse lo dicho antes.

Inko: pero me preocupa cómo podría afectar ésto a su vida.

Izuku: ¿Como podría afectar "que" a mi vida?

Inko dio un pequeño salto ya que no esperaba que su hijo ya estuviera devuelta, Shallot por su parte ya sabía que el se encontraba ahí ya que había desarrollado la capacidad de sentir la fuerza vital de los seres vivos o "Ki" como lo llaman las artes marciales.

Inko: hijo,no sabía que ya habías llegado, dime cómo fue tú día.

Izuku: agotador,pero volviendo al tema,¿de qué estaban hablando ustedes dos?

Shallot: toma asiento hijo debemos hablar.

Izuku se sentó en el sofá individual mientras veía a sus padres quienes tenían unas expresiones serías y nerviosas en sus rostros.

Shallot: Izuku hay algo que debo decirte,es algo acerca de mi pasado, sobre de donde vengo y mi legado... tú legado.

Shallot procedió a contarle a su hijo acerca de los saiyajin,sobre sus verdaderos padres,lo que ocurrió con el planeta Vegeta y el resto de su raza y la razón de porque esta en la tierra.

Al principio Izuku pensó que se trataba de una broma,pero al ver las caras de sus padres y la seriedad en su voz, sabía que decía la verdad.

Izuku: entonces,¿dices que no soy humano?

Shallot: no hijo,digo que eres algo más que un simple humano un miembro de la familia guerrera mas fuerte del universo,eres un saiyajin.

Izuku: cuantos más saben de esto ?

Shallot: solo unos unos pocos, entré ellos tu tío Toshinori.

Inko: no te lo habíamos dicho hasta ahora, porque eras muy joven y no sabíamos cómo ibas a reaccionar con la noticia,pero creemos que ya eres lo suficientemente maduro para saber la verdad

Izuku tenía la mirada bajá y sus ojos eran ocultados por su cabello,sus padres temían que esta verdad fuese demasiado para el, pero en cuanto el subió la mirada tenía una sonrisa y una mirada llena de determinación.

Izuku: no importa si soy humano o no,yo sigo siendo yo y eso basta,no voy a dejar que ésto afecté mi sueño de convertirme en el héroe número 1#.

Shallot y Inko estaban asombrados y muy aliviados al ver lo bien que había asimilado la noticia,pero antes de que alguien dijera algo más Shallot dijo.

Shallot: Izuku, ahora que sabes la verdad de nuestra procedencia,te voy a pedir que no le digas nada de esto a nadie,solo a aquellos en quién confíes con tu propia vida.

Izuku: no te preocupes papá,eso ya me había quedado muy claro,pero hay algo que quiero pedirte. ahora que se la verdad de nuestra familia, quiero pedirte que el entrenamiento que recibo sea mas intenso, si quiero ser el mejor debo probarme a mi mismo que lo merezco.

Shallot: ja ja,muy bien desde mañana tu entrenamiento sera el doble de duro, así que más vale que estés preparado.

Izuku: ¡Si!

* * *

 **Cuatro años después/año 778** D

esde que Izuku descubrió su descendencia extraterrestre se había esforzado por probarse a si mismo que era digno de convertirse en héroe, gracias al entrenamiento de su padre su fuerza y su control sobre su propio ki había mejorado notoriamente, además de que su cuerpo ahora era más tonificado y su espalda mas ancha,pero aun seguía viéndose un poco pequeño para su edad.( su complexión es parecida a la de Gohan durante la aparición de Bojack)

Izuku iba caminando a su escuela,pero por alguna razón todos los trenes se habían retraso, entonces notó a un grupo de personas reunidas viendo una televisión.

Izuku: que sucede?

Civil: nada,un villano es luchando contra un héroe y por eso los trenes se retrasaron.

Izuku desvío su atención a la pantalla y pudo ver a una criatura gigante,casi sacada de algún comic de súper héroes.

Izuku: vaya,un Quirk que te convierte en un monstruo gigante, que genial.

Civil: arg, demonios a este paso llegaré tarde a la oficina.

Civil 2: ¡Vamos,Kamiu,da lo mejor de tí!

Izuku: valla es, Kamiu wood es uno de los novatos que debutaron el año pasado oí que el era bastante prometedor cómo héroe.

Civil: vaya,chico parece que eres su admirador.

Izuku: bueno no de el exactamente,me gustan todos los héroes,de hecho espero convertirme en uno.

ambos volvieron a mirar a la pantalla y vieron que aquel villano había sido derrotado,pero no por Kamiu woods se podía ver a una mujer gigante, rubia con un traje blanco y morado de una pieza y un antifaz morado.

Izuku sacó de su mochila un cuaderno y un lápiz,para comenzar a tomar notas sobre la heroína que estaba viendo.

Izuku: transformación titánica, es un Quirk muy interesante y mu popular,pero viendo los daños colaterales que puede causar sería muy conveniente limitar su uso.

Civil: oye acaso,¿estás tomando notas? ¡Estupendo,sigue así y llegarás muy lejos!

Izuku: si gracias,dare mi máximo esfuerzo.

* * *

 **unas horas mas tarde** I

zuku por fin había llegado a su escuela,fue un alivio darse cuenta de que ni había sido el único en llegar tarde clases debido al incidente de la mañana.

después de un par de minutos,el profesor entro en salón con muchas hojas de papel en los brazos.

Profesor: muy bien chicos, ya que son de 3er año,ya es momento de que piensen seriamente sobre su futuro. Voy a pasarles folletos para sus planes futuros...pero...todos ustedes...

En ese momento el profesor lanzó los folletos al aire

Profesor: Planean convertirse en héroes,¿verdad?

todos: ¡Así es!

toda la clase grito con entusiasmo mientras hacían una demostracion de sus Quirks,todos con la excepción de Izuku y cierto rubio que parecía no importarle en lo absoluto.

Profesor: tranquilos,si todos tienen Quirks maravillosos,pero no olviden que usar sus Quirks en la escuela esta prohibido

¿?: ¡Profesor!, no me ponga al mismo nivel que éstos perdedores,¡Yo y Deku no estamos en el mismo agujero que este monto de extras!

todos centraron su visita en Bakugo, quien tenía su uniforme desaliñado y sus pies sobre su pupitre.

Después de su pelea de hace nueve años,Bakugo y Izuku siguieron enfrentándose en múltiples ocasiones,con el tiempo ambos llegaron a respetarse el uno al otro y no pasó mucho para volver a ser amigos,pero su amistad era un poco... extraña.

estudiantes: eso fue grosero,Katsuki.

Bakugo: cierren la boca, montón de extras.

Izuku: vamos,Kaccan no seas así, todos tienen la misma oportunidad que nosotros para volverse héroes.

Profesor: ahora que recuerdo, ustedes señores Bakugo y Midoriya, piensan ir a la U.A o me equivoco.

Dijo el profesor mientras miraba unos documentos para confirmar, todos los demás estudiantes quedaron sorprendidos y algunos comentarios empezaron a escucharse en todo el salón.

"¿la escuela nacional?

"No me sorprende,que los mejores de la escuela quieran ir ahí"

"Si conociendo sus habilidades, seguramente pasarán"

"Pero necesitas una puntuación de al menos 79 puntos para entrar a su curso de héroes.

" Y también su nivel de aceptación es muy bajo"

Bakugo: es por eso que son extras,Deku y yo somos completamos la prueba simulación y somos los únicos de está escuela capaces de con convertirse en héroes.

Bakugo se puso de pie y se señaló con su pulgar a si mismo para después gritar en un tono desafiante.

Bakugo: ¡Sin duda superare a all might y me volveré en el máximo héroe, mi nombre estará escrito en la lista de los mas grandes!

Izuku: je je,hay amigo nunca cambiarás.

* * *

 **Horas después**

Después de eso, las clases siguieron normalmente asta que sonó la campana que indicaba que todos ya podían irse a casa. justo cuando estaba por irse,Izuku fué interrumpido por Bakugo.

Bakugo: oye Deku...

Izuku: Kacchan,¿cuando vas a dejar de llamarme Deku?

Bakugo: sera el mismo día que tú dejes de llamarme,"Kacchan"

Izuku: ja ja, supongo que entonces es justo.

Bakugo: voy a ir matar el tiempo en los vídeo juegos, ¿vienes?

Izuku: gracias,pero quiero volver a casa,debo pensar en algunas cosas y además me muero del hambre.

Bakugo: tu siempre tienes hambre,no entiendo dónde cabe tanta comida, bueno no importa entonces nos vemos después.

Izuku: nos vemos.

Izuku y Bakugo se fueron por caminos separados, Izuku caminaba a casa,era un tramo largo y tranquilo,lo que le daba tiempo para sumirse en sus pensamientos.

Izuku:( por fin llegó el momento con el que tanto eh soñado... pero, ¿porque siento que...no lo merezco?

en eso,Izuku pasó junto a la entrada de una alcantarilla, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando sintió que un ki maligno se acercaba a el, entonces se alejó un par de metros mientras tomaba una posición de combate.

De la nada un chorro de una sustancia viscosa casi parecida a lodo o moco comenzó salió volando hacia el, pero con su gran velocidad no le costó nada esquivarlo, pero entonces el extraño lodo comenzó a juntarse hasta que una boca y un par de ojos aparecieron.

Villano: vaya parece que encontré recipiente adecuado.

Aquel villano creó una serie de tentáculos y se abalanzó contra izuku, pero gracias a su velocidad y a sus reflejos logró esquivar todos los tentáculos.

Villan: maldito mocoso, deja de moverte solo lo harás mas difícil para ti.

Izuku: que aburrido eres,ve a dormir.

Justo después de decir esas palabras, dio un puñetazo al aire en dirección al villano y provocó una corriente enorme de arie dejándolo fuera de combate.

Villano: imposible... me a derrotado...con solo la presión de su puño?.

una vez que el villano perdiera el conocimiento,Izuku se preguntaba que iba a hacer ahora,ya que no podía simplemente dejarlo ahí, pero una vez más sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la sensación de otro ki proveniente de la misma alcantarilla, pero este se sentía mucho más poderoso.

Por unos instantes Izuku se preocupó ya que el Ki que sentía era tres veces mas fuerte que el suyo, pero en cuanto se acercó pudo reconocer de quién se trataba y de pronto se escuchó una voz

¿?: no hay nada que temer,¿porque? porque yo estoy aquí, all mi...

Izuku: tío All migth.

el héroe bajó su mirada para encontrarse con izuku quién tenía una gran sonrisa y sus ojos muy abiertos.

All migth: oh, joven Midoriya ¿como estás?,ha pasado mucho tiempo.

Izuku: je je, solo han pasado un par de meses,pero igual no sabía qué estabas en la ciudad.

All might: llegue hace un par de días,pero por cierto. ¿no has visto a un villano pasar por aquí?, su Quirk le permite transformarse en una especie de líquido espeso como el lodo.

Izuku: oh el,si está por ahí.

Izuku señaló el gran charco en el piso.

Izuku: trató de atraparme y meterse en mi cuerpo o no sé qué,pero al final no me contestó nada derrotarlo.

All might: ja ja,buen trabajo joven Midoriya, pero ya sabes que esta prohibido usar tus habilidades en áreas públicas. Pero supongo que no tenías otra opción asi que are de la visita gorda.

Izuku: je gracias,por cierto ¿cómo te vas a llevar a este tipo?

All might y Izuku pensaron unos segundos hasta qué,All might vio una botella de soda vacía.

All migth: odió que la gente tiré basura en la calle,pero esta vez lo agradezco.

En un instante All might,paso corriendo a gran velocidad y metió al villano en la botella.

All might: bueno ésto debería ser suficiente, gracias por tu ayuda,joven Midoriya pero ya debo irme.

Izuku: espera,tio all might, necesito hacerte una pregunta.

All might: eh?. de acuerdo pero vallamosa otro lugar,mi tiempo está por terminarse

Izuku y All might se dirigieron a un edificio abandonado no muy lejos de donde estaban. Una vez en la azotea,All might se recargo contra el barandal y una pequeña nube de vapor salio por todo su cuerpo, mientras que su cuerpo musculoso y alto,se transformó en uno mas pequeño y esquelético.

Aunque Izuku ya había visto esto docenas de veces aun le resultaba inquietante ver su ídolo y casi miembro de su familia exigir demasiado a su cuerpo.

Izuku:como está tu condición,tío.

All might: mi límite para ser héroe al día sigue siendo de seis horas,pero los dolores que solia sentir ya an desaparecido.

Izuku: me da gusto, tal vez no parezca mucho,pero es el primer paso para tu recuperación.

aunque Izuku trataba de sonar optimista, el conocía perfectamente el daño en su cuerpo y no era algo de lo que se recupere con facilidad,el recordaba como su deterioro con cada operación y la promesa de no revelar le a nadie su verdadera condición.

Izuku: realmente te a sido difícil seguir siendo héroe, después de aquella batalla con ese villano,hace cinco años.

All might: si, asi es,pero no estamos aquí para hablar de mi salud,¿querías preguntarme algo verdad?

Izuku: si,tio como ya sabrás,ya estoy en mi tercer año de secundaria y ya debo elegir una escuela para hacer mi curso de héroe y eh decidido en ir a U.A.

All might: esa es una gran elección,en esa academia fue donde tu padre y yo estudiamos y entrenamos para convertirnos en héroes.

Izuku: lo se y es por eso que quiero ir ahí, pero hay algo que me molesta.

All might: ¿de que se trata?

Izuku: tio All might,¿ Crees que yo merezco ser un héroe?

En todos sus años como héroe profesional jamás había escuchado o había esperado escuchar una pregunta como esa y menos que está viniera de Izuku.

All might: porque preguntas éso?

Izuku: tío, tú sabes quién es realmente y de donde viene, es que casi todas las personas de este mundo nacen con un Quirk. cada Quirk es único,pero yo soy técnicamente Quirkless, siento que soy un mentiroso,un fraude.

Izuku bajo su mirada mientras se sentaba en el piso y abrazaba sus piernas.

Izuku: por eso te pregunto,¿crees que yo merezca ser un héroe?

All might estaba realmente sorprendido,el nunca hubiera imaginado que Izuku se sentía de esa manera, pero la mas impactante fue su sentido de justicia,es cierto que el no poseía ningún Quirk, pero a Shallot ese hecho jamás pareció molestarle,pero que el pensara que por el simple hecho de no poseer un Quirk cómo tal no merecía la oportunidad de convertirse en héroe,le hizo ver que su corazón y su alma eran verdaderamente puras y esa fue otra razón más para que Izuku fuera la persona más apropiada para recibir "eso".

All might: ahora escúchame tu a mí, muchacho.

All migth le ofreció su mano para ayudarlo a levantarse,Izuku aceptó su ayuda y cuando se puso de pie all might dijo.

All might: mira chico, tienes la fuerza de tu grandeza,pero no podrás usarla para convertirte en un héroe si sigues pensando de esa manera, entiendo puede que no hayas nacido con un Quirk como el resto de las personas, pero tienes algo que igual oh más increíble que eso...

All might puso su mano en Pecho de Izuku.

All might: eres el hijo de un Saiyajin y el hijo de una humana,eres alguien único asi que no pienses que no tienes derecho a ser un héroe, porque yo conozco la clase de persona que eres y no conozco a mas digno de ser un héroe que tú.

Aquellas palabras llegaron a lo más profundo del corazón de Izuku,entonces el volvió a mirar a All might con una sonrisa llena de determinación.

Izuku: tienes razón tío, tal vez yo no tengo un Quirk, pero no significa que no tengo algo que me hace único,voy esforzarme y me convertiré el héroe mas grande del mundo.

All might: eso es lo que quería escuchar. bueno ahora lo mejor será llevar a este villano a la cárcel.

Dijo All migth mientras alzaba una bolsa de plástico donde se suponía que estaba la botella con el villano dentro,pero entonces vieron que está estaba vacía y había un agujero a un costado,algo lo cual no habían notado.

Izuku:¿dónde demonios está?

All migth: debió haberse caído de camino aquí.

Izuku: con seguridad ya se habrá escapado de la botella,hay que dividirnos si lo encuentro te aviso de inmediato.

All might: de acuerdo, aunque no quisiera tener que pedirte que me ayudes,solo tengo energía suficiente para usar mi forma musculosa unos diez minutos así que no puedo desperdiciar energía,solo prométeme que me llamarás de inmediato cuando lo encuentres y no pelearas contra el si no es necesario.

Izuku: lo prometo.

Izuku y All might salieron corriendo en diferentes direcciones.

* * *

 **Una hora después**

Izuku habia buscado por las calles cercanas por mas de una hora hasta que llegó a las afueras del distrito comercial.

Izuku: maldición ese tipo es escurridizo,pero ya sentí se ki cerca de este lugar,vaya papá tiene razón debo entrenar más mí percepción de ki.

entonces una gran explosión se escuchó y gran nube de humo se veía a un par de cuadras de donde el se encontraba, cuando trató de percibir el ki de todos en esa área, pudo no sólo sentir del villano que buscaba, también sintió el ki de alguien mas a,literalmente centímetros de el, alguien a quien conocía y esperaba estar equivocado.

Izuku salió corriendo en esa dirección,no sin antes enviarle su ubicación a All might. Cuando llego al lugar pudo ver a un grupo de personas y algunos héroes profesionales,todos mirando a la misma dirección,era el villano de lodo causando destrozos en en toda la ciudad dentro del cuerpo de Bakugo,quien trataba de resistirse con todas sus fuerzas.

Villano: ¡Pero que increíble Quirk!,¡Me saque la lotería con este muchaco,ahora podre vengarme de ese otro mocoso!

Izuku miraba a su alrededor esperando que los los héroes hicieran algo para ayudar a Bakugo pero ninguno parecía poder hacer nada y algunos daban escusas de por que.

mounth lady: este espacio es muy estrecho,necesito una calle de amenos dos carriles

Kamiui wood: los ataque de fuego son mi debilidad,lamento decirlo pero sera mejor que deje manos mas capaces.

Izuku veía con impotencia como ese villano usaba a su amigo como títere para sembrar caos a su alrededor,todos los músculos de su cuerpo le decían que fuese a ayudar a su amigo,pero otra parte de él le decía que confiará en que All migth llegará.

Izuku: (maldición,¿Que debo hacer?)

Entonces Bakugo hizo un momentario contacto visual con Izuku y lo que él vio fue lo mas impactante que alguna vez hubiera presenciado, los ojos de Bakugo mostraban un auténtico terror,por primera vez en su vida, Izuku veía miedo en los ojos de Bakugo.

En ese momento Izuku corrió en dirección al villano y gritó.

Izuku: ¡oye, montón de porquería!,¡¿ por que no te metes con alguien de tu tamaño?!

Villano: vaya pero si eres tú,me ahorraste la molestia de ir a buscarte,¡Ahora me las vas a pagar!

Izuku no comprendía cómo había llegado a ese momento,no se había dado cuenta del momento en que comenzó a correr hacia el.

El villano, obligó a Bakugo a atacar a Izuku con unas potentes explosiones,pero con gran habilidad esquivó las explicaciones y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, apuntó con su dedo índice y medio al rostro del villano y disparó dos pequeños balas de ki.

Porsupuesto que ésto no fue suficiente para derrotarlo pero si lo suficiente para que la parte superior de Bakugo quedará al descubierto y cuando vió eso fue a toda velocidad hacia el y lo sujeto por su camisa.

Bakugo: Deku ,¿porque estás aquí?.

Izuku: no lo se,mi cuerpo se movió por si sólo,pero creo que...es porque tu cara parecía pedir ayuda.

Izuku jaló con todas sus fuerzas a Bakugo separandolo completamente del villano, ambos se alejaron lo barios metros de el preparándose para pelear.

Villano: Aurgh, maldito mocoso,ya me tienes harto,¡Muere!

El villano se abalanzó contra Izuku y Bakugo, éstos ya estaban listos para pelear, pero Pero entonces escuchó una voz que gritó.

All might: parece que llegue justo a tiempo.

En ese mismo momento all might aterrizó justo frente al villano.

All might: ustedes dos lo hicieron magníficamente, ahora descansen y déjenme el resto a mí. Por qué los profesionales siempre ponemos nuestras vidas en juego por las personas inocentes.

al mismo tiempo All might preparó su puño para atacar al villano.

All might: **Detroit...¡Smash!**

Villano: maldición,no otra vez.

Y una vez mas la onda de choque no solo noqueó al villano esparciendolo por todas partes, haciendo que sus partes cayeran en las llamas provocadas por destrozos que había causado.

La onda expansiva causó que casi todas las personas al rededor por poco salieran volando,de no ser por la ayuda de mount lady, quien soportó la mayor parte del golpe.

Una vez que todo se había calmado,All might respiró pesadamente por la enorme cantidad de energía que había gastado en ese único ataque,por lo que su cuerpo expulsaba un poco de vapor.

* * *

 **Minutos después**

no paso mucho tiempo para que la prensa llegará y de inmediato había una gran cantidad de reporteros tratando de conseguir una entrevista con el asi llamado símbolo de la paz.

Por su parte Bakugo era elogiado por algunas personas y héroes impresionados por fuerza de voluntad al intentar resistirse aquel villano,pero al parecer no prestaba atención a lo que estos decían ya que su mente estaba centrada en otra cosa.

mientras que Izuku era sermoneado por varios héroes por el echó de haber puesto su vida en peligro,pero también recibió muchos halagos por parte de estos.

Después de un rato Izuku se puso en marcha a su casa,pero en el camino no dejaba de pensar.

Izuku:(seguramente el tío All might,esta molesto conmigo,le causé muchos problemas y además rompí mi promesa de no pelear. Trataré de llamarlo después para disculparme.)

Bakugo: ¡DEKU!

Los pensamientos de Izuku fueron interrumpidos por la voz de viejo amigo llendo hacia el.

Izuku: Kacchan,¿que sucede?

Bakugo: no te pedí ayuda aya atrás,asi que la próxima vez no ayudes ¿entendido?

Izuku: de acuerdo, la próxima vez dejaré que tu lo resuelvas solo.

Bakugo: bien,pero de cualquier manera, gracias.

Izuku abrió de golpe sus ojos,el jamas hubiera esperado escuchar esa palabra salir de la boca de Bakugo, mientras que el se dió la vuelta y se alejó como si nada.

Izuku estaba apunto de segir con su camino cuando All might apareció haciendo una extraña pose.

All might: ¡Aquí estoy!

Izuku: tío All might, creí que estabas ocupado con la prensa.

All might: ja ja ja, evitar a los reporteros es fácil , después de todo yo soy All mi...¡burg!

All might no puedo terminar su frase ya que de sorpresa volvió a su forma esquelética mientras vomitaba un poco de sangre.

All might: de cualquier manera, Midoriya vine porque quiero proponerte algo.

Izuku: ¿Proponerme algo?, ¿Que quieres decir con eso?.

All might: los mejores héroes, incluyendo a tu padre, tienen historias de ellos mismos en sus épocas escolares y todas esas historias tienen algo en común. "Mi cuerpo se movió sin que me diera cuenta".

En ese momento llegó a la mente de Izuku lo que paso esa misma tarde y lo que le dijo a Bakugo y también lo que paso hace nueve años años atras cuando protegió a aquella niña y no pudo evitar sentir un sentimiento cálido en su pecho.

All might: para tí también pasó lo mismo,¿no es así?

Izuku: ¡Si!

All might: entonces,no me equivoco al tomar esta decisión,Izuku. ¡Eres digno de heredar mi poder!

Izuku:¿EH?.

* * *

 **Continuara...**

 **lamento la demora ,pero es que constantemente me dan bloqueos mentales y me cuenta trabajo escribir.**

 **Oh y para conteatar esas preguntas.**

 **1- si,Goku y Shallot se encontrarán.**

 **2- si** , **Izuku y shallot optendran el super Saiyajin a su tiempo.**


	3. Viejos y nuevos amigos,el examen comienz

**Primero un agradecimiento,me da gusto saber que les gusta mi historia y tratare de subir un capítulo cuando me sea posible y para responder a sus preguntas.**

 **1#: no se si hare un harem,en mi opinión eso solo enredaria la historia mas de lo necesario. además me gusta el ship Izuku x momo.**

 **2 : Gohan y izuku tienen nueve o diez años de diferencia,ya que Goku se casó con milk a los 18 o 19 años y tuvieron a gohan dos años después. mientras que Shallot conocío a Inko a los 25 años, esperaron dos años para casarse y casi otros dos para tener a Izuku.**

 **3#: ese año(779) es el mismo cuando se celebró el torneo de poder de Zenoh-sama,por lo que cuando se conozcan, Gokú tendrá el SSJB y estará entrenado para dominar el Ultra instinto.**

 **4#: si,el potencial y la sangre mestiza de Izuku le permitirá superar a All might y a su padre y aquí un pequeño espoiler: el poder interior de Izuku es tan grande como el de Broly (el de la nueva película) y esa también sera la razón que llevará a Goku y Shallot a reencontrarse.**

 **Bueno** **esas son todas las preguntas que contestaré esta vez si tienen más déjenlas en los comentarios.**

* * *

 **Nuevos** **y viejos amigos,el examen de admisión comienza.**

Izuku veía a All might con duda y sorpresa por las palabras que acaba de escuchar,no comprendía lo que All might quería decir con "heredar su poder".

All might: ¿que sucede?,¿porque pones esa cara?,es solo una opción,el verdadero show comienza después de tú respuesta.

All might dio unos cuantos pasos hacia el frente mientras miraba a Izuku con una mirada sería.

All might: debés pensar con cuidado si aceptas o no mi poder.

Izuku:(no entiendo,¿a que se refiere con eso?)

y casi como si hubiese escuchado los pensamientos de Izuku All might dijo.

All might: habló de mi poder,dime alguna vez te e hablado acerca de mi Quirk?

Izuku: no,cada vez que te preguntaba sobre eso a ti o a mi papá, ustedes cambiaban de tema casi de inmediato.

All might: eso es porque el símbolo de la paz debe ser un héroe de nacimiento,pero ahora te diré la verdad. Mi Quirk me fue heredado como una antorcha sagrada.

Izuku: un segundo tío,eso quiere decir que...¿Te la dieron?

All might: así es y he decidido que tú serás el próximo.

Izuku: espera un segundo, ésto es mucho que digerir digo,un Quirk que se hereda de una persona a otra, nunca escuché hablar de eso antes.

All might: se que te he ocultado muchas cosas antes pero no te estoy mintiendo.

Entonces All might extendió y abrió su mano izquierda,de repente su palma comenzó a expulsar una luz blanca y brillante.

All might: es el poder de transferir poder...¡El Quirk que yo heredé! y el nombre de este Quirk es "One for all"

Izuku: One for all.

All might: así es...una persona cultiva el poder...y luego lo pasa a otra...es la cristalización de poder que gira con las voces de aquellos que piden ayuda a un corazón valiente.

Izuku: porque...¿ porque tu me darías algo tan increíble como eso?

All might: desde hace tiempo eh buscado un sucesor y desde hace años tú eras el primero a quien consideré, alguien quién es un simple adolescente de secundaria, hoy fuiste mas heroico que cualquier otra persona o héroe que yo haya conocido.

Izuku estaba conmovido de que All might, su mas grande ídolo además de su padre lo tuviera en ese concepto,lo llenaba de felicidad y era tanto que no pudo evitar soltar algunas lágrimas. Pero entonces All Might se dió una palmada en la frente y dijo.

All might: ¡No es nada! Bueno, ahora todo depende de ti ¿Que dices?

Izuku pensó con cuidado en las palabras de All might,sus acciones y la confianza que mostraba al revelarle este enorme secreto,para el no lo había...no había ni una sola razón para rechazar tal oferta.

Izuku: bien, lo haré.

All might: una respuesta inmediata, sabía que responderias eso. Entonces nos veremos mañana por al amanecer para comenzar con tu entrenamiento.

Izuku: de acuerdo,pero una pregunta más,¿quién mas sabe de esto?

All might: solo algunas personas además de tus padres,pero recuerda no comentes ésto con nadie.

Después de aquella plática Izuku volvió a casa lo mas rápido posible y cuando entró por la puerta se sacó los zapatos casi de inmediato y corrió a sala de estar donde su padre lo estaba esperando.

Izuku: papá, adivina lo que me paso el día de hoy...

Izuku se detuvo al ver a su padre con una expresión y una mirada que transmitían enojo.

Shallot: lo se hijo vi las noticias,¡En que diablos pensabas!

Izuku: lo lamento papá,es que Kacchan estaba en peligro y ... parecía que ningún héroe iba a hacer algo para salvarlo, así que mi cuerpo se movió por sí mismo.

Shallot miro a Izuku por unos momentos hasta que su expresión por fin cambio a una mas relajada.

Shallot: (suspiro),muy bien comprendo perfectamente ese sentimiento, así que te lo dejaré pasar de momento,pero asumo que no es lo único que querías decirme verdad?

Izuku: si,casi lo olvidaba,me encontré con el tío All might y el me contó sobre el One for all.

Eso tomó por sorpresa a Shallot,el sabía que Toshinori,se tomaba muy encerio la promesa que ambos le hicieron a su difunta maestra.

Shallot: así que te lo dijo,bueno eso si que es una sorpresa,¿ te dijo porque lo hizo?

Izuku: Quiere que yo heredé el One for all.

Shallot estaba sorprendido,no esperaba que su amigo es cogiera a su hijo como el heredero del poder y la voluntad de su preciada maestra.

Shallot: asi que tú serás el portador del One for all. Me siento muy orgulloso de ti hijo.

Izuku: Gracias papá,me esforzarse para convertirme en el mejor héroe de todos.

Shallot: eso espero, pero ahora hay que comenzar con tu entrenamiento.

Izuku: si el tío all might quiere que vaya a verlo al amanecer para comenzar a entrenar.

Shallot: muy bien,yo también iré para ayudar en el entrenamiento.

* * *

 **A la mañana siguiente**

Izuku se encontraba en una playa,no muy lejos de su departamento, al rededor de las 6:00 a.m,su padre y all might se encontraban explicándole en que consistiría su entrenamiento.

All might: tu entrenamiento consistirá en limpiar esta sección de la playa.

All might señaló los grandes montones de chatarra y basura,los cuales habían sido dejados ahí por las corrientes marinas y algunas personas irrespetuosas al medio ambiente.

Izuku: ¿en serio, ese es mi entrenamiento?

All might: ser un héroe es algo mas que combatir villanos y rescatar personas, también debés prestar un servicio a la comunidad y además hay grandes objetos pesados que te ayudarán a fortalecerte.

En eso shallot le entrego una hoja de papel con una rutina de entrenamiento a Izuku.

Shallot: si sigues nuestro plan de entrenamiento al pie de la letra, cálculo que terminaremos el entrenamiento en diez meses.

Izuku: ¿diez meses?,ja terminaré en díez horas,doce a mas tardar.

Shallot:¡Espera!, sabía que dirías algo cómo éso, así que traje ésto.

Shallot sacó de una mochila de gimnasio un cambio de ropa,el cual consistía en una camiseta blanca,un pantalón deportivo negro,unas zapatillas deportivas rojas y unas muñequeras negras.

Shallot: ve y ponte ésto pará comenzar a entrenar.

Izuku: ¿que es ésto?

Shallot: es una ropa especial para ayudarte a entrenar.

Izuku fue a atrás de uno de los montones y cambio rápidamente su ropa, después volvió con su padre y all might.

Izuku: seguro que está ropa me ayudará a entrenar?, se siente cómo ropa común y corriente.

Shallot también saco lo que parecía un extraño control remoto y al momento de presionar un par de botones, Izuku pudo sentir como la ropa que traia puesta ahora pesaba mucho más, mientras hacía si mayor esfuerzo por mantenerse en pie.

Izuku: ¡¿Que demonios?!,¡¿Como es posible que está ropa sea tan pesada?!

Shallot: te gusta? es un nuevo prototipo de ropa para entrenamiento,se llama "ropa súper pesada",con este pequeño control remoto puedo regular el peso de esa ropa.

Izuku: ¡¿Que tan pesada es ahora?!

All might: diez toneladas.

Izuku: ¡¿DÍEZ TONELADAS?!

All might: escucha chico,el curso de héroes de la U.A,es el más difícil del mundo así que debemos forzar tú cuerpo hasta sus límites,si quieres llegar a ser el número 1# deberás ir mas haya de tus límites,¡Plus Ultra!

Esas palabras hicieron eco en la mente y corazón de Izuku, es cierto que ya es fuerte pero sabe que puede ir todavía más lejos y asi comenzó sus díez meses de un entrenamiento infernal.

* * *

 **cinco meses más tarde**

Izuku se entregó de llenó al entrenamiento,al principio fue extremadamente difícil, además de llevar encima 10 toneladas, todos los días llenaba la parte trasera de una camioneta con un montón de chatarra u otra basura.

El primer mes le fué muy difícil y agotador y hubo algunos inconvenientes con sus labores escolares ya que mas de una vez término quedándose dormido durante las clases debido a la falta de sueño y a la fatiga.

su entrenamiento parecia que consistía en ejercicios simples,correr, levantar objetos pesados, flexiones,etc. pero después de dos meses comenzaba a notarse los resultados de su esfuerzo. Pero al quinto mes de su entrenamiento sucedió algo increíble.

All might acababa de llegar al estacionamiento cerca de la playa para comenzar con otro día de entrenamiento y mientras comenzaba a caminar el pensaba.

All might: (Es increíble el rápido progreso de Izuku,si sigue a este ritmo terminará antes de los díez meses)

pero los pensamientos de All might fueron interrumpidos por Shallot quién vestia un abrió largo casi como el que All might tenía puesto un pantalón de mezclilla y botas de color caqui.

Shallot: ¡Oye,Toshinori!

All might: oh Shallot, llegaron temprano.

Shallot: si, Izuku y yo estamos aquí desde hace una hora y te sorprenderá lo que estas a punto de ver.

Izuku: ¡GRRRRUUUUAAAAHHHH!

All might escuchó un poderoso grito proveniente de la playa,al acercarse pudo ver a su joven discípulocon el pecho al descubierto, gritando a todo pulmón sobre una pequeña montaña de desperdicios y cuando All might miro la playa no podía creer lo que veía.

All might: oye,oye no puede ser... Izuku el...

Shallot: limpió toda la playa, incluso más aya de lo que le indicamos,no hay ni una sola tuerca, clavo,lata o una miseria mota de suciedad.

All might: increíble apenas han pasado cinco meses,no puedo creer que logró completar el plan de ejercicios en la mitad de tiempo. Oh my,oh my...¡GOODNESS!

En ese momento las piernas de izuku ya no podían recistir mas y calló desde la cima,pero por suerte All might lo atrapó justo antes de golpear el piso.

All might: hiciste un buen trabajo.

Izuku: tío,lo logré...¡Lo logré!

All might: si nos sorprendiste,a tu padre y tu maestro. Los adolescentes son realmente increíbles.

All might bajo con cuidado a Izuku y lo puso en pie,en ese momento Shallot sacó su celular y le mostró a Izuku una foto de si mismo del primer día de su entrenamiento.

Shalloy: aquí,mira esto...

Izuku: eso es...

Shallot: eres tu, hacé cinco meses atrás, lo has hecho bien, de verdad lo lograste.

All might: ahora te has convertido en el receptor perfecto para el One for all.

Izuku miró sus manos y pudo darse cuenta del enorme cambio que había tenido, había crecido casi veinte centímetros y sus músculos eran mas grandes y firmes, realmente podía ver los frutos de su esfuerzo y su entrenamiento.

Izuku: Papá, tío All might muchas gracias por toda la ayuda que me han dado, realmente estoy muy feliz.

Shallot(¿De que estas hablando hijo?...)

All might:(tu lograste llegar a esto con tu propio esfuerzo)

Casi como si Shallot y All might compartieran la misma mente, ambos pesaron exactamente lo mismo, los dos no podían estar mas orgullosos de Izuku.

All might: Bien, ahora es momento de tu ceremonia de graduación, Izuku Midoriya.

Izuku:¡SI!

All mighit llevo su mano a su cabello y se arrancó uno de estos,en ese momento un recuerdo llegó a la memoria de Shallot, aquél dia de otoño cuando toshinori recibido el One for all de su maestra y ahora su hijo heredaría ese mismo poder y también su voluntad.

All might: ésto es algo que nos dijeron a tu padre y a mí hace mucho tiempo. "algo que recibes es porque tienes suerte y algo que te dan es porque eres reconocido, ambas cosas son diferentes en escencia", Ahora recibe este poder cómo reconocimiento a tu esfuerzo, Izuku.

Una gran sonrisa y una mirada de determinación se formó en el rostro de izuku, pero cuando All might extendió su mano lo que dijo tomó por sorpresa a Izuku.

All might: cómetelo, todo.

Izuku: ¿Huh?

Shallot: ppff,ja ja ja, Dios mío, después de tantos años, ésto me sigue pareciendo muy cómico,ja ja ja.

Izuku: Creí que ésto sería algo diferente.

All might comenzó a rascarse la nuca mientras decia en tono nervioso.

All might: bueno,no es importante como lo hagas pero debes introducir mi A.D.N dentro de tu cuerpo y me pareció que esta era la mejor manera.

Izuku: augh,bien pero me deberán una buena comida después de esto.

Izuku tomó el cabello y se lo tragó tratando de contener sus ganas de vomitar.

Izuku: no me siento diferente.

All might: claro que no debés esperar a que tu estómago haga digestión,tu poder deberá manifestarse e horas.

Pero justo en ese momento una extraña energía comenzó a recorrer el cuerpo entero de Izuku y unas líneas rojas brillantes acompañadas de una extraña electricidad verde cubrieron varías partes de su cuerpo.

All might: in- increíble,¿como es posible que tu cuerpo haya asimilado mi A.D.N tan pronto?

Shallot: olvidas que Izuku es mitad Saiyajin por lo que su metabolismo es mas acelerado que el de un humano normal.

All might se dió una palmada en la frente por haber olvidado ese detalle,pero a fin de cuentas no significa nada importante.

All might: bueno joven Midoriya,como terminaste tu entrenamiento en la mitad de tiempo, no vamos a desperdiciar estos cinco meses, ahora nos concentraremos en enseñarte a contrcontrolar el One for all.

Shallot: además ya es hora de que aprendas a controlar tu forma Ozaru.

Izuku: si,oh está va a ser increíble.

* * *

 **cinco meses mas tarde/26 de septiembre/año 779**

Rápidamente esos cinco meses se fueron volando y gracias a entrenamiento por parte de su padre y All might,Izuku ahora era mas fuerte que nunca en esos cinco meses había dominado un 30% del One for all y además gracias a los consejos de su padre el ahora era capaz de mantener el control de sí mismo en su forma Ozaru.

Hoy era el esperado día del examen de admisión, nuestro joven híbrido se encontraba parado con la mirada perdida en la entrada de las instalaciones de U.A donde se llevarían a cabo el susodicho examen. no hacía falta resaltar que se sentía impresionado y algo nervioso, pero una voz lo saco del trance en el que se encontraba.

Bakugo: oye,deku.

Izuku: oh,Kacchan hacé tiempo que no te veo. Puedo notar que te has fortalecido bastante.

Bakugo: no soy el único por lo que veo, mírate ya eres tan alto como tú padre y puedo ver qué tus músculos han crecido algunas tallas.

Izuku: si,eh estado entrenando muy duro los últimos 10 meses.

Bakugo: pero aun dudó que puedas superarme,te demostraré en éste examen que estoy por encima de ti.

Izuku: ya lo veremos.

Y sin más que decir ambos comenzaron a caminar en dirección al edificio, pero entonces Izuku vió a alguien que no esperaba volver a ver,era una chica un poco mas pequeña que el, piel color vainilla y pelo largo azabache atado en forma de una coleta de caballo,con la excepción de un único mechón e su frente.

Izuku no podía creer lo que veía,era la niña que conoció hacé muchos años atrás, pero ahora su belleza había florecido y se había convertido en una hermosa mujer por la que cualquier hombre mataría y el no era diferente,su corazón comenzó a ir a mil por hora y su rostro se enrojeció cómo sí tuviese la mas alta fiebre.

Justo cuando Izuku estaba a punto de ir a hablar con ella,al estar distraído tropezó con una piedra,el ya se había preparado para recibir el golpe,pero después de unos segundos se dió cuenta de que estaba flotando y eso no era cosa suya.

¿?: Disculpa que haya usado mi Quirk sin tu permiso,pero me pareció que sería de mala suerte si te cayeras antes de siquiera entrar, pero ¿Estas bien verdad?.

Izuku se dio la vuelta y vio que se trataba de una chica esbelta,de casi un metro sesenta,con un cabello castaño cortó y lacio a la altura de sus hombros,con un rubor rosado natural en sus mejillas, unos ojos grandes y redondos color marrón y en las puntas de sus dedos había unas almohadillas parecidas a las de un felino.

Izuku volvió a mirar en la dirección en la que se encontraba Momo y para su desilusión esta ya se había ido, mientras la otra chica enderezó a Izuku antes anular el efecto de su Quirk.

¿?: parecias bastante distraído,¿Estas nervioso?

Izuku:¿eh?,no es sólo... que vi a alguien a quien no esperaba volver a ver.

¿?: oh ya veo, bueno será mejor entrar de una vez o llegaremos tarde,¡Demos nuestro mejor esfuerzo!

Izuku: si.( Que chica tan animada)

Aquella chica entró las instalaciones a un paso acelerado, mientras que Izuku caminaba despacio aun en shock por lo que acaba de ver aquella niña,la cual su corazón tanto añoraba por volver a ver estaba justo frente a el y aun que no tuvo la oportunidad de hablar con ella en ese momento, que ella estuviera aquí significaba que ella entraría al curso de héroes lo que les permitiría encontrarse nuevamente.

El examen de admisión de la U.A se dividía en dos fases,la primera fue una prueba escrita la cual no fue muy difícil en opinión de Izuku.

Una vez terminada la prueba, apareció un hombre alto, Rubió de cabello largo y puntiagudo,con un pequeño bigote delgado.

su traje de héroe consistía en una chaqueta de cuero con el cuello levantado y hombreras con incrustaciones,un patalon negro y guantes sin dedos, en su cabeza uno audífonos con la palabra "HAGE" en la parte superior y unas gafas para el sol.

¿?: Para todos los postulantes que nos acompañan hoy...¡ Bienvenidos a mi show en vivo.¡ TODOS DIGAN "HEY"!

Pero nadie dijo nada,todos guardaron silencio mientras todos tenían una gota de sudor bajando por su nuca. Pero Izuku no pudo evitar murmurar para si mismo.

Izuku: ~Vaya ese es el héroe, Present mic siempre escuchó su programa de radio por las mañanas~.

P Mic: Vaya que respuesta mas deprimente, cómo sea, ¡Ahora les explicaré en que consiste el examen práctico!.

De repente una pantalla gigante apareció detrás de el con el logotipo de la U.A.

Izuku: ~entonces es verdad que todos los profesores de U.A son héroes profesionales~

Bakugo: ~ maldito Deku,has el favor de callarte~

P Mic: como lo indican los requerimientos de la entrada, realizarán una simulación de combate urbano de 10 minutos.

en la pantalla detrás de él aparecían imágenes de lo que parecía una ciudad artificial.

P Mic: Pueden llevar el equipamiento que quieran. Después de la presentación seran llevados a su centro de batalla designado.

Bakugo: asi que no nos dejarán trabajar con amigos,¿eh?

Izuku: asi parece, aunque nuestros números de ingreso son consecutivos, fuimos asignados a lugares diferentes.

Izuku y Bakugo examinaban con cuidado los certificados que les entregaron antes de la prueba.

Izuku: (¿me preguntó a que sona habrá cido enviada Momo)

Bakugo: ~ Demonios yo esperaba pelear contigo para ver que tan fuertes nos hemos vuelto~

Izuku le dió una sonrisa forzada con una gota de sudor callendo por su cara, pero una vez más,Present mic habló.

P Mic: en cada uno de estos centros hay tres tipos diferentes de villanos artificiales.

en la pantalla aparecieron imágenes de de los diferentes tipos de robots y cada uno con un diferente número del uno al tres.

P Mic: el objetivo de esta prueba,es destuir a estos Villanos haciendo uso de sus Quirks y optener la mayor cantidad de puntos posibles, adquirirán puntos de ellos basado en su nivel de dificultad. Por supuesto atacar a otros postulantes o cualquier otra acción no heróica esta prohibido.

Bakugo se mostró un poco molesto por esta regla en particular debido a su carácter,pero de pronto Un joven de la misma estatura que izuku que llevaba puesto un traje formal de color beige,su cabello era corto de un color azul oscuro y anteojos delgados.

¿?: Disculpe,¿me permite hacer una pregunta?

P mic: Adelante.

¿?: En los panfletos se muestran claramente Cuatro tipos de villanos,si se trata de un error de imprenta, entonces la U.A,la escuela mas prominente de Japón debe avergonzarse de tal error.

Dijo mientras señalaba con su dedo una parte de un panfleto que efectivamente mostraba un cuarto villano,pero entonces se dió la vuelta y señaló a izuku.

¿?: y tu el de pelo encrespado y puntiagudo.

Izuku: ¿eh,yo?

¿?: no has dejado de murmurar desde hace rato,si crees que esté examen es un juego,te sugiero que te retires.

Izuku estaba apunto de contestar, pero Present mic interrumpió en un intento de calmar la tensión.

P Mic: calma, calma postulante 7111, gracias por el mensaje. El cuarto villano tiene un valor de cero puntos,es mas un obstáculo. Hay uno en cada centro de batalla, este obstáculo se volverá loco en espacios cerrados. Claro que no es imposible de derrotar,pero no hay necesidad de hacerlo,mi consejo es evitarlo.

¿?: Gracias y disculpen mi interrupción.

P Mic: bueno mis queridos niños,eso es todo por mi parte pero antes les dare un regalo,el lema de la escuela,"Plus ultra" eso significa den su 100%. Ahora diviertanse en el examen.

Izuku miró el certificado en sus manos y su mirada se volvió sería y llena de determinación, ahora era el momento de dar el primer paso para cumplir con su meta.

* * *

 **Una media hora después**.

Después de que la explicación de Present Mic,Izuku y gran grupo de otros postulantes habían sido lleavados en autobús a las instalaciones designadas, todos estaban realmente impresionados no solo por la enorme puerta frente a ellos sino también porque no exageraron cuando dijeron que las instalaciones serían del tamaño de una ciudad.

Izuku al igual que todos se había cambiado su atuendo por ropa deportiva, para ser mas precisos usaba su ropa súper pesada, claro que en este momento se encontraba desactivada, pero gracias al material del que estaba hecho le hacía casi indestructible.

Izuku comenzó unas flexiones y algunos otros ejercicios simples para relajar sus músculos ( **igual que Gokú antes de una pelea, talvez sea cosa de familia** ) mientras miraba al resto de postulantes a su alrededor, pero se detuvo cuando vio a la chica castaña que conoció en la entrada.

Izuku:(así que ella también está aquí ¿huh?, después de la prueba debo agradecerle como es debido)

izuku comenzó repetir en voz baja la misma frase una y otra vez "puedo hacerlo" como si se tratara de un mantra,pero su concentración fué interrumpida cuando sintió una mano en su hombro.

¿?: oye, disculpa que te moleste pero...

cuando Izuku se dió la vuelta, vió que se trataba del mismo chico de lentes de hace rato.

Izuku: (¿Que,el también?)

Lida: mi nombre es Tenya lida y quería disculparme por mi actitud de hace rato,fue muy descortés de mi parte.

Izuku: yo soy Izuku Midoriya y no hace falta que te disculpes,yo debí tratar de contener mas mi emoción.(¡No me esperaba esto!)

entonces,Present mic llamó la atención de todos al rededor.

P Mic: Comienzen

Al principio nadie entendía que quería decir.

P mic: ¡Los Héroes profesionales no esperan a una cuenta regresiva,su prueba ya comenzó!

Cuando todos por fin entendieron, salieron corriendo para comanzar con la prueba y como era de esperarse los primeros en salir fueron Lida y Izuku.

Izuku: te deseo suerte lida-kun

Lida: igualmente Midoriya, demos nuestro mayor esfuerzo.

Izuku: si

Izuku y lida corrieron en la misma dirección unos segundos pero cuando llegaron a intersección,ambos fueron por caminos opuestos

El primero en encontrarse con los robots fue Izuku el no tardó en toparse con un grupo,eran tres de 3p, uno de 2p y dos de 1p.

Izuku: muy bien, ¡que comienze la división!

Izuku se abalanzó contra los robots, fácilmente hizo pedazos a los de 1p con sus puños,el de 2p se colocó detrás de izuku trato de aplastarlo con sus patas,pero el las detuvo con sus manos,el robot desesperadamente trató de liberarse del agarré de izuku pero le resultó imposible,el levantó al 2p y lo lanzó contra uno de 3p y los otros dos le dispararon unos cuantos misiles pero usando una ráfaga de viento creada por la presión de su ki desvío los proyectiles y entonces extendió sus manos hacia los robots y gritó.

Izuku: ¡Tomen ésto! **¡meteor shock**!

de las manos de izuku una gran cantidad de rafagas de ki azul, salieron disparadas erradicando a los dos últimos robots.

Izuku: muy bien esos ya son 15 puntos,je esto será muy sencillo.

ya habían pasado cinco minutos y Izuku sigo avanzando por la ciudad derrotando a robot que veía, haciendo que empezará a juntar una gran cantidad de puntos y claro el no era el único, podía ver como la chica castaña de antes usaba su Quirk para hacer levitar a los robots y después dejarlos caer destruyéndolos.

¿?: 27 puntos.

Luego estaba Lida, Quién se movía a una increíble velocidad gracias a lo que parecían ser tubos de escape en sus pantorrillas permitiéndole patear con gran fuerza a los robots convirtiendolos en chatarra.

Lida: 45 puntos.

De pronto dos robots de 3p salieron de debajo del suelo, tomando por sorpresa a Lida y a la otra chica, éstos estaban apuntó de contraatacar pero de la nada, Izuku apareció atravesando el cuerpo del primer robot con una patada voladora y en cuanto su pie tocó el suelo se impulsó hacia el segundo robot y lo partió a la mitad de un golpe.

Izuku: con eso ya tengo 63 puntos.

* * *

 **mientras tanto en otra parte**

En una sala de control se monitoreaba el transcurso de la prueba y los jóvenes eran observados por todos los profesores de la academia.

¿?: tenemos un grupo muy prometedor esté año,¿no te parece?

¿?: si ,en especial ese chico de ahí.

dijo uno de los profesores mientras señalaba una cámara enfocada en Bakugo.

¿?: tiene un Quirk muy poderoso y muy útil.

¿?: ¿Que me dices del peliverde?,el realmente esta arrasando.

dijo una profesora mientras señalaba a izuku derrotan a los dos robots de 3p.

¿?: hm,en verdad impresionante,¿cómo se llama el chico?

¿?: su nombre es Izuku Midoriya.

¿?: "Midoriya", es el hijo de Ozaru,no me sorprende que sea tan hábil peleando,pero...

entonces un gran botón rojo apareció en la consola de mandó y dijo mientras lo oprimía.

¿?: La verdadera prueba esta por comenzar.

* * *

 **Devuelta a la prueba**

Izuku ya había acumulado una cantidad de 80 puntos y si no se equivocaba solo quedaban tres minutos para terminar la prueba.

Izuku: muy bien con eso es suficiente,con está cantidad de puntos seguramente pasaré sin problemas.

pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando sintió que el suelo se sacudia por ondas de impacto,pero entonces vio como un edificio se venía abajo, creando una gran cortina de humo.

entonces de la nada, en medio de donde se encontraban todos, apareció un colosal robot mas alto que los edificios.

Izuku observó al enorme villano metálico detenidamente y por mas extraño que le parecía el se sentía emocionado.

Villabo: eliminación inminente.

dijo la colosal máquina mientras golpeaba el piso y generaba una gran ráfaga de aire que casi atrasaba con todos.

Todos comenzaron a correr, mientras que el villano continuaba destruyendo los edificios y por poco los escombros casi aplastan a varios postulantes si no fuera por izuku que destruyó los escombros con sus ráfagas de ki.

All might:~ _una amenaza arrolladora~..._

Era la voz del héroe mas grande del mundo, dirigidose al resto de los maestros.

~ _como actua la gente al verla,muestra su verdadera naturaleza_ ~

Izuku diparo algunas ondas de ki hacia el robot, quien ahora centro su atención en el.

Izuku: maldición,lo dañe pero no lu suficiente para derribarlo,sera mejor que yo también me aleje,no tiempo suficiente para derrotarlo.

¡ITTE!

Justo antes de darse la vuelta, Izuku escuchó una voz en la dirección del robot y pudo ver que a mitad de la calle se encontraba la chica castaña con sus piernas atrapadas bajo un montón de escombros.

Izuku no se lo pensó dos veces antes de salir corriendo directamente hacia el inmenso robot.

~ _no hay mérito alguno por derrotar a ese villano artificial...pero crea la oportunidad de brillar y subir a la superficie...~_

Izuku:( Demonios usar el 30% no bastará para destruirlo debo usar el 100%,solo espero que mi brazo recista), " **Full cowl"**

El cuerpo de Izuku se llenó con unas brillantes líneas rojas brillantez y salto esquivando la mamano del robot,su velocidad aumento lo suficiente como para romper la barrera del sonido.

Todos los profesores miraban asombrados la velocidad del joven y en la mente de izuku resonaron las palabras que All might le había dicho aquel día en la playa

~ _aprieta bien el culo...y grita desde el fondo de tu corazón~_

Izuku: **¡Smash!**

Izuku lanzó un increíble y poderoso golpe a la cabeza del robot, que increíble mente hizo añicos la mitad superior de este.

Todos tanto como profesores como los postulantes estaban atónitos ya que era la primera vez que veían semejante poder destructivo.

 _~ asi es te lleva a la superficie..._ _la mas importante cualidad de un héroe_.. _¡El espíritu de auto-sacrificio!~_

Izuku tenía un ojo cerrado tratando de resistir el dolor en su mano la cual estaba de color morada, lentamente comenzó a aterrizar junto a la chica castaña para después preguntar mientras la ayudaba sacar sus piernas.

Izuku:¿te encuentras bien?

¿?: si muchas gracias.

"Se acabó el tiempo"

Se escuchó la voz de Present mic que anunciaba el final de la prueba, pero nadie le ponía atención todos estaban mas concentrados en asimilar lo que acaban de ver.

"¿Quien es ese tipo?"

"Derrotó al cero puntos de un golpe"

" Parece que tiene un Quirk de Fuerza y otro de control de energía"

"¿Porque lo hizo?,no parece haber ganado nada con todo esto"

"en cualquier caso,no cabe duda de que es un tipo increíble"

Esos eran parte de los comentarios del resto de los postulantes,los cuales miraban asombrados a Izuku,pero Lida el pensaba diferente.

Lida(Ellos no ven el punto...¿Es que acaso no lo vieron?. El hizo todo eso para salvar a esa chica. El estaba consiente del tiempo,su seguridad y de sus puntos...¡ Y aun asi el no dudó en hacerlo!

Lida apreto sus puños con fuerza mientras recordaba como el había salido huyendo mientras que Izuku se quedo desafíando al robot.

Lida: ( si esto no fuera una prueba...¡ Porsupuesto que habría hecho lo mismo!...Espera..."prueba"..."hacer lo mismo".Espera un segundo).

Lida comenzó analizar sus palabras creyendo haberse dado cuenta de algo,pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una persona detrás de el.

¿?: bien,buen trabajo.

todos dirigieron su vista a la pequeña anciana con traje de heroína y Bata médica.

¿?: dígame quien esta herido.

Izuku levantó la mano, cuando la pequeña anciana miró su muñeca pudo fácilmente deducir que estaba fracturada.

¿?: (parece ser que su cuerpo no esta acostumbrado a su Propio Quirk.)

Ella se acercó a la mano de izuku y para la sorpresa de todos,la besó.

Izuku: ¡Que demonios hace!

¿?: ella es la enfermera licenciada de la U.A,la heroína juvenil " Recovery girl".

Dijo uno de los postulantes del examen,se traba de un chico rubio obviamente extranjero, con un extraño cinturón a la altura de su ombligo

con una ropa deportiva de diseño victoriano.

¿?: su Quirk,es la super activación de las habilidades curativas.

El cuerpo de Izuku fue cubierto por una luz verde brillante y de un momento a otro sus heridas sanaron por completo.

Izuku: increíble,ja ya estoy como nuevo.

¿?: ¡Sorprendente!

¿?: si,U.A puede hacer exámenes de ingreso tan descabellados gracias a ella.

Izuku examinaba su cuerpo totalmente asombrado por su rápida recuperación, mientras que Lida seguía analizado los detalles del examen.

Lida: ya entiendo,si este examen es asi. entonces el...

* * *

 **Casi una semana después**

Ya había pasado 6 días desde el examen de admisión y en este momento izuku se encontraba en casa cenando con sus padres pero izuku ya llevaba un rato mirando a los ojos al pescado que tenía entré sus palillos.

Inko: ¿Izuku..?

Inko se preocupó por la mirada perdida de su hijo, quien ya llevaba casi diez minutos así. Shallot por su parte seguía arrasando con la comida de la mesa.

Inko: ¿Izuku?,¿Izuku?

Shallot:¡IZUKU!

Shallot dió un tremendo grito que casi le provocó un infarto a su esposa,pero logró traer a su hijo a la realidad de nuevo.

Izuku: ah,lo siento.

Inko: ¿te encuentras bien hijo? solo has comido una cuarta parte de lo que siempre comes.

Dijo mientras señalaba los seis platos juntó a el,los cuales parecían nada comparados con la montaña de trastes sucios alrededor de Shallot.

Shallot miró con gracia la expresión nerviosa de su esposa, ella siempre tuvo ese mal hábito llorar por casi cualquier cosa,prácticamente no había cambiado casi nada desde el día en que conocieron ( **la madre de Izuku no subió de peso en esta historia por que no sufrió por el estrés y la culpa de que Izuku no tuviera Quirk** ) pero no le mostaba en lo absoluto,es mas era esa personalidad sensible lo que mas le atraía de ella.

Después de la cena Inko y Shallot empezaron a lavar los platos mientras que izuku estaba sentado en el sofá mirando directamente al techo mientras ejercitaba un poco sus brazos.

Inko: los resultados llegarán hoy o mañana ,¿verdad?.

Izuku: si...

Shallot: estoy seguro de que aprobaste hijo,asi que no te preocupes tanto.

Izuku: si...

Izuku estaba muy preocupado por la calificación que recibió supo que apenas había aprobado el examen escrito,pero eso no importaría si no lograba pasar el examen práctico y lo que mas le preocupaba era que no había podido contactar a All might desde entonces.

Izuku:( no se si haber salvado a esa chica fué lo mejor... tío All might, papá perdone me si les fallé,pero hice lo que creía correcto)

Inko:¡IZUKU!

Izuku volteo a ver asus padres quienes se veían nerviosos,casi como si hubieran visto un fantasma.

Shallot: ya está aquí.

dijo mientras le extendió una carta con el sello de la U.A.

Izuku llevo la carta a su habitación y se le quedó mirando por unos minutos mientras reunía el coraje necesario para abrirla.

Izuku: muy bien,es hora de la verdad

Izuku rompió el sobre por la mitad y salió un pequeño objeto metálico y circular con un pequeño lente en medio.

Izuku: ¿Que es está cosa?

de repente una pantalla se proyecto de aquel pequeño aparato

 _~¡Aqui estoy,en forma de holograma!~_

Izuku: ¿tío all might?

~ _perdona que no me haya podido contactar contigo,he estado ocupado con una montaña de papeleo,no te lo mencioné antes pero,la razón por la que me mudé a la ciudad fue porque tu padre y yo aceptamos trabajar como maestros en la U.A.~_

Eso tomo a Izuku por sorpresa, desde hace varios días su padre se quedaba despierto hasta tarde en su oficina,pero asumía que era debido a la agencia de héroes en la que trabajaba.

De pronto en el holograma se podía ver a alguien diciéndole que prosiguiera con el mensaje.

 _~Ok. izuku tu resultado en el examen escrito fue uno de los mejores y sumando los 80 puntos que obtuviste, me complace decirte que aprobaste,"Good job"~_

Izuku pudo sentir cómo un gran peso se le quitaba de encima y una gran sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro .

Izuku: lo logré.

~ _¡Espera!,mi muchacho porque hay más,nosotros no sólo contamos tus puntos de villanos también contamos tus puntos como Heroe, mira esto~_

Detrás de all might una apareció una grabación de Present mic hablado con la chica castaña que el había salvado.

~" _disculpé ... pero_ , _el chico alto de cabello crespado de color verde y pecas,me preguntaba si es posible darle algunos de mis puntos?...~_

Izuku no se esperaba algo como eso,ella sabía que el ya había conseguido una gran cantidad de puntos pero aún así estaba dispueta a darle algunos puntos con tal de ayudarle a aprobar.

 _~"El es un buen chico,de no ser por el estaría hospitalizada o peor,El me salvó~_ All might reprodujo esa última parte un par de veces mas hasta que dijo.

~ Añadiendo _que ahora tienes un Quirk, tus acciones incitan a otros a actuar... El examen de ingreso no es aprobado solo con puntos de los villanos.¿Como podría el curso de Héroes rechazar a alguien que salva a las personas y hace lo correcto_ _?,¿llmarlo servicio labial?, esté es un oficio que requiere arriesgar la vida para poner ese servicio en práctica~_

Izuku se levantó rápidamente de su silla mientras sus ojos se ensanchaban.

~ ¡ _Puntos de Héroe_!. _Y son otorgados por el panel de jueces,¡ Es otra habilidad básica que nosotros en U.A buscamos!_ ~

Detrás de All might se mostro un tablero con los resultados de todos los postulantes y se sorprendió al ver su nombre en el primer puesto.

 _~Izuku midoriya:80 puntos de villanos y 60 de héroe_ _y Uraraka Ochaco: 28 puntos de villano y 45 de héroe. Ambos aprobaron~_

Izuku: esto es una locura.

~ _ven joven Midoriya... esta es tu académica de héroes_ ~

Después de ver el mensaje Izuku salió de su habitación para encontrar a sus padres afuera algo preocupados por el resultado de su examen.

El simple mente les dio una radiante sonrisa mientras Levantaba el pulgar.

Su padre le sonrió devuelta llenó de orgullo, mientras que su madre comenzo a llorar de felicidad,hoy era una noche para celebrar,pues la vida de izuku en la preparatoria acaba de empezar.

 **Continuará...**


	4. Muestra tu potencial, primer día en UA

**Hola a todos,un saludo a todos y ahora solo quería decir lo siguiente.**

 **#1: La idea de darle ADN Saiyajin a Nomu es interesante, pero la verdad es que no sabría cómo explicar cómo fue que lo obtuvo en primer lugar.**

 **#2: creo que no especifique bien el poder de izuku,no dije que era tan fuerte come el Broly de DBS,lo que quise decir es que tiene el potencial para se tan fuerte como el.**

 **#3: para varios capítulos no muy lejanos pensaba incluir a villanos no oficiales de de dragon ball,como por ejemplo,Slug,turles,cooler,gildegard y otros elijan uno y déjenlo en los comentarios.**

 **Sin mas que decir comencemos.**

* * *

 **Muestra tu potencial, Primer día en U.A**

En éste momento los profesores de la academia se encontraban examinando los resultados de todos los estudiantes que habían hecho el examen de admisión y todo estaba según el puntaje mas alto.

¿?: es increíble la fuerza destructiva, que tiene este chico.

¿?: ya habido ocasiones en que alguien había derrotado al cero puntos,pero nadie lo había hecho añicos cómo él.

Fue lo que varios profesores dijeron mientras veían la grabación del examen, mostrando el momento exacto en que la mitad superior del robot gigante fue pulverizada por Izuku.

¿?: Pero sufrió una herida grave de su propio ataque,es casi como si no pudiera controlar su propio Quirk.

¿?: no hay que olvidar al segundo lugar ,Katsuki Bakugo,es increíble la cantidad de puntos que hizo sin siquiera tener ni uno solo de Héroe.

En la tabla de resultados se veía la puntuación de Bakugo quien tenía una impresionante cantidad de 110 puntos de villanos y 0 de Héroe.

¿?: los villanos artificiales,fijan a su objetivo y se dirigen a ellos. En la segunda mitad cuando todos empezaban a aminorar el paso, el usaba su Quirk para atraerlos y después contraatacar.

¿?: Es el resultado de su tenacidad.

Y sin decir ninguna palabra, había un hombre desaliñado,con cabello largo y negro,con barba y bigote delgados. Traía puesto un traje negro, que estaba formado por una camiseta de manga larga negra,uno pantalones del mismo color,un cinturón con lo parecían algunas herramientas y unas cintas alrededor de su cuello.

el no apartaba su mirada de la pantalla examinando toda la información del examen y aunque no se viera a simple vista, el grupo de este año le parecía bastante prometedor.

Mientras tanto

no mucho después después de recibir su carta de aceptación, Izuku fue contactado por All might diciendo que quería verlo el la playa que el mismo había limpiado.

Izuku: ¡tío all...digo toshinori!

All might y Shallot le habían dicho a izuku que en lugares públicos, siempre llamará a All might por su verdadero nombre.

All might: oh ya llegaste, felicidades por aprobar.

Izuku: muchas gracias tío.

Izuku chocó los cinco con All might, pero volvió hablar pero en un tono mas serio.

All might: para que lo sepas no le he dicho a nadie en la académica acerca de mi conexión contigo. Eres el tipo que pensaría que eso es trampa ¿Verdad?.Yo no fui uno de los jueces.

Izuku: gracias por tu preocupación. Pero lo que realmente me sorprendió fue descubrir que tu y papá ahora son profesores de U.A, ¿por eso estás aquí?, digo tu y papá trabajan en Rappongi Minato, Tokio.

All Might: ¡Suficiente!

All might de tubo a Izuku antes de que empezará balbucear como en otras ocasiones.

All might: no podía decirle a nadie asta que la escuela lo anunciará, recibí la oferta mientras buscaba un sucesor alternativo.

Izuku:( ya veo,iba a elegir a un estudiante si yo rechazaba su oferta.)

Izuku y all might se quedaron viendo el unos instantes.

Izuku: perdón all might, durante el examen utulize el "full cowl" al 100% aún cuando tu mismo me advertiste y a consecuencia volví a dañar mis músculos.

All might: que se le va hacer,pude darme cuenta que necesitabas ésa potencia extra ,pero aún asi tu cuerpo es incapaz de resistir semejante sobrecarga.

all might recogió dos latas vacías de pintura en aerosol y continuó con su explicación.

All might: aunque eres capaz de controlar el One for all, tu cuerpo no es capaz de soportar pasar del cero al 100%,pero eres ahora has aprendido a ajustar el porcentaje que tu cuerpo es capaz de resistir y una vez que tu cuerpo se valla acostumbrado podrás aumentar tu límite cada vez más, justo así.

dijo mientras volvía a su forma musculosa y aplastado las latas con su mano, justo detrás de él una pareja lo vió.

¿?:¡Espera un segundo!¡¿Ese de ahí no es All might?!

¿?: ¡¿Que, cuando fue que All might llegó a este lugar?!

All might: ven vámonos.

Izuku: si

All might y Izuku salieron corriendo antes de que la playa se llenará con fanáticos y admiradoras,All might le dió un pequeño vistazo a Izuku mientras pensaba.

All might: ( Izuku la llama que te pasé aun es pequeña,pero en el futuro sera expuesta al viento y la lluvia, y se hará más grande, entonces, lentamente me debilitare asta exextinguir me y mi trabajo habrá terminado. eso fué profundo)

* * *

 **Varios meses después en abril.**

Izuku y Shallot estaban listos para suprimer día en la academia y como era de esperarse,Inko era un manojo de nervios.

Inko: izuku,¿ tienes tú tejido?

Izuku: si...

Inko: ¿y tu pañuelo?,¿que hay de tú pañuelo?

Izuku: ¡lo tengo! llegaremos tarde, date prisa papá.

Shallot: ya voy,es solo que no puedo atarme la corbata.

Shallot llevaba puesto un saco y pantalón de vestir azul grisáceo,pero su corbata estaba muy mal arreglada.

Inko: a ver, déjame ayudarte.

Inko arreglo la corbata Shallot como por arte de magia.

Shallot: bueno eso es todo,volveremos a casa en la tarde,nos vemos.

Shallot le dió un rápido beso a su esposa pero antes de que se fueran Inko dijo.

Inko: ¡Chicos! ...

Shallot y izuku miraron a inko unos segundos hasta que finalmente dijo.

Inko: ustedes dos son realmente increíbles.

Como respuesta ambos le sonrieron y después se fueron. Shallot e izuku no tardaron en llegar gracias a que ambos posen la capacidad de volar,lo que les permitió recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Izuku: bueno sera mejor que vaya a clase,no quisiera llegar tarde enmi primer día.

Shallot: te veré a las 3 de la tarde,para ir a casa.

Izuku comenzó a recorrer los pasillos en busca de la clase "1-A" y después de casi cinco minutos buscando por fin la había encontrado.

Izuku: Wow,esta puerta es enorme, bueno aquí voy.(solo me preguntó si me habrá tocado en la misma clase que Lida y Kacchan.)

pero antes de abrir la puerta, paso por su mente el recuerdo de cierta chica pelinegra y su mirada se volvía distante mientras que un casi imperceptible rubor se formaba en su rostro.

Izuku:( me preguntó si ella está aquí.)

sin más tiempo que perder abrió la puerta y casi como un golpe a su sentidos se escuchó una discusión entre las dos de las tres personas en sus pensamientos.

Lida: ¡ No pongas los pies sobre tu pupitre.

Bakugo: ¿eh?

Cuando Izuku entró al salón, pudo ver a Lida vistiendo el uniforme de la escuela y mientras movía los brazos cómo si fuese un robot de juguete, parecía que discutía con bakugo,el cual también vestía el uniforme de la escuela,pero el no traía puesta su corbata y estaba todo desaliñado

Lida:¡¿No crees que es descortés con el resto de los estudiantes superiores y con quiénes lo fabricaron?!.

Bakugo: cierra la boca,¿a qué scuela fuiste, carácter lateral?

Lida: fuí a la academia privada somei. Mi nombre es Lida Tenya.

Bakugo: ¿Somei?,¿eres un maldito de la élite,eh? Creo que me voy a divertir, aplastandote.

Lida: ¿"Aplastarme"?,eso es cruel ¿realmente quieres ser un héroe?

Izuku: te sorprenderá si te digo que el esta siendo amable en este momento?

Bakugo y Lida dirigieron su vista a la puerta y vieron Izuku con una amigable sonrisa mientras caminaba a ellos.

Toda la clase poso su vista en el joven de cabello verde y negro,pero cierta alumna de cabello negro,con cola de caballo , parecía ser la más sorprendida de todos.

Lida: Midoriya-san,me da gusto que estemos en el mismo grupo,dime ¿tú descubriste que había mas que un examen práctico verdad?

Izuku estaba con fundido ya que no entendía a que se refería.

Lida: Odió tener que admitirlo,pero eres mejor que yo.

Izuku: (lo siento, pero no me di cuenta de nada,no a que se refiere)

Bakugo: vaya, así que aprobaste bastardo,me alegro, así tendré la oportunidad de probarte quien de los dos es el mas poderoso.

Izuku: ja ja, ardo en deseos.

entonces justo detrás de ellos alguien mas entró por la puerta y en cuanto miro a Izuku dijo en voz alta.

¿?: ¡Ese cabello,eres tu!

Ese pequeño grito llamó la atención del peli verde y al darse la vuelta ser sorprendido al ver de quién se trataba.

Izuku: (¡La chica amable!)

Uraraka: pasaste , justo como dijo el presentador. ¡Claro que pasaste!,¡Tu golpe fue increíble!.

Todos esos halagos y cumplidos provocaron que el joven saiyajin se avergonzará y se son sonrojara notoriamente.

Izuku: B-Bueno,fue gracias a que fuiste a hablar con present mic.( Vaya,se ve muy bien con ese uniforme)

Fue lo que pensó mientras le dió rápido vistazo a su uniforme, hera casi idéntico al que él traía puest,solo que ella traía una falda color verde ,calcetas largas y unos zapatos sin cordones color café.

Uraraka: ¿eh,como sabes eso?

Izuku: oh,veras es que...

Mientras tanto en uno de los asientos de atrás, cierta chica pelinegra no quitaba su visita del ahora nervioso chico de cabello verde mientras que un leve rubor se hacía presente en sus mejillas.

Momo: (¿sera el,de verdad es Izuku?, si no me cabe la menor duda ese cabello,esos ojos y esas pecas es el,no puedo creerlo después de tanto tiempo,me preguntó si aun me recuerda)

Mientras Momo seguía sumergida en sus pensamientos, Izuku también se había dado cuenta de su presencia,pero no tuvo tiempo para pensar en cuanto escuchó.

Uraraka: me preguntó si hoy solo habrá ceremonia de ingreso y orientación...¿Y como será nuestro profesor?.

Pero ambos fueron interrumpidos por una voz detrás de ellos.

¿?: vayan a otro sitio si vinieron a jugar a los amiguitos.

justo afuera del salón había un hombre en el piso con un rostro que transmitía pereza y cansancio,el se encontraba dentro de un sacó de dormir amarillo dandole el aspecto de alguna clase de oruga.

¿?: esté es el curso de héroes.

Dijo mientras sacaba su mano del mientras se ponía de pie y salía de éste.

¿?: bien tardó ocho segundos antes de que se quedarán quietos. El tiempo es limitado ustedes los jóvenes no son muy racionales.

Izuku: (¿un profesor?, Entonces,¿el es un héroe profesional?,es increíble no me di cuenta en que momento llegó, fué capas de eliminar su presencia por completo)

El hombre se paró en el marco de la puerta y dijo hablándole a toda la clase.

Aizawa: soy su profer de aula, Aizawa shota. es un placer.

todos se mostraron sorprendidos por la "peculiar" presentación de su nuevo profesor.

Aizawa: Es repentino,pero pónganse ésto y vamos al campo.

Aizawa saco un traje azul y blanco con líneas rojas,su diseño parecía ser muy aerodinámico lo que dio a entender que era para entrenamientos.

* * *

 **Sala de maestros**.

En la sala de maestros se encontraban Shallot y All might revisando un libro de la academia,con la esperanza de poder hacerse una idea de cómo impartir su clase.

All might: el sistema de U.A. No sigue el camino fácil.

Shallot: dependiendo del profesor de aula,el primer día podría ser ...

* * *

 **Patio de pruebas.**

"¿Un examen de evaluación Quirks?"

Fue lo que todos los estudiantes dijeron al mismo tiempo mientras miraban a su profesor totalmente sorprendidos.

Uraraka: pero,¿que hay de la seremonia de ingreso? y ¿la orientación?

Aizawa: si van a volverse héroes,no tienen tiempo para ese tipo de eventos inútiles.

Aizawa se dió la vuelta y miró directamente al grupo de estudiantes.

Aizawa: U.A,es una escuela irrestricta en cuanto a sus tradiciones. Así como los profesores lleven a cabo sus clases.

Izuku: (En pocas palabras, este tipo puede hacer lo que se le venga en gana con nosotros.)

Aziwa: ustedes han hecho algo como eso desde la primaria,¿no?, pruebas físicas donde no se les permite usar sus Quirks.

En eso Aizawa sacó de su bolsillo un celular,en el cual había datos de fuerza, velocidad, lanzamiento,etc.

Aizawa: el país usa datos tomados de los estudiantes sin útilizar sus Quirks...eso no es racional. Bueno el ministerio de educación es una molestia.

Aizawa posó su atención en Izuku y dijo.

Aizawa: Izuku, tu fuiste el primer lugar en el examen,dime¿cuál fue tu mejor lanzamiento en la prueba de softball?

Izuku: 120 metros.

Aizawa: bien, está vez quiero que uses tu Quirk.

Aizawa le dió una pelota de softball a Izuku mientras le indicaba dónde era la zona de lanzamiento.

Aizawa: puedes hacer lo que te plazca, siempre y cuando no salgas del círculo. date prisa. Da lo mejor que tienes.

Izuku comenzó a hacer unos pocos calentamientos mientras pensaba que hacer.

Izuku:( bien elevaré mi ki al máximo y usare el One for all al 30%,solo espero no exeder me)

Izuku tomo posición de lanzamiento y de repente un aura blanco combinada con una electricidad verde rodeó su cuerpo entero, dejando a todo el grupo sorprendió.

Izuku: aquí voy...¡Smash!

Izuku lanzó la pelota con toda su fuerza,la fuerza del lanzamiento fue tan potente que hizo que la pelota supera la barrera del sonido, provocando un estallido sónico y rompiendo al gunas ventas de la escuela.

Izuku: ups, creo que se me paso la mano,ja ja.

todos miraban boquiabiertos a Izuku escepto por Bakugo y un chico con el cabello blanco y rojo.

Aizawa: es la forma mas racional de la base de un héroe.

Aizawa mostró la distancia que marcaba su teléfono y todos los estudiantes dijeron mas que sorprendidos.

"¡¿325 Kilómetros?!"

¿?:¿325 kilómetros?,¿es encerio?.

¿?: ésto va a ser muy divertido.

¿?: ¡Podemos usar nuestro Quirk tanto como queramos!,¡Justo lo que se esperaba del curso de Héroes!.

Aizawa: "divertido",eh. Tienen tres años para convertirse en héroes,¿ Piensan mantener esa actitud todo el tiempo?

entonces Aizawa comienzo a sonreír de una forma muy espeluznante.

Aizawa: bien,quien quedé en último lugar en todas las pruebas,sera juzgado por no tener potencial y castigado con la expulsión.

¡¿EH?!

* * *

 **Mientras en la sala de maestros**

Shallot: Aizawa,de todos los maestros posibles, tenía que ser Aizawa.

Shallot y All might tenían la mirada en el suelo mientras un aura de depresión los rodeaba.

All might: el joven midoriya,va a tener que sufrir desde el inicio.

* * *

 **De vuelta al patio de prueba**

Aizawa: los profesores somos libres de sobre las circunstancias de nuestros estudiantes.

Aizawa levantó un poco su cabello dejando ver mejor su siniestra sonrisa.

Aizawa: bienvenidos al curso de héroes U.A.

Izuku:( algo no me cuadra en esto,ser expulsados en nuestro primer día?, creó que está mintiendo, pero no puedo ignorar la mas remota posibilidad)

Uraraka: ¿El último lugar será expulsado?, ¡Pero apenas es el primer día!,¡No, aunque no fuese el primer día,no es justo!.

Aizawa miró directamente a Uraraka y respondió con su tono normal.

Aizawa: Desastres naturales, terribles accidentes y villanos molestos. Calamidades que no pueden ser previstas, Japón está lleno de injusticias.

Los héroes son quienes resuelven esas situaciones,si quieres hablar con amigos,que mal. Por los próximos tres años,U.A les hará duras pruebas una tras otra.

Nuevamente Aizawa sonrió mientras hacía un gesto con su dedo índice.

Aizawa: sigue adelante, plus ultra. Vengan con todo lo que tengan.

Todo el grupo en especial Izuku y bakugo, se tomaron las palabras de Aizawa como un reto,pero algo era seguro,todos darían su máximo esfuerzo para evitar la expulsión.

Aizawa: la demostración término... Desde aquí empieza lo real.

 **Primera prueba: carrera de 50 metros.**

El primer grupo de dos estudiantes se preparó en la zona de salida de una pista de 50 metros y al final de está se encontraba una máquina cullo propósito era medir el tiempo de llegad.

"En sus Marcas... listos...¡Fuera!."

Casi como si fuera una bala, Lida salio disparado de la zona de salida y de sus piernas,de sus pantorrillas para ser exactos sobresalían unos tubos que expulsaban vapor y gracias a su increíble velocidad llegó primero a la meta.

"3.04 segundos"

Lida:( para 50 metros solo puedo utilizar equipo 3)

~ _lida tenya. Quirk: ignición._

 _Su Quirk le da a sus piernas la fuerza de un motor de auto de carreras._ ~

Aizawa: Bueno,como pez en el agua. Bueno. Será mejor ver como lo hacen los demás.

"5.58 segundos"

Dijo el robot cuando la segunda participante llego a la meta,era una chica de cabello largo y lacio de color verde oscuro con forma de Lazo a la altura de su cintura,sus ojos eran grandes y negros con una boca en forma de "V" estiradas hacía los lados,con una larga y delgada lengua.

~ _Tsuyu asui. Quirk: rana_

 _como lo dice su nombre,su Quirk le da las habilidades de una rana_.~

En el siguiente grupo se encontraba Uraraka y un chico rubio con una musculosa cola detrás de el.

Uraraka: Aligerare mi ropa y mis zapatos.

~ _Uraraka Ochaco. Quirk: zero gravedad._ _Su_

 _Quirk le permite anular la gravedad de cualquier objeto que toca,pero si excede su límite tiende a tener náuseas_.

En cuanto escuchó la señal de salida,ella corrió con todas sus fuerzas,pero no fue capaz de superar al chico rubio.

"7.15 segundos"

Uraraka: oh, pero fuí mas rápida que en la escuela.

Los siguientes fueron una chica de piel y cabello rodados,con unos ojos negros y dorados y un par de pequeños cuernos en la punta de su cabeza.

 _~Mina ashido. Quirk: Ácido._

 _Ella es capaz de segregar un poderoso ácido,por cada parte de su cuerpo.~_

El segundo era el mismo chico rubio que Izuku conoció en el examen práctico,el se dio la vuelta dando la espalda a la meta y en cuanto escucho la señal un rayo láser salió disparado de su ombligo, impulsando lo un algunos metros y repitiendo esto una y otra vez.

 _~Aoyama yuga. Quirk: Navel laser_.

 _Puede_ _disparar un potente rayo laser de su ombligo,pero esta limitado a cierta cantidad de tiempo para disparar continuamente.~_

Aoyama: si disparo mas de un segundo,me dan calambres estomacales.

Dijo mientras volteaba a ver a sus compañeros y todos pensaron exactamente lo mismo.

"¿Que demonios pasa con este tipo?"

Aizawa: viendo el límite de sus Quirs y los resultados para el crecimiento de cada uno,sera claro lo que pueden o no hacer.

En ese momento llegó el turno de los estudiantes en los que estaba mas interesado,Bakugo e Izuku.

"en sus marcas...listos...¡Fuera!

Un fuerte "Zoom" se escuchó de la nada y cuando todo el mundo dirigió su vista a la meta vieron que Izuku ya se encontraba ahí,pero lo mas sorprendente fue el tiempo registrado por el robot.

"0.01 segundos"

todos e incluso Aizawa no puedo esconder su sorpresa, cuando bakugo por fin llego marco.

"2.65 segundos"

Bakugo parecia un poco frustrado pero también emocionado.

 **Segunda prueba: fuerza de agarre**

Durante la segunda prueba el primero e sobresalir fue un chico mas alto que Izuku,tenia el cabello blanco,una máscara que cubría casi toda su cara excepto sus ojos y tenía tres brazos a cada lado de su cuerpo.

¿?: ¿540 kg?,¿Que eres,un gorila o un pulpo?

¿?: los pulpos son geniales.

Pero entonces escucharon un "beeb" de otra máquina detrás de ellos y vieron que se trataba de Izuku y cuando se acercaron a ver su resultado estaban estupefactos.

¿?:¿4021 kg?,¿increible,es que acaso eres una máquina o un extraterrestre?( **XD** )

 **Tercera prueba: saltó largo**

En la siguiente prueba fue fácil para Aogama quien simplemente necesito dar un pequeño saltó para después ser impulsado por su láser.

Después bakugo uso sus explicaciones para impulsarse en el aire y Izuku simplemente uso su capacidad de volar para flotar al otro lado.

 **Cuarta prueba: saltó lateral**

No hay nada que se puda decir sobre esta, los más sobresalientes fueron Izuku ya que con su gran velocidad hizo parecer que había tres versiones de si mismo y el segundo fue un chico llamado Minoru Mineta,el uso las extrañas esferas de su cabeza para rebotar de un lado a otro a gran velocidad.

 **Quinta prueba: lanzamiento de pelota.**

Como Izuku ya había echo ésto durante la demostración pudo saltarse esta prueba,En este momento era el turno de Uraraka pero al hacer uso de su Quirk tuvo un resultado inesperado.

"¡¿Infinito?!"

fue lo que dijo el grupo completo al ver el resultado de Uraraka en el celular de Aizawa.

¿?: increíble,saco infinito.

Izuku estaba felíz por Uraraka,pero estaba mas consentrado por ver a la siguiente persona que seguía después de ella.

Aizawa: Bakugo,es tú turno de lanzar.

Bakugo se paro en la zona de lanzamiento, volteo a ver a izuku unos instantes.

Bakugo:( Deku,te voy a demostrar que tu no eres el único...¡Que puede seguir haciendose mas fuerte!), **MUERE!**

Fue lo que gritó bakugo al momento que una poderosa explosión salió de su mano derecha impulsando la pelota a una gran velocidad.

bakugo respiraba pesadamente debido al gran esfuerzo que requirió producir semejante explosión y mientras izuku sonreía con emoción.

Izuku: (asombroso,Kacchan realmente te has echó mucho más fuerte,por eso eres el único... al que reconozco...como mi rival)

Aizawa mostró el resultado y una vez más casi toda la clase entera se sorprendió.

"185 kilómetros"

¿?: increíble, que poder.

¿?: esta clase esta llena de monstruos.

Aizawa: (estos mocosos... realmente son impresionantes)

Bakugo comenzó a caminar a con la clase, justo antes de pasar junto a Izuku, esté levantó la mano derecha con la palma abierta,al ver esto Bakugo sonrió satisfactoriamente mientras levantaba su mano izquierda de la misma manera para "chocar los cinco".

* * *

 **Medía hora después.**

Después de la prueba de lanzamiento,las siguientes pruebas fueron prácticamente pan comido y una vez que todo termino, Aizawa reunió a todo el grupo para mostrar los resultados.

Aizawa: bien ahora les los resultados,en total es la marca que obtuvieron en cada prueba. Es una pérdida de tiempo decirlas, así que se los mostraré a todos de una vez.

En ese momento,el celular de Aizawa proyecto los resultados en una tabla holográfica, en el primer lugar se encontraba Izuku,en segundo lugar Bakugo,en el tercer lugar decia Todoroki shouto y al último lugar Minoru Mineta.

Izuku:("Todoroki", ya había escuchado ese apellido antes,¿pero donde?)

Todos estaban aliviados por haber aprobado escepto,Mineta quien estaba de rodillas con lágrimas en los ojos, mientras que un aura de depresión lo rodeaba.

Aizawa: por cierto,bromeaba con lo de la expulsión.

Todos se qudaron con cara de póker, durante unos segundos hasta qué Aizawa dijo.

Aizawa: Una decepción racional que haría que usarán sus Quirks al límite.

U,L: ¡¿Que?!

Momo: Por supuesto que era mentira,era algo obvio si lo piensas bien.

 _Momo yaoyorozu_. _Quirk: creación._

 _~Su Quirk le permite crear cualquier Objeto no orgánico desde cualquier parte de su cuerpo siempre y cuando conozca su composición atómica._

Casi todos: No lo noté.

Izuku: yo también había pensado lo mismo,pero no podía darme beneficio de la duda.

Bakugo: Hm,maldito Deku,no te quieras hacer el interesante.

Izuku: je je,lo siento.

Aizawa: con eso terminamos,hay folletoscon el plan de estudio y eso en el salón de clase,no olviden revisarlos.

Con eso Aizawa dejo a sus estudiantes ablando entre ellos mientras volvia a su salón de clase y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos una voz dijo.

¿?: Aizawa-kun, mentiroso.

eran nada más y nada menos que All might y Shallot.

Aizawa: All might,Ozaru,¿Estaban viendo?,¿acaso tienen tanto tiempo libre?

Shallot: Dijiste, "una decepción racional",¿eh?, April Fools fue la semana pasada.

All might: el año pasado,tu castigaste a toda una clase del primer año con expulsión. para que te retractaras en tu palabra significa que también viste el potencial de los chicos de esta generación ¿verdad?.

Aizawa: Solo diré,que el potencial de estos chicos es mas de cero,eso es todo.

Aizawa les dio la espalda a ambos y siguió caminando.

Aizawa: siempre sacaré a aquellos sin potencial,no hay nada de malo en hacer que un sueño terminé a la mitad.

All might: eres amable a tu propia manera,Aizawa. Pero, realmente no nos llevamos bien.

Shallot: (supiro), ese tipo necesita una novia urgentemente.

All might: pft,Ja Ja Ja.

* * *

 **Mas tarde .**

Ya era hora de los estudiantes volvieran a sus casas, Izuku estaba caminando hacia la hacía la salida de la academia, pero en ese momento sintió una mano en su hombro y al darse vuelta vió que se trataba de Lida.

Lida: hey Midoriya-san te molesta site acompañó a la estación?.

Izuku: no pero, espero que no te moleste esperar a que llegue mi padre.

Lida: tu padre?

Izuku: si,el es profesor aquí en U.A

Lida:¡¿Que,tu padre un profesor?!,eso quiere decir que es un héroe profesional.

Izuku: si, perdona que no lo mencionara.

Lida: no importa,pero cambiando de tema, realmente fuí engañado por Izawa-sensei,yo pensé,"ésto es lo mejor de lo mejor" o algo así. Nunca pensé que un profesor nos daría valor usando una mentira.

¿?: hey ustedes dos.

Izuku y Lida se dieron la vuelta para ver a Uraraka y a Momo llendo hacía ellos.

Izuku: ¿Uraraka-san,Momo-chan?.

Lida: ere la chica Infinito

Uraraka: ¿Van a la estación?,¿les molesta si los acompañamos?

Izuku: No,no hay problema, pero aún esperamos a alguien.

Momo: creó Que no nos presentamos adecuadamente. Yo soy Momo Yaoyorozu.

Uraraka: y yo soy Uraraka Ochaco,si no me equivoco ustedes son,Lida tenya-tenya-kun y Midoriya Deku-kun.

Izuku:¿"Deku"?

Uraraka: eh?,no fue así como te llamo el chico rubio?

~" _hm, maldito Deku,no te quieras hacer el interesante"_

Izuku: esto...en realidad mí nombre es Izuku, Deku es un apodo que Kacchan usa para molestarme.

Lida: ¿un insulto?

Uraraka: ¡Oh,¿en serio, lo lamento. Pero "Deku" suena como una palabra japonesa para "Puedes hacerlo", así que me gusta.

Izuku: si, yo también lo había notado,por eso nunca me molestó.

Momo: Izuku-kun...

Izuku dirigió su atención a Momo quién tenía un leve sonrojó en sus mejillas.

Momo: no se lo recuerdes pero...tu y yo nos conocimos hace casi diez años atrás.

Izuku estaba sorprendido,pues creía que ella lo había olvidado, pero saber que ella aún recordaba ese día,lo hacía muy feliz.

Izuku: por supuesto que lo recuerdo, jamás podría olvidar el día que conocí a la chica mas bella del mundo...

Momo se tornó completamente roja mientras ocultaba su rostro con las manos por la vergüenza, Cuando Izuku se dió cuenta de lo que acababa de decir hizo exactamente lo mismo.

Momo: (bella,el piensa qie que soy bella)

Izuku:(¡¿De verdad dije eso?!,¡Pero como se me ocurre!)

Mientras que a Lida y Uraraka, ellos tuvieron exactamente el mismo pensamiento.

L,U:(se guuuustan)

~ _en algún planeta de los doce universos,un cierto gato azul con alas sintió un escalofrío y pensó que alguien lo estaba imitando._

Devuelta con izuku,el grupo de amigos se encontraba seguían conversado asta que alguien llamó su atención.

Shallot: oye, Izuku...

El grupo dirigió su vista al hombre que acababa de llegar, todos excepto por Izuku estaban sorprendidos por ver a nada más y nada menos que al héroe número 3# del top 10.

Shallot: lamento si te hice esperar, había mucho papeleo que terminar.

Izuku: No, importa.

Shallot: vaya que tal, Izuku ¿no vas a presentarme a tus amigos?

Izuku: oh es cierto,¿chicos les presento a mi padre,el héroe número 3 del top 10,Ozaru y papá,ellos son mis amigos,Lida,Urara y Momo.

Shallot: Es un placer, jóvenes.

Todos: el placer es nuestro, Ozaru- sensei.

Shallot: oh por favor,solo llámenme señor Midoriya.

Todos: ¡Si!

Después de su presentación todos comenzaron a caminar a la estación de trenes, shallot veia a su hijo y solo podía pensar en una cosa.

Shallot:( trata de no relajarte demasiado, hijo. Lo más dificil comenzara mañana)

 **Continúara...**


	5. Duelo de rivales, Bakugo vs Izuku

**Hola,a todos lamento si me tomo bastante tiempo subir este capítulo,e estado un poco ocupado en mi trabajo recientemente y casi no e tenido tiempo para escribir,pero bueno ahora solo diré que disfruten el capítulo,no olviden botar por un villano de DB para el capítulo que tengo pensado y quiero decirles Felices fiestas y próspero año nuevo.**

 **Duelo de rivales, Bakugo vs Izuku.**

Al día siguiente las clases del curso de héroes U.A comenzaron. Al principio no parecían nada fuera del otro mundo,por la mañana tenían clase de inglés con Present mic.

Present mic se encontraba al frente del salón con un libro en su mano, mientras les pedía a sus alumnos que resolvieran el ejercicio.

Present mic: Muy bien digan me,¿Cuál de estas oraciones en inglés está mal?

"Que normal", fue el pensamiento colectivo de la clase,ya al estar en el curso de héroes esperaban que las clases fueran mas emocionantes.

Por su parte Izuku y Bakugo, simplemente se les cruzó la misma frase por la mente"Que aburrido",al ver los ánimos de los estudiantes,Present mic hizo un esfuerzo para animarlos.

Present mic: ¡Todos anímense, dejemos que empieze la fiesta!.

Entonces Momo levantó la mano.

Present mic: ¡Si,yaoyorozu,vamos!.

Momo: el pronombre relativo esta en el sitio equivocado en la número 4.

Present mic: ¡Correcto!

Despues de la clase sono el timbre para el almuerzo,La cafetería principal es donde los estudiantes pueden comprar comida gourmet a precios razonables,el cocinero de la escuela era ,el héroe cocinero, Lunch rush, quién ahora se encontraba frente a la mesa de Izuku y sus amigos.

L Rush: el arroz blanco,es una reconfortante,¿verdad?

Uraraka: si.

Uraraka parecía disfrutar de su almuerzo ignorando por completo la gran cantidad de comida que era devorada por Izuku, mientras que Lida y Momo miraban boquiabiertos esto,una vez que Izuku terminó su último plató,dijo con una inocente sonrisa.

Izuku: ¿Dígame,puedo comer dos más?

Esa pregunta hizo que Lida,Momo y Lunch Rush se cayeran de espaldas.

Lida: Midoriya-san creó que ya comiste suficiente, ¿no crees?

Momo: si,ni siquiera yo podría comer tanto,¿además,no querrás comer demaciado antes de la próxima clase verdad?

Izuku: bueno,eso está bien,se dice que hay ser moderado pará comer.

Esa respuesta hizo que todos se calleran de espaldas una vez más.

Después de que la hora del almuerzo terminará, seguía la clase de la tarde la cual era... El entrenamiento básico de Héroe.

All might: ¡Yo... estoy entrando por la puerta como una persona normal!

fué lo que gritó el héroe número uno mientras entraba en el aula de una manera poco normal,vestia un traje de cuerpo entero de color rojo y azul con franjas blancas y una capa azul de revestimiento rojo.

¿?: Es all might.

¿?: ¡Increíble,el realmente es un profesor!

Tsuyu: Ese es el traje de la era plateada,¿Verdad?.

All might camino al frente del salón y dijo con su ánimo entusiasta de siempre.

All might: Yo y mi compañero Ozaru, daremos el entrenamiento básico de héroe. Asi que será una forma diferente de como aprender lo básico de ser uno.

A continuación,All might comenzó a hacer una serie de poces para resaltar sus músculos.

All might: ¡Deberán tomar las mejores decisiones!, Vayamos directo al grano,esto es lo que harán hoy...¡Entrenamiento de combate.

All might saco una tarjeta con la palabra "Battle" escrita en letras rojas y Mayúsculas.

Bakugo: ¡Entrenamiento...

Izuku: De combate!

Dijeron con la misma sonrisa,ya que ambos habían estado esperando este momento con ansias.

All might: ¡Y para eso estan éstos!

All might señaló la pared a su derecha y de está salieron varios estantes con varias cajas metalicas enumeradas del 1-20.

All might: Trajes hechos basados en el registro de sus particularidades y peticiones que enviaron antes de que la escuela iniciará.

Todos se emocionaron que está noticia,por fin tendrían la oportunidad de sentirse como verdaderos héroes.

All might: Después de cambiarse, vayan a la zona de pruebas.

Todos ellos: ¡SI!

 **Medía hora después.**

All might y Shallot se encontraban frente a la entrada del túnel de servicio de la zona de pruebas a la espera de la llegada de los alumnos y poco tiempo después todos comenzaron a llegar.

Shallo: se dice que el traje hacé al hombre, jóvenes y jovencitas...Dense cuenta... Que desde ahora... Son héroes

una vez que todos salieron del túnel,se podía a cada uno con sus nuevos trajes de héroes.

All might: eso es genial, chicos se ven increíbles.

Shallot: muy bien,¿Están listos?.

pero antes de que alguien dijera algo,se escucharon unos pasos que provenían del Interior del túnel y cuando esa persona por fin salió, todos pudieron ver que se trataba de Izuku.

Izuku: estoy listo para comenzar.

El traje de izuku consistía en un traje expandex total mente negro y sobre este una armadura de Saiyajin color negra con los costados de verde oscuro con los bordes plateados, y lo que parecían calentadores rojos en sus antebrazos y espinillas. **( es el mismo diseñó de armadura de Bardock en dragon ball Heros).**

Uraraka:¿Oh,Deku?

Izuku: ¿Uraraka?,¿Momo?.

Uraraka: ¡te vez genial!

Momo: tu traje realmente tiene un muy buen diseño, además de un estilo encantador.

Izuku estaba tan sonrojado que no podía hablar,el traje de Uraraka consta de un traje de leotardo ajustado color negro y roza con las mangas separadas,unas botas un tanto redondas con tacones rosados, además de un casco,un cinturón,cuello y un par de brazaletes color roza intenso.

Por su parte,el traje de Momo,era un traje de látex rojo y ajustado muy revelador exponiendo, piernas brazos y gran parte del torso y pecho, desde su cuello asta su vientre, además de un cinturon sobre su pecho y otro mas grande y grueso en sus caderas ambos de color amarillo beige.

Uraraka: debí especificar mejor lo que quería...y terminó siendo un traje ajustado... Es muy vergonzoso.

Momo: digo lo mismo,el mío muestra demasiado mi piel,pero es necesario para el uso de mi Quirk,si no fuera asi abría pensado en un diseño muy diferente.

Izuku: n-no te-te ves muy bien, ambas se ven los increíbles.

Momo y Uraraka no pudieron evitar sonrojarse con el comentario de izuku,pero el no podía dejar de pensar.

Izuku:(ésos trajes se ven muy eróticos,no dejan nada a la imaginación.)

mientras qué junto a ellos cierto enano Miraba fijamente a ambas chicas mientras levantaba el pulgar y dijo.

Mineta: el curso de héroes es genial.

Pero rápidamente fue callado por Izuku quien lo golpeó en la cabeza.

All might: muy bien,es momento de iniciar con el entrenamiento de combate.

Lida: Sensei.

Lida traía un traje negro de una pieza con cuello alto y lo que parecía una armadura en brazos, piernas, pecho, cuello y espalda, además de un casco que cubria por completo su cabeza y ocultaba su rostro.

Izuku:(¿ese es Lida?,debo reconocer que su traje de Héroe se ve increíble)

Lida: este es el centro de batalla del examen de admisión, eso quiere decir que, ¿tendremos batallas urbanas de nuevo

All might: no, iremos dos pasos adelante. La mayoría de las veces,pelear con villanos tiene lugar afuera.

Shallot: Pero si miran las estadísticas, villanos atroces aparecen dentro de edificios.

All might: encarcelamientos, arrestos domiciliarios, tratos detrás de escena. ¡En está sociedad llena de héroes, los verdaderos villanos se ocultan inteligentemente en las sombras.

Shallot: para está clase,seran divididos en villanos y héroes y pelearán batallas internas de 2 contra 2.

Tsuyu: ¿sin entrenamiento básico?

All might: esta es una batalla real para aprender lo básico.

Shallot: sin embargo,la clave esta vez es que no hay un robot que solo deban derrotar.

Momo: ¿como ganar o perder será determinado?

Bakugo: ¿puedo mandarlos a volar?

Uraraka: ¿ nos castigarán con la expulsión como con la clase de Aizawa-sensi?

Lida: ¿Como nos dividiremos?

Aoyama: ¿no es genial mi capa?

Izuku:( enserio,¿que demonios le pasa a este sujeto?)

All might: calma,uno a la vez, responderé a todas sus preguntas.

Entonces All might saco un guión de uno de sus bolsillos para explicar las reglas del ejércio.

All might: Ahora,la situación es que los villanos tienen escondido un arma nuclear en alguna parte de su escondite. Los Héroes intentarán desarmarla, los héroes deben atrapar a los villanos o obtener el arma dentro del tiempo límite. Los villanos deben retener el arma hasta que el tiempo se agoté o atrapar a los héroes.

Izuku: se ollé como si fuera una película americana

Shallot: los equipos y oponentes serán determinados por lotería.

dijo mientras sacaba una caja amarilla de quien sabe dónde.

Lida: ¿Seran elegidos así?

Izuku: como héroes profesionales, deberemos trabajar con héroes al azar de otras agencias. Esto debe ser para acostumbrarnos a esas situaciones.

Lida: ya veo... Discúlpen mi rudeza.

Lida se inclinó en señal de disculpa a All might y a Shallot.

Shallot: esta bien, hagámoslo rápido.

todos sacaron un papel de la caja y fueron asignados a sus compañeros con la misma letra.

 _~ equipo A: Izuku y_ _Uraraka_.

~ _equipo B: shoji y_ _todoroki._

~ _equipo C: Momo y Mineta._

 _~ equipó D: Bakugo y Lida._

 _~ equipo E: Mina y_ Aoyama.

~ _equipo F: Koda y Sato._

 _~ equipo G: Jirou y Kaminari._

 _~ equipo H: Tsuyu y Tokoyami._

 _~ equipo I: Ojiro y Tooru._

 _~ equipó J: sero y kirishima._

Uraraka:¡Increíble debe ser el destino! ¡Cuento contigo!

Izuku: Je,si demos nuestro máximo esfuerzo.

la plática de Izuku y Uraraka fue interrumpida por All might ,quien metió sus manos en dos cajas de lotería,una con la palabra villano y la otra con la palabra héroe.

All might: los primeros equipos que pelearán seran...¡Éstos!

All might saco una pelota blanca con la letra "A" y otra negra con la letra "D".

Izuku y Bakugo se sorprendieron al ver que su encuentro sería mas pronto de lo que pensaron,pero a la vez estaban emocionados por ver que tan fuertes se han vuelto.

Shallot: el equipo "A" serán los héroes y el equipo "D" serán los villanos. El resto de ustedes diríjanse a la sala de vigilancia.

todos: ¡Si!

La clase entera comenzó a seguir a all might a la sala de vigilancia, mientras que shallot guiaba a ambos Equipos a su puesto.

Bakugo: mas te vale pelear con todo lo qué tengas, porque de lo contrario te mataré.

Izuku: lo mismo digo viejo amigo.

Shallot: villanos,vayan primero y prepárense, en cinco minutos los héroes entrarán y comenzará la batalla.

I,L,U: ¡Si!

entonces Bakugo y Lida comenzaron a entrar en el edificio para tomar posiciones.

Shallot: lida, Bakugo, aprendan a pensar desde la perspectiva de un villano. Ésto es lo mas cercano a un combate real. Vayan con todo y no teman lastimarse.

Lida: si

Shallot: pero si las cosas se salen de control deberé detenerlos.

Lida: si

lida prestaba toda su atención a las palabras de Shallot,pero bakugo estaba mas concentrado en Izuku y como derrotarlo

 **Dentro del edificio** , **equipo D**

Lida y Bakugo se encontraban en el último piso, revisando sus alrededores y planeando sus posibilidades.

Lida: aúnque esto es un entrenamiento, me molesta ser un villano.

Lida camino a hacia la "Bomba", tenía un aspecto de un misil de casi tres metros de altura,de color negro y algunas líneas rojas.

Lida: así que nuestro objetivo es defender esto.

Lida le dió un leve golpe para comprobar su dureza.

Lida: esta echo de papel maché.

Bakugo: ¡Oye!

Lida volteo para ver a bakugo, quien estaba de espaldas viendo hacia la puerta.

Bakugo: tu viste el poder de Deku durante el examen,no?

Lida: si, debo decir que tiene una fuerza extraordinaria, pero parece que tiene un riesgo.

Bakugo: ¿A que te refieres?

Lida: Bueno...

 **afuera, Equipo A**

afuera, mientras esperaban a entrar,Deku y Uraraka estudiaban los planos del edificio que shallot les había dado.

Uraraka: es muy difícil memorizar los planos del edificio. Pero All might es igual que en la tv. a diferencia de Aizawa, parece que no habrá ningún castigó, así que podemos relajarnos...

Uraraka se detuvo al ver la mirada de determinación en izuku quien no apartaba su vista de los planos, mientras los memorizaba a la perfección.

Uraraka: ¡ No estas nada relajado!

Izuku: oh,lo siento es porque vamos contra kacchan y también lida, así que no puedo bajar mi guardia ni por un segundo.

Uraraka: ya veo... aún que no comprendo del todo tu relación con bakugo.

Izuku: somos amigos y rivales, desde que tengo usó de razón, el y yo siempre hemos competido por todo, pero no siempre fue así, antes hacíamos todo juntos,entrenar,jugar,comer e incluso dormir, pero cuando desarrollo su Quirck, muchos chicos de la escuela lo alababan constantemente y cada vez se volvía mas orgulloso y engreído hasta ser el bakugo hoy en día.

Uraraka: ya veo...

Izuku: pero...es por eso que no pienso perder,quiero que vuelva a ser ese amigo que aún vive en mis memorias y si debo derrotarlo una y otra vez para eso,que así sea.

Uraraka sonrió de la misma manera que Izuku.

Uraraka: una batalla predestinada entre hombres, ¿eh?

Izuku: si,tienes razón, pero lamentó que tenga que meterte en mis problemas.

Uraraka: ¿de que hablas?, somos un equipo,no? se supone que resolvamos estos problemas juntos,asi que esforzemo nos.

Izuku estaba perplejo por semejante energía y actitud que Uraraka demostraba pero realmente lo agradecía

All might:¡Ahora, empezemos con el combate de entrenamiento interno entre el equipo "A" y el equipo "D".

Shallot: bien , todos presten atención y piensen con mucho cuidado.(Izuku, aquí no eres más que otro estudiante. Te juzgare estrictamente,sin ningún favoritismo.

toda la clase miraban detenidamente los movimientos de ambos equipos estudiando sus estrategias.

Izuku y Uraraka entraron por una ventana,del primer piso,todo el piso estaba llenó de corredores angostos y muchas puertas,a simple vista esto parecía ser un laboratorio.

Izuku: hay que ir con cuidado,kacchan no se encuentra muy lejos de aquí.

Uraraka: ¿como lo sabes?

Izuku: todos los seres vivos tienen una cierta energía adentro de sus cuerpos conocida como Ki,parte de mi Quirck me permite sentirlo y el Ki de cada persona es único,lo que me permite indentificarlo.

Uraraka: ¡Increíble,tu Quirck es realmente increíble.

Izuku y Uraraka comenzaron a moverse con cuidado por los pasillos, Izuku seguía los movimientos de Bakugo con mucha atención para evitar encontrase con el, hasta que por fin llegaron a las escaleras,pero Izuku dijo.

Izuku: Uraraka,quiero que me avises cuando llegues al último piso.

Uraraka: ¿eh, acaso no vendrás?

Izuku: Kacchan, podría volverse un gran problema se ra mejor hacerme cargo ahora, además he estado esperando está pelea por un buen rato y no puedo esperar más.

Uraraka: pero...

Izuku: por favor,Uraraka tengo un plan y necesito que confíes en mí.

Por alguna razón cuando Uraraka escuchó la confianza en su voz no pudo contradecirlo y obedeció su orden.

Bakugo se encontraba corriendo entre los pasillos buscando a Izuku.

Bakugo: tch.(maldito cabron,¿donde demonios te metiste)

De repente,un puño atreveso la pared junto a el y casi lo golpeó,pero gracias a sus reflejos logró esquivarlo recibiendo apenas un pequeño rasguño en miejilla derecha.

Bakugo: hm,nada mal,ese fue un muy buen movimiento,Deku.

Izuku atravesó la pared caminando normalmente,casi como si estuviera echa de aire, después miró a Bakugo y dijo.

Izuku: sabía que un ataque furtivo como ese no funcionaría en tí,pero no sería divertido si fuese de otra manera.

 **Sala de vigilancia**

Sero: ¿un ataque sorpresa desde el comienzo?

kirishima: Izuku, eso es trampa,un ataque sorpresa no es de hombres.

Shallot: un ataque sorpresa también es una estrategia. Ellos están en medio de una batalla real.

Mina: ¡Baku-kun lo esquivó!

Kaminari: ¡y también ahí va!

 **Bakugo y izuku.**

Bakugo comenzó a correr directamente contra izuku.

Bakugo: no haré tanto dañó como para que detengan la batalla, pero si lo suficiente para que te duela.

Justo cuando bakugo estaba apunto de producir una poderosa explocion, izuku con un veloz movimiento, sujeto el brazo derecho de Bakugo y con un pequeño giro de 80 grados arrojó a bakugo contra el suelo, provocando que este se agrietara.

Al momento del impacto Bakugo escupió una pequeña cantidad de saliva, pero después de un par de segundos comenzó a ponerse de pie.

Izuku:Kacchan... cada vez que comienzas un ataque siempre lo haces con la derecha. Siempre que veía a un héroe que me parecía poderoso memorizaba sus movimientos y en algunos casos los anotaba en mi cuaderno, tu no eres la excepción.

Bakugo miró a Izuku con una sonrisa perturbadora, mientras que comenzaban a generarse pequeñas explosiones al rededor de sus manos.

Bakugo: Deku, cómo te atreves...¡ A subestimarme!

Bakugo se preparaba para su siguiente ataque,pero fue interrumpido por Lida, quien comenzó a hablarle a través de su comunicador.

Lida: ¡oye, Bakugo-kun!,¡Dime tú estado!,¿qué sucede?.

Bakugo: cierra la boca y defiende.¡Estoy realmente emocionado justo ahora!

Lida:¡No estoy preguntando como te sientes!,¡Oye...!

Entonces bakugo apago el comunicador en su oreja para y volvió a concentrar su atención en la pelea.

Lida: corto la comunicación... irse poe su cuenta de esa forma...¡¿Que demonios le sucede?!

 **Sala de vigilancia**

Todos estaban concentrados en la pelea extrañamente,las cámaras tenían cubiertos casi todos los ángulos de la pelea.

Kirishima: ¿que esta diciendo bakugo?,No puedo decirlo por el ángulo de las cámaras y sin el audio.

All might: el esta hablado con su compañero,atraves del radio inalámbrico. Pueden usarlos para comunicación dentro del edificio, además esta esta cinta de captura.

Shallot sacó un pequeño rollo de una delgada cinta blanca,para mostrarla a todo el grupo.

Shallot: una vez que la pongan al rededor de su oponente, significará que ha sido capturado.

Mina: el tiempo límite es de quince minutos y los héroes no saben donde esta ubicada el arma nuclear, ¿verdad?

All might: ¡asi es!

Mina: los héroes estan en clara desventaja,¿verdad?

Shallot: los héroes deben ser capaces de voltear la situación en cualquier momento en el que estén.

All might: además,¿no se los dijo también Aizawa...? aquí vamos...

Todos: Plus Ultra.

fue lo que ambos profesores y alumnos gritaron con emoción a todo pulmón,pero Aoyama vio lo que sucedía en las pantallas y dijo.

Aoyama: messieurs, Bakugo esta...

All might y shallot fijaron su vista en las pantallas.

 **Bakugo y Izuku**

Bakugo género algunas explicaciones para impusalse y lanzar una poderosa patada a la cabeza de Izuku,pero gracias a sus reflejos y gran velocidad, Izuku bloqueo fácilmente la patada y atrapó su pierna.

Izuku:( increíble,no me equivoqué,kacchan se hizo el doble,no el triple de fuerte desde la última vez que peleamos,pero ahora cuál será tu siguiente movimiento,como eres impaciente seguramente usarás tu derecha)

Justo como el lo había predicho bakugo utilizó si brazo derecho para generar una explosión directamente al rostro de Izuku,quien una vez mas evitó el ataque,pero para eso liberó la pierna de bakugo.

Izuku: que esperás bakugo muéstrame de lo que eres capaz.

Bakugo: cabron,¡No estes jugando conmigo!

Bakugo uso una serie de explosiones para impulsarse a gran hacía Izuku, izuku respondió arremetiendo contra bakugo, pero bakugo sorprendió a Izuku generando una potente explosión desde su pecho, mandando a volar a izuku contra una de las paredes.

Izuku:(demonios,ese ataque frontal sólo fue una finta,para que me pusiera dentro del radio de la explosión,Kacchan está siendo cauteloso,sera mejor no confiarme)

Bakugo: (debo mantenerlo a distancia con mis explosiónes, pelear cuerpo a cuerpo sería un suicidio,si quiero derrotarlo esta es la mejor manera)

Izuku:(Debo darme prisa y ayudar a Uraraka,Lida es demasiado fuerte y de mente ágil,con seguridad el ya espera a Uraraka)

 **Uraraka y Lida.**

Uraraka se encontraba escondida detrás de una columna en el último piso y frente a ella se encontraba su objetivo, pero también se veía a lida haciendo guardia.

Uraraka:(Encontrados, ahora solo debo esconderme hasta que Deku-kun llegué...)

Pero justo cuando ella estaba apunto de avisarle a Izuku que ya había encontrado el arma, escuchó los murmullos de Lida hasta que esté dijo en voz alta.

Lida: Bakugo-kun es muy natural siendo malo,por eso esté entrenamiento le queda perfecto. Entonces,yo también debo ser un villano. Es cierto. Está es otra prueba para volverme un hombre que no deshonre el nombre de la familia Lida.

aún que no se notaba en ese momento debido a su casco,la expresión de Lida en su rostro mostraba una gran determinación,tal vez demasiada.

Lida: ¡Vuélvete un villano!,¡se malvado en pos de convertirte en Héroe!,¡Yo soy... extremadamente malvado!

Uraraka:(¡Lo esta tomando demasiado en serio!)

Aún que,Uraraka trató de contenerse,no puedo evitar soltar unas pequeñas carcajadas por la actitud que había adoptado Lida en esa situación.

Lida: por fin llegas Uraraka.

Uraraka salió de su escondite,al darse cuenta de que Lida se había percatado de su preferencia.

Lida: sabía que vendrías sola en el momento en que Bakugo-kun se fué por su cuenta. tu Quirck te permite hacer que los objetos que toques floten,¡Por eso quité todas las cosas de este piso antes de que llegarás!.

Toda la habitación estaba no solo libre de cualquier objeto que Uraraka pudiese utilizar,sino que también estaba reluciente de limpió.

Lida:¡Ahora no podras utilizar ningún tipo de truco!,¡Cometiste un error,héroe!

Lida comenzó a reír de una forma,mas que malvada era un poco perturbadora, Mientras que Uraraka se veía un poco asustada,por su situación actual.

Uraraka: el empieza a parecer... un verdadero villano.

 **Izuku vs Bakugo.**

Izuku seguía enfrentándose a bakugo,el cual tenía unas claras marcas de golpes por todo su cuerpo y algo de sangre escurriendo por su boca,Por su parte izuku tenía marcas de quemaduras por todo su traje y también en su cara,pero nada de que preocuparse.

Uraraka: ~ _Deku-kun~_

Izuku: Uraraka,¿cual es tu estado?

Uraraka: _~Lida-kun me descubrió,lo siento.Justo ahora se mueve lentamente._

Izuku: ¿dónde estás?

Uraraka: _~Justo en medio del quinto piso...~_

Izuku: ¿Y el arma,en que dirección esta ubicada?

Uraraka: _¿eh?,en la parte norte de la habitación,pero..._

Izuku: muy bien,aguanta un poco ya estoy llegando.

Justo cuando Izuku corto la comunicación, Bakugo le lanzó un golpe mientras generaba al mismo tiempo una explosión,pero Izuku fue capaz de leer su movimiento y esquivo el ataque.

Bakugo: oye idiota, recuerda que estas peleando conmigo,asi que no te distraigas.

Izuku: lo siento Bakugo, fue una divertida lucha,pero ya es momento de terminar con esto.

Bakugo: por fin estoy de acuerdo contigo. Como sabrás,mi Quirck ,"explosión",me permite secretar nitroglicerina desde mis glándulas sudoríparas y hacerla explotar.

Bakugo extendió su mano derecha a Izuku,mientras sujetaba un seguro de granada de su guante.

Bakugo: si éste traje esta echo como yo lo pedí, entonces estos guantes pueden almacenar nitroglicerina dentro de ellos y entonces...

All might:(Acaso,eso significa...),¡ _Joven Bakugo,no lo hagas!,¡¿Acaso intentas matarlo?!._

Bakugo: no lo mataré si no lo golpeó directamente...

Izuku: ¡Adelante,Kacchan!,¡Muéstrame tu mejor ataque y yo te mostraré el mío!

Entonces el puño izquierdo de Izuku se cubrió de un aura azul y esté arremetió contra Bakugo, quien a su vez retiró el seguro, liberando una tremenda explosión que terminó por envolver completamente a Izuku.

 **sala de vigilancia.**

La tremenda explosión creada por bakugo hizo que toda la zana de pruebas,e incluso la sala de vigilancia se estrse estremecieran por la fuerza de impacto.

Kirishima:¡Se supone que esto es una prueba!

Shallot: Izuku, Bakugo... respondan,¿se encuentran bien?.

 **Izuku vs Bakugo**

Poco a poco la densa nube de humo comenzó a disiparse revelando a izuku,con su armadura dañada y su traje prácticamente destrozado y a Bakugo frente a frente,con miradas feroces en los ojos pero de repente...

Bakugo: "Blugh"

Bakugo vómito una conciderable cantidad de sangre,una vez que la nube se disipó por completo se mostró a Izuku con su puño undido en el abdomen de Bakugo.

Izuku: buenas noches,Kacchan." **Destructive... Javelin** "

Izuku hizo un leve movimiento de muñeca y una poderosa onda de Ki salió de la espalda de bakugo,al mismo tiempo que la fuerza de impacto lo mando volando hacia la pared que estaba justo detrás de el.

All might: _¿joven bakugo, estás bien?,¡¿Joven bakugo?!._

Izuku: no se preocupen,su vida no corre ningún riesgo,pero no creo que se despierte pronto.

Izuku tomo la cinta de captura y la envolvió alrededor de Bakugo para simbolizar que fue capturado.

All might: _Bakugo de los villanos a sido capturado._

 **Lida** **vs Uraraka.**

Devuelta con Uraraka, ellaencontraba cansada, respirando agitadamente y con varios raspones y marcas de golpes,era evidente que ella y Lida habían peleado con todo lo que tenían,pero justo en ese momento,escucharon el anuncio de All might sobre Bakugo.

Lida: tch,por eso le había advertido que no se fuera solo.

Uraraka: increíble,Deku-kun esta dando todo... entonces,yo también debo hacerlo.

pero de qué pudiera hacer su próximo movimiento, ambos comenzaron a escuchar ruidos de impacto e increíblemente Izuku atravesó el suelo frente a ellos.

Uraraka: Deku-kun...

Izuku: hey Uraraka-san, lamento mucho la tardanza, Bakugo realmente fue un oponente duró.

Lida estaba pasmado ahora que bakugo había sido derrotado sus posibilidades de victoria habían bajado a ser prácticamente cero.

Izuku: Uraraka,ve por el arma.

Uraraka:¡S-Si!

Lida: no crean que los dejaré...

Lida corrió a toda velocidad para interceptar a Uraraka,pero Izuku lo sujeto por la espalda y lo sometió con una llave.

Izuku:¡Que esperas Uraraka,gana esto!

Uraraka: ¡Muy bien!

Uraraka corrio hacia la bomba y una vez que puso su mano sobre ella dijo.

Uraraka: ¡Arma asegurada!

All might: _El arma a sido asegurada,los héroes ganan._

 **Sala** **de vigilancia**

Todos miraban con asombro el resultado de la prueba,les resultaba increíble la forma en que Izuku había manejado la situación para llevar a su equipo a la victoria.

Mina: ¡Increíble, ¿vieron ese poderoso ataque que Midoriya-kun utilizo?

Ojiro: si y su técnica,sus movimientos y su fuerza también fueron asombrosas.

Kirishima: También bakugo fué impresionante,esa batalla fue epica.

Shallot:(maldición hijo,vas a lograr que me de un infarto).

 **un par de** **horas** **más tarde.**

Después de que el entrenamiento terminará Bakugo fue llevado a la enfermería en una camilla por un par de robots médicos,ahora todos se encontraban en la sala de vigilancia evaluando el desempeño de ambos equipos.

Después de eso los combates siguieron con normalidad, hasta que todos y cada uno de los equipos terminaron la prueba, después todos,(a excepción de bakugo) se reunieron en la salida de la zona de pruebas para finalizar las clases.

All Might: Todos,Buen trabajo.Por suerte no tuvimos heridas mayores a las del joven bakugo y Midoriya.

Shallot: Todos tomaron con seriamente el ejercicio. Hicieron un gran trabajo en su primer entrenamiento.

All might y shallot se veían bastantes satisfechos con el desempeño de sus estudiantes,pero Tsuyu levantó la mano para tomar la palabra.

Tsuyu: tener una clase apropiada después después de la clase de Aizawa- sensei...es algo anticlimatico.

Toda la clase asentía mientras recodaban la siniestra sonrisa de aizawa.

All might: ¡Somos libres de tener clases apropiadas!,¡Ahora,ire a revisar el estado del jóven bakugo!,¡cambiense y regesen ... Al salón de clases!

En eso All might salió corriendo dejando a todos sorprendidos y a algunos confundidos.

Kaminari: All might es increíble.

Ojiro:¿porque estaba tan apurado?

Mineta: que genial...

Aun que Izuku y Shallot miraban seríamente en dirección en la que el héroe número 1# se había ido, ambos conocían perfectamente la razón de porque la urgencia de all might por retirarse,pero no Ibán a decerlo.

Mientras corría una nube de vapor comenzaba a salir del cuerpo de all might, rápidamente llegó a la salida y al estar del otro lado volvió a su forma original.

All might: (si enseñó una clase...¡Apenas tengo tiempo suficiente! Mierda.)

 **Horas mas tarde.**

Las clases de la tarde transcurrieron con normalidad,hasta que porfin era hora de volver a casa,pero justo antes de salir del salón Izuku fué detenido por varios de sus compañeros.

Kirishima: hey, Midoriya...

Izuku: ¿huh?

Kirishima: no pudimos decirlo hace ub rato pero, realmente hiciste un buen trabajo. Cielos no se que decías en el enfrentamiento,¡pero realmente estabas muy emocionado!.

Sero:¡tu pelea contra bakugo fue realmente emocionante,no me sorprende que fueras el primero en el examen de ingreso.

Mina:¡Hiciste un gran trabajo esquivando!

Sato: después de ver su encuentro,hizo que todos diéramos nuesto máximo esfuerzo.

Aoyama: estas lejos de ser elegante pero...

Mina: ¡Ese ataque final fue increíble!

Izuku: ¿eh?,b-bueno gracias pero, no estoy acostumbrado a recibir tanta atención.

Kirishima: yo soy,Kirishima Eijiro. Todos vamos a entrenar juntos desde ahora.

Sero: yo soy,Sero Hanta.

Aoyama: yo soy,Aoyama yu...

Mina: yo soy,Mina Ashido,¡fuiste increíble peleando!

Izuku:je je,vaya Mina,eres realmente adorable.

ese comentario hizo que mina se ruborizara y escondiera su rostro de la vergüenza,pero detrás de ella salió Tsuyu.

Tsuyu: yo soy, Asui Tsuyu,pero llámame Tsuyu- chan.

Sato: yo soy,Sato

Izuku: es un placer cono...

Mineta: yo soy,Mineta.

Dijo el enano de bolas moradas por cabello saltando justo frente a todos llamado la atención.

Mientras todos seguían con sus presentaciones,un pequeño grupo al fondo del salón se limitaba a verlos desde lejos.

Tokoyami: que ruidosos son.

Lida:¡Tokoyami-kun!

Dijo Lida, en voz alta con un tono de autoridad,al mismo tiempo que empezaba a mover sus brazos de una forma extraña.

Lida:¡El escritorio no es una silla!, bajate enseguida.

Jiro:¿no es algo tan importante,no?

Ojiro:¿que sucede con tus manos?

Lida: ustedes... no puedo perdonar semejantes faltas de respeto a los escritorios que nuestros grandes superiores usaron alguna vez.

Todos sentraron su atención en Lida, mientras seguía regañando tokoyami.

Izuku: bueno chicos,me gustó hablar con ustedes, pero sera mejor que me valla,el entrenamiento me dejo exhausto y quiero volver a casa a comer algo,nos vemos mañana.

Todos se despidieron de midoriya,el camino asta la salida donde para su sorpresa,Momo lo estaba esperando.

Izuku:¿Momo,Que hacés todavía aquí?

Momo: estaba esperando a que salieras porque...q-queria decirte algo.

Izuku: de que se trata.

Momo:( muy bien,ya llegamos a este punto así que ya no hay marcha atrás) Izuku yo ...

Izuku: ¿si?

Momo: yo...yo...

Momo parecía incapaz de decir una palabra más así se armó de valor, sujetó a Izuku por su camisa,al mismo que acercaba sus labios a los suyos,para darse un sorpresivo y pero deseado besó.

Izuku al principio estaba totalmente sorprendido por esto,ya que no esperaba tener su primer beso el día de hoy,pero después de un par de segundos el empezó a devolver el beso.

Momo estaba mucho más allá de estar feliz,ella había fantasiado con este momento, prácticamente desde que era niña y ahora por fin estaba pasando,pero su felicidad era aún mayor porque el le correspondió esos sentimientos.

Después de un par de segundos ambos se separaron para recobrar el aliento sin dejar de mirarse el uno al otro a los ojos.

Momo: Izuku,yo...te amo.

El rostro de izuku rápidamente adquirió un tono rojizo, mientras miraba a otro lado para ocultar su vergüenza.

Izuku: yo también,Momo.

Sin que ambos lo supieran toda la clase se encontraba viéndolos desde la ventana,no hace falta decir lo emocionados y felices que se sentían por ellos,con la excepción de Mineta quien estaba mas que celoso de Izuku.

Y desde otra ventana All might y Shallot veían esa escena y no podían sentirse mas orgullosos del joven Saiyajin.

All might: Ese muchacho me llena cada vez más de orgullo.

Shallot: Mi muchacho esta creciendo tan rápido,solo espera a ver lo feliz que se pondrá inko cuando se entere.

en ese momento todo parecía indicar todo iría bien para todos de aquí en adelante,pero ninguno tenía idea de que una gran maldad los acechaba desde las sombras.

 **continuará...**


	6. Ataque a USJ

**Ataque a** **U.S.J**

 **Hola a todos, lamento haber tardado,pero tuve un bloqueo mental y no me sentía con inspiración para escribir,pero hace poco fui a ver la nueva película de Dragon ball super: Broly y mi inspiración volvió y mas fuerte que nunca, bien sin mas que decir aquí les dejo el capítulo, disfrútenlo.**

* * *

Al día siguiente Izuku y Shallot iban llegando a la academia cuando fueron detenidos por un gran grupo de reporteros y periodistas,todo esto se debía a que esa misma mañana se había anunciado oficialmente el trabajo de All might y shallot como maestros de U.A y al parecer,que dos de los tres mejores héroes del top 10 sean maestros de una de las mas prestigiosas academias del mundo se había vuelto un tema de interés para toda la nación.

Reportera: disculpe, señor Ozaru pero le molestaría darnos una exclusiva.

Shallot: lo lamento pero no tengo tiempo.

shallot siguió adelante ingnorando a todos los periodistas

Reportera: eh? pero... oh usted joven podría decirnos como son las clases de all might y ozaru.

Izuku: lo lamento,pero se hace tarde para mi clase.

Después de esa simple respuesta entró en la academia déjando frustrados a los reporteros.

Cada vez que un estudiante se acercaba ellos a continuación lo bombardeaban con muchas preguntas.

Reportera: ¿podrías hablarnos de como es el símbolo de la paz cómo profesor?

Uraraka: ¿Que cómo es?,este... es muy músculoso.

Reportera:¿Que piensas de all migth como profesor?.

Lida: El me hizo reconocer nuevamente que esta institución es una de las mejores...

Lida tenía cierta determinación y firmeza en su voz lo que provocó que a todas los periodistas y repoteros se sintieran un poco incómodos.

Lida: por supuesto su dignidad y carácter se muestran por si solos,pero los estudiantes tenemos la oportunidad de ver su lado mas humorístico. Es una oportunidad única para aprender del mejor de los top 10#

Reportera: ¡Discalpa!,¿ podrías hablarnos de All migh...,¿oh? eres el chico que fue atrapado por el villano de lodo.

Baku: tch,Dejen de molestar.

Todos los reporteros y periodistas se apartaron del camino de Bakugo al ver esa mirada suya llena de ira tan característica de el.

Después de un rato y recibír respuestas similares de cada estudiantes del curso de héroes,una persona comenzó a caminar hacía los reporteros.

Reportera: Disculpé, podría contarnos sobre all... es muy desalineado,¿Cual es su problema?

Aizawa: Lo siento pero all might no está en deber el día de hoy, además perturban las clases. Por favor váyanse.

Después de esas palabras Aizawa comenzó a caminar devuelta a la academia tranquilamente ignorando al gran tumulto de personas detrás de él.

Reportera:¡Espere!,¡Nos gustaría hablar directamente con All might...!

Periodista: ese hombre, siento que lo eh visto en otra parte...

Aizawa: (no entiendo como all might puede trabajar como héroe así).

Esto colmo la paciencia de la reportera y comenzó a caminar en dirección a Aizawa.

Reportera:¡Solo unas palabras serían suficientes!,¡Le pido que me deje ver a All might!

Periodista: idiota,no avances.

pero en el momento que ella puso un pie dentro del perímetro de la academia una sirena se activó y de la nada una muralla de acero apareció y comenzó a rodear la escuela por completo.

Reportera: ¡¿Que demo-?!

Periodista: es lo que llamamos la barrera de U.A,si alguien sin una ID de estudiante o un pase de entrada,intenta entrar el sistema de seguridad se activa de inmediato.

Todos los reporteros y representantes de otros medios estaban tan ocupados quejándose de no haber podido obtenido nada de información o alguna entrevista,que no se percataron de cierta persona observando desde el otro lado de la calle.

* * *

 **Salon de Clases 1-A**

Todo el grupo el grupo estaban sentados escuchado atentamente las palabras de Aizawa.

Aizawa: buen trabajo en el combate de entrenamiento de el vídeo y los resultados...

Dijo mientras volteo a ver a Bakugo, quien tenía el seño fruncido por el enojo de recordar la pelea de ayer.

Aizawa: Bakugo,eres talentoso, así que no actúes como un niño

Bakugo: hm,lo se.

Aizawa: y Midoriya...

Izuku se puso totalmente rígido como una piedra, esperando recibir un regaño por parte de su profesor.

Aizawa: en general lo hiciste bien,pero tu exceso de confianza casi llevó a tu equipo a la derrota, dime ¿sabés cuanto tiempo quedaba en el reloj?

Izuku: Treinta segundos.

Aizawa: la próxima vez tómate las cosas mas enserio,solo porque sea un entrenamiento no quiere decir que te lo tomes a la ligera.

Izuku: ¡Si!

Aizawa: muy bien, ahora cambiando de tema, lamentó decirlo tarde,pero hoy ustedes...

toda la clase se petrifico mientras el mismo pensamiento colectivo pasa por la mente de todos.

Clase:(¡¿Otra prueba especial?!)

Aizawa: decidirá al presidente de la clase.

Clase:(¡Por fin, una actividad normal de escuela!)

Todos podían respirar mas tranquilos ahora,pero eso no duró mucho,ya que casi de inmediato todos comenzaban a levantar sus manos pidiendo ser el nuevo presidente de la clase.

Kirishima: ¡Yo quiero ser el presidente!,¡Elijame!

Kaminari:¡Yo también!

Jirou:¡Igual yo!

Aoyama: es un trabajo hecho para m...

Ashido:¡yo seré la líder!

Mineta: ¡mi campaña es para reducir treinta centímetros el largo de las faldas de las chicas!

Bakugo: ¡Yo lo haré,yo!

Izuku por su parte, había dejado de prestar atención, ya que su mente estába mas concentrada en la conversación que había tenido el día anterior con su padre.

* * *

 **Flash back**

era la hora de la cena y como siempre, Izuku arrasaba con toda la comida a su alcance,Inko sonría al ver lo animado que se veía el día de hoy.

Shallot: fué impresionante tu desempeño el día de hoy hijo.

Izuku: gracias papá.

Shallot: debo decir que lo mas impresionante fue como resististe esa poderosa explosión de Bakugo.

Izuku: confieso que por un instante me preocupe pero por suerte me eh vuelto muy fuerte y gracias a eso pude resistirlo.

Shallot: ni lo digas incluso, talvez algun día tú te conviertas en el legendario súper Saiyajin.

eso llamo. la atención de izuku e inko,ya que está era la primera vez Shallot mencionaba algo cómo éso.

Izuku: dijiste "Super Saiyajin"¿que es eso?.

Shallot: ¿hm?,oh es cierto nunca antes les había comentado sobre el Super Saiyajin,¿verdad?

Inko: no, nunca

Izuku: yo tampoco había escuchado sobre eso,de que se trata.

Shallot: no es nada realmente,es solo una vieja leyenda de los Saiyajin,que dice que cada mil años mas o menos,nace un Saiyajin como ningún otro,con una fuerza ilimitada y poderes sorprendentes,se dice que estan poderoso que no hay nadie en el universo capaz de enfrentalo.

Inko se veía un poco intrigada por eso,pero Izuku tenía una expresión de asombro tan grande que parecía que salían algunas chispas de sus ojos.

Shallot: pero,como dije es tan solo una leyenda,un cuento de hadas,para motivar a jóvenes Saiyajin.

después de eso la familia midoriya continuó su cena con tranquilidad,pero un pensamiento se había manifestado el cual no lo dejaría en paz un buen rato.

Izuku: (¿pero y si fuera posible esa leyenda sea verdad?)

* * *

 **Fin del flash back**

Izuku dejo ir un gran suspiró mientras observaba la ventana con la mirada perdida.

Izuku:(Super Saiyajin,me preguntó si podré llegar a ser así de fuerte, creo que solo el tiempo lo dirá)

Lida:¡Silencio,por favor!

Izuku salió de sus pensamientos cuando escucho el grito de Lida, pero no fue el único toda la clase centraba su atención en Lida.

Lida: este es un trabajo con la sería responsabilidad de liderar a otros. No es un trabajo que cualquiera pueda hacer,si queremos utilizar la democracia para elegir un verdadero líder, entonces sugiero que hagamos una elección.

Clase:¡Tu mano está mas alzada que las de los demás!

lida bajo un poco la mirada en señal de vergüenza

Kaminari: ¿porque sugieres eso?

Tsuyu: no nos conocemos lo suficiente todavía,¿como podemos confiar o algo así?

Kirishima: si ese es el caso y todos botan por si mismos...

Lida:¿no crees que por eso precisamente quien reciba múltiples votos puede ser considerada la persona mas indicada?,¿Que opina, sensei?.

Aizawa: a mí no me interesa, siempre y cuando lo resuelvan antes de que termine la clase.

Dijo mientras volvía a entrar a su bolsa de dormir y se recostaba en el piso, dejando que sus estudiantes resolvieran ellos mismos el problema.

* * *

 **minutos mas tarde**

Después casi díez minutos por fin había un resultado en los botos pero era el resultado fue una gran sorpresa para algunos.

 _Izuku midoriya: 5 votos_

 _Momo yaoyorozu : 3 votos_

 _Shoto Todoroki: 2 votos_

 _Lida Tenya: 1 votó_

Izuku: wow, tuve cinco votos,eso si que es una sorpresa.

Bakugo: ¡¿Perdí otra vez con Deku?!,¡¿Quién carajo votó por el?!.

Grito Bakugo levantándose rápidamente de su asiento.

Sero: bueno,es mejor que votar por ti.

Bakugo:¡¿Que dijiste extra cabron?!

por su parte,Mina fingía leer un libro para evitar el contacto visual con Bakugo,Uraraka silbaba mientras trataba de disimular que ella no sabía nada y por último Momo quien miraba por la ventana evitando ver a bakugo mientras una gota de sudor bajaba por mejilla derecha,las acciones de las tres chicas daban a entender que ellas eran quienes habían votado por Izuku.

Por otro lado,Lida estaba un poco deprimido por haber perdido la elección, pero a la vez conmovido por ese único votó que el obtuvo.

Lida:( obtuve un votó,alguien de vedad confía en mi)

Unos minutos después Izuku y Momo se encontraban al frente de la clase, mientras Aizawa comenzaba a hablar.

Aizawa: bueno ya esta decidido,el presidente de la clase sera Midoriya y la vicepresidenta se ra Yaoyorozu.

Izuku: bueno,no me esperaba ésto pero daré mi mejor esfuerzo.

Momo: lo mismo digo.

ambos hicieron una pequeña reverencia hacia la toda la clase en señal de gratitud y humildad.

Tsuyu: a mi no me parece nada mal.

Kirishima: después de todo, Midoriya mostro mucha determinación y Yaoyorozu probó se una genio durante las pruebas.

 **Un rato más tarde**

Ahora izuku y sus amigos se encontraban en la cafetería de la escuela, disfrutando de su almuerzo.

Uraraka: ¡woaw,hoy hay mucha gente también!

Lida: es porque los en el curso de Héroes, curso de apoyo y el de administración comen en el mismo lugar.

Uraraka como costumbre comía un plato de arroz blanco, pescado y sopa de miso.

Uraraka: el arroz es delicioso.

Izuku estaba comiendo a un ritmo inusualmente lento el día de hoy,ya que apenas había comido cuatro tazones de katsudon y en su mano estaba el quinto.

Izuku: aún estoy un poco sorprendido,no esperaba que me eligieran presidente de la clase. Yo nunca he liderado a otros así que no estoy seguro si hare un buen trabajo.

Lida: tranquilo,lo harás bien.

Uraraka: yo secundó eso.

Momo: yo también concuerdo.

Izuku miraba a su amigos un poco sorprendido y confundido.

Momo: tu coraje y juicio en los momentos de necesidad harán que te sigan. Fue una de las razones por las que vote por tí.

Lida: si yo también.

Izuku: ¿eh?, votaste por mi, Lida?

Lida: si así es.

Uraraka: Pero,¿No quierias ser presidente de la clase tu también,Lida-kun?,digo usas lentes y todo.

Izuku:(je je, parece que Uraraka-san, habla sin pensar)

Lida le dió un sorbo a su bebida antes de responder.

Lida: Querer ser líder y ser adecuado para ello,son dos cosas diferentes. Meramente hice lo que me parecía correcto

I,U: "Meramente"

Izuku: ahora que lo pienso,casi no te he escuchado decir palabras como esa.

Lida se percató de lo que acababa de decir y se puso un poco nervioso.

Lida: Oh,eso es...

Momo: si mal no recuerdo,¿tu familia también es de la alta clase,Lida-kun?

Uraraka: ¿eh,eso quiere decir que eres un niño rico?

En cuanto esa palabra salió de los labios de Uraraka,la que expresión en el rostro de Lida mostraba un poco de disgusto y vergüenza.

Lida: eh intentado cambiar mi forma de hablar porque no quiero que me llamen así.

Lida se había ganado la completa atención de sus amigos y sabía que iba a tener que explicarles todo.

Lida: Si,mi familia ha sido de héroes por generaciones.¿díganme conocen al héroe turbo,Ingenium?

Izuku: si por supuesto que lo conozco,mi padre a trabajo en algunas ocasiones con el, espera no me digas que el...

Lida: ¡Asi es,el es mi hermano mayor!

Uraraka: lo dices con mucho orgullo

Momo: impresionante

Izuku no dijo nada ya que el se limitaba a escuchar con mucho detalle a Lida, tanto que comenzó a tomar apuntes para su libreta,¿de dónde la sacó?,ni idea.

Lida: El es un héroe que honra las reglas y lidera a la gente,Me puse el como objetivo el convertirme en héroe porque quiero ser como mi hermano.

Al escuchar las palabras de lida, Izuku no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña sonrisa.

Izuku:(ya veo,para Lida su hermano es lo que mi papá o All might son para mí)

Uraraka: vaya es la primera vez que te veo sonreír, Lida-kun

Lida: ¿eh?,¿en serio?,¡Yo sonrió!

El pequeño grupo de amigos comenzó a reír tras la pequeña observación de Uraraka,pero después de unos segundos un tema en especial vino a la mente de Uraraka.

Uraraka: Ahora que recuerdo,Deku- kun y Momo- san, ayer se volvieron novios,¿no es así?

Izuku estuvo apuntó de atragantarse por la afirmación tan directa de Uraraka, mientras que momo tan solo se sonrojo.

Izuku: ¿eh,como te enteraste?

Momo: izu-kun y yo no le hemos contado a nadie todavía.

Uraraka: b-bueno,es que ayer nosotros los vimos por las ventanas de las escaleras.

Izuku: espera,¿"nosotros", quien mas de la clase lo sabe?.

Uraraka: todos

Izuku:("suspiro"), ahora entiendo porque Mineta estuvo mirándome de tan mala manera toda la clase.

Esa observación provocó que el pequeño grupo comenzará a reír,pero sus risas fueron interrumpidas, cuando de la nada una alarma comenzo a escucharse por toda la academia.

 ** _Violación de nivel 3, todos los estudiantes deben evacuar las instalaciones._**

Izuku: nivel 3...eso quiere decir que alguien se infiltró en la academia.

Lida: lo mejor sera siguir las indicaciones y evacuar.

De un momento a otro todos comenzaron a correr a la salida,los pasillos no tardaron en llenarse con estudiantes que con suerte esperaban salir del edificio

Uraraka: ow,¿como paso esto de repente?

Lida: justo como se esperaba de la mejor escuela, todos reaccionan rápido ante las crisis.

Momo: son tan rápidos que causan pánico.

Izuku: maldición,a este paso terminarán aplastando a alguien,¡AGH!

Izuku fue empujado con gran fuerza hacía las ventanas, siendo separado de sus amigos.

Lida: ¡Midoriya!.

Uraraka: ¡Deku-kun!

Momo: ¡Izu-kun!

Izuku logro encontrar un pequeño espacio donde puedo recobrar el aliento,Lida rápidamente logró hacerse pasó entre los estudiantes hasta llegar con Izuku.

Lida: Midoriya,¿Te encuentras bien?

Izuku: si, pero hay que detener esta locura o alguien va a terminar muriendo.

Lida: demonios,¿quién pudo haberse infiltrado?

Lida dirigió su vista a fuera de la ventana y logró darse cuenta de algo.

Lida: Midoriya,mira para allá.

Izuku: ah,eso es...¡La prensa!

Afuera de la ventana se podía ver a la gran multitud de reporteros y periodistas frente a la puerta principal.

reportera:¡Den nos a All might!,¡¿El se encuentra aquí,no?!

P mic: como ya les habíamos dicho,el no se encuentra aquí.

periodista: Entonces déjenos hacerle unas preguntas a ozaru y nos iremos.

Aizawa: si les dejamos hacer preguntas entonces querrán hacer mas, así es como son.

Lida: así que son los medios,ya me parecía extraño que alguien logrará infiltrarse.

Izuku: pero todos estan tan asustados que no se han dado cuenta, debemos ayar la manera de aser que nos escuchen.

tanto Izuku como lida comenzaron a analizar sus opciones,de la nada una idea llegó a la mente de izuku.

Izuku:Creo que ya se que hacer

Izuku se elevó por encima de los estudiantes, después inhaló una enorme cantidad de aire.

Izuku: ¡TODO EL MUNDO CÁLMENSE!

Todos los estudiantes se detuvieron ante el tremendo grito de Izuku y enfocando su atención en el.

Izuku: ¡No hay nada de que preocuparse,es solamente la prensa,les pido a todos que vuelvan a sus clases con calma!

Una vez que todos escucharon las palabras de izuku comenzaron a tranquilizarse,para después dirigirse a sus respectivas clases de manera ordenada.

* * *

 **una hora después**

Después del aboroto de la cafetería y de que la policía hiciera que todos los periodistas y reporteros se fueran, varios profesores, entré ellos Shallot y el director Nezu, examinaban la barrera de U.A o al menos lo que quedaba de ella,ya que al parecer había sido reducida a polvo.

Nezu:¿Como fue que simples representantes de los medios lograron infiltrarse?, Alguien instigo ésto, algún villano entro,¿o se trata de alguna declaración de guerra?

* * *

 **Varios días después**

Después del incidente de hace días, todo había vuelto a la normalidad, aunque claro,a izuku le costaba acostumbrarse a sus nuevos deberes cómo presidente de la clase,pero en opinión de todos lo hacía bastante bien,pero hoy Aizawa tenía un anuncio para toda la clase.

Aizawa: el entrenamiento básico de Héroes de hoy,sera impartido por All might,yo y una persona mas, aunque normalmente sería Ozaru el se hará cargo de instruir a la clase 1-B.

Izuku:(Hm,la clase B, ahora que lo pienso, nunca los eh visto,a pesar de estar en la clase contigua.)

Sero: disculpe Sensei,¿Que haremos en la clase de hoy?

Aizawa buscó algo en sus bolsillos,asta que sacó una tarjeta blanca con la palabra "RESCUE" escrita en letras azules.

Aizawa: simulación de desastres, catástrofes y todo eso. en resumen, simulación de rescate.

Kaminari: Rescate...parece bastante trabajo.

Kirishima: Idiota,es parte de los deberes de un héroe,¡Yo y mis brazos estamos listos!

Tsuyu: nadie es mejor que yo en el agua,Gero.

Aizawa: hey aún no termino... pueden decir usar o no su traje en esta ocasión. porque lo más probable es que sus trajes limiten sus habilidades.

En eso aizawa activó los estantes donde estaban los trajes de toda la clase.

Aizawa: el entrenamiento sera fuera del campus,asi que iremos en autobús. eso es todo, ahora prepárense.

Todos se levantaron de sus asientos para tomar su traje e ir a los vestidores pero izuku se quedó un momento en sus pensamientos.

Izuku: (Rescate... una de la cosas por las que más admiró a mi padre y a all might,¡Este entrenamiento me acercará un paso mas a ser un gran héroe como ellos!), Daré mi máximo esfuerzo.

Un rato después ya todos se encontraban afuera con sus trajes puestos,con la excepción de Izuku ya que lo único que pertenecía a su traje de Héroe,eran sus muñequeras,sus botas y sus espinilleras.

Uraraka: oh, estás usando tu uniforme de educación física,¿Y tu traje?

Izuku: quedó bastante dañado durante el entrenamiento de combate,asi que esperó que la compañía de apoyo lo arregle.

después de su corta plática con Uraraka, Izuku se puso aun lado del autobús y dijo en voz alta.

Izuku: muy bien, todos por favor hagan una línea ordenada y comienzen a subir al autobús uno por uno.

Todos obedecieron las instrucciones de izuku y comenzaron a abordar el autobús.

Lida: disculpa midoriya,¿pero no crees que sería mejor hacer dos líneas en base al número de estudiantes?

Izuku: si ya lo había pensado,pero éste no es esa clase de autobús,es como uno de los autobuses públicos en el centro.

Lida: ya veo, perdona mi insolencia.

Izuku: no te preocupes.

* * *

 **unos minutos después.**

El autobús ya se encontraba en marcha y todos en sus respectivos asientos, Izuku se encontraba sentado a un lado de Sato,Tsuyu y Momo y frente a el estaban Kirishima,lida, Aoyama y kaminari.

Lida: tenías razón con lo del autobús, midoriya-san lamentó haber dudado de ti.

Izuku: ya te dije que no tiene la menor importancia.

Tsuyu: yo siempre digo lo que se me viene a la mente, Midoriya-chan...

Izuku: ¿si,asui-san?

Tsuyu: llámame "Tsuyu-can".

izuku: muy bien...

Tsuyu: tu Quirk es igual al de Ozaru.

Kirishima: oh es cierto, ahora que lo pienso son idénticos.

Ese comentario llamo la atención de todos los estudiantes,en especial la de cierto joven con cabello bicolor.

Izuku: ¿eh,no lo saben?,esperaba que para estas alturas,Uraraka,Bakugo,Momo o lida ya se los hubieran dicho...

Mina:¿decirnos que?

Izuku: bueno la verdad es que...el héroe Ozaru es mi padre.

Esa declaración tomo por sorpresa a toda la clase con la excepción de los ya mencionados y Aizawa, puesto que ellos ya conocían ese hecho.

Casi todos:¡¿Eh?!

Kaminari:¿eres el hijo del héroe número tres del top 10?,¡Increíble!

Izuku: Je,¿de verdad lo creen?

Kirishima: si, además tu Quirk es increíble y muy llamativo, aún que mi endurecimiento es muy fuerte, no es nada extravagante.

Izuku: no digas eso,para mi tu Quirk se ve bastante genial.

Momo: aunque también debés pensar en la popularidad como héroe.

Aoyama: mi **navel láser** ,esta al nivel profesional en fuerza y belleza.

kaminari: pero no es tan genial si te da calambres estomacales.

Eso rápidamente mato el ánimo de Aoyama mientras un aura de tristeza lo rodeaba.

Kirishima: bueno si hablamos de extravagancia y fuerza, serían Izuku, Bakugo y Todoroki.

Tsuyu: Bakugo-chan siempre está molesto así que dudo que sea popular.

Bakugo: ¡¿Que dijiste?!,¡Atrévete a decírmelo a la cara!

Tsuyu: ¿ven?

Kaminari: no nos conocemos lo suficiente,asi que es genial que alguien ya sepa tus problemas de irá.

Bakugo: ¡ ¿QUE QUISISTE DECIR CON ESO,MALDITO?!, ¡TE MATARÉ!

Izuku sonreía mientras trataba de contener unas cuantas carcajadas .

Izuku:(es la primera vez que alguien además de mi,se enfrenta a Kacchan sin tenerle miedo,no esperaba menos de los estudiantes de la U.A)

Momo parecía mantenerse al margen ya que al parecer está conversación le parecía bastante "vulgar", mientras que a Uraraka le resultaba muy entretenida.

Aizawa: hey,ya hemos llegado,asi que dejen de hablar.

Todos: si

Después de unos momentos el autobús se detuvo frente a un enorme edificio con una gran domo blanco.

una vez que todos comenzaron a bajar,una persona salió por la puerta principal para darles la bienvenida.

¿?: los estaba esperando a todos.

Era una persona un poco alta,con un traje de astronauta de algún tipo,con un casco de vidrio polarizado negro con sombras blancas en donde se encontraban sus ojos.

Todos los estudiantes estaban realmente sorprendidos al ver a la persona frente a ellos.

Izuku: oh,es el héroe espacial, trece. ¡Es el caballeroso héroe, especialista en el rescate de personas.

Uraraka: increíble,amo a trece.

Trece: vallamos a dentro de una vez.

Todos: ¡Sera un placer trabajar con usted!

Trece comenzó a guíar a todos a dentro de las instalaciones y vez que vieron el interior se quedaron totalmente asombrados.

era un enorme terreno con grandes áreas para simular diferentes desastres naturales.

Sero: increíble,se ve como los Estudios Universal Japón.

Trece: un barco,deslizamiento de tierra, fuego, huracán o una avalancha. Está es una tierra de entrenamiento hecha en diferentes tipos de accidentes y desastres,¡Es llamado " El lugar de simulación imprevisto"!,o U.S.J para abreviar.

Todos les caía una gota de sudor por la nuca mientras el mismo pensamiento pasaba por sus mentes.

Todos: Realmente es U.S.J ...

Mientras todos estaban con esa actitud,Aizawa se acercó a trece para preguntarle en voz baja.

Aizawa: por cierto, trece,¿Dónde esta All might?,se supone que se encontraría aquí con nosotros.

Trece: al parecer hizo mucho trabajo como héroe en la mañana y se quedó sin tiempo, así que esta descansando.

Aizawa: es el precio de la irracionalidad.( Bueno, tomaremos precauciones), bueno no hay remedio,¿Empezamos de una vez?

Trece: bueno... antes de empezar, déjeme decirles algo. Todos, estoy seguro que conocen mi Quirk,"Black hole",soy capaz de absorber todo y convertirlo en nada.

Izuku: si y a sido gracias a ella que a podido salvar a las personas de todo tipo de desastres,¿verdad?

trece: así es,pero también es un poder que puede matar fácilmente.

toda la clase se sorprendió ante la declaración de Trece.

Trece: algunos de ustedes también tienen Quirks como ese,¿verdad?.En la sociedad super humana,los Quirks han sido verificados y estrictamente regulados,asi que a simple vista no parece ningún problema. Pero no pueden olvidar que hay muchos Quirks que pueden matar con un paso en falso.

Izuku miro sus manos por un instante y recordó como había destruido al robot de cero puntos durante el examen de admisión y no podía evitar pensar que las terribles consecuencias que podría tener si usaba ese mismo poder contra alguien sin tener cuidado y completó control.

Trece: con la prueba física de Aizawa-san, descubrieron las posibilidades de sus poderes ocultos y con el entrenamiento uno vs uno de all might, experimentaron el peligro de usar esos poderes contra otros. Esta clase es un inicio, Deben aprender a utilizar sus habilidades para salvar la vida de las personas,no solo usar sus poderes para herir a otros. En resumen,lo que espero que aprendan es que sus poderes son para salvar a los demás.

Izuku: (número Trece, es realmente genial)

Trece: eso era todo lo que quería explicar, muchas gracias .

Una vez que trece término de hablar,toda la clase comenzó a elogiarlo por ese monólogo tan inspirador,pero de repente una desagradable sensación recorrió asta la última célula del cuerpo de Izuku.

Aizawa: muy bien, entonces primero-

Izuku: disculpe,sensei.

Aizawa: ¿Que sucede,Midoriya?

Izuku: Siento muchas presencias,siniestras en este lugar.

Momo: ¿eh,de que éstas hablando Izu-kun?

Izuku: digo, que no estamos solos aqui.

En ese instante todas las luces comenzaron a apagarse y en la fuente, justo en el medio de todo el edificio un portal se abrió y una persona con cabello color celeste,ropa negra y lo que parecían manos sujetas a sus extremidades,torso y su rostro, salió siendo seguido por mas personas con aspectos extraños.

Kirishima: ¿Que sucede?,¿Es como la lección de ingreso, donde la lección ya había comenzado?

Izuku: me temo que no,Kirishima puedo sentirlo ellos son seres vivos,lo que significa que son...

Aizawa: verdaderos villanos.

Eso conmocióno a todos los estudiantes,pero de repente una enorme figura humanoide salió del portal,su piel era de color negro,con el cerebro al descubierto,una cabeza con una forma muy peculiar parecida a algún tipo de ave, unos dientes extraños y deformes y unas marcas rojas y vistiendo un rasgado pantalon.

Cuando Izuku trato de leer el ki de ese extraño ser,su expresión mostraba un auténtico terror, mientras comenzaba a sudar a mares.

Izuku: (imposible...su ki es el doble no el triple de grande...que el de mi padre o el de All might)

Continuará...


	7. Clase 1-A vs liga de villanos

**Hola a todos perdonen si me volví a tardar,este último mes a sido un poco atareado,pero bueno aquí está el capitulo y tratare de subir el próximo cuanto antes asi que nos vemos.**

* * *

 **Clase 1-A vs liga de villanos**

Toda la clase se encontraba paralizada,no podrían créer lo que estaban viendo,hace casi una semana que su entrenamiento en el curso de heroes había comenzado y ahora tenían justo frente a ellos a una enorme cantidad de villanos.

¿?: 13 y Eraser head,¿huh?. La información de profesores que recibimos el otro día dice que All might tendría que estar aquí.

En la parte superior de aquél portal púrpura, comenzó a formarse lo que únicamente podría denominarse como una cabeza,no tenía rostro o otro detalle facial reconocible únicamente dos ojos amarillos brillante.

¿?: ¿Donde está?, Y nosotros que nos tomamos la molestia de venir con tanta gente...All might...el símbolo de la paz...no puedo creer que no esté aquí. Pero está bien, talvez aparezca si matamos a algunos de estos niños.

Todos toda la clase y ambos profesores pudieron escuchar claramente esas palabras,Aizawa desenvolvió las cintas alrededor de su cuello y trece le hizo una señal con su mano a los estudiantes para que retrocedieran.

Kirishima: ¿Que,Villanos?,no puede ser,¡No hay forma de que entrarán a la academia!.

Momo: sensei,¿Que hay con los sensores anti-intrusos?

Trece: los hay aquí también por supuesto,pero...

Todoroki:¿Ellos aparecieron aquí?,¿O en toda la escuela?,sea cual sea,los sensores no están funcionando,lo que significa que uno tiene un Quirk que le permite hacer eso.

Izuku: Además estamos en un área separada del campus principal durante el tiempo que se supone qué haya una clase aquí. pueden ser tontos pero no idiotas.

Todoroki: asi es,este ataque fue planeado cuidadosamente por alguien con algún tipo de objetivo en mente.

toda la clase seguía paralizada por la cotización en la que se encontraban,pero entonces Aizawa dió varios pasos al frente mientras se acomadaba sus goggles.

Aizawa: trece, comienza a evacuar a los estudiantes e intenta contactar a la escuela. Ademas parece que interfieren con los sensores,lo que significa que uno tiene un Quirk tipo ondas de radio interfiriendo. Kaminari, intenta contactar a la escuela con tu Quirk.

Kaminari: entendido.

Izuku: sensei,no me diga que piensa enfrentar a todos ellos usted sólo, aunque borré sus Quirks... su estilo de combate es borrar el Quirk de sus enemigos y luego capturarlos,atacar de frente es...

Aizawa: no puedes convertirte en héroe si solo tienes un truco.

Izuku: huh?

Aizawa: te lo encargo,trece.

Fué lo que dijo Aizawa mientras saltaba hasta el final de las escaleras dónde tres villanos lo esperaban.

¿?:¿no se suponía que solo trece,Ozaru y all might estarían aquí?, ¿Quien es ése?

¿?: no importa quién es, pero si cree que puede atacarnos de frente el solo...¡Es un gran estúpido?

Los tres villanos se preparaban para atacar a Aizawa,pero de pronto sus Quirks se esfumaron, dejándolos indefensos.

¿?: ¡Mi Quirk,no funciona!

Justo en ese momento fueron atrapados por las vendas de Aizawa para después elevarlos en el aire para hacer los chocar sus cabezas en el aire dejándolos inconscientes.

¿?: ¡Idiotas,el es Eraser head,puede borrar el Quirk de cualquiera con solo verlo.

¿?: Borrar...¿Puedes borrar también los Quirks de tipo heteromorfico como nosotros?

Gritó un villano con máscara negra y de cuatro brazos,que comenzó a correr hacia Aizawa.

Aizawa: no,no puedo...

Pero para su sorpresa,Aizawa esquivó con mucha facilidad sus ataques y no solo eso logro asestarle un poderoso golpe directo a su cara.

Aizawa: pero las habilidades de tipos como ustedes...

Dijo mientras lanzaba una venda para atraparlo y después esquivar y contra atacar con un golpe por la espalda.

Aizawa: son estadísticamente, manifestadas en combate cuerpo a cuerpo...

y de un tiron uso al villano para golpear y derrotar a un pequeño grupo de estos.

Aizawa: por lo que tome medidas contra eso.

un gran grupo de villanos comenzó a rodear a Aizawa,pero de poco servía ya que esté comenzó a derrotarlos uno a uno.

¿?: es fuerte en combate cuerpo a cuerpo y como esta ocultando sus ojos con esos goggles es imposible saber que Quirk esta borrando. Cuando el pelea contra un grupo,les hace difícil trabajar en equipo.

Aquel villano de cabellera celeste, comenzó a rascar un poco su cuello.

¿?: Ya veo. Odió a los héroes profesionales,las masas no sirven de nada contra ellos.

Mientras tanto el villano,de aspecto oscuro entrecerró sus ojos mientras miraba a los estudiantes.

Por su parte toda la clase comenzaba a retirarse con excepción de Izuku quien estaba concentrado en la pelea de Aizawa.

Izuku: wow,aizawa sensei es capaz de enfrentar a tanta gente, a pesar de que su Quirk no es para pelear cuerpo a cuerpo.

Lida: ¡no es momento para analizar!

Momo: es verdad, debemos refugiarnos.

Izuku comenzó a correr en dirección a sus compañeros pero pudo sentir el como el Ki del villano que creaba el portal se desvanecía y reaparecía frente al resto de la clase.

Izuku: alto,esperen.

pero de repente el mismo portal apareció frente a todos y comenzó a crecer.

¿?: no los dejaré escapar.

Aizawa: (demonios, aparté la vista un momento y el que parecía mas problemático se escapó)

Aisawa estaba apunto de ir para ayudar a su clase,pero la gran cantidad de villanos se lo impedía.

¿?:Es un placer, somos la liga de Villanos.

aquel villano comenzó a prensentarse y aunque fuera indudablemente malvado se podía apreciar que tenía buenos modales.

¿?: puede que suene presuntuoso de nuestra parte, pero hemos venido con nuestra propia invitación a la casa de los héroes,la preparatoria U.A,con el propósito de extinguir la vida del símbolo de la Paz, All might y también la de ozaru.

Izuku abrió bien los ojos ante tal exclamación del villano frente a el y comenzó a apretar los puños con fuerza.

¿?: creo que all might o Ozaru ya deberían estár aquí,¿hubo algún tipo de cambio o contratiempo?. Bueno, estén o no aquí. está es la parte que me toca jugar.

Trece,Bakugo y Kirishima estaban apuntó de atacar al villano, cuando varios disparos de energía salieron de detrás de ellos e impactaron contra el y generando una densa nube de humo, cuando la clase entera se dió la vuelta vieron a Izuku,con su mano extendida en dirección al villano.

Izuku: no me interesa quien carajos eres o tus amigos,pero si dices con tanta seguridad,que vas a matar a mi padre y a All might,no esperes que me quedé callado al respecto.

poco a poco el humo comenzó a disiparse y por un segundo toda la clase había creía que Izuku había derrotado al villano, pero cuando el humo se disipó por completo todos se sorprendieron al ver que el villano estaba completamente ileso.

¿?: oh cielos,eso fue peligroso. Es cierto, aunque son estudiantes,son exelentes huevos de oro.

Trece: chicos, quédense detrás de mí.

¿?: mi objetivo es dispersarlos y torturarlos hasta que mueran.

Dijo el villano mientras una extraña neblina color negra envolvía a toda la clase.

Kirishima: Que demo-

Izuku reaccionó rápido y sin no perder tiempo y empujó fuera de la neblina a Uraraka,sato y por último a Lida, pero si. antes decirle.

Izuku: Lida, tienes que salir de aquí y buscar ayuda.

Lida: ¿eh,de que hablás?,no pienso abandonarlos.

Izuku: maldición,Lida es la única manera,ve y avisa a la escuela de lo que está pasando aquí.

Izuku lanzo a Lida a donde Uraraka y Sato,una vez fuera vieron como la neblina tomaba forma de una enorme cúpula,solo para después desaparecer sin dejar a nadie ahí.

Lida: ¡CHICOS!

* * *

 **Izuku,Tsuyu y Mineta**

durante unos instantes no hubo nada mas que oscuridad,pero una pequeña luz apareció frente a el y con cada instante esta crecía mas y antes de que se diera cuenta se encontraba callendo directamente en el agua.

Izuku: (¿una transportación? ¿Ese es su Quirk?)

Gracias a ser mitad saiyajin,Izuku gozaba de una excepcional capacidad pulmonar,asi que lentamente comenzó a nadar a la superficie.

Izuku: (¿vinieron a matar a All might y a mi papá? ¿Que demonios esta sucediendo aquí?)

Mientras se guía nadando a la superficie se dió cuenta de que un villano,con un traje de buceo y un Quikr que lo hacía parte Tiburón o algo semejante, nadaba a toda velocidad hacía el.

Villano: no tengo nada contra ti,pero éste es tú fin.

Aquel villano abrió la boca, mostrando sus enormes colmillos listo para atacar a Izuku, después el agua de esa pequeña zona se tornó de un tono rojo escarlata, al principio el villano creyó haber herido a Izuku gravemente pero a los pocos segundos se dió cuenta que esa sangre no provenía de el,sino que de su propia boca, puesto que todos sus dientes estaban flotando a su alrededor.

Villano.:¡HAAAAA!,¡Mis dientes! ¡¿Que demonios pasó?!

Pero entonces recibió un potente golpe en la quijada mandandolo a la superficie totalmente fuera de combate.

Izuku: (maldito estúpido vas a necesitar mas que eso para derrotarme)

Izuku comenzó a nadar de nuevo a la superficie y una vez que emergió pudo ver a Tsuyu y a mineta abordó de un barco no muy lejos de el,asi que rápidamente fué a reunirse con sus compañeros.

Izuku: Asui-chan,Mineta,¿se encuentran bien?

Tsuyu: llámame,"Tsuyu-chan"

Izuku: oh,lo siento Tsuyu-chan,¿Pero te encuentras bien?

Tsuyu: parece que las cosas se tornaron muy feas.

Izuku: si. lo que ese villano dijo antes...

 _~"creo que all might o Ozaru ya deberían estár aquí,¿hubo algún tipo de cambio o contratiempo?"~._

Izuku: ellos conocían el itinerario de U.A... Entonces si lo piensas bien, éstos tipos deben ser responsables de la intrusión de los medios del otro día para obtener información. Ésto estaba Planeado, tal y como Todoroki-kun dijo.

Mineta: pero,pero...¡No es como que de verdad puedan matar a All might o a tu papá!,¡Una vez que lleguen los derrotaran!

Tsuyu: Mineta-chan,¿no crees que se esfuerzan tanto porque tienen una forma de matarlos?

Dijo la chica peliverde, resaltando un hecho bastante obvio,pero por lo visto ignorado hasta el momento por Mineta, cuya expresión mostraba mas y mas terror.

Tsuyu: además,ese otro villano dijo que nos torturarian hasta la muerte. Me preguntó si seremos capaces de aguantar hasta que All might o Ozaru lleguen... Incluso si uno de ellos viene,me preguntó si podremos lograrlo de una pieza.

En ese mismo instante Izuku pudo sentir como una docena de Ki malignos comenzo a rodear el barco en el que se encontraban.

Mineta: M-M-Midoria,¿que sucede?

En eso, Muchos villanos con Quirks acuáticos comenzaron a salir del agua.

Villano: bastardo,te haré pedazos por lo que le hiciste a mi amigo.

Mineta: kyyyaaa,¡hay muchos de ellos!

Mientras que Tsuyu y Mineta se concentraban en los villa que rodean el yate, Izuku seguía pensando la situación actual.

Izuku:(estos tipos realmente vinieron a matatar al tío All might y a mí papá,no hay otra explicación, además ese tipo de aspecto extraño es lo suficientemente fuerte como para lograrlo)

Izuku comenzó a apretar sus puños en señal de frustración, mientras venía a su mente todos los buenos recuerdos compartió con all might y su padre.

Izuku:(no,no puedo...no voy a permitirlo...¡No voy a dejar que pase!), si estos Tipos...

dijo el Izuku llamando la atención de sus compañeros,ellos podían sentir la increíble determinación en los ojos del peliverde,pero tsuyu fue la única que notó la enorme fuerza que Izuku ejercía en en sus puños mientras los apretaba.

Izuku: si tienen una forma de derrotar a All migth y a mi padre, entonces debemos deternerlos a como de lugar.¡Peleando y ganando!

* * *

 **Zona de deslizamiento de tierra.**

En esa Zona,todo fue comenzó a cubrirse con una densa capa de hielo, producida por Todoroki y asi atrapando a todos los villanos que se encontraban cerca de el.

Todoroki: es patético perder contra un simple adolescente. Deben resistir mas,¿son adultos,no?

* * *

 **zona de colapsos**

Bakugo: ¡Gaaahhh!

Gitro bakugo, mientras genero una poderosa exposición,para derrotar a media docena de villanos, Mientras que Kirishima usó su endurecimiento para derrotar a tres villanos.

* * *

 **Zona de avalanchas**.

Momo,Jirou y Kaminari fueron rodeados por un enorme grupo de villanos,pero Momo no perdido tiempo y creo una espada para Jirou y Un bastón Boo para ella mientras adoptaba una pose de pelea.

* * *

 **Zona de incendios**

Ojiro estaba en posición de pelea frente a un grupo de Villanos y ya que toda posible ruta de escape estaba rodeada por un auténtico infierno no le quedaba mas opción que pelear.

* * *

 **Zona de tormentas**.

Tokoyami y Koda se encontraban de espaldas rodeados por media docena de Villanos, listos para atacar.

* * *

 **Recepción**

Y por último en la recepción se encontraban Mina, Uraraka, Shoji, Lida, Sato, Sero y Trece dispuestos a pelear contra el Villano de aspecto oscuro,pero al mismo tiempo Shoji uso hizo aparecer una serie de ojos y oídos de sus tentáculos para localizar a sus compañeros.

Lida: Shoji,¿Todos se encuentran bien?

Shoji: todos estan dispersos, pero se encuentra en este edificio.

Todos ahora podían respirar mas tranquilos ahora que sabían que sus compañeros se encontraban sanos y salvos de momento,pero aun debían lidiar con el enemigo frente a ellos.

Sero: maldición,los ataques físicos no lo lastiman y puede transportar cosas...¡Su Quirk es de lo peor!

Trece miro al villano mientras evaluaban las opciones pero solo había una factible.

Trece: Lida Tenya,le pido que cumpla la orden del delegado de la clase y Valla a la academia a conseguir ayuda.

Lida estaba apunto de quejarse,por no querer abandonar a sus compañeros y amigos,pero número Trece continuó con su explicación.

Trece: las alarmas no suenan y nuestros teléfonos no tienen señal. El sistema de seguridad esta basado en rayos infrarrojos y aunque Eraser head este borrando los Quirks de todos ellos,aun no funcionan,lo que significa que deben tener a alguien con un Quirk de interferencia que utilizaron antes de que llegarán. Por lo que sera mas rápido si vas por ayuda,que en lo que encontramos a esa persona.

Por mas que le doliera admitirlo,Trece tenía razón,esa era la opción mas lógica, pero aun no se encontraba del todo seguro sobre abandonar a sus amigos.

Sato: ¡Usa la salida de emergencia! ,si sales, habrá alarmas,por eso estos tipos aparecieron aquí dentro,no?

Sero: si sales,ellos no podran seguirte.¡Manda a volar esa niebla con tus piernas!

Dijeron, mientras se ponían frente a Lida para y tomaban posiciones de combate.

Mina: nosotros te apoyaremos.

Uraraka: por favor Lida-kun, cumple con la orden de Deku-kun.

Después de escuchar a sus amigos,Lida ya no tenía dudas al respecto, ahora la supervivencia de su clase estaba en sus manos,por lo que tomó posición de salida, esperando la oportunidad para empezar a correr.

¿?: aunque no tengan otra opción,¿son tan idiotas como para hacer sud planes frente al enemigo?

Dijo el villano mientras enviaba varios tentáculos echos de su neblina directo a Lida,pero número trece se puso frente a estos.

Trece: lo hicimos, porque no hay diferencia si lo sabes o no,¡Black hole!

grito Trece,con gran determinación mientras usaba su Quirk para absorber la neblina del Villano.

* * *

 **Zona de naufragio**

Mineta¡¿QUE QUIERES DECIR CON PELEAR?!,¡¿ERES IDIOTA?!

grito Mineta, asustado y dudando de la cordura de Izuku,por hacer semejante declaración.

Mineta: ¡Estos tipos pueden matar a All might,¿verdad? ¡Te estas contradiciendo,Midoriya!

Por su parte Izuku y Tsuyu examinaban cuidadosamente la situación frente a ellos ignorando la quejas y lloriqueos de Mineta.

Izuku: Mineta, éstos tipos de abajo claramente asumen que los enfrentaremos en el agua.

Mineta: ¡¿Siquiera me estás escuchando?!

Tsuyu: ¿quieres decir que ellos ya sabían todo sobre las instalaciones, antes de reunirse?

Izuku: si y también parece que ellos no tienen conocimiento hacerca de nuestras habilidades.

Tsutu: ¿Y como sabes eso,kero?

Izuku: porque tu estás aquí,asu... quiero decir Tsuyu-chan.

Izuku se sonrojo un poco por casi equivocarse en como llamar a su compañera,y está al ver la expresión en el rostro de Izuku también se sonrojo ligeramente.

Mineta: ¡¿que pasa con eso?!

Tsuyu: pero tienes razón,si ellos supieran que soy parte sapo me habrían mandando a la zona de incendio de allá.

Izuku: ellos nos separaron, porque no conocen nuestras habilidades y planean derrotarnos con la superioridad numérica.

Minera estaba temblando de miedo, mientras Izuku volvía a mirar a los villanos en el agua.

Izuku: somos menos y no tenemos mucha experiencia en combates reales, nuestra esperanza es que ellos no conocen nuestos Quirks y el echó de no intenten subir al barco respalda mi hipótesis,pero también significa que nos estan subestimado.

Tsuyu: Midoria-chan,me parece que ya tienes algo planeado para esta situación.

Izuku: si,es pero primero necesito que me cuenten todo sobre sus Quirks.

los tres se reunieron en un pequeño círculo ocultándose de la vista de los villanos

Tsuyu: muy bien,mi Quirk me permite saltar muy alto, trepar por casi cualquier superficie y estirar mi lengua unos veinte metros. También puedo escupir mi estómago y limpiarlo,(quiere decir vomitar) y secretar una mucosidad tóxica que apesta un poco.

Mientras Izuku trataba de pensar en como utilizar las habilidades de Tsuyu a su favor,Mineta seguía pensando en la palabra "secretar",al mismo tiempo que pensaba en cosas pervertidas relacionadas con la palabra.

Tsuyu: las últimas dos son inútiles,asi que no les presten atención.

Izuku: ya lo había notado,pero eres fuerte.

Izuku levantó su puño a la altura de su rostro y creo una pequeña esfera de Ki del tamaño de una pequeña pelota.

Izuku: mi Quirk,me permite manipular una energía llamada Ki,lo cual me da super fuerza, ataques de energía, super velocidad, volar y otras habilidades. Pero mi cuerpo tiene un límite del poder que puede soportar y si sobrepasó ese límite mi cuerpo sufre algunas repercusiones, pero son mínimas.

después fue siguió Mineta,a lo que el tomo una de las esferas de su cabeza y comenzó a explicar sus poderes.

Mineta: mi Quirk hace que estás cosas sean extremadamente pegajosas.

Dijo mientras pegaba la bola en su mano a la pared a su izquierda.

Mineta: dependiendo de mi estado de ánimo pueden estar pegadas por todo un día, vuelven a crecer apenas me quito una,pero si quito muchas empiezo a sangrar. A demás estás no se pegan a mí, solo rebotan.

Una vez que Mineta término su explicación,sus dos compañeros lo miraron de una manera incómoda por unos segundos, pero rápidamente se puso nervioso asta no poder más.

Mineta: ¡POR ESO TE DIGO QUE HAY QUE ESPERAR,MI QUIRK NO ESTÁ HECHO PARA BATALLAS!.

Izuku: ¡No es eso mineta!,de echo tu Quirk puede ser justo lo que necesitamos justo ahora.

Tsuyu: entonces,¿ya pensaste en un plan?

Izuku: si, creo que si,muy bien esto es lo que haremos...

Pero entonces una gigantesca mano de agua se elevó a lo mas alto y de un solo golpe partió el yate a la mitad.

Villano: ya me cansé de esperar,¡Terminemos ya con esto!

Tsuyu: que increíble potencia... partió el barco en dos.

Mineta al ser víctima del pánico, comenzó a tirar las esferas de su cabeza en todas direcciones en un intento de alejar a los villanos.

Izuku: Mineta, tranquilizante no te rindas ahora.

Mineta dejo de lazar las bolas de su cabeza mientras seguía llorando descontroladamente.

Izuku: Pero que tonto eres,ahora el enemigo descubrirá tu Quirk.

Pero cuando miro a los villanos,pudo notar que estos se alejaban de las esferas de mineta.

Izuku: Están siendo precavidos asi que no las tocan.

Villano: El bote se hundirá en unos momentos y una vez que estén en el agua serán nuestros,(pero...)

En eso aquél villano volteó a ver a su compañero quién seguía flotando inconsciente.

Villano:( sí subestimamos a ese chico de cabellos verdes, entonces nos podría derrotar muy fácilmente)

por su parte,el rostro de Mineta se volvió pálido al momento de escuchar las palabras de aquel villano,casi como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

Tsuyu: Mineta-chan,¿realmente entraste a U.A para convertirte en héroe?

Mineta: ¡cállate,lo extraño es que no estén asustados en este momento!,¡Estábamos en clase hasta hace poco!,¡¿Y pensar que casi seremos asesinados después de empezar la preparatoria?!,¡Desearía al menos haber podido tocar los pechos de Yaoyorozu!

Después de pronunciar esas palabras Mineta recibido un fuerte golpe en la parte trasera de su cabeza,por parte de Izuku,ya no le agradaba lo que aquel enano había dicho sobre su novia.

Izuku: primero: si vuelves a decir algo semejante sobre Momo frente a mi te hare pagar muy caro, Segundo: no vamos a morir tengo un plan,pero necesito de la cooperación de ambos.

Tsuyu: Cuenta conmigo.

Mineta: y yo también, aunque no quiero.

Izuku: ¡Muy bien, esté es mi plan!.

Mientras Izuku procedía a explicarles su plan a sus compañeros,de la manera mas rápida y simple posible,los villanos en el agua saboreaban,lo que ellos creían,era su victoria asegurada.

Villanos: ¡recuerden,no bajen la guardia en ningún momento,no los subestimen solo porqué son niños! ,pero estando en el agua, nuestros Quirks nos dan la ventaja.

Los villanos esperaban impacientes a que el barco se hundiera por completo pero entonces paso algo que ninguno esperaba.

Izuku: ¡ROOOAAAGH!

Los villanos miraron la proa de estribor o pará ser más específico veían a Izuku dando un grito de batalla a todo pulmón.

Izuku: (nunca pensé imitar a kacchan pero...) ¡MUERAN!

Izuku saltó del barco directamente hacía los villanos,a estos les resultaba un poco gracioso ya que pensaban que era ridículo lanzarse directamente a la pelea

Izuku: (aunque soy más que capaz de derrotar a todos ellos por mi propia cuenta,no sería capaz de de proteger a Tsuyu y Mineta, además de que tomaría demasiado tiempo y gastaría mi energía de una manera absurda,por eso este plan debe funcionar)

en ese mismo instante Izuku comenzó a acumular una gran cantidad de poder en su brazo derecho.

Izuku: (Fuera de está zona hay muchos más enemigos asi que no puedo malgastar mis fuerzas), " **¡Delaware Smash!"**

Izuku lanzó un poderoso golpe al aire,que a su vez provocó una enorme onda de choque,al momento de impactar en el agua creo un poderoso remolino, que comenzó a succionar a todos los villanos.

Izuku: ¡Tsuyu-chan,Mineta-kun,ahora!

Una vez que ambos recibieron la señal de Izuku,Tsuyu salto a una altura bastante alta quedando justamente encima de los villanos y de inmediato, Mineta comenzó a lanzar tantas bolas de su cabeza como pudo.

Mineta: maldición,Midoria.¿Porque tienes que actuar tan genial?, incluso yo...¡Incluso yo!...

Y justo como Izuku había planeado las bolas de Mineta, comenzaron a pegarse a todos los villanos y por mas que trataban les era imposible quitárselas.

Villano: maldición,¡¿Que son estas cosas?!.

Villano#2: son el Quirk,de aquel otro medio coso, demonios, ¡No me las puedo quitar!

Una vez que todos los villanos fueron arrastrados al cuello del remolino,teminaron completamente pegados unos a otros incapaces de moverse.

Tsuyu: derrotamos a todos a la vez. supongo que ganamos el primer round,¡Ustedes dos son asombrosos!

dijo en voz baja mientras se alejaba de la zona de naufragio,seguida por Midoriya.

Una vez que llegaron a tierra, podían ver como el barco terminaba de hundirse y a los villanos flotando,aun atrapados en las bolas de Mineta.

Mineta: fui al baño en la mañana, así que esas cosas se mantendrán pegadas todo el día.

Mineta se tenía una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro, debido a que se sentía feliz de que su Quirk allá servido para esa situación.

Izuku: si,los tres hicimos un gran trabajo de equipo, aunque realmente corrimos con suerte,si se hubieran separado antes de mi ataque, ahora mismo seguiríamos peleando.

Tsuyu: bueno,de nada sirve reflexionar sobre lo que hubiera pasado,ahora debemos pensar en lo que vamos a hacer ahora.

Izuku: si,tienes razón.

Pero,Tsuyu se percató de que el brazo derecho de Izuku estaba temblando un poco

Tsuyu: Midoriya-chan, ¿te encuentras bien?

Izuku bajó la mirada para ver a que se refería.

Izuku: oh,si estoy bien no te preocupes,ya se me pasará.( gracias a mi enfrentamiento contra Kacchan mi fuerza a aumento y mi control en el one for all ahora es del 50%,pero por suerte ya no debo preocuparme por salir herido si lo huso al máximo.)

Izuku le dió una reconfortante sonrisa a Tsuyu para hacerle ver que se encontraba bien,pero de cualquier manera ella aún se preocupaba por su compañero.

Izuku: Pero por ahora, nuestra mayor prioridad es conseguir ayuda,asi que Tsuyu,Mineta quiero que ustedes traten de llegar a la salida,yo iré a la plaza principal para tratar de ayudar a Aizawa-sensei.

Dijo mientras señalaba la plaza donde aizawa se encontraba peleando contra una considerable cantidad de villanos.

Mineta: Espera,Midoria,piensa con cuidado lo que vas a hacer antes de cometer una idiotez.

Izuku: no me mal entiendan,no planeó interponerme y ser un estorbo para nuestro profesor,pero por si acaso sera mejor que valla porque tengo un mal presentimiento.

La cara de Izuku le hacía entender a sus compañeros que estaba siendo muy serio al respecto,lo cual hizo que ambos se preocuparán un poco.

* * *

 **Zona de deslizamiento de tierra.**

Mientras tanto,en está zona Todoroki siguia teniendo atrapados a casi todos los villanos de la zona, mientras trataba de sacarles toda la información posible.

Todoroki: "separarlos y matarlos",¿he?. Odió tener que decirlo pero,solo parece que son tipos con Quirks que no saben que hacer con ellos.

dijo mientras comenzaba a bajar por la ladera pasando de largo a los villanos ya congelados.

Villano#1: este tipo...nos derroto apenas lo trajeron aquí.

Villano#2: ¿Es realmente un niño?

Todoroki seguí pensando en las palabras de aquél villano de cabello azúl.

 _~¿Donde está?, Y nosotros que nos tomamos la molestia de venir con tanta gente...All might...el símbolo de la paz...no puedo creer que no esté_ _aquí ~_

Todoroki:(asesinar a all might... al principio pensé que todos ellos eran expertos en combate y lo sobrepasarian con los números...)

En eso dos villanos,uno por delante y otro por detrás atacaron a Todoroki,en un intento por derrotarlo,pero ese esfuerzo fué totalmente en vano, ya que solo necesito atrapar el bastón del villanos a sus espaldas para congelarlo y con su pierna derecha tocar el suelo para también congelar al otro villano .

Todoroki:(pero mirando de serca los tipos que prepararon para nosotros,son un montón de debiluchos)

Todoroki le quitó el bastón al Villano detrás de el,lo que provocó que esté callera de cara contra el piso.

Todoroki:(por lo que ví, solo hay cuatro o cinco que de verdad son peligrosos,si ese es el caso entonces el siguiente paso que debo dar es...)

Todoroki sentro su atención en el villano frente a el y con una actitud muy siniestra le dijo.

Todoroki: oye a este paso tus células terminarán muriendo lentamente.

Una vez que el villano escuchó sus palabras,un terror sin igual se apoderó de el,a la vez que Todoroki extendía su mano mientras una neblina de escarcha salía de ella.

Todoroki: Quiero ser un héroe,por lo que me gustaría evitar hacerte algo cruel si es posible,¿Dicen que vienen a matar a All might y a Ozaru?,¿Dime que están planeando?

* * *

 **Zona de avalanchas.**

En este lugar se podía apreciar como Kaminari eludía los ataques de un villano.

Kaminari: ¡Que miedo!,¿vieron eso de ahora?,¡Juraría haber visto el río styx!

pero sus compañeras estaban mas ocupadas peleando contra un par de villanos que preocuparse por las quejas de Kaminari.

Kimanari: ¿Cuál es el problema de estos sujetos?

Kyoka: después preocúpate por eso,Ahora debemos pensar en como derrotar a éstos tipos.

Dijo mientras una pequeña gota de sudor frío bajaba por su frente,al ver la enorme cantidad de Villanos frente a ellos.

Kaminari: entonces también dame un arma.

kyoka: tu eres el chico de la electricidad,¿no?,¡Apresúrate y acaba con ellos!

Kaminari: Lo viste durante el combate de entrenamiento,¿verdad?,¡puedo generar electricidad,pero no puedo controlarla!, terminaría hiriendo las a ustedes también. Escuchen,ambas,no pueden contar conmigo,¡Yo cuento con ustedes!

Kyoka: eres un hombre no?,asi que deja de poner escusas.

Kaminari esquivó de nuevo el ataque del mismo villano de hace unos momentos,pero de repente sintió algo que el no se esperaba...

Kyoka: entonces te utilizaré como un arma paralizante humana.

Kyoka una leve patada a Kaminari, empujándolo directamente hacia el villano y por instinto esté comenzó a generar una enorme electricidad paralizando al villano.

Kaminari: oh, tienes razón soy fuerte,pueden contar conmigo.

Justo en ese momento un villano tomo una enorme roca del suelo y trato de atacar a Kyoka,pero ella llevó uno de los lóbulos de sus orejas a la bocina en su bota, provocando un potente ataque sónico,no solo destruyendo la roca sino que también mando al villano directamente a Kaminari.

En eso Momo uso su Quirk para crear una red de caza para detener el ataque de un villano que trato de saltar hacía ella, quién curiosamente termino callendo donde Kaminari.

Momo: deben tomarselo mas encerio.

Kyoka: peedon,en ese momento parecía buena idea.

 _Jiro Kyoka: Quirk: Earphone Jack._

 _Su Quirk le permite amplificar y enviar ondas de sonido atraves de sus bocinas y también puede captar hasta el sonido mas pequeño._

Kyoka: Kaminari,debiste haber perdido algo en tu traje para ayudarte en tu puntería.

En eso un Villano salto del acantilado a sus espaldas, intentando herir a Kyoka,pero Momo reaccióno con rapidez y lo noqueó de una patada en la quijada.

Momo: ya esta Listo.

Kyoka: ¡¿He?!

Momo: me tomo algo de tiempo...crear algo tan grande.

Entonces un bulto comenzó a formarse debajo del traje de Momo y empezó a crecer hasta que esté se hizo añicos y entonces una enorme manta callo sobre Momo y Kyoka.

Villano:¿Que es eso, una manta?

Momo: es una manta aislante de cien centímetros de grosor

Dijo con una sonrisa mientras miraba a Kaminari, quién parecía haber captado el mensaje.

Kaminari: muy bien, entonces es mi turno de actuar.¡Rooooaaaggghhh!

grito Kaminari mientras generaba una inmensa explosión eléctrica que abarcaba toda la zona,no muy lejos de ahí, Izuku,Tsuyu y Mineta, pudieron ver la enorme cantidad de electricidad que salió de aquél lugar.

Tsuyu: Midoria-chan, visite eso?

Izuku: si, definitivamente siento el Ki de Kaminari,Momo-chan y Jirou-san,en ese lugar.

Tsuyu: hay que ir a ver como se encuentran.

Izuku: si estoy de acuerdo, sujetense a mí nos llevaré volando.

Tsuyu y mineta se aferraron cada uno a los brazos de Izuku y los tres comenzaron a volar a donde Momo y los demás.

Una vez que Kaminari dejo fuera de combate a todos los villanos,Momo Levantó un poco la manta para pder ver si todos los villanos habían sido derrotados

Momo: ahora me preocupan Izuku y los demás,asi que debemos reunirnos con ellos cuanto antes.

Kyoka : espera tu ropa se destruyó.

Momo: oh,descuida puedo hacer otra.,solo me alegra que Izuku no este aquí para verlo.

Pero en eso Kyoka vio que Kaminari comenzaba a moverse y rápidamente cubrió a Momo con su cuerpo.

Kyoka: ¡Kaminari,no veas para acá!

Pero entonces vieron que había,algo extraño con su compañero,Kaminari tienia una extraña y ridícula expresión en el rostro mientras levantamos los pulgares y decía"hey" **(Eso me recuerda mucho Fonzie )**.

 _~Kaminari denki. Quirk: alto voltaje._ _Su Quirk le permitea su cuerpo general enormes cantidades de electricidad pero el momento de sobrepasar su límite,crea un cortocircuito en su cerebro dejándolo en un estado que él llama "modo idiota"._ Momo y Kyoka se acercaron para ver el estado físico de su compañero y aún que les tranquilizaba ver que estaba bien,se sentían un poco incómodas al verlo actuar de esa manera.

Pero sin que se dieran cuenta,un villano salió del suelo corrió para atacar a los tres adolescentes que tenían la guardia bajá.

Villano: se descuida malditos mocosos,yo gané

los tres estudiantes se dieron vuelta rápidamente,pero ya no tenían tiempo para protegerse del ataque y justo cuando estaban apuntó de recibir el golpe...

¿?:" **Destructive Javelin"**

El villano fue interceptado por Izuku,quien le asestó con el mismo movimiento que usó contra bakugo en su combate dias antes,aquel ataque fue tan poderoso que mandó a volar aquel el villano a través de un gran grupo de rocas y provocando que se estrellará contra el domo.

Momo y Kyoya se sentían aliviadas al ver a Izuku ahí con ellas, mientras que Kaminari seguía igual,solo unos instantes Tsuyu y Mineta llegaron para reunirse con ellos.

Tsuyu: Momo-chan,Kyoka-chan,¿se encuentran bien?

Momo: si, Izu-kun llegó justo en el momento mas oportuno.

Kyoka: De no haber sido por Midoriya, quién sabe lo que ese tipo nos habría echó .

Izuku: lo mínimo que puede hacer un hombre es proteger a su novia de cualquier peligro.

esas palabras hicieron que un pequeño rubor se formará en las mejillas de Momo.

Izuku: muy bien ahora continuemos, vamos a la plaza principal.

Kyoka: ¿he,que no es ahí donde se encuentran la mayoría de los villanos?

Izuku: si,solo quiero asegurarme que,Aizawa-sensi se encuentre bien.

Momo: miy bien,yo te sigo.

Kyoka: de acuerdo, vamos.

Izuku tomó Kaminari y lo cargo en sus hombros ya que este, apenas sabía caminar en estos momentos.

* * *

 **Plaza central.**

Por su parte,Aizawa seguía derrotando a cada villano que lo atacaba,pero ya era obvio que la fatiga y el cansancio comenzaban a afectarlo y en eso el villano de cabello celeste arremetió directamente contra,Aizawa.

¿?: veintitrés segundos.

¿?: hasta que aparece el jefe.

Aizawa lazo un ataque con sus vendas al villano pero este fácilmente lo bloqueo y atrapó,pero Aizawa lo utilizo para impulsarse directo a el y golpearlo con el codo directamente en el estómago.

¿?: veinticuatro segudos...

Aizawa se pudo ver que el villano bloqueo su golpe con la palma de su mano.

Aizawa: maldición.

¿?: es difícil verte porque sigues moviendote por los alrededores,pero cada veinticuatro segundos tu cabello cae.

Aizawa abrió mucho los ojos al ver que ese villano había descubierto la debilidad dw su Quirk, entonces Aizawa vio como la manga derecha de su camisa comenzaba a desmoronarse.

¿?: es en ese momento cuando tu Quirk se desactiva,¿verdad?,no deberías sobre esforzarte, Eraser head.

En cuanto la mano del villano toco la piel de Aizawa,al igual que su manga,la piel y músculos alrededor de su codo comenzaron a desmoronarse,asi que rápidamente,Aizawa golpe al villano para poder alejarse de el.

Aizawa: tch,Mi codo se desmorona,que Quirk tan molesto.

pero rápidamente fué rodeado por mas villanos y ahora con su brazo en ese estado le sería mas difícil seguir peleando.

¿?: tu Quirk no esta hecho para peleas largas y menos contra grupos grandes,¿verdad?

Aizawa volvió a fijae su vista en el Villano, mientras este se ponía de pie y lo miraba con una mirada espeluznante.

¿?: ¿tu estás especializado en peleas cortas y ataques por sorpresa,no?, y aún así saltaste a pelear de frente contra nosotros,solo para poner a salvó a tus estudiantes.

Los tres villanos que rodeaban a Aizawa lo trataron de atacarlo,pero atrapó rápidamente a uno con sus bendas y lo usó como un escudo humano mientras golpeaba a los otros dos.

¿?: heres fabuloso... ¡simplemente fabuloso!, por cierto héroe...

Aizawa se dió rápidamente la vuelta y vió al Villano de piel oscura y cabeza extraña, justo detrás de el, mirándolo mentras extendía su mano directamente hacia el.

¿?: yo no soy el máximo jefe.

en eso un gran chorro de sangre salió disparado al aire, juntó con los gogles de aizawa.

Mientras corrían a la plaza,los ojos de Izuku se abrieron completamente mientras,al sentir como el Ki de Aizawa comenzaba a debilitarse, ya que eso solo significaba una cosa, que el se encontraba en serios problemas.

Izuku: Aizawa-sensei...

 **Continuará...**


	8. Izuku vs Nomu, Nace un nuevo super Saiya

**Hola amigos,ya pensé el los posibles villanos de Dragón Vall**

 **#1: Hildegard.**

 **#2:Turles**

 **#3:Kuriza(es el hijo de Frezzer,)**

 **si así es Frezzer tiene un hijo,pero casi no se menciona nada de él,solo un par de veces en el manga y es un personaje de Dragón ball Héroes.**

 **Bueno sin más que decir,los dejo con el capítulo,bey**

 **Izuku vs Nomu, Nace un nuevo super Saiyajin**

 **Recepción**.

En la recepción,el héroe número trece se encontraba peleando contra el villano de neblina que creaba portales,en este momento lo tenía inmovilizado con su habilidad,"Black hole".

¿?: ya veo,"Black hole",absorbe toda materia y la convierte en polvo,es un Quirk asombroso. sin embargo, trece,eres un héroe especializado en rescates.

sin que nadie lo pudiera notar un pequeño portal comenzó a abrirse en medio de la cara de aquel villano.

¿?: justo como esperaba,tu habilidad en combate es menos de la mitad de un héroe normal.

En ese instante un segundo portal se habrio justo detras de Trece mientras una en enorme fuerza parecia estar atrayendo lo, esta era su propio Quirk.

Trece: ¿Un portal de transporte?

Entonces la parte trasera del traje de Trece comenzó a desintegrarse a causa de su propio poder.

¿?: te convertiste a ti mismo en polvo.

dijo aquel villano de oscuridad con un tono burlón, mientras los estudiantes miraban con horror como su profesor caía al suelo inconsciente, pero entonces la mente de sato reaccionó rápidamente y le gritó a su compañero.

Sato: ¡Lida!,¡Ahora es tu oportunidad,corre!

A Lida le tomo un par de segundos salir del shock,pero volvió en si cuando recordo las palabras que trece le había dicho antes.

Usa tu Quirk para salvar a otros

Lida en ese mismo momento comenzó a correr a la salida,pero el villano no paso por alto eso.

¿?: uno de los mocosos que no fue separado... sólo vinimos por all might, si llegaron los profesores No tendríamos oportunidad.

En ese momento aquel villano abrió un portal justo frente a Lida, quién trató de detenerse para cambiar de dirección lejos de este.

Lida:(Todos... Izuku me confío su seguridad...¡A mí!,Toda la clase...y yo...)

En ese instante shoji salto directamente al portal envolviendolo con sus tentáculos, dandole a lida una vía libre.

Shoji: ¡Adelante Lida corre!

Lida retomo su compostura y siguió corriendo directo a la puerta principal.

¿?: ¡No te lo permitiré...!

Entonces el villano comenzó a estirar su cuerpo en dirección a lida para interseptarlo,Uraraka enfocó su atención en el villano y pudo ver algo parecido a una pieza de metal dentro del villano.

Lida continuaba corriendo hacia la salida mientras pensaba como abriría esa puerta.

Lida:(es una puerta automática,aunque no creo que funcione en éstos momentos, ¿debería patear la?,¿sera que puedo derribarla?)

¿?: fuiste muy imprudente cuatro ojos...

Dijo el Villano mientras convertía todo su cuerpo en una densa neblina y envolvía completamente a Lida.

¿?: ¡Desaparece!

Lida cerro los ojos, mientras seguía corriendo, tratando de hacer que su mente pensará en alguna solución.

 **Plaza central**.

Izuku y su grupo por fin habían llegado a la plaza central todos se mantenían escondidos detrás de varios escombros creados por Aizawa en su pelea contra los villanos.

Pero la escena frente a ellos los tenía totalmente horrorizados,Aizawa estaba boca abajo en el suelo totalmente sometido por el villano de piel negra, mientras este se encuentraba sentado en la espalda de Aizawa mientras retorcía su brazo de una forma casi sobrenatural.

¿?: Eraser head,déjame presentarte al resultado de bioingeniería,"Nomu" el anti - símbolo de la paz.

 **zona de derrumbes**.

Mientras tanto, Bakugo y Kirishima se encontraban peleando contra un grupo de Villanos.

Bakugo: ¡Mueran!

Gritó Bakugo mientras creaba una potente explosión y para derrotar a los dos villanos frente a el, Mientras que Kirishima gracias a su Quirk desarmó y noqueó al villano con el que peleaba.

Bakugo: ¿éstos eran todos?, pero que debiluchos.

Kirishima: bien¡Démonos prisa y vayamos a ayudar a los demás!, si nosotros estamos aquí,eso quiere decir que ellos también siguen en el U.S.J,me preocupan nuestros compañeros que no tienen habilidades ofensivas.

Mientras que Kirishima hablaba,una figura casi invisible se movía sobre ellos sin lo notarán.

Bakugo: si es lo que piesnsas hacer, hazlo tu sólo,yo iré por el sujeto que se teletranporta.

Kirshima: ¿Que, actuarás de esa manera en un momento como éste?,pero si los que nos atacan son...

Bakugo: ¡Cierra la boca!,el infeliz de los portales es nuestro enemigo prioritario,si lo derrotamos cortaremos su via de escape.

En eso la figura se colocó detrás de ambos y sin perder tiempo se abalanzó sobre los dos.

¿?: ¡Dejen de balbucear, ahora morirán por bajar-

El villano fue interrumpido,por Bakugo quién reaccionó casi al instante permitiéndole bloquear y derrotar al villano con una pequeña pero poderosa explosión.

Bakugo: hm,si estos perdedores fueron enviados contra nosotros, entonces los demás estarán bien.

Kirishima: (que increíble reacción),por cierto,¿Como es que estas tan tranquilo?,yo creí que serías mas como...

Dijo Kirishima mientras imaginaba a Bakugo con dientes afilados,una mirada en blanco y repitiendo la misma palabra una y otra vez,"¡MUERE!".

Bakugo: ¡Siempre estoy calmado,Punk de mierda con cabello puntiagudo!.

Kirishima: Oh,si justo asi.

Bakugo: hm,si te quieres ir vete ya.

Kirishima: espera un segundo,¡Tienes razón debemos confíar en nuestros compañeros! ¡Es lo que un verdadero hombre haría!

En eso Kirishima activo su endurecimiento y dijo.

Kirishima: ¡Ire contigo a donde sea!

Y casi como si las palabras de Kirishima fueran escuchadas por sus compañeros, éstos comenzaron a contraatacar.

 **Zona de incendios**.

Un trío de villanos corrían por las calles en llamás mientras buscaban a Ojiro,quien había logrado perderlos.

Villano: maldición,es muy rápido.

Los tres villanos se dispersaron para tener mas oportunidad de encontrarlo,lo cual fue grave error, cuando uno de los villanos se alejó lo suficiente de sus compañeros Ojiro lo sorprendió golpeándolo por la espalda en la nuca, mientras se columpiaba con su cola.

Villano#2: lo encontré, allá esta.

Ojiro reaccionó rápidamente comenzó a alejarse, saltando de edificio en edificio.

Ojiro: (primero,debo asegurarme de no ser atrapado por el enemigo).

 **Zona de tormentas**

Koda se encontraba en un callejón arrinconado por dos villanos los cuales se abalanzaron hacía el.

Villano: ¡Eres mío!.

Pero justo antes de poder tocar a Koda,una mano espectral y oscura, salió de las sombras y estampó a los villanos contra la pared dejando los noqueados.

De las sombras salió tokoyami mientras e la mano espectral se asomaba desde su espalda, mientras le levantaba el pulgar a kota por el buen trabajo de equipo.

Tokoyami: ahora van seis. si podemos reducir poco a poco el número de enemigos...asta que la ayuda llegue.

 **Entrada principal**.

Al mismo tiempo, volviendo a lo que sucedía con lida y los demás.

El villano había envuelto a Lida con su cuerpo mientras se preparaba para enviarlo a otro lugar.

Pero justo antes de hacer algo,el villano se alejó flotando de, Lida quién no desaprovechó la oportunidad y siguió corriendo a la salida.

Uraraka: no conozco la teoría detrás de esto, pero si traes puesto algo como esto, significa que tienes un cuerpo físico.

Uraraka lanzó al villano con todas sus fuerzas lejos de lida,para después gritar.

Uraraka: ¡Ve lida-kun!

¿?: maldición, mi cuerpo.

Lida no tardó en llegar a la puerta,pero como suponía, está se encontraba cerrada,por lo que comenzó a abrirla utilizando toda su fuerza,pero esto no paso desapercibido por el villano.

¿?: ¡No te lo permitiré!.

El villano comenzó a volar a toda velocidad para intentar detener a Lida,pero justo antes de poder hacer algo.

Sero:¡Oh no,no lo harás!

Sero atrapó la parte metálica del villano con su cinta y por último,Sato sujeto el extremo de esta y usando toda su fuerza dió un gran tirón para alejar al villano de su compañero.

Una vez que la puerta estuvo lo suficientemente abierta,Lida salio y comenzó a correr a toda velocidad en dirección a la academia.

Lida;¡Engine boost!

Mientras tanto dentro del U.S.J, Aquel villano solo podía ver con frustración como Lida escapaba.

¿?: va a buscar ayuda...es un "Game Over"

En eso el villano comenzó a desaparecer en el aire,para aparecer en otra parte.

¿?: esto no le gustará a Tomura.

 **Plaza principal**.

El grupo de Izuku seguían sin moverse,ya que aunque se encontraban bien escondidos,a unos cincuenta o sesenta metros de ellos podían ver como su profesor y Héroe profesional,Aizawa era brutalmente torturado por dos villanos.

Nomu seguía retorciéndo el brazo de aizawa, mientras que esté solo podía dar algunos leves aullidos de dolor.

¿?: Puedes borrar Quirks,eso es maravilloso,pero nada impresionante, ante un poder inmenso... serías lo mismo Que un Quirkless.

Aiza rápidamente volteó su cabeza para mirar a nomu mientras activaba su Quirk en un intento de borrar su Quirk,lo cual fue totalmente inútil ya que este aplastó su brazo con su mano libre.

aunque los chicos podían ver perfectamente esa escena,para Izuku era peor ya que el tenía una vista,oído y olfato mas desarrollados, podía ver y oír con mas detalles que sus compañeros,la horrible cantidad de sangre que escurría por la cara y brazos de Aizawa,el inmundo hedor de la sangre que le provocaba ganas de vomitar y el espantoso sonido de los huesos de Aizawa rompiéndose.

Aizawa:(mi brazo se rompió como una ramita... estoy seguro que borre su Quirk,lo que significa que es monstruosamente fuerte sin ella)

Entonces nomu sujeto a Aizawa por la cabeza obligándolo a mirar a Aizawa.

¿?: seguramente te preguntás, "¿porque no puedes borrar su Quirk?"

Eso llamó la atención de Aizawa y puso total atención a sus palabras.

¿?: como ya te lo había dicho,Nomu fue creado por la Bioingeniería,es un mutante el cual se le fue implantado una variedad específica de Quirks en su cuerpo,una variedad especialmente seleccionada para derrotar a All might y a Ozaru.

Aizawa estaba en shock,ahora comprendía porque su Quirk no hacía efecto en el,no era porqué no pudiera borrarlo, simplemente no podía borrarlos todos.

Pero quien estaba mas impactado era Izuku,el jamás hubiera podido imaginar que una bestia como Nomu pudiera existir.

Mineta: M-Midoriya, no puedo seguir viendo esto,hay que retirarnos.

Kyoka: Concuerdo con el enano,a esta distancia se darán cuenta de nosotros tarde o temprano.

Momo: Izu-kun,¿Que debemos hacer?

Izuku miró a sus compañeros y pudo ver que sus miradas estaban llenas de terror,en ese momento se dió cuenta de que ellos en este momento dependían de el para guiarlos,asi que no solo por ser presidente de la clase,sino que como próximo héroe numero uno,no podía darse el lujo de dejarse dominar por sus miedos.

Izuku: chicos, cuando tenga la oportunidad,voy a atacar a ese monstruo de piel negra y cuando lo haga,quiero que se lleven a Aizawa de ahí y se pongan a salvó.

Todos todos quedaron estupefactos con la declaración de Izuku,al querer pelear con semejante bestia.

Mineta: no puedes estar hablando en serio,ya viste lo que esa cosa le hizo a Aizawa,¿Dime,que oportunidad tienes tú?

Momo: Izu-kun,Mineta-san tiene razón,tus probabilidades contra el son muy pocas,por favor no quiero que te pongas en peligro.

Izuku: ya lo se,pero en este momento soy el único capaz de enfrentar a ese mostró, pero sobretodo no puedo quedarme aquí parado y ver cómo matan a nuestro maestro.

Entonces el villano que creaba los portales se materializó junto al villano de cabello azul.

¿?:Shigaraki tomura.

Shigaraki: kurogiri,¿Ya eliminaste a trece?

Kurogiri: puse atrece fuera de combate,pero hubo estudiantes que no pude dispersar y uno de ellos escapó.

Una vez que el villano,ahora identificado como Shigaraki, escuchó la noticia comenzó a rascar su cuello frenéticamente mientras comenzaba a resoplar,en una clara muestra de irá.

Shigaraki: Kurogiri...si no fueses el portal de salida,te descuartizaria en este instante.

Pero cuando una idea llegó a su mente,Shigaraki dejo de rascarse,pero se podia apraciar algunas llagas y un poco de sangre en su cuello.

Shigaraki: no tendremos ninguna oportunidad contra una docena de profesionales... parece que es un "game over",es una lastima que el juego terminé ahora,pero en fin volvamos a casa.

Izuku y Kyoka escucharon claramente a Shigaraki y por un momento sintieron como si este mal sueño por fin llegará a su fin.

Kyoka: ¿Escuche bien,dijo que "se irán a casa".

Izuku: si eso fue lo que oí.

Cuando mineta escuchó eso no pudo contener su alegría y saltó a abrazar a Tsuyu.

Mineta: ¡Estamos salvados!

Fue lo que grito mineta en un tono bajo, mientras una cuantas lagrimas se escurrían por su rostro.

Tsuyu: si pero...

Tsuyu se detuvo a mitad de su oración, porque podia sentir como Mineta se aprovechaba de la situación actual para manosear sus pechos,a lo que le respondió golpeándolo fuertemente en la cabeza con su lengua.

Tsuyu: tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto,Midoria-chan.

Izuku: si, retirarse después de haber echo todo ésto, algo no encaja...

Izuku estaba realmente confundido,ya que si se iban de esta forma, hasta ellos comprenderían que la U.A aumentaría su seguridad y les resultaría imposible volver a hacer algo como esto, así que el retirarse tan fácil le provocaba mala espina.

Shigaraki: oh, cierto.¡Antes de irnos, aplastamos el orgullo de All might como símbolo de la paz!

De repente,Shigaraki se dió la vuelta y comenzó a mirar a al grupo de Izuku,o para ser mas específico, justamente a Momo y con una velocidad increíble se abalanzó contra ella con la intención de usar su Quirk en ella,pero antes de que pudiera tocar uno solo de sus cabellos, Izuku se puso frente a Shigaraki y lo sujeto de sus muñecas teniendo cuidado de no ser tocado por sus manos.

Shigaraki: que increíble velocidad,ni siquiera yo pude ver tus movimientos.

Izuku: miserable gusano,¡No permitiré que les pongas ni un solo dedo encima a mis amigos.

Izuku le dió una patada a Shigaraki, mandándole a volar hacia Kurogiri, pero Nomu reaccionó rápidamente y atrapao a Shigaraki antes de que chocará.

Izuku rápidamente aprovecho la oportunidad para tomar a Aizawa , quién había perdido el conocimiento debido al dolor, y llevarlo con sus compañeros.

Izuku: amigos, llevense a Aizawa-sensei y pónganse en un lugar seguro, ahora que tienen oportunidad.

Momo: Izuku,por favor ten cuidado.

Izuku: no te preocupes estaré bien y cuando esto termine te llevaré a cita romántica para compensarte,por haberte preocupado.

Momo no pudo evitar sonrojarse al imaginar esa escena.

Momo: tonto,solo preocúpate por volver con vida,¿De acuerdo?

Izuku: si, déjame el resto a mí.

Izuku se dió la vuelta para encarar a Nomu y Shigaraki, mientras que Momo,tsuyu,Kyoka y Mineta llevaban a Aizawa y a Kaminari con los demas.

Shigaraki: maldito mocoso te voy a...

Shigaraki se detuvo a mitad de su oración cuando notó que la mano que cubría su rostro ya no estaba,el movía la cabeza frenéticamente buscándola,hasta que la encontró junto al cráter donde estaba aizawa hace unos instantes.

Shigaraki: ésto no es bueno...esto no es bueno...esto no es bueno...Lo lamento padre.

Una vez que shigaraki recogió la mano y se la volvió a colocar en el rostro, miró a Izuku y le dió una sonrisa muy retorcida y escalofriante.

Shagaraki: maldito...no te perdonaré aunque me lo implores,¡Ve Nomu!

Acatando las órdenes de su amó,Nomu se abalanzó contra Izuku a una velocidad impresionante, pero aún que su velocidad era impresionante era todavía más rápido y fácilmente pudo eludir ese ataque.

Izuku: (aun que su fuerza sea mas grande a la mía,mi velocidad es superior además sus golpes son muy burdos y torpez, no tienen técnica en lo absoluto, lo que me da ventaja).

Izuku siguió esquivando algunos de los ataques de Nomu,para después alejarse de el unos cuantos metros y después arremeter con un movimiento especial.

Izuku: Full cowl,"¡Carolina Smash!"

Izuku asestó un polpe directo al tórax de Nomu y la fuerza de impacto lo Hizo retroceder,pero para el asombro del chico,pudo darse cuenta de que su golpe no había tenido ningún efecto.

Izuku: pero que,¿mi ataque no le afecto?no me digas que uno de sus Quirks es...

Nomu aprovecho la oportunidad de que Izuku había bajado la guardia para intertar atraparlo con sus manos,pero este pudo rápidamente recuperar la compostura y alegrarse de Nomu justo a tiempo.

Izuku: si atacar al cuerpo no funciona entonces...

Nomu volvió a atacar a Izuku,pero el joven Saiyajin logro moverse por debajo de su golpe y logró conectar con un poderoso opuercut y sigo con una serie de golpes a la cabeza de Nomu,pero estos no parecían surtir efecto.

Izuku: tampoco funciona en su cara,¿eh?

Izuku continuó esquivando y golpeando a Nomu,una y otra vez pero el resultado siempre era el mismo,el simplemente no podía dañarlo.

Shigaraki: no funciona por su Quirk,"absorción de choque",para causarle daño a Nomu sería mas efectivo arrancarle lentamente la piel, pero aunque hagas eso no supondría un problema.

Izuku escucho atentamente las palabras de Shigaraki y eso le dió una idea para derrotar a Nomu.

Izuku: ¡Gracias por decírmelo!,si eso es verdad...

Una vez mas Izuku se deslizó entre los golpes de Nomu y pudo colocarse a sus espaldas,para después sujertarlo por la cintura y aplicarle un movimiento de lucha conocido como "Suplex".

Izuku: entonces te detrendre con ésto.

al momento del impacto se produjo una onda de choque que levantó una inmensa cantidad de polvo y tierra, además un gran estruendo, haciendo parecer que en el lugar se había producido una gran explosión.

Desde las escaleras en la entrada todos los compañeros de Izuku que se encontraban ahí,no dejaban de animarlo y darle su apoyo.

Sato: ¡Eso es,tu puedes Izuku,dale una paliza!

Sero: I- Increíble,Midiriya es mas fuerte de lo qu imaginaba

Sato: ¡Esos tipos subestiman mucho a Izuku!

Mina y Uraraka no podían evitar llorar de alegría al ver a su compañero ganando la pelea.

Mientras tanto Momo, junto con Tsuyu y mineta, Cargaban a Aizawa, quién seguía inconsciente, seguidos por Kyoka y kaminari,(aun en modo idiota).

Mineta:¡¿Como fue que hizo eso que parecía una explosión?!,¡Midoriya se encuentra en otro nivel!

Tsuyu: aún que Midoriya-chan sea un estudiante de primer año como nosotros.

Momo: si Izu-kun es realmente genial.

Ninguno de ellos podía apartar su mirada de la pelea, ninguno podía explicarse el porqué,pero al ver a su compañero pelear les daba ánimos para esforzarse también.

Mineta: tu puedes,golpealo en las bolas.

Tsuyu: mineta-cha no seas tan vulgar

Devuelta en la pelea,el humo comenzó a despejarse y lo que todos vieron les helo la sangre a todos.

Se podía ver a Izuku, aún sujetando la cintura de Nomu, mientras que debajo de el había un portal y de este salia la parte superior de Nomu,incrustando sus garras en los costados de Izuku.

Izuku: ¡In- Infeliz!

Shigaraki: ¿Creíste que lo detendrías incrustandolo profundo en el concreto?,no serás capaz de detenerlo de esa manera, porque nomu es mas fuerte que All might y Ozaru.

Izuku se sentía bastante impotente en esa situación,ni siquiera con el one for all al 50% y combinado con su ki al máximo,pudo hacerle el mas mínimo rasguño a esa abominación.

Shigaraki: ya me cansé de jugar con este niño,kurogiri acabalo.

Kurogiri: no quisiera mancharme con sangre y tripas,pero supongo que no hay opción.

En eso Izuku se dio cuenta de que los portales se estaban cerrando y se hizo una idea de lo que el villano llamado Kurogiri planeaba hacer, así trato juntar toda la fuerza posible para liberarse de las garras de Nomu,pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano la fuerza de nomu simplemente lo superaba.

Kurogiri: eres demasiado rápido como para poder verte con el ojo humano,asi que inmovilizarte es el objetivo de Nomu y cuando la mitad de tu cuerpo este dentro del portal,bueno creo ya tienes una idea de lo que quiero decir,en pocas palabras picarte en pedazos es mi trabajo.

Izuku: (demonios si no me libero de su agarre,me harán picadillo, supongo que no tengo otra opción tendré que usar el One for all al 100%)"Full co..."

Pero antes de poder hacer algo una granada callo justo frente a kurogiri y cuando miraron la dirección de la que vino, se veía a Momo mientras creaba otro objeto de su mano.

Momo: ¡Izuku, cierra los ojos!

Izuku obedeció y de repente una luz muy brillante salió de la granada la cual cegó momentáneamente a los dos villanos y un par de segundos después una potente explosión golpeó directamente a Kurogiri.

¿?: ¿Que demonios hacés maldito,Deku?

Izuku abrio los ojos y pudo ver a Bakugo y Kirishima atacando y sometiendo a Kurogiri contra el piso, sujetándolo de su collar (o al menos eso pienso que es).

Entonces un camino de hielo comenzó a formarse en el suelo, mientras avanzaba hacia el costado derecho de Nomu, dejando la mitad de su cuerpo congelado.

Izuku: ¿Se congeló?,sera que...

Izuku siguió el camino de escarcha en el suelo y pudo ver a todoroki de pie con una mirada fulminante hacia los villanos.

Izuku: Todoroki-kun

Todoroki: no permitiré que uno de mis compañeros sea asesinado por escoria como ustedes.

Izuku aprovecho la oportunidad que sus compañeros le habían dado y logró safarse del agarre de Nomu y saltar hacía donde estaban sus compañeros y su novia.

Momo: Izuku,¿te encuentras bien?

Izuku: si,de no ser por ustedes, ahora estaría hecho pedazos y esparcido por el piso.

Bakugo: hm,¿que sucede deku, ese horrible monstruo es demasiado para tí?

Izuku: Tch,no digas estupideces,se necesita más que un monstruo con uñas de prostituta para derrotarme.

Ese comentario provocó que ambos dieran una leve carcajada, mientras Shigaraki observaba a los estudiantes frente a el pensando en hacer a continuación.

Shigaraki: kurogiri,nuestra entrada y salida fue derrotada, ahora estamos en aprietos.

Bakugo: bastardo descuido. eres justo como pensé,solo ciertas partes de ti pueden convertirse en un portal y ese portal de neblina cubre tu cuerpo,¿no?

en eso Bakugo recordo lo que dijo poco después de que Izuku lo atacará.

~¿?: oh cielos,eso fue peligroso. Es cierto, aunque son estudiantes,son exelentes huevos de oro.~Bakugo: si tu cuerpo estuviera echo completamente de neblina y los ataques físicos no te afectarán,no habrías dicho" eso fue peligroso"

Kurogiri: kgh.(demonios como pude caer en el mismo truco dos veces seguidas, estos mocosos realmente podrían ser un gran problema en el futuro).

Kurogiri levantó su cabeza para miarar a Bakugo,pero antes de siquiera intentar hacer algo bakugo género una pequeñas explosiónes con la mano que estaba en su placa de metal, haciendo que se detuviera.

Bakugo: que ni se te ocurra moverte,si siento algún movimiento sospechoso,te volaré en pedazos.

fue lo que dijo bakugo con una sonrisa bastante perturbadora en su rostro, mientras que a sus compañeros les caía una gota de sudor mientras cuestionaban lo poco heroico que sonaban las palabras de Bakugo.

Shigaraki: además de capturar a Korigiri, casi todos estan ilesos,los chicos de hoy en día son asombrosos. Hacen ver mal a la liga de villanos.

Shigaraki dirigió su vista a Nomu,quien seguía sin poder moverse, debido al hielo.

Shigaraki: ya déjate de tonterías y acaba con ésto...Nomu

Con esa simple orden Nomu, por su propia cuenta salio del portal, aunque al hacerlo su brazo y pierna derecha se desprendieron de su cuerpo,pero no parecía ser una preocupación para el.

Los muchachos parecían bastantes consternados por eso,en especial Todoroki,ya que nunca antes había conocido a alguien a quien su hielo no afectará.

Momo: Aun con se cuerpo en echo pedazos...¿sigue moviéndose?

Izuku: Chicos retrocedan.

entonces el hielo que todavía estaba en la piel nomu se hizo añicos t todos podían ver como los músculos, huesos y la piel de Nomu comenzaban a regenerarse.

Izuku: maldita sea,¿también tiene un Quirk de regeneración?

Shigaraki: asi es,su super regeneración, Nomu fue creado para derrotar a All might en 100%,es el máximo saco de golpear viviente.

en eso Nomu se recuperó por completo y todos se colocaron en posición de pelea esperando el próximo movimiento de su enemigo.

Shigaraki: primero hay que recuperar nuestra vía de escape... ve,Nomu.

Nomu salió disparado a una velocidad increíble, directamente hacia Bakugo mientras le lanzaba un poderoso golpe..

Cuándo este por fin impacto contra un cuerpo sólido se produjo una tremenda onda de choque,la cual mando a varios a volar y a quién recibió el golpe lo mando directamente contra el muro.

Una vez que el humo se disipó se podía ver a Nomu junto a Kurogiri ahora libre.

cuándo adolescentes vieron esta escena, comenzaron a preocuparse por su compañero bakugo.

Kirishima: ¡Bakugo!

Bakugo: ¿Que demonios?

Todos se sorprendieron al escuchar la voz de su compañero detrás de ellos y al darse vuelta, vieron a Bakugo sentado con una expresión de sorpresa ya que no sabía como había llegado ahí.

Kirishima: Bakugo lo esquivaste,que increíble.

Bakugo: no,callate... no fuí capaz de ver nada.

Por un momento todos estaban confundidos por eso,si bakugo no había sido capas de ver ese ataque, entonces ¿como fue que se salvó?

entonces todos miraron en dirección al muro donde alguien había salido volando y pudieron ver a Izuku de pie con los brazos cruzados en posición de defensa.

M,B,K,T:¡Izuku/Midoriya/Deku!

Izuku: m-mierda,(cae de rodillas)su velocidad y sus movimientos cambiaron mucho

Shigaraki tenía una sonrisa desquiciada en su rostro, siendo ocultada por la mano que actuaba como máscara.

Shigaraki: increíble,pudiste salvar a tu amigo,pero aun mas increíble pudiste resistir un golpe de nomu a máxima potencia.

Izuku: (Demonios use el One for all y mi Ki, ambos al máximo para bloquear su ataque,pero aun así recibí mucho daño)

Shigaraki miro a los resto de los compañeros de Izuku y se le ocurrió una idea,que muy pronto iba a lamentar.

Shigaraki: sabés, sería muy sencillo matarte en este instante...

Todos centraron su atención a Shigaraki mientras hablaba.

Shigaraki: pero,con todos los problemas que nos causaste, matarte ahora sería insuficiente. por eso te haré sufrir primero,¡Nomu...asesina a esos mocosos!

Los ojos de Izuku se abrieron como platos una vez que escucho la orden de Shigaraki para Nomu,en ese instante Nomu comenzó a caminar hacia el grupo de estudiantes todos con la guardia en alto, pero todos ellos aterrorizados por el poderoso monstruo frente a ellos.

Izuku: n-no detente,por favor n-no lo hagas.

Izuku trato de reunir las energías necesarias para ponerse en pie y seguir peleando,pero era inútil,su cuerpo había superado su límite hace rato ahora lo único que podía hacer era ver cómo sus compañeros, amigos y el amor de su vida,eran asesinados frente a el.

Shigaraki: ¿Que se siente ser tan impotente,ver como los que amas desaparecen frente a tí y no poder hacer nada al respecto, apuesto a que es un infierno,je je je,¡Ja ja ja.

En eso llegó a la mente de Izuku una imagen de sus compañeros siendo brutalmente asesinados por Nomu,era una imagen horrible,pero de pronto algo en la mente de Izuku se encendió,una pequeña chispa,que se convirtió en una pequeña flama dorada,que después se transformó en un poderoso incendio más brillante que cualquier sol o estrella en el universo.

Justo cuando Nomu estaba apunto de abalanzarse con el grupo de adolescentes, el suelo comenzó a sacudirse con ferocidad y una enorme presion se apoderó del aire,los instintos primordiales de Nomu le advirtieron de una gran amenaza serca de el, entonces ignorando la orden de Shigaraki Nomu puso su atención en Izuku.

Shigarki: oye,oye ¿Que demonios está pasando?

Shigaraki y Kurogiri,no podían explicar lo que estaban presenciando y mucho menos el grupo de estudiantes,un extraña energía dorada comenzaba a rodear el cuerpo de Izuku al mismo tiempo que esta generaba fuertes corrientes de aire y algunas descargas eléctricas,sin mensionar que varios escombros a su alrededor comenzaban a flotar.

Izuku: te dije...¡QUE TE DETUVIERAAAAAAS!

Entonces,con ese poderoso grito de Batalla,el cuerpo de Izuku comenzó a emanar una luz dorada cegadora y un pilar de energía pura del mismo color que traspaso y destruyó el techo del U.S.J.

Cuando la luz por fin se desvaneció,todos podían ver la nueva apariencia de Izuku,su cabello ahora era mas puntiagudo y de una color dorado brillante, sus ojos se volvieron de un color azul celeste y sus músculos habían crecido un par de tallas.

Kurogiri: ¿Que es esto,por qué sufrió este cambio?

shigaraki: aquien le importa,que se haya vuelto rubio no cambia nada,Nomu matalo.

Nomu arremetió contra Izuku y le dió un poderoso golpe justo como el de hace unos instantes,pero Shigaraki se quedó sin palabras al ver que Izuku ni siquiera se movió de ni un centímetro.

Izuku: hm, disculpa,¿pero acaso hiciste algo?

Nadie podía creer lo que estaban viendo,hace un minuto a Izuku le resultaba imposible pelear contra Nomu,pero ahora actuaba como si fuesen apenas leves picaduras de mosquitos.

Nomu trató de golpear a Izuku una vez mas, me pero este detuvo su golpe con su mano sujetándolo de la muñeca.

Izuku: mas vale que te tranquilíces,no permitiré que sigas haciendo lo que te plazca.

Con su mano libre Nomu trato de apuñalar a Izuku con sus garras una vez mas pero en cuanto estas chocaron con su piel, estás no pudieron traspasarla.

Izuku: que estúpido eres, desaparece de mi vista.

De una sola patada Izuku mandó a volar a Nomu muy lejos hasta la zona de avalanchas estrellándose contra unas rocas creando una gran nube de polvo y tierra, después de ese movimiento Izuku miró su mano y examinó el nuevo poder que poseía su cuerpo.

Izuku: (¿Que es todo éste poder?,me siento increíble cómo si fuera capaz de cualquier cosa,¿que fue lo que me pasó? será acaso...)

Flash Back

Shallot: no es nada realmente,es solo una vieja leyenda de los Saiyajin,que dice que cada mil años mas o menos,nace un Saiyajin como ningún otro,con una fuerza ilimitada y poderes sorprendentes,se dice que estan poderoso que no hay nadie en el universo capaz de enfrentalo.

fin del Flash Back

Izuku: ( ¿Podría ser...acaso me he trasnformado en Super Saiyajin?)

Izuku salió de sus pensamientos y volvió cebtrar su vista en Shigaraki y Kurogiri, ambos estaban shock por lo que estaban viendo, se suponía que Nomu debía ser invencible tanto que ni el propio All might sería capaz de derrotarlo, pero un simple estudiante de preparatoria lo envío a volar a con tanta facilidad,era algo imposible de creer y sinenbargo estaba pensando justo frente a ellos.

Shigaraki: imposible, imposible,¡No hay manera de que un mocoso superé a nomu tan fácilmente,debe estar Usando trampas!

Kurogiri: cálmate Shigaraki,aun no hemos pedido,Nomu todavía no ha sido derrotado...

dijo mientras miraba en la dirección donde nomu había salido volando y cuando el polvo se disipó podían ver a Nomu regenerando la zona donde Izuku lo había pateado.

Kurogiri: y aún tenemos algunos subordinados capaces de luchar, además mirá con atención su cuerpo, talvez se hizo mas fuerte de golpe,pero los ataques de nomu lo han debilitado solo es cuestión de tiempo para que se quede sin energías.

Izuku tomo posición de pelea y se preparó para el combate, mientras que un gran grupo de villanos que aún podían seguir peleando comenzaban a rodearlo a el y a sus compañeros.

Kirishima: Midoriya aun no termina con los mas fuertes, así que ayúdemosle con los demás.

todos se pusieron en guardia preparados para pelear,pero Momo dio un rápido vistazo a su novio mientras sentía algo de preocupación por el.

Izuku: (no importa si de verdad me transforme en un súper Saiyajin o no,lo único que importa es que necesito derrotar a estos sujetos antes de que se agote toda mi energía,terminare con esto ahora)

Entonces Shigaraki salió corriendo hacia Izuku con las manos alzadas listo para atacar.

Shigaraki: pagarás por haber arruinado nuestro plan,¡Nomu!

Nomu salió disparado igualmente hacia izuku y de la nada Kurogiri apareció frente a Izuku apuntó de usar sus portales en el.

Izuku: (¡Ahora mostrare de lo que es capaz un guerrero Saiyajin!)

justo antes de que los cuatro comenzarán a pelear,las puertas de la entrada principal salieron volando por un poderoso golpe, eso causó que todos dejaran de moverse y centrarán su vista en la entrada, entonces el sonido de unas pisadas se escucharon por todo el lugar.

¿?: ya todo esta bien...

dentro de la cortina de humo se distinguían dos figuras y todos los estudiantes no podían evitar sonreír de felicidad al ver de quién se trataba.

¿?: ¿porque?, porque estamos aquí.

Eran All might y Shallot,pero a diferencia de lo usual ninguno sonreía esta vez, ya que en este momento solo tenían una muecas que transmitían claramente irá.

Shallot: disculpen nuestra tardanza, estábamos en la sala de profesores hablando con el director, cuando el joven lida nos explico la situación.

Shallot dirigió su vista hacia su hijo y se quedó sin palabras al ver su apariencia actual.

Shallot:(¿ese es Izuku?,asi que ese ki monstruoso si era el suyo,¿que fue lo que lo que le sucedi, porque tiene esa apariencia?¡Eh,no me digas que el es...)

Shallot fué sacado de sus pensamientos cuando una voz un poco aguda se escucho detras de el.

¿?: de nuevo nos disculpamos por la tardanza, reuní inmediatamente a todos los que estaban disponibles.

Los estudiantes no podían contener sus lágrimas de alegría al ver amas héroes acompañados por su compañero Lida.

Uraraka: Lida-kun

Lida: ¡Yo Lida Tenya,de la clase 1-A,he regresado!

Izuku también dió una pequeña sonrisa mientras miraba a su compañero,muy feliz por haber cumplido con lo que le había pedido.

Izuku: Maldición,que les tomó tanto tiempo, llegaron tarde a la fiesta.

Todos los villanos,al ver a tantos héroes profesionales entraron en pánico e hicieron lo único que se les ocurrió y atacaron directamente.

Present mic, dió un paso al frente listo para atacar a los villanos, pero antes de poder hacerlo,un par de figuras borrosas,una amarilla y otra azul pasaron a una increíble velocidad juntó a el,se trataban de All might y Shallot, quienes ya se encontraban al pie de las escaleras y los villanos detrás de ellos calleron noqueados.

Shigaraki: aw,ya están aquí.

Shigaraki comenzó a retroceder mientras la neblina de kurogiri crecí y abría un portal.

Shigaraki: es un game over. debemos retirarnos y intentarlo en otra ocasión Kurogi-.

Shigaraki no pudo terminar su frase cuándo cuatro balas le atinaron en cada una de sus extremidades, rápidamente Kurogiri utilizó su neblina para cubrir a Shigaraki mientras este entraba en un portal,pero no sin antes decir una última cosa.

Shigaraki: ¡Nomu, matalos a todos!

Nomu retomo su impulso mientras se preparaba para atacar a Izuku.

Izuku: ¿hasta cuándo seguirás diciendo estupideces?,¡El único que morirá aquí...Eres tú!

Nomu trató de conectar un golpe a Izuku pero este lo esquivó fácilmente y le dió in puñetazo enviandolo a cielo pero,Izuku con su gran velocidad se movió justo en medio de la trayectoria de Nomu y con una patada lo envío aún mas arriba solo para moverse a ese punto una vez mas y con un golpe de martillo enviarlo en dirección al suelo.

Izuku: con esto se acabó...dime bestia conocés el lema de la academia?...

Una vez más izuku volvió a aparecer en donde Nomu iba a estrellarse mientras le daba la espalda,pero esta vez había una esfera de energía en su mano,el sedio la vuelta mientras decía.

Izuku:"supera tus límites, !Plus Ultra!"

Con ese gran grito, disparo una gran onda de ki que golpeó directamente a Nomu desintegrando lo por completo.

después de ver como Nomu fue derrotado por Izuku,Shigaraki y Kurogiri desaparición de inmediato dentro de un portal,pero no sin antes dirigirle unas palabras a Izuku.

Shigaraki: pude haber fallado en esta ocasión,pero la próxima vez los mataré...All might,Ozaru y Izuku Midoriya.

Después de esas palabras, el portal se cerro desapareciendo en el aire junto con Shigaraki y Kurogiri.

Izuku: y la próxima vez,yo te derrotare...Shigaraki tomura.

Después de eso, el cuerpo y cabello de Izuku volvieron a la normalidad,pero cuando se dió la vuelta fue derribado por Momo quién no puedo contener mas su emosion y se abalanzó sobre Izuku para abrazarlo.

Momo:¡Izuku, gracias a Dios que estas bien, yo estaba tan preocupada!

Izuku: je je perdón,no era mi intención hacer que te preocuparas.

Momo: no,esta bien,tu estás bien y eso es lo único que me importa en este momento.

Aún que Izuku y Momo estaban teniendo un momento muy romántico y conmovedor, fueron interrumpidos por amigos y maestros.

All might: ¡joven midoriya!, ¿te encuentras bien?

Izuku: si no se preocupe,no es nada que una buena comida y una visita con recovery girl no pueda curar.

Con ayuda de su padre y de Momo Izuku logro ponerse de pie,pero All might dijo mientras apretaba los puños.

All might: perdóname joven Midoriya,por mi culpa tu y tus compañeros pasaron por tantas dificultades,si hubiera llegado antes entonces...

Shallot: no te culpes All might, si alguien debe disculparse ese debo ser yo, además de ser profesor soy el padre de Izuku y no estuve aquí para protegerlo cuando mas me necesitaba,soy una vergüenza como padre y maestro.

Izuku: no tienen porque disculparse, ustedes son grandes héroes y estupendos maestros,es obvio que ustedes no son Dioses ni nada por él estilo para poder estar al pendiente de todos en todas partes,asi que no se culpen por esto.

a Shallot y All might seguía sorprendiendo les el optimismo de Izuku y aun mas en esta clase situación, no cabe duda de que sera un gran héroe al crecer.

Desde la escaleras varios héroes veían esa escena aun un poco preocupados, pero la primera en hablar fue una heroína con un traje de cuero muy atrevido.

¿?: no puedo creer que escaparan, después de hicieron todo esté desastre.

¿?: nos atraparon con la guardia bajá,eh?

Entonces todos centraron su atención en el Director Nezu quién también tenía su mirada en este desastre.

Nezu: ahora nuestra prioridad es asegurarnos que los estudiantes estén a salvó.

¿?: si

 **Horas después**

Después de que Shigaraki y Kurogiri escaparán,no le tomó mucho tiempo a los profesores derrotar a los villanos restantes por toda la U.S.J y entregarlos a las autoridades.

Después de que los policías se llevarán a los villanos y las ambulancias a los heridos,los oficiales se aseguraron de que todos los estudiantes estuvieran sanos y salvos.

Por fortuna ningúno de los estudiantes,(con la excepción de Izuku), tenían heridas serías, después de terminar con los procesos de investigación y tomar sus declaraciones,los adolescentes fueron llevados devuelta a la escuela y por el camino no pudieron evitar hablar sobre la pelea de Izuku y el enorme poder que demostró.

Pero Momo,Uraraka y Lida,no pudieron evitar preocuparse por el joven Saiyajin,ya que todos pudieron ver todo el daño que recibió en la pelea pero cuando escucharon el informe médico se dieron cuenta de que era peor del que creían.

Izuku había perdido dos litros de sangre, además de tener tres costillas rotas, fracturas en ambos brasos y algunos daños en varios órganos,pero por suerte ninguno era realmente serio así eso fue un alivio y tal parecía que los poderes de recovery girl serían mas que suficientes.

Por su parte aizawa, tenía también fracturas en ambos brazos, además de fractura facial,pero por suerte no sufrió ningún daño cerebral cerio,pero su cinta orbital se había hecho pedazos y sus ojos sufrirían efectos posteriores.

Mientras que la laceracion de espalda y brazo de trece eran terribles,su vida no corría ningún riesgo.

 **Enfermería**

En este momento Izuku se encontraba recostado en una de las camas de la enfermería,con su cuerpo vendado y sus brazos enyesados y a su lado se encontraban su padre,All might y su madre quién fue de inmediato a verlo en cuanto recibió la llamada de su esposo.

R Girl: por la situación de esta vez,no soy capaz de regañarlos a los tres.

Shallot: aun así,me frustra que pude protejer a Izuku cuando mas me nesecitaba.

Inko: no fué tu culpa cariño,hiciste lo mejor que podías.

Izuku: asi es papá, además si tu y el tío All might hubiesen estado ahí seguramente ahora estarían aquí acompañándome o peor, además pude obtener un increíble poder.

All might: ahora que lo mencionas Izuku, que fue lo que te pasó ahí cuando tu cabello se volvió dorado y tus músculos mas grandes.

Eso llamo la atención de inko,ella nunca había visto a Izuku hacer eso así que ahora estaba muy interesada en escuchar.

Izuku: no lo se,pero se me viene una idea de que era...

Shallot: súper Saiyajin

All might e Inko se sorprendieron por la declaración de Shallot.

Inko: espera,¿que no habías dicho que eso era solamente una leyenda?

Shallot: si así es,pero...con lo que vimos hoy, no hay otra explicación, Izuku tu eres el legendario Super Saiyajin.

Izuku se había quedado sin palabras,el era el guerrero legendario de la historia que su padre le había contado,el realmente no sabía como sentirse con eso.

R Girl: bueno ya ,eso no importa,ahora lo importante es que Izuku descansé,tus heridas ya están casi curadas,solo ve a casa y para mañana ya deberías estar como nuevo.

Izuku: muchas gracias, Recovery Girl.

Después de unos minutos para que Izuku se vistiera la familia midiriya se despidieron de All might y Recovery Girl y se retiraron,al llegar a la entrada de la academia se podía ver a un grupo de adolescentes esperando a Izuku, éstos eran Lida,Uraraka,Bakugo y Momo, Izukub aprovecho la ocasión para introducir a Momo con su Madre.

 **Mientras tanto**

En un lugar muy lejano casi al filo del universo,se hallaba un planeta muy peculiar, tenía una forma piramidal invertida,en este se veía mucha vegetación pero lo mas peculiar era que a simple vista se podía ver un colosal tronco de un árbol de proporciones inconcebibles,pero al mirarlo mas de cerca se podía ver en que su interior se había construido un gran palacio.

Afuera en lo que parecía un hermoso jardín que se extendía por kilómetros,con verdes bosques rodeándolo y en su centro un bello lago de agua cristalina.

A las orillas de este lago,se podía ver a una persona recostada en una cilla de playa debajo de un árbol, esta persona tenía la apariencia de un hombre-gato morado lampiño y vestía un un pantalon azul abombado,con una hombrera azul,unas botas marrones y unos brazaletes de oro y otros adornos del mismo material en cada una de sus extremidades.

Esta persona era nada mas y nada menos que,Bills el dios de la destrucción, quién se encontraba dormido en estos instantes pero de repente abrió los ojos y alzó la vista al cielo mientras miraba en dirección a la galaxia del sur.

Bills: hm,me preguntó de quién sera ese Ki.

 **P**

 **Continuará...**


	9. un encuentro inesperado,hola soy Goku

**Hola a todos perdón si me volví a tardar,pero bueno como dicen es mejor tarde que nunca,qui les dejo el siguiente capitulo espero que lo disfruten y ya saben si tienen algo que decir déjenlo en los comentarios**

 **Un encuentro inesperado,"hola soy Gokú"**

* * *

 **U.A,un** **par de días después** **/año 779**

El acontecimiento de U.S.J fue un tema que ha estado en boca de todos los últimos días y mientras la U.A hacia algunas mejoras a las medidas de seguridad de la academia,se le dio una semana de descanso a los estudiantes para poder recuperarse.

para la mayoría de los alumnos de la clase 1-A fue una oportunidad de relajarse,estudiar y ponerse al corriente con sus clases,pero no para todos,en este momento,Izuku acompañado por all might en su forma ordinaria y Shallot ,se encontraban entrenando en aquella misma playa donde Izuku paso 10 meses entrenando para sus exámenes de admisión.

Shallot: muy bien Izuku, inténtalo una vez mas.

Izuku comenzó a incrementar su Ki tanto cómo pudo,se podía ver como su aura cambiaba de color blanco a dorada, además varias rocas y otros desechos comenzaban a levitar a su alrededor..

All might: eso es joven midoriya ya casi lo logras.

El cabello de Izuku se puso mas puntiagudo y comenzó a cambiar de color verde a dorado de manera intermitente pero después de casi un minuto Izuku callo de rodillas agotado y con la respiración agitada.

Izuku: mal- maldición,otra vez lo mismo.

Shallot puso su mano en hombro de su hijo, mientras se levantaba.

Shallot: no te sientas mal Izuku,es normal que te cueste trabajo controlar semejante poder, recuerda que controlar el 30% One for all te llevó meses de entrenamiento.

Izuku ya lo sé pero aún así,si quiero ser el mejor Héroe que alguna vez allá existido, necesito controlar este poder cuanto antes.

Shallot solo podía sentirse orgulloso de Izuku al ver su gran determinación con lo de convertirse en el héroe número 1,ya que el había visto a muchos héroes convertirse en villanos en el momento que dejaban que sus ansias de poder los dominarán.

Pero shallot fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando escucho un grito a la distancia.

¿?: ¡Izu-kun!

Los tres hombres dirigieron su Los tres hombres dirigieron su visita a las escaleras detrás de ellos y pudieron ver a Momo, usando una blusa blanca,una falda negra hasta las rodillas unas medias negras largas hasta sus muslos y unos zapatos sin agujetas.

Izuku se sonrojó al ver a Momo, ya que esta era la primera vez que la veía en ropa casual y debía admitir que se veía hermosa,pero dejo esos pensamientos de lado un momento mientras iba a saludarla con un abrazo.

Izuku: Momo-chan, hola,¿Pero que haces aquí?

Momo: te llamé varias veces, pero cómo no contestabas llame a tú casa y tu mamá me dijo dónde encontrarte.

Izuku: ya veo, perdón es que olvide recargar la batería de mi teléfono,pero en cualquier caso,me alegro de verte.

las mejillas de Momo se colorearon con un pequeño rubor comparable al de Uraraka.

Pero ella recordó que ellos no se encontraban solos y rápidamente se dió vuelta para ver a Shallot y All might, quién había vuelto a su forma musculosa, aprovechando que Momo no se había percatado de su presencia hasta ahora.

Momo: oh mil disculpas, señor Midoriya, All might-sensei, olvide por completo qué estaban aquí.

Shallot: n-no te preocupes Momo,no hay problema.(Dios,eso estuvo cerca ,casi descubre a toshinori)

All might: si,es comprensible.(por poco, que bueno que la joven yaoyorozu centro toda su atención a Izuku, aunque dudó que me reconociera de inmediato,no le habría tomado mucho darse cuenta).

Aunque tal vez Momo no lo notará, tanto shallot como All might se encontraban un tanto nerviosos por lo que acababa de suceder, así que izuku trató de relajar el ambiente un poco.

Izuku: por cierto Momo,¿Que te trae por aquí?

Momo: oh, bueno es que...

Momo se había puesto algo nerviosa mientras que el rubor en sus mejillas se hacía mas grande.

Momo: q-quería saber si cumplirías tu promesa.

Izuku:¿mí promesa?.

Al principio Izuku se encontraba confundido ya que no recordaba haberle echo ninguna promesa,pero entonces recordo lo que le había dicho duránte el incidente del U.S.J.

* * *

 **"Flash back"**

~ _Momo: Izuku,por favor ten cuidado._

Izuku _: no te preocupes estaré bien y cuando esto termine te llevaré a cita romántica para compensarte,por haberte preocupado.~_

* * *

 **"Fin del Flash back"**

Izuku: oh,ya recuerdo,si te prometí que tendríamos una cita romántica.

Momo: si y como esta semana no tendremos escuela,me preguntaba si gustaría que hiciéramos algo mañana.

Dijo Momo con un tono muy nervioso en voz, mientras jugaba con su mechón de cabello en un claro intento de disimular su vergüenza,el cuál Izuku había encontrado adorable provocando que se ruborizara.

Izuku: se- seguro,m- mañana te llevare a una cita.

Momo sonrió ampliamente con un pequeño brilló en sus ojos.

Momo: estupendo,nos vemos mañana en el centro comercial a las 3:00 pm y no te preocupes por tu ropa lo usa algo casual.

Izuku: entendido.

Después Momo se despidió de Izuku con rápido beso en los labios, mientras que esté se quedó con una expresión de asombro y confusión en su rostro.

Izuku:¿Que acaba de pasar?

Shallot: pues como yo lo veo... parece que invitaste a Momo a una cita.

All might: ja ja,¡Me alegro por ti muchacho,y si no me equivoco sera tu primera cita.

Izuku: es verdad,oh no ¿Ahora que voy hacer?,debo pensar que vamos a hacer,a dónde iremos y debo pensar en...

Al ver como los nervios se apoderaban de su hijo,Shallot se acercó a Izuku para después sujetarlo de los hombros y comenzar a sacudirlo, trayendolo a la realidad otra vez.

Shallot: Izuku tranquilízate,todo estará bien,es solo una cita.

Izuku: Pero,¿y si lo echo a perder?

Shallot: oye mi primera cita con tu mamá fue improvisada y míranos, llevamos 18 años de un feliz matrimonio y fuimos bendecidos con un hijo maravilloso,lo que trató de decir es no lo pienses demasiado y solo déjate llevar y verás como todo sale bien.

Izuku: muy bien, gracias papá,esas palabras realmente me ayudaron.

Shallot: oh,y si por casualidad ustedes llegan a última basé en su cita,por favor usa protección,no quisiera convertirme en abuelo tan pronto.

Izuku: ¡PAPÁ!

Shallot: ja ja ja,solo es una broma,no te lo tomes tan a pecho.

Izuku: ¡Bueno no fue graciosa!

Shallot: je je je,lo siento.

All might: bueno, creó sera mejor terminar con el entrenamiento por hoy, mañana te espera un gran día Izuku.

Izuku: si, supongo que tienes razón.

Shallot: hay que volver a casa seguro,Inko ya debió haber preparado el almuerzo,¿Que dices Toshinori, quisieras acompañarnos?

All might: sera un placer.

Después de esa interesante charla,los tres se retiraron para poder ir a comer,pero muchas dudas y preocupaciones seguían molestando a Izuku,pero la mayor de todas era,"¿porque siento que todo va salir mañana?"

* * *

 **Al día siguiente/planeta del dios de la destrucción.**

En este instante se podía ver al dios de la destrucción Bills sentado frente a un inmenso lago,en la base de un tronco cortado mirando en dirección al cielo con gran concentración.

Ha unos metros de el se podía como ver como tres personas libraban un intenso combate.

uno era alto con un cabello alborotado muy peculiar, color azabache, traía puesto un dogi de color naranja,una camiseta azul de manga corta,un par de muñequeras, botas y una cinta al rededor de su cintura también azules.

el otro era un más bajó,su cabello era puntiagudo y alborotado, traía un traje expansible de cuerpo completo color azul marino,unos guantes y botas blancas de un material un poco peculiar y una armadura de combate blanca y amarilla.

y por último la tercera persona,era más alta que las otras dos,su piel era de un azul celeste,con un cabello blanco en forma de copete, vestía una túnica roja con negro y algunos caracteres multicolor y en su mano derecha llevaba un báculo dorado y azul con una esfera negra en medio de una especie de anillo flotando en la punta.

Estás tres personas eran nada más y nada menos que Son Goku,Vegeta teniendo un combate de entrenamiento con Wiss.

Goku y Vegeta atacaban con gran poder y velocidad coordinando sus ataques simultáneamente con la esperanza de poder golpear a Wiss.

Pero para el susodicho ángel,prever y esquivar todos los ataques de los dos Saiyajin le resultaba bastante sencillo, ambos al ver que no iban a lograr alcanzar a Wiss de esa forma se transformaron en súper Saiyajin azul, entonces la fuerza y velocidad de ambos se incrementó notablemente,pero aun parecía ser insuficiente para igualar a Wiss.

Wiss: hm, deben tratar de coordinar sus movimientos, usando menos su mente y mas con sus instintos,en especial tu Goku,puedo darme cuenta de que estás muy distraído el día de hoy.

Goku: lo siento Wiss,no puedo evitarlo.

Vegeta: Kakaroto,que te sucede actúas mas torpe que de costumbre.

S Goku: oye eso no es cierto,no soy ningún torpe,es solo que estoy un poco curso acerca del señor Bills eso es todo.

Vegeta: ¿eh,a que te refieres?.

Goku: bueno desde que llegamos,el señor Bills no a hecho nada más que mirar al cielo, normalmente ya estaría gritando nos por hacer escándalo.

Tanto Wiss como Vegeta tenían que darle la razón a Goku,era muy raro ver tanta calma y serenidad por parte de Bills,por lo que el ángel guardián decidió a averiguar por si mismo, acompañado por los dos Saiyajin.

Wiss: disculpé, lord Bills...

Bills: ¿Que quieres Wiss?

Wiss: no hemos podido evitar,notar que a estado un poco distante el día de hoy.

Bills: oh es eso,no es nada en realidad,es solo que desde hace algunos días he estado percibiendo un Ki algo peculiar.

Goku: ¿Dijo un ki muy peculiar?...

Dijo son Goku muy emocionado, saltando de detrás de Wiss para ponerse frente a Bills con una expresión de llena de emoción.

Goku: dígame,se trata de alguien fuerte.

En eso Bills uso su cola y la envolvió alrededor del cuello de Goku mientras lo hacía a un lado.

Bills: hay,pero como molestas.

Después de un par de segundos Bills por fin soltó a Goku, quién comenzó a jadear en un intento de recuperar el aliento.

Bills: no es que sea un Ki poderoso,es solo que es bastante peculiar.

Vegeta: ¿A qué se refiere?

Bills: bueno para empezar,se siente como el Ki de un Saiyajin.

Tanto Vegeta como Goku se exaltaron por la declaración del dios de la destrucción.

Goku: ¿Que dijo,que era el ki de un Saiyajin?

Vegeta: Dígame,¿Esta totalmente seguro?

Bills: asi es,pero su Ki es bastante interesante, porque se podía sentir como si estuviera combinado con el Ki de ocho personas distintas.

Goku: ¿de verdad, bueno eso si que es extraño, por qué será?

Vegeta: bueno eso ahora no importa,lo que me interesa saber es quién es ese Saiyajin.

Bills: Wiss,¿te importaría echar un vistazo?,si no me equivoco proviene de la galaxia del sur.

Wiss obedeció la orden y comenzó a buscar todos los planetas con vida en esa galaxia hasta encontrar el ki de un Saiyajin.

Después de una rápida búsqueda de un par de minutos,Wiss encontró el planeta de donde venía el ki y lo proyecto a través de la punta de su báculo para que todos pudieran verlo

Wiss: aquí esta el tercer planeta que órbita la estrella #52, un planeta curiosamente llamas "tierra".

Goku: ¿Que, existe otro planeta llamado tierra?

Wiss: así es y parece que es casi idéntica a la otra tierra.

Vegeta: ¿"Casi"?

Wiss: bueno,el ecosistema,la flora y fauna son los mismos, además las personas de ese planeta tienen una cultura y tecnología casi similares a las de la tierra,pero con algunas pero evidentes diferencias.

Goku: ya veo,¿y como son sus habitantes?

Entonces la proyección cambio y ahora mostraba la imagen de una persona sin cabello ni rostro.

Wiss: pues físicamente son casi idénticos a los humanos normles...pero tal parece que ellos poseen algo llamado "Quirk"...

Goku: ¿"Quirk",acaso es alguna especie de comida?.

Vegeta: Kakaroto,¿te quieres callar de una vez?

Bills: prosigue Wiss.

Wiss: tal parece que los humanos de ese planeta han evolucionado hasta desarrollar habilidades super humanas conocidas comúnmente como "Quirks",al parecer hay una gran variedad de estos desde super fuerza hasta la habilidad de controlar los elementos.

Goku: valla,tal parece que ese planeta es bastante entretenido y ¿dígame hay sujetos fuertes ahí?

Wiss: tal parece que una vez que los "Quirks" comenzaron a manifestarse, muchas personas comenzaron a usarlos para cometer crímenes y hacer maldades, a esas personas se les llama "Villanos"...

Goku: ya veo,esa clase de personas me molestan mucho.

Wiss: y no eres el único,con la aparición de los villanos, también aparecieron aquellos que luchaban por la justicia y mantener la paz, de esa manera nació una nueva profesión,se les llama "pro Héroes".

Vegeta: ¿"pro Héroes",dices?

Wiss: así es,tal parece que la ocupación de héroe se volvió una profesión respetada en ese mundo, incluso hay varias escuelas que se especializan en eso.

Goku: cielos, realmente se oye cómo un planeta verdaderamente divertido.

Vegeta: hm,a mí solo me interesa saber sobre el Saiyajin que vive ahí.

Wiss: muy bien veamos.

En eso,Wiss comenzó a indagar en la historia de los últimos 42 años de ese planeta,o para ser mas precisos desde la destrucción del planeta Vegeta.

Wiss: oh,ya lo encontré,tal parece que se trata de un Saiyajin llamado Shallot,pero lo interesante es que el ki que sintió el señor Bills no provenía de el.

Bills: ¿entonces de quién?

Wiss: al parecer provino de su hijo,un joven de 16 años llamo Izuku Midoriya.

En eso la proyección volvió a cambiar una vez mas y se podía ver a Izuku durante los acontecimientos del U.S.J.

Goku: wow, así que de el provenía ese ki,es realmente sorprendente, aunque parece que no hace mucho se transformó en súper Saiyajin.

Wiss: así es, hace cuatro días para ser más precisos.

Vegeta: dime Wiss,¿Que mas me puedes contar de ese Shallot?

Wiss una vez más fijó su vista en la punta de su báculo, mientras indagaba en la historia de shallot y una vez que vió todo no pudo evitar sorprenderse.

Wiss: vaya,vaya esto si que es una sorpresa.

Goku: ¿que pasa?

Wiss: tal parece que ese Saiyajin,es pariente tuyo Goku.

Eso tomo desprevenidos a los tres, realmente no esperaban una respuesta como esa.

Goku: ¿¡Que,un pariente mío, estás seguro!?

Wiss: así es,tal parece que el es el hijo del hermano de tu padre.

Vegeta: ya veo,es el hijo de Toma, bueno eso si que es inesperado.

Goku: si,pero lo que realmente me interesa en este momento es ir a conocerlos, quiero ver que tan fuetes son.

Vegeta: hmp, aunque odió admitirlo, concuerdo con el cabeza hueca,a mí también me interesa.

Bills: muy bien,esta decidido iremos a la tierra,yo también quiero ver de que es capaz ese mocoso.

Sin nada mas que agregar los cuatro partieron con rumbo al planeta Tierra de la galaxia del sur.

* * *

 **Tierra/centro comercial.**

Izuku se encontraba el día de hoy en centro comercial justo frente a fuente.

Izuku llevaba puesto una chaqueta morada de mangas largas de color blanco, sobre una camiseta negra de mancorta y unos pantalones color naranja y zapatos negros.

El chico trataba de repasar una vez mas su plan para su cita con Momo y se aseguraba de tener todo lo necesario para que todo saliera bien.

Izuku: (muy bien todo ya está verificado, billetera, teléfono...si todo listo,ahora solo debo pricurar no echarlo a perder).

Momo:¡Izu-kun!

Izuku se dio la vuelta para ver a Momo caminando hacia el con la mano alzada y moviendola en forma de saludo.

Momo lleva puesto un suéter con con cuello de tortuga, debajo una camiseta blanca con tirantes,unos pantalones cortos de mezclilla,unas medias a la altura de sus muslos y unas zapatillas deportivas rozas.

Cuando Izuku vio a Momo su cara se puso totalmente roja, tanto que se comparaba con el color de un tomate maduro,así que uso todas fuerzas para mantener la calma tratar de no decir nada que pudiese arruinar ese momento.

Izuku: Momo,te ves preciosa.

Con eso era Momo, quien ahora se había puesto roja y nerviosa.

Momo:g-gracias Izu-kun,tu también te ves muy apuesto.

Ambos se quedaron ahí parados sin decir nada durante unos momentos, hasta que Izuku volvió a hablar.

Izuku: bueno, que tal si vamos ya.

Momo: me parece bien,¿que te gustaría hacer ahora?

Izuku: ¿Que te parece si vamos una película?

Momo: me parece estupendo.

Para la joven pareja la tarde pasó con mucha normalidad, después la película fueron a un restaurante no muy lejano y después de casi una hora paseando los dos ahora se encontraban caminando por el distrito comercial viendo los diferentes negocios y puestos ambulantes.

Izuku: decir que para ser mi primera cita, fue muy divertida.

Momo: pues ya somos dos.

Ambos siguieron caminando a hasta llegar a la playa que Izuku acostumbraba a ir para entrenar,ambos se sentaron en una banca cercana mirando al mar,el sol ya comenzaba a ocultarse dándoles a ambos una hermosa vista del atardecer,casi parecía salido de un cuento de hadas, después de varios minutos Momo hablo con un tono un poco nervioso.

Momo: Izu-ku,¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Izuku: adelante Momo.

Momo: Tu...ya habías tenido novia antes de mí.

Esa pregunta era una que el peliverde no se esperaba, después de ver a Momo unos instantes el le dió una sonrisa y contestó.

Izuku: bueno,es cierto que varías chicas me habían confesado sus sentimientos...

En ese instante Momo se entristeció un poco, aún no dejo de escuchar a Izuku.

Izuku: pero jamás los acepté y la razón era simple,todas tenían el mismo problema.

Momo: ¿Cual problema?

Izuku: ninguna de ellas eran tú.

Momo volvió a sonrojarse mientras descansaba su cabeza en el hombro de Izuku, ambos se quedaron callados unos minutos hasta que los dos vieron de repente un flash seguido por un estallido, Izuku se puso al frente de Momo listo para pelear.

Una densa nube de arena cubría la zona de impacto pero poco a poco esta se fue disipando, Izuku trató de percibir el cual quier Ki que estuviera en ese lugar,solo podía sentir dos y debía admitir que eran enormes.

¿?: Muy bien, ya hemos llegado

¿?: finalmente,juro que si seguía escuchando un minuto mas las pelas de este par, habría usado un hakai en ellos.

¿?: oiga,fue culpa de Kakaroto,el no dejó de hablar durante todo el camino

Cuando el humo se disipó,se podían ver a Wiss,Bills,Vegeta y a Goku, dentro de un pequeño cráter producido por su aterrizaje.

Izuku y Momo veían con curiosidad a los individuos frente a ellos,y aunque Izuku no sentía malas intenciones en ningún de ellos,pero lo que mas le confundía era que el hombre-gato y el de piel azul no emitían ninguna clase de ki.

En eso Goku se percató de la presencia de Izuku y Momo,y sin perder tiempo se presento con una gran sonrisa.

Goku: hola, tú eres Izuku ¿verdad?

Izuku: ¿eh,como supo mi nombre?

Goku: me presento,yo soy Son Goku,y soy un Saiyajin igual que tú.

Izuku se quedó boquiabierto,¿otro Saiyajin,que acaso el y su padre no eran los últimos, realmente había más cómo ellos?,esta clase de preguntas inundaron su mente hasta que cierta persona lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

Momo: Izuku de que está hablando esté señor,¿lo conoces? y ¿que es un "Saiyajin"?

Izuku: oh, bueno...yo...

¿?: ¡Izuku!

En eso llegó volando Shallot usando su traje de héroe,el había sentido como dos poderosos ki habían aparecido de la nada justo en donde Izuku se encontraba y había ido a ese lugar a toda velocidad.

Izuku: papá

Shallot: vine en cuanto sentí esas poderosas presencias.

Goku: hey,tu debes ser Shallot,es placer soy Goku.

Shallot se dió la vuelta y para su asombro vió a su primo Kakaroto,quién no esperaba volver a ver y acompañado por nada más y nada menos que que el príncipe vegeta IV.

Shallot: n-no es posible,¿Kakaroto eres tú?

Goku: hola mucho gusto, tengo entendido que somos primos.

Goku extendió su mano para saludar al Saiyajin frente a el pero para su sorpresa, en lugar de un apretón de manos recibió un abrazo.

Goku: hey,¿que hacés, déjame ir?

Shallot: oh lo siento,es solo que no esperaba volver a verte.

Izuku: papá,¿los conoces?

Shallot: pues algo así, Izuku el es Kakaroto, es mi primo por lo tanto es tu tío.

Izuku: ¿¡Que,mi tío!?

Vegeta: Oye insecto,te olvidas de nosotros.

Shallot: oh,mis sinceras disculpas majestad, Izuku el es príncipe Vegeta IV, príncipe de los Saiyajin.

Dijo shallot mientras hacía el saludo tradicional de los Saiyajin y llevaba sus al pecho mientras hacía una pequeña reverencia.

Vegeta: hm, finalmente alguien que por fin muestra un poco de respeto.

Para Izuku ésto era mucho que procesar primero estaba en su cita,pero después aparecieron de la nada cuatro personas una resulto ser su tío y otro el principe de los Saiyajin,¿acaso este día podía ponerse mas loco?

Wiss: disculpen,no quisiera interrumpir,pero sera mejor continuar en un lugar más privado.

Aunque en este momento no había nadie mas que ellos alrededor en cualquier momento alguien podría llegar y sería difícil explicar lo que esta pasando,así que Shallot e Izuku Guiaron a Goku y los demás a su casa,asi todos comenzaron a volar, excepto por Momo quién fue llevada por Izuku al estilo princesa,y no hace falta mencionar que ambos se pusieron bastantes rojos.

Después de unos minutos todos llegaron a la casa de la familia Midoriya, después de que todos entrarán Inko fue a Recibirlos, pero en cuanto vio a Gokú y compañía, le pregunto a su esposo quienes eran y en cuanto se lo dijo no pudo evitar sorprenderse,después de eso todos se dirigieron a la sala de estar para sentarse y seguir hablando con mas tranquilidad.

Momo: Izu-kun,no quiero ser molesta pero aun no me has dicho de que se trata todo esto.

Izuku: bueno...

Izuku miró a su padre quién movió la cabeza de arriba a abajo para expresar que no había problema.

Izuku: de acuerdo te contaré todo, tal vez esto te parezca una locura y te costará trabajo creerme,pero debes prometer que jamás contarás nada de esto.

Momo: muy bien,te lo juro.

Fue así como Izuku,su padre,Goku y Vegeta le contaron a Momo acerca de los Saiyajin,freezer,el planeta Vegeta y la verdadera identidad de Shallot,Momo estaba estupefacta ella en verdad no se separaba algo como eso.

Izuku: bueno Momo,ya te he dicho toda la verdad así que,¿Que piensas con todo esto?

Momo: no negare que estoy desconcertada,pero a decir verdad eso no cambia nada lo que siento por ti,no importa que no seas totalmente humano sigues siendo el mismo Izuku que yo amo.

Izuku: gracias Momo, yo también te amo.

ambos estaban tan concentrados uno en el otro que se olvidaron de las personas a su alrededor.

Bills: ugh,son tan cursis que me dan nauseas.

Shallot: por cierto,¿Quienes son tus acompañantes Kakarotto?

Goku: oh,ellos son el señor Wiss y lord Bills,el dios de la destrucción.

En eso los ojos de shallot se ensancharon tanto que parecían unos platos y grito totalmente sorprendido.

Shallot:¡¿QUEEEEE?!

Izuku:¿que sucede papá,acaso lo sabes quien es?

Shallot: Bills dios de la destrucción,es el ser mas poderoso del universo,no hay nadie que se le compare.

Tanto Izuku como Inko y Momo se sorprendieron enormemente,ellos estaban en presencia del dios mas poderoso del universo,a Goku por su parte parecía divertirle la expresión en la cara de sus anfitriones así que no pudo evitar soltar una leve risa,pero par aquel dios solo parecía importarle una sola cosa.

Bills: oye mujer terrícola,¿estará pronto la comida?

Inko:¡SI!,quiero decir si ya no tardara en estar lista,sera mejor que valla a revisarla.

Wiss: permita me ayudarle señora Inko.

mientras Inko y Wiss estaban en la cocina,Shallot le hizo una pregunta a Goku.

Shallot: disculpa Kakaroto y disculpe mi atrevimiento Lord Bills,pero como es que ustedes se conocen

Goku: bueno es una historia un poco larga pero sera mejor que comience por el principio.

En eso Goku comenzó a relatar la historia de como conoció a sus amigos,su aventura para buscar las esferas del dragón,como derroto a la armada de la patrulla roja,su pelea contra piccoro daimaku,la llegada de raditz,nappa y Vegeta a la tierra,el viaje al planeta namek y su enfrentamiento contra freezer,como conoció a trunks del futuro y le advirtió de su enfermedad,la aparición de los androides,el torneo de cell,el torneo de las artes marciales y la aparición de majin buu y como lo derroto,la llegada del señor Bills a la tierra y como obtuvo su transformación como dios,la resurrección de freezer,el torneo contra el sexto universo y la aparición de zeno-sama,el regreso de trunks del futuro y la aparición de Goku Black y por ultimo los sucesos del torneo de poder.

Para ellos tres les parecía que la vida de Goku había sido una gran aventura hasta el momento,pero lo mas le sorprendía a Izuku lo fuerte quera Goku y se preguntaba si algún día podría llegar a ser así de fuerte.

Shallot: debo decir tu vida hasta ahora a sido impresionante Kakaroto,no...Goku.

Goku: Siente libre de llamarme como quieras,ya me acostumbre a ambos nombres.

Shallot: pero ahora mi pregunta es,¿Que hacen aquí?

Vegeta: estamos aquí por el.

Dijo mientras señalaba a Izuku.

Izuku: ¿Eh,por mi?

Goku: así es,el señor Bills percibió tu ki en super saiyajin y dijo que le parecía muy peculiar,así que decidimos a verte en persona.

Izuku: ¿enserio?

Vegeta: algo así,pero pudo ver que ase poco te transformaste en super saiyajin por primera vez o me equivoco?

Izuku: así es,pero todavía no lo controlo.

Vegeta: hm, bueno eso es de esperarse,sera mejor que nos quedemos un tiempo en este lugar para ayudarte a entrenar.

Izuku: ¡¿Eh,lo dicen enserio me ayudaran?!

Goku: por supuesto esto sera muy divertido,tu también deberías unirte Shallot,puedo ver que hay un gran potencial en ti,seguramente tu también te transformaras en super Saiyajin en muy poco tiempo

A shallot le emocionaba la idea,el ya había pensado que ya estaba en su máximo potencial pero con todo lo que Gokú le había contado,se dió cuenta de que apenas había rasgado la punta del iceberg.

Bills: oye wspera un segundo,¿porque debería captar, que podría ganar yo con todo esto?

Antes de que cualquiera pudiera decir algo,un cautivador aroma llegó desde la cocina, provocando que el estómago Bills y Goku gruñeran como un par de bestias.

Bills: ¿que es ese maravilloso aroma?

Shallot: oh,es la comida de mi esposa,ella realmente sabe como preparar una exquisita comida casera.

Bills: muy bien,nos quedaremos un tiempo.

Al ver lo rápido cambio de parecer del Dios de la destrucción,a todos les pasó el mismo pensamiento por la cabeza

Todos:(¡FUE MUY FÁCIL!)

Inko: todos vengan,la comida está lista

Goku: vamos,hay que comer mañana nos espera un duro día de entrenamiento.

Todos se dirigieron al comedor para poder degustar de la comida de Inko,luego de cenar ya era hora de que Momo volviera a su casa así que llamo al chófer de su familia para que fuera a buscarla,no tuvo que esperar mucho a que llegara y se dieron un ultimo y rápido beso de despedida,después de que Momo por fin se fuera Izuku fue a ayudar a Goku y a los demás a instalarse en sus respectivas habitaciones y a prepararse para su entrenamiento de mañana,el estaba realmente lleno de emoción ahora estará otro paso mas cerca de su sueño.

 **continuara...**


	10. se acerca el festival deportivo

**todos listos,se acerca el festival deportivo**

* * *

 **U.A algunos días después**

Hoy por fin las clases en la U.A volvieran a comenzar para todos los estudiantes,pero en la clase 1-A había un ambiente muy animado,todos volvían a reunirse y como era de esperarse los sucesos del U.S.J seguían siendo el principal tema de conversación.

Tooru:¿Vieron las noticias ayer?,¿vieron como todos aparcaron en televisión unos instantes,pero yo no aparecí...

Shoji: cierto.

Ojiro: bueno es difícil sobresalir con ese aspecto,¿he?

Dijo Ojiro en un intento de levantar los ánimos de su compañera,pero a unos cuantos asientos a su izquierda,Kirishima,kaminari y Kyouka retomaban esa conversación.

Kaminari: pero,todos los canales hicieron algo muy grande.

Kirishima: yo me sorprendí

Kyouka:¿puedes culpar los?,el curso de héroes que no tenia muchos héroes profesionales fue atacado.

Sero: Quien sabe que hubiese pasado si los profesores no hubiesen llegado cuando lo hicieron.

Pero entonces Mineta se levanto de su asiento y comenzó a gritar de manera frenética.

Mineta:¡Ya detente sero,el solo recordar todo eso me pone a sudar y ...

Hartos de las quejas de Mineta Izuku y Katsuki gritaron.

I,K: ¡Cállate,Cállate enano llorón!

Sato: Pero Midoriya estuvo impresionante,su forma de pelear y como derroto a ese villano fueron increíbles.

Dijo sato mientras daba algunos golpes al aire tratando de imitar algunos de los golpes de Izuku.

Tokoyami: si,su fuerza es impresionante.

Kirishima: lo mas increíble fue cuando su cabello se volvió dorado y sus ojos azules.

Tsuyu: tienes razón,por cierto Midoriya-chan,¿como llamas a eso? gero.

Izuku: ¿Eh?,bueno...yo...

Esa pregunta llamo la atención de Bakugo y Todoroki,pero Izuku por su parte se puso un poco nervioso ya que no sabia que responder,al ver a su novio de esa manera Momo estaba a punto de decir algo con la intención de cambiar de tema,pero antes de poder hacer algo Lida comenzó a caminar rápidamente mientras movía sus manos de arriba a bajo.

Lida: ¡Todos la clase esta por comenzar!,¡Guarden silencio y vuelvan a sus asientos!

Kaminari: ya estamos sentados.

Sero: tu eres el único que esta de pie.

Lida volvió a su asiento sintiéndose humillado,ya que en efecto el era el único fuera de su lugar.

Lida: Maldición.

Uraraka: no te preocupes.

Izuku y Momo soltaron un suspiro aliviados por la oportuna intervención de lida, pero ese gesto no paso desapercibido por Bakugo,pero sin embargo decidió no darle mucha importancia,Mina miro a sus compañeros detrás de ella y pregunto.

Mina: oigan,¿quien creen que nos dará clases el día de hoy?

Tsuyu: bueno,se supone que aizawa-sensei sigue en el hospital recuperándose de sus lesiones...

Pero fue interrumpida cuando la puerta del salón se abrió y mostró a Aizawa totalmente vendado hasta el ultimo centímetro de su cuerpo dándole un aspecto casi como el de una momia,dejando perplejos a todos los estudiantes de la clase A.

Aizawa: buenos días.

Todos: (¡Aizawa-sensei. regreso muy rápido!)

Kaminari:¡Es demasiado profesional!

Lida: Aizawa-sensei,¿ya se encuentra bien?

Uraraka: ¿Se le puede llamar a eso "Bien"?

Aizawa camino al frente de la clase y comenzó a hablar como si todo estuviera como de costumbre.

Aizawa: mi salud física no importa. Mas importante,su pelea no a terminado.

Bakugo: pela...

Izuku: acaso...

Mineta: ¡¿Los villanos de nuevo?!

De una manera casi imperceptible los ojos de Aizawa se veían a través de sus vendas y se podía notar una mirada seria y bastante fiera.

Aizawa: se acerca el festival deportivo de la U.A.

Todos:¡Es un evento super normal!

Kyouka: espere un minuto,¿Esta bien tener un festival deportivo poco después de la infiltración de los villanos?

Ojiro:¿Que sucedería si nos atacan de nuevo...?

Aizawa: aparentemente, ellos piensan que el sistema de manejo de crisis de la U.A es solido como una roca para llevar acabo el evento. La seguridad también fue reforzada 5 veces a comparación de años anteriores. Sobretodo,nuestro festival deportivo es una gran oportunidad. No es un evento que sea cancelado por algunos villano.

Mineta: pero es una buena razón,¿verdad? es solo un festival deportivo.

Con esas palabras Mineta se gano la atención de la mayoría de sus compañeros,pero Izuku fue el primero en hablar.

Izuku: Mineta,¿Es que jamas has visto un festival deportivo de la U.A?

Mineta: por supuesto que si,no me refería a eso.

Aizawa: nuestro festival deportivo es uno de los eventos mas grandes de todo japón. En el pasado,las olimpiadas eran llamadas festival de deportes y todo el mundo se volvía loco por ellas. Como sabrán,con las reducciones a escala y la población,son ahora un escudo de su antigua gloria y ahora japón,es sede de esas olimpiadas.

Momo: por supuesto,todos los héroes profesionales de todo el país estarán observándonos.¡Con el propósito de reclutarnos!

Dijo Momo mientras alzaba su puño a la altura de su pecho y sus ojos tenían una mirada llena de determinación.

Mineta: ya lo se.

Kaminari: es normal que al graduarnos,nos unamos a una agencia profesional como compañeros.

Dijo kaminari con una tono muy animado y lleno de emoción la cual fue socavada por Kyouka.

Kyouka: y muchas personas pierden su oportunidad de volverse independiente a causa de eso y permanecen como compañeros. Kaminari,siento que seras uno de ellosya que eres un idiota.

Aizawa: por supuesto,unirse a una prestigiosa agencia de héroes les dará mas experiencia y popularidad. El tiempo es limitado,si esperan ser profesionales,el camino de su futuro se abrirá en este evento. La oportunidad del año...un total de tres oportunidades...Ningún aspirante a héroe puede darse el lujo de perderse este evento.¡Si entienden eso,no holgazaneen y prepárense!

Después de ese discurso Aizawa dio por terminada la clase dejando a todos con un sentimiento de determinación.

* * *

 **HORAS** **DESPUÉS**

Las clases siguieron con normalidad hasta la hora del almuerzo ,pero con la noticia del festival deportivo,a la mayoría de la clase les costaba contener la emoción.

Kirishima: aun con todo lo que sucedió...¡Estoy emocionado!

Sero: ¡Si hacemos un buen espectáculo,daremos nuestro primer paso para ser profesionales!

Sato:¡Fue bueno haber venido a la U.A!

Todos continuaban hablando sobre lo emocionados que estaban o sobre las posibles ofertas que podría recibir y con que héroes profesionales podrían trabajar.

Izuku: todos parecen bastante emocionados.

Lida:¿Acaso tu no?,todos nos inscribimos aquí para ser héroes,así que es normal que nos emocionemos.

Tsuyu: Lida,tienes una forma muy rara de emocionarte.

Bakugo:¿es que acaso no sientes lo mismo Deku?.

Izuku: por supuesto...pero mas que emocionarme por eso yo...

Uraraka: Deku-kun,lida-kun,Bakugo-kun...

Los tres chicos se dieron la vuelta y al ver a Uraraka,esta tenia una expresión seria en la cara y un aura que desprendía competitividad.

Uraraka: esforcémonos en el festival deportivo.

Izuku: (¿Que diablos?,su ki paso de ser amable y tranquilo a ser amenazador y competitivo) .

Bakugo: debo decir que me impresiona esa expresión en cara redonda.

Mina:¿Que sucede?,no te ves despreocupada,aunque ese sea el significado de tu nombre.

Uraraka alzo su puño con fuerza y grito.

Uraraka: ¡Chicos,me esforzare al máximo!

Todos: aye("Si" en japones)

Mientras Uraraka seguía hablando con todos los demás,un pensamiento paso por la mente de Izuku.

Izuku: (Vaya,Uraraka realmente se esta tomando esto del festival muy enserio,este evento va a ser muy divertido,pero...ahora que lo pienso,jamas le pregunte a Uraraka el porque quiere ser una heroína

Después de aquella,"Interesante" platica Izuku,Momo,Lida y Uraraka,se dirigían a la cafetería para almorzar pero por el camino izuku le pregunto a Uraraka.

Izuku: Uraraka.

Uraraka: ¿si?

Izuku:¿porque decidiste venir a la U.A y ser heroína profesional?

Uraraka: ¿eh?,bueno...yo...

* * *

 **Varios segundos después**

Izuku:¡¿por dinero?!,¿Quieres ser una heroína por dinero?

Uraraka se sentía un poco avergonzada por revelar su motivación para ser heroína y comenzó a rascar su cabeza de una manera un poco extraña.

Uraraka: poniéndolo simple ...si,¡Lo siento. No es una buena razón... Ustedes tienen motivaciones admirables,así que es vergonzoso.

Lida: ¿porque?,¿Tener una meta para obtener tu sustento no es admirable?

Momo: tienes razón,pero aun así es inesperado.

Entonces Uraraka,comenzó a contarles a sus amigos con mas detalles el porque,tal parecía que la compañía de construcción de su familia había pasado por una mala racha últimamente y no habían podido conseguir un trabajo por algún tiempo,los que los había llevado cerca de la bancarrota.

Ella esperaba que al conseguir su licencia podría usar su "Quirk" para reducir los costos de trabajo,ya que con su "Quirk" no haría falta usar maquinaria pesada entre otras cosas,pero sus padres pensaban diferente.

* * *

 **Flash Black**

 _U,padre: ¿Quieres trabajar para nosotros?_

 _Uraraka: ¡Si!,¡Cundo sea grande quiero ayudarte a ti y_ _mama._

 _U,padre: Aprecio eso Ochaco. Pero,como tu padre seria mas feliz si cumples tu sueño.¡Cuando eso suceda puedes llevarnos a Hawaii!_

 _Uraraka: papa..._

* * *

 **Fin del Flash Black**

Después de contar su historia levanto la vista y miro a sus amigos directamente a los ojos y todos ellos pudieron ver una autentica determinación con su objetivo de volverse heroína y darle a su familia una vida mas cómoda.

Lida:¡Bravo!,¡Uraraka,Bravo!

Lida comenzó a aplaudir y a ovacionar a Uraraka después de escuchar sus motivos para ser heroína,Momo y Izuku también comenzaron a felicitarla por su gran y admirable nobleza.

Izuku: (Ella no solo aspira a ser heroína,también toma la realidad en consideración)

Pero entonces una risa muy conocida llamo la atención de los cuatro adolescentes y al ver de donde provenía vieron a All might.

All might:¡Encontré al joven Midoriya!

Izuku:¿All might?,¿Que sucede?

Todos estaban sorprendidos al ver a su profesor salir de la nada,entonces All might mostró un bento en su mano y hablo con una voz mas tranquila.

All might: almuerzo,¿te gustaría acompañarme?

Uraraka: (¡Parece una colegiala)

pensó Uraraka mientras hacia su mayor esfuerzo por no reír,Izuku le dio una rápida mirada a Lida y a Momo,preguntando con la mirada si no había problema y después de que ambos le dieron su aprobación, el y All might se dirigieron a la sala de maestros.

Mientras Momo,Lida y Uraraka,en estos instantes se encontraban haciendo fila en la cafetería esperando poder ordenar su comida,pero podian evitar preguntarse el porque All might quería hablar con Izuku.

Uraraka: Me pregunto que querrá All might-sensei de Deku-kun.

Momo: Bueno,Izu-kun es el presidente de la clase tal vez sea un tema que tenia que contarle a solas .

Lida: también escuche que Midoriya-kun,derroto al mas fuerte de los villanos Durante la infiltración del U.S.J ,¿tal vez sea eso?

Uraraka: ya veo.

Pero sin que los tres los supieran a pocos metros de ellos Todoroki escuchaba su conversación atentamente.

Todoroki:(All kight...y Izuku Midoriya...)

* * *

 **Devuelta en la sala de maestros.**

Izuku estaba sentado frente a All might,quien en este estaba preparando un poco de te verde.

Izuku: Se ve que realmente estas feliz por haberte recuperado de herida.

All might: Ja Ja Ja,así es,realmente me siento increíble,nunca creí que volvería recuperar esta fuerza y todo gracias Son Goku.

* * *

 **Flash back/tres días antes.**

Después de la peculiar aparición de Goku y sus amigos ayer,ellos habían decidido quedarse para poder ayudar a Izuku y a Shallot con su entrenamiento.

En estos momentos eran las seis de la mañana,pero ahora ellos se encontraban en la zona de pruebas gama,debido a que el entrenamiento de hoy en adelante seria bastante intenso,Shallot le había pedido permiso al Director Nezu para usar la zona de pruebas durante las mañanas,ahora solo era cosa de esperar a All might para que los acompañe en el entrenamiento,Shallot también le había llamado a Toshinori la noche anterior para explicarle la situación actual,pero ahora cierto príncipe se estaba volviendo muy impaciente .

Vegeta: se esta haciendo tarde,cuando llegara este tipo del que hablaste.

Shallot: no te preocupes ya no tardara en llegar

Goku: ¿y dime,es un sujeto poderoso?

Izuku: si,de hecho el es el héroe numero #1 del mundo.

Goku: Ho,suena como a que es alguien asombroso.

Izuku: lo es,pero...

En eso,Izuku recordó el incidente de hace casi seis años,de pronto la expresion cambio y comenzó a mirar al suelo con tristeza.

Goku: ¿huh,Izuku que pasa?

Shallot: lo que pasa,es que casi seis años atrás yo y mi amigo nos vimos envueltos en una Batalla contra un poderoso villano y Toshinori resulto gravemente herido.

Vegeta: ¿que tan herido?

Antes de que Shallot pudiera contestar otra persona lo hizo.

All might: mi herida resulto en la perdida total de mi estomago y la mitad de mi sistema respiratorio...

Desde las sombras apareció All might en su forma musculosa pero segundos después volvió a su verdadera forma.

All might: Este cuerpo es el resultado de todas las operaciones y secuelas que he sufrido. Aun soy capaz de volver a mi antigua apariencia para cumplir con mi trabajo como héroe,pero mi tiempo es muy limitado.

Dijo All might,mientras se quitaba su abrigo y levantaba su camiseta para mostrar una gran y desagradable herida,aunque esta ya había cicatrizado no era difícil adivinar que seguía causándole algunos dolores de vez en cuando.

Goku: uf,esa herida se ve muy mal,soy Son Goku por cierto

All might: es un placer, yo soy Toshinori yagi,pero para casi todo el mundo soy "All might".

Después de terminar con las presentaciones,ya era momento de comenzar con el entrenamiento, así que todos fueron se adentraron mas en la zona de pruebas asta que llegaron a una pequeña área algo despejada,lo suficiente para poder moverse sin mucha dificultad.

Goku: muy bien comenzamos con el entrenamiento,primero lo primero,Izuku pelea conmigo.

Izuku:¡¿Que?!

Goku: lo que oíste,no podre conocer el alcance de tu fuerza,hasta que tengas un pequeño enfrentamiento conmigo.

Izuku: bueno eso tiene sentido,ademas yo también estoy curioso de ver tu fuerza Goku,pero...

Goku: ¿Huh,que sucede,no me digas que no puedes transformarte en super saiyajin a voluntad?

Izuku: Bueno,me da un poco de pena decirlo pero así es,durante los últimos días he tratado de transformarme y cuando estoy seca de lograrlo mi ki desciende de golpe.

Vegeta: supongo que es normal,aprender a dominar esta clase de poder no es algo que se domine de un día a otro,pero aun así quiero que intentes transformarte,tal vez podamos ayudarte con eso.

Izuku: esta bien.

Izuku comenzó a elevar su poder de pelea al máximo mientras su cuerpo era rodeado por un aura color dorada,una ves mas comenzó a levantar algunas rocas y basura del suelo mientras generaba fuertes corrientes de aire.

El poder que generaba Izuku era tan grande que comenzó a producir un pequeño terremoto,mientras que su cabello comenzaba a levantarse y comenzaba a cambiar de color de manera intermitente una vez mas,esto duro unos instantes antes de que el ki de Izuku se desplomara y cayera de rodillas con la respiración agitada.

Izuku: y...¿que opinan?

Vegeta: hm,a decir verdad estas cometiendo un error muy simple.

Izuku:¿Que,de verdad y cual es?

Guku: tu problema es que liberas toda tu energía de golpe,eso solo ocasionara que gastes tu energía inútilmente.

Izuku: ya veo,¿pero entonces que se supone que haga?

Goku se quedo pensando unos minutos cual podría ser la mejor manera de explicarlo.

Goku: bueno,hum...creo que...

Vegeta: argh,olvídalo Kakaroto,es ridículo pensar que un idiota como tu pueda explicar algo tan complicado como esto,yo lo haré.

Goku: ay,por favor vegeta no es necesario que te expreses de mi de esa manera.

En eso ambos saiyajin comenzaron a tener una muy infantil discusión,olvidando por completo el tema principal.

Todos los presentes veían esta escena con una gota de sudor que bajaba por sus nuca,hasta que Wiss le dirigió la palabra a Izuku,para continuar con el entrenamiento.

Wiss: bueno,en vista de que esos dos van a estar así un rato,sera mejor que yo te lo explique. Veras machuco en lugar de aumentar tu ki de manera descontrolada,debes acumularla.

Izuku: ¿"acumularla"?

Wiss: así es,debes acumular la energía dentro de tu cuerpo,en la espalda para ser mas precisos y cuando alcance su limite deja que esta se esparza por todo tu cuerpo,¿entendiste?

Izuku: eso creo,muy bien lo intentare una vez mas.

Izuku se alejo un par de metros de todos y comenzó a seguir la indicaciones de Wiss,poco a poco empezó a reunir todo el ki que pudo en la parte superior de su espalda mientras aumentaba su poder a un ritmo contaste.

Wiss: muy bien Izuku lo haces de maravilla.

Bills: vaya,el mocoso no lo hace nada mal,aprende rápido.

Shallot: lo se,la rapidez en la que progresa es realmente increíble,hasta podría decir que es un...

Bills: prodigio.

Shallot: si,así es.

Después de unos pocos segundos Izuku,había concentrado tanto ki como había podido y ahora solo debía liberarlo por todo su cuerpo.

Izuku: ¡HAAAAA!

Entonces Izuku libero una intensa ráfaga de ki dorada a la vez que su cabello y sus ojos cambiaron de color,cosa que recupero la atención de los dos saiyajines frente a el.

Izuku: ¡Wow,lo logre me transforme en super saiyajin!

Goku: (Increíble,su ki es cuatro,no cinco veces mas poderoso que el mio la primera vez que me transforme,el señor Bills estaba en lo correcto acerca de el)

Vegeta: (¿Como es posible que tenga tanto poder,siendo un super saiyajin novato?)

Izuku estaba demasiado concentrado en su nueva transformación como para notar las miradas de todos los presentes,pero Goku no tardo en volver ala realidad y dirigirle la palabra a Izuku.

Goku: bien Izuku,ahora que por fin te has transformado,¿Que dices acerca de un pequeño combate?

Izuku: por supuesto,en este momento me siento capas de cualquier cosa.

Goku: Ja ja ja,ese es el espíritu,ahora comencemos,¡HAA!

Goku también se transformo en super saiyajin se puso frente a Izuku,mirando lo con una mirada seria y desafiante,pero el no era el único Izuku también tenia la misma mirada en sus ojos,ambos se quedaron totalmente quietos esperando que alguno hiciera el primer movimiento,pero entonces Izuku tomo la iniciativa y desapareció del lugar en el que se encontraba parado y medio segundo después, Goku también se había ido y de inmediato se podían escuchar ondas de impacto al rededor de toda la zona de entrenamiento,producida por el choque de puños de ambos guerreros.

para la vista de una persona normal,era imposible seguir con la mirada tal intensa batalla,pero para los ahí presentes podían ver con toda claridad la batalla.

Izuku arremetía contra Son Goku,atacándolo con una poderosa y precisa serie de golpes centra dos en su rostro,pero el experimentado saiyajin no le costaba mucho esfuerzo bloquearlos y esquivarlos.

Goku: wow Izuku, lo haces increíble,pero...

En eso Goku sujeto el puño izquierdo de izuku y le dio un golpe en el rostro enviándolo contra un edificio,para después comenzar a acribillarle con una gran cantidad de ráfagas de ki.

Goku: ¡Que esperas Izuku muéstrame toda tu fuerza!.

Pero entonces Izuku tomo por sorpresa a Goku apareciendo detrás de el dándole una patada en el costado y después golpearlo con un golpe de martillo haciendo que se estrellase contra el suelo creando un no tan profundo cráter.

Izuku: ¿Esa demostración fue suficiente para ti?

Goku salio de un salto del cráter mientras hacia una acrobacia y aterrizaba de pie.

Goku: ouch,ese fue un golpe verdaderamente impresionante Izuku,pero esto todavía no a acabado.

Izuku le contesto disparando le múltiples ráfagas de ki,Goku comenzó a bolar mientras esquivaba todas las ráfagas de ki y atacar directamente a Izuku,ambos saiyajin comenzaron a intercambiar golpes y patadas de una manera feroz a una velocidad increíble,los dos continuaron de esa manera un par de minutos asta que se alejaron unos metros uno del otro,se podían ver en ambos guerreros algunos moretones,cortadas y desgarres en sus ropas producidos por los ataque que habían dado en el blanco.

Mientras tanto,los cinco espectadores veían con mucho detalle tal asombrosa batalla,pero dos de ellos estaban talmente asombrados por el poder de ambos combatientes.

Shallot: increíble nunca pensé que Izuku,llegara a semejante nivel tan pronto.

All might: Con cuerdo,de hecho me hace reflexionar acerca de mi fuerza actual.

Vegeta: hmp,no se impresionen por tan poca cosa.

Shallot y All might se sorprendieron por esa declaración,¿realmente las batallas que habían tenido hasta el momento fueron tan intensas que hacían ver esta como un juego de niños?,pero después de unos segundos,ambos héroes volvieron a centrar su vista en la batalla.

Goku: realmente me tienes impresionado Izuku eres sin dudas alguien formidable,pero...

Izuku: ¿hum?

Goku: no puedo evitar sentir que estas reteniendo tus fuerzas,¿o me equivoco?

Izuku se sorprendió por la acertada deducción de Goku,su experiencia en batallas debía ser realmente impresionante si pudo darse cuenta de eso con solo casi diez minutos de pelea.

Izuku: si asi es,pero no lo hago por que te este subestimando tío,lo hago porque si uso mi poder al máximo mis energías se hubiesen gastado den unos cuantos minutos y yo realmente quería disfrutar este combate cuanto mas se pudiera.

Goku: je je,ya veo,se nota realmente que somos familia a ti también te emociona pelear contra oponentes poderosos,pero quiero conocer el alcance de tu verdadera fuerza ,así que te pido que vallas con todo y como recompensa yo también te mostrare un poder mayor a este.

Izuku: muy bien,tu lo pediste. **¡Full cowl! 100%**

En eso el Ki de Izuku se disparo como un cohete al cielo,su cuerpo no paraba de producir poderosas ráfagas de viento mientras era rodeado por una peculiar electricidad de color verde.

Goku: asombroso,no esperaba que tuviese tanto poder,este debe ser su cosa "Quirk"

Devuelta con los espectadores,All might y Shallot hacían su mejor esfuerzo para no salir volando por las furiosas corrientes de aire producidas provenientes de Izuku,por su parte Bills,vegeta y Wiss parecían no inmutarse por esto era casi como si no sucediese na en lo absoluto.

Vegeta: hmp, por fin ese mocoso va a comenzar a luchar en serio.

Bills: así que este es el poder de Izuku al combinar su ki con su "Quirk".

Wiss: así es,debo decir que es bastante impresionante,no puedo imaginar el hasta donde llegara este muchacho.

Izuku en este momento ya había alcanzado su máximo poder,ahora su poder había crecido Diez veces pero se podia ver claramente que ese poder se agotaba con cada segundo que pasaba,asi que tenia que darse prisa y terminar con la pelea cuanto antes.

Izuku: muy bien,ya cumpli con mi parte del trato,ahora es tu turno,Son Goku.

Goku: muy bien,¡HAAA!

Ahora era el poder de Son Goku el que se había agigantado de manera increíble,Izuku veía con asombro esa escena mientras noto unos leves cambios en la apariencia de su tío,su cabello se hizo mas puntiagudo,sus ojos pasaron de ser azules a ser un color verde pasto y también su el Ki que emitía su cuerpo generaba pequeñas descargas eléctricas,ahora el poder de Goku superaba completamente el poder de Izuku .

Izuku: increíble...¡Increíble!,¡¿Que transformación es esa?!

Goku: este es el super saiyajin que supera los poderes de un super saiyajin ordinario,se llama el supe saiyajin fase 2

Izuku: "el super saiyajin fase 2"

Justo en ese momento Izuku sintió un punzante dolor en la zona de su abdomen y cuando bajo la mirada podía ver el puño de Goku hundiéndose donde se encontraría su diafragma,Goku giro levemente la su cabeza para mirar a Izuku y decirle.

Goku: eres impresionante Izuku,estoy seguro que llegaras muy lejos algún día,pero te espera un largo y difícil camino antes de llegar a la cima.

Despues de escuchar las palabras de Goku,Izuku perdió el conocimiento y comenzó a caer pero antes de golpear el suelo fue atrapado por su padre,quien lo miraba con una sonrisa que transmitía orgullo.

Shallot: lo hiciste increíble hijo.

Despues de esa emocionan te pelea,todos decidieron tomar un leve descanso del entrenamiento hasta que Izuku despertara para poder continuar,Wiss había usado sus poderes para crear un catre y una almohada para que Izuku pudiera reposar hasta que recuperara el conocimiento,lo cual llevo alrededor de 30 minutos.

Izuku: uuh,¿Que paso?...

Shallot:¡Oh,Izuku despertaste!

All might: ¡Joven Midoriya!

Izuku: papá,tío Toshironi.¿Que me sucedió?

Goku: perdón creo se me paso un poco la mano,es que me emocione tanto que te golpe con todas mis fuerzas y te noqueé. Lo siento

Izuku: no importa,de hecho me divertí bastante con esa pelea,ademas puedo sentir que me he echo mas fuerte.

Goku: y que lo digas,realmente estuviste impresionante,¿Verdad amigos?

Vegeta: hmp,solo diré que el mocoso tiene potencial,eso es todo.

Shallot: (eso me suena conocido)

Pensó el héroe,mientras llegaba a su mente la cara de aizawa con su siniestra y perturbante sonrisa de siempre.

Wiss: debo decir que para alguien de tu edad demostraste tener un poder y unas habilidades realmente impresionantes.

Bills: concuerdo con Wiss,pero aun hay algo que quiero preguntarte.

Izuku: adelante,pregunte lo que quiera.

Wiss: únicamente quería preguntar,¿Porque,en el momento que activaste tu Quirk,tu ki cambio?

Esa pregunta hizo que se les congelara a Izuku,Shallot y Toshinori.

Goku: es verdad,cuando lo usaste tu ki cambio de repente,se sentía como si estuviera combinado con el de otras ocho personas.

Shallot:("suspiro"),supongo que debemos decirles.

All might: muy bien,pero deben prometer no revelar este secreto a nadie.

Izuku: si alguien llegara a enterarse de esto,podría dañar permanentemente a la sociedad super humana,

Los cuatro Goku y sus amigos podían ver que este tema era muy serio,así que prometieron no contarle a nadie nada de lo que ellos les contasen. Asi los tres comenzaron a explicarles todo sobre el One for all y el porque debía mantenerse en secreto su existencia del resto del mundo.

Vegeta: entonces,tu Quirk es uno que pasa de una persona a otra,acumulando la fuerza colectiva de todos los usuarios anteriores y el actual,ademas de que cuando tu te fortaleces también fortaleces el poder de este Quirk.

Izuku: si,así es.

Goku: vaya,conque de eso se trataba,en verdad ese Quirk parece ser un poder realmente impresionante.

All might: en efecto,por eso que debe mantenerse en secreto.

Wiss: en efecto comprendemos la seriedad de este asunto,así que tienen nuestra palabra de que no diremos nada acerca de este tema.

Shallot: se los agradecemos mucho.

Bills: bien si ya terminaron de hablar sugiero que continuemos con el entrenamiento .

Izuku: si tiene razón,no debemos perder mas tiempo...

Pero en cuanto Izuku se puso de pie sintió un gran dolor en su estomago y callo de rodillas,debido que aun no se había recuperado del tremendo golpe recibido de Son Goku.

Izuku: ¡Argh!.

Goku: no te sobre esfuerces,aun no te has recuperado del todo de ese ataque,sera mejor que te lo tomes con calma.

Izuku: no puedo hacer eso,puede que este herido en este momento,pero también estoy realmente emocionado.

Ante esa respuesta,Shallot,Goku y Vegeta sonrieron con satisfacción,tal vez Izuku no era un Saiyajin de sangre pura pero la sangre Saiyajin en el era fuerte.

Vegeta: je,me agrada ese entusiasmo,no cabe duda de que poses la sangre de la familia guerra de los Saiyajin, Kakarotto dale una semilla del ermitaño ("zenzu bean", **para quienes lo traduzcan al ingles** )

Goku: oh,es cierto las había olvidado,ten Izuku cómela.

Fue lo que son Goku dijo mientras tomaba una bolsa que estaba atada a su cintura y sacaba una pequeña semilla verde,para después dársela a Izuku.

Izuku:¿Pero,que es esto?

Goku: se llaman semillas del ermitaño,son unas semillas especiales del planeta en el que vivimos,curan todo tipo de heridas pero no ninguna enfermedad,ademas una sola de estas sirve como las raciones necesarias para una semana,o al menos para una persona normal.

Una ves escuchada la explicasion de Goku. Shallot,Izuku y Toshinori,veían con asombro la pequeña semilla en la mano de Izuku,preguntándose como algo tan pequeño tenia semejante poder,pero entonces una idea llego a la mente de Izuku.

Izuku: tio Goku,¿esto realmente cura cualquier herida sin importar lo grave que sea?

Goku: si asi es,no importa que tan grave sea esta,se curara en un instante.

Izuku: entonces,tío Toshironi debes comértela tu.

All might:¿Eh?,pero tu...

Izuku: solo es un peño dolor que ya desaparecerá,tu herida es mas importante.

Izuku le dio la semilla a All might y este se quedo observándola unos instantes cuestionado se su salud y la de Izuku.

All might: ¿pero,estas seguro?

Goku: no te preocupes,trajimos una buena cantidad de semillas del ermitaño,así que no hay problema.

En eso Goku le entrego otra semilla a Izuku,ambos maestro y discípulo comieron cada uno sus semillas al mismo tiempo y de inmediato sintieron los efectos,mientras que Izuku sentía como el dolor de su abdomen desaparecía,El cuerpo de All might comenzó a dar unas leves palpitaciones mientras sus músculos parecían hincharse un poco dandole un aspecto un poco mas robusto pero no demasiado,ademas sus ojos recuperaban su tonalidad original y cuando All might levanto su camiseta se podía ver como su cicatriz se desvanecía rápidamente.

All might: no puedo creerlo,mi herida...esta...

Shallot: curada.

Izuku corrió y le dio un abrazo a All might mientra sus ojos se cristalizaban por sus lagrimas de felicidad,por su parte el resto de los presente se limitaban a ver esa escena con una sonrisa.

Izuku: pero,tío Toshinori si tu Herida ya sano entonces,¿porque tu cuerpo no a vuelto a la normalidad?

All might: porque,el que mi cuerpo perdiera masa muscular se debía a que la perdida de mi estomago me impedía seguir una dieta adecuada y con el resto del daño en mi cuerpo,no era capaz de realizar una rutina de entrenamiento demasiado difícil.

Izuku: ya veo,bueno al menos ahora ya no deberás preocuparte de tu limite de tiempo.

All might: si,supongo que si.

Wiss: disculpen...

Dijo el angel,interrumpiendo la conversación de ambos.

Wiss: si me lo permiten,creo que yo seria capas de restaurar tu cuerpo por completo.

All might,Izuku y Shallot se sorprendieron por esas palabras.

Izuku:¡¿Que,usted puede hacer eso?!

Wiss: así es,ahora señor toshinori le pido que se quede quieto un momento por favor.

All might obedeció las instrucciones de Wiss y se quedo lo mas quieto posible,mientras este toco la frente del Heroe con la punta del baculo y una luz envolvio su cuerpo entero por unos instantes. Cuando la luz se disipo,los músculos de All might habitan crecido enormemente, había recuperado su apariencia que tenia antes de resultar herido.

All might: no puedo creerlo...

Dijo mientras miraba su reflejo en una ventana cercana de uno de los edificios artificiales.

All might: Nunca pensé que volvería a ver mi rostro de esta manera nunca mas...muchas gracias.

All might hizo una pequeña reverencia en señal de gratitud y Wiss devolvió el gesto de la misma manera,todos miraban esta escena con emoción en especial Shallot y Izuku quienes no pudieron evitar soltar algunas lagrimas de felicidad ya que nunca pensaron que verían este milagro cumplirse .

Bills: bueno si ya terminaron con esto,hay que volver al entrenamiento.

Aunque este había sido un momento muy importante y muy emotivo para todos,el señor Bills tenia razón,debían volver a lo que los había traído aquí en primer lugar.

All might: tiene razon es hora de volver al entrenamiento.

Izuku: de acuerdo.

Vegeta: muy bien mocoso ahora te toca pelear conmigo.

Izuku: ¡Si!

Ambos se transformaron y comenzaron a combatir y en lo que resto del día el entrenamiento de Izuku se concentro en dominar su nueva transformación.

* * *

 **Fin del Flash back.**

Izuku estaba muy contento por All might, ahora que ha recuperado todas sus fuerzas, podía ver cierta chispa en él que no había visto en casi seis años y no había sido solo el,su padre siempre se había culpado a si mismo por no haber podido evitar que All might resultará herido,pero con esto parecia que se había quitado un peso de encima.

Izuku: tío All might,¿no has visto a mi papá?,no lo he visto desde la mañana.

All might: oh,el esta entrando con Goku y Vegeta,el quiere aprender a transformarse en supr Saiyajin cuanto antes, pero ahora hay algo que quiero hablar contigo ahora.

All might se levantó de su asiento y caminó hasta la ventana para poder ver la ciudad.

All might: puede que mi herida ya haya sanado, pero aun así ya no me queda mucho tiempo como símbolo de la paz.

Izuku: no puede ser...

All might: recuerdas que cuando te transferí el One for all,te dije que lo hacía porque quiero que te vuelvas mi sucesor como símbolo de la paz.

Izuku: si lo recuerdo,pero que tiene que...

All might: Es hora de que se lo demuestres al mundo.

Los ojos de Izuku se habríeron completamente mientras comenzaba a hacerse una clara idea de lo que All might estaba hablando.

All might: El festival deportivo de la U.A es algo que los héroes profesionales,no, todo el país verá de cerca.¡Es un gran evento!

Entonces Izuku comenzó a sentir como una enorme presión se apoderaba del ambiente dentro de la habitación.

All might:¡Por eso quería hablar contigo!, Próximo All might... Novato símbolo de la paz. Izuku Midoriya,Quiero que le digas al mundo "¡Yo estoy aquí!"

Izuku: "yo estoy aquí",¿Pero,como...?

All might: ya conoces el sistema del festival deportivo,¿verdad?

Izuku: si por supuesto, soporte, negocios, estudios generales y el curso de héroes se unen y donde compiten a través de juegos preliminares de diferentes tipos y por años. Los estudiantes que logren pasar se enfrentarán en las finales. En pocas palabras es un torneo de todos contra todos dividido por grado.

All might: exactamente,de esta forma podrás dar todo de ti.

Izuku se mantuvo con la mirada en el piso mientras su cabello cubría sus ojos.

Izuku: eh de admitir que estoy nervioso,no solo a fallar sino que también a decepcionarte a tí y mi papá,pero... no puedo evitar sentirme muy emocionado.

All might: (bien eso era lo que quiera oír)

 **Horas mas tarde**

Luego de que Izuku y All might hablarán,el regreso a su salón para continuar con sus clases,por alguna razón para Izuku,le pareció que el tiempo había pasado en parpadeo y una vez que las clases terminaron todos estaban dispuestos a marcharse a sus casas,algo inesperado ocurrió.

Uraraka: ¡¿Q-Que sucede aquí?!

Preguntó casi gritando, debido a que la puerta del salón era obstruida por docenas de estudiantes de otras clases.

Izuku: como representante de la clase 1-A,les pido que me digan cuales son sus asuntos con nosotros.

Bakugo: a observar a la competencia, Deku.

Dijo Bakugo mientras pasaba junto a Izuku mientras se dirigía a la salida.

Bakugo: somos la clase que sobrevivió al ataque de los villanos,es obvio que quieren investigarnos antes del festival deportivo...

Izuku: hmp,es inusual ver tan calmado a Kacchan

Kuando Bakugo se detuvo al pie de la puerta y no hacia falta explicar que esa mirada tan fiera en sus ojos asustaba a todos los presentes.

Bakugo: pero no hay sentido en hacer eso, fuera de mi camino,extras.

Lida: ¡Deja de llamar a otros extras solo porque no los conoces!

¿?: vine a ver cómo era la famosa clase 1-A,pero tu pareces muy arrogante.

En eso un estudiante se abria pasó entre los demás,era un chico un poco alto,con el cabello desordenado de color púrpura al igual que sus ojos y debajo de estos tenía bolsas demasiado oscuras, además de no tener ni una ceja.

¿?:¿Todos los estudiantes del curso de héroes son asi?

Mientras que bakugo se enfureció un poco al sentirse insultado, todos los estudiantes detrás de el negaron a su pregunta.

¿?: ver algo así me decepciona,muchos estudiantes se metieron al curso de estudio generales o otros porque no pudieron entrar al de héroes,¿sabias eso?. La escuela a nos dio otra oportunidad,dependiendo de los resultados del festival deportivo,ellos consideraran transferirnos al curso de héroes y parece que también reclutaran a gente de fuera,¿"observar a la competencia"?,yo por lo menos he venido a decirles que,aunque estén en el curso de héroes,si se dejan llevar demasiado ,barreré el piso con ustedes,o en palabras simples,vine con una declaración de guerra.

Al escuchar las palabra del chico frente a ellos,casi toda la clase tubo un pensamiento colectivo.

Clase 1-A:(este tipo es muy audaz)

Los únicos que no parecían verdaderamente afectados por el desafió del joven,eran Bakugo,Todoroki y Izuku,fue entonces cuando alguien mas se unió a la conversación.

¿?: oye oye...

se trataba de un chico de cabello gris sin cejas,pero con unas grandes y gruesas de color blanco alrededor de sus ojos.

¿?: ¡Soy de la clase 1-B de la puerta de al lado!¡Escuche que pelearon contra villanos,asi que vine a hablar!¡No se dejen llevar!

Clase 1-A:(otra persona audaz)

pero bakugo no tenia intensiones de escuchar a otra persona así que comenzó a irse ignorando lo que decía el chico de la clase B,recibiendo un insulto de este.

Kirishima: espera bakugo,¿que harás con respecto a esto?,es por tu culpa que todos nos odien.

Bakugo: no importa,no importa mientras te hagas con la cima.

¿?: ¡Maldito,bastardo!

Despues de esa simple respuesta,Bakugo siguió su camino dejando a sus compañeros de clase dando cada uno sus propias opiniones sobre lo que acababa de pasar. Pero Izuku seguía pensando sobre lo que había dicho y entonces llego a su mente barios recuerdos de su infancia de ambos compitiendo y entrenando juntos,pero también las motivaciones y objetivos, Izuku podía sentir que algo en su interior se encendió y su emoción comenzó a arder con fuerza.

Ahora Izuku se encontraba en la playa que el había limpiado meses atrás,en estos momentos se encontraba entrenando junto a son Goku,vegeta y su padre para ayudarle a tener un mejor dominio sobre su transformación en super Saiyjin,pero claro el no era el único,en estos momentos toda la clase 1-A se encontraba entrenando arduamente para superar sus limites,era obvio todos estaban dispuestos a mostrar al mundo de lo que la nueva generación de héroes tenía para ofrecer,en dos semanas el mundo sería testigo de un festival deportivo inolvidable.

 **Continuará**...


	11. Ha comenzado,da inicio el Festival

**Ha comenzado,da inicio el Festival deportivo.**

* * *

 **U.A dos semanas después.**

Parecía que para Izuku y sus compañeros el tiempo había pasado en un parpadeo,pues sin que se dieran cuenta ya había llegado el ansiado día del festival deportivo y no hacia falta mencionar que todo el mundo estaba emocionado y no solo hablo de los estudiantes,en la entrado de la U.A habia una gran conglomeración de gente haciendo fila para entrar en las instalaciones lo cual era algo bueno para los puestos de comida rápida y otras atracciones apostados a los extremos del camino que llevaba al estadio donde se llevaría a cabo el festival.

Entre toda esta gente se distinguían fácilmente a los reporteros y camarografos que esperaban poder transmitir en vivo el festival,ademas de una gran cantidad de héroes profesionales patrullando la zona e busca de cualquier posible actividad de la liga de villanos y por ultimo los espectadores que venían de todas partes para presenciar el debut de los estudiantes del primer año, casi una cuarta parte de estos eran héroes profesionales que venían a considerar futuras ofertas de reclutamiento para los estudiantes.

No hacia falta mencionar que con lo sucedido del U.S.J,muchas personas y héroes habían puesto su atención en la clase 1-A,en especial a cierto estudiante,ya que según declaraciones de algunos oficiales de policía y de un par de estudiantes,se decía que un estudiante,con cabellos dorados y ojos azules habia no solo derrotado a una gran cantidad de villanos y salvado la vida de varios de sus compañeros,sino que también derroto quien era el villano mas fuerte de ahí,del cual se presumía que tenia una fuerza y habilidades extraordinarias,cuando esta noticia llego a los oídos de los héroes profesionales,ellos querían ver con sus propios ojos a este joven,ya que si todo lo que se decía sobre el era cierto entonces el seria una gran adición para sus agencias.

* * *

 **Sala de espera 1-A**

Mientras los espectadores esperaran a que diera inicio el festival,la clase a estaban preparándose en estos momentos tanto física como mentalmente,pues no hacia falta mencionar que casi todos estaban siendo abrumados por la enorme tensión.

Mina:ah...yo esperaba usar mi traje.

Ojiro: bueno,para que sea mas justo,no podemos.

Sato se encontraba sentado en una mesa mientras jugaba con sus dedos en un obvio signo de sus nervios en compañía de Shoji y Tokoyami.

Sato: me pregunto como sera la primera ronda...

Tokoyami: sea lo que sea. No tenemos que mas opción que dar nuestro mayor esfuerzo y lidiar con eso.

Shoji: cierto.

pero entoces todos fueron interrumpidos cuando la puerta se abrió y entraba Izuku quien igualmente usaba su traje de gimnasia.

Izuku: chicos prepárense. ya casi nos toca salir.

Todos se aseguraron de que tuvieran todo en orden ates de salir,Izuku iba a la mesa de donde se encontraba momo para hablar con ella,pero fue interrumpido por cierto cierto estudiante de cabello rojo y blanco.

Todoroki: Midoriya.

Izuku: Todoroki-kun,¿Que sucede?

Todoroki se paro frente a izuku,mientras todos sus compañeros los observaban.

todoroki: mirando las cosas objetivamente tu y yo somos los mas fuertes del grupo,pero aun así, All might tiene puestos sus ojos en ti,¿no es así?

Izuku se altero un poco debido a que pensaba que Todoroki podría haber descubierto algo.

Todoroki: no pretendo realzar eso pero. yo te derrotare.

Con esas palabras Izuku pudo relajarse un poco,pero después miro a todoroki con una sonrisa desafiante.

Izuku: muy bien... ahora esto ya se volvió muy emocionante,así que ven con todo Todoroki-kun,pues yo también haré lo mismo.

Tanto todoroki como toda la clase se sorprendieron al oír la respuesta de Izuku.

Kaminari: ¿Oh,los dos meres de la clase se declaran la guerra el uno al otro?

Kirishima: vamos tranquilízate Todoroki,no deberías buscar pelea antes de empezar

Todoroki: no estamos aquí para hacer amigos así que,¿Que importa?.

Izuku, miro unos segundos a Todoroki mientras se alejaba mientras mantenía una expresión seria al mismo tiempo que pensaba una sola cosa.

Izuku: (Todoroki,no se que es lo que piensas al decir que me derrotaras,pero es obvio que eres mas talentoso que la mayoría de los estudiantes...mirándolo objetivamente...pero,todos...los pero otros estudiantes están apuntando a la cima con todo lo que tienen.)

Izuku: Todoroki...

El joven de cabello rojo se detuvo y volvió la vista a Izuku,cuya mirada transmitía una determinación increíble

Izuku: No pienso dejar que nadie me supere,¡Así que iré con todo lo que tengo!

Todoroki: si.

* * *

 **Un rato después.**

ya en este momento todos los espectadores se encontraba en sus asientos y los noticieros ya habían comenzado con sus transmisiones en vivo,ahora solo esperaban a que dieran inicio con el festival y quien mejor para hacerlo que el presentador y uno de los héroes mas conocidos de japón.

[P mic:¡Hey!]

De una enorme pantalla apareció Present mic quien era el presentador del festival,la gente comenzó a aplaudir y gritar de emoción en respuesta al salido de Present mic.

[P mic: ¡Presten atención,audiencia,prepárense medios de comunicación!,¡El rodeo de adolescencia que todos aman,el Festival Deportivo de la U,A.,esta a punto de Comenzar!,¡¿Están listos?!]

Todo el publico comenzó a gritar con aun mayor emoción,mientras en la casa de la familia Midoriya,Inko se encontraba nerviosa mientras veía atentamente la televisión en compañía de WIss y Bills mientras esperaba a que su hijo apareciera,mientras que de vuelta en el estadio desde el balcón de los profesores Shallot y All might observaban atentamente a que aparecieran los estudiante,pero ellos no eran los únicos,detrás de ellos se encontraban Goku y Vegeta,quienes gracias a Shallot se les dieron permisos especiales para sentarse con ellos.

[Present Mic:¡Es hora de que los estudiantes de primer año entren!]

Entonces la pantalla mostró una entrada del túnel que llevaba al interior del estadio desde el campo,no paso mucho tiempo hasta que una gran cantidad de figuras comenzaron a distinguirse y cuando todas salieron a la luz se podía ver a Izuku y al resto de la clase yendo al centro del campo.

[Present mic: ¡El festival deportivo de la U.A!,¡La gran batalla entre jóvenes héroes que levantan sus espadas cada año! Como sea los chicos,¿verdad? ¡Llas milagrosas estrellas que lograron superar el ataque de villanos con corazones de Acero!...¡El curso de héroes,la clase 1-A]

Mientras toda clase 1-A se dirigía a sus puestos,varios de los estudiantes no podían evitar sentirse nerviosos por toda la gente que los observaba.

Izuku: wow,hay mas gente aquí de lo que pensaba.

Momo: somos la clase que replegó la invasión de los villanos,era obvio que habría mucha gente esperando vernos.

Lida: ¿seremos capaces de dar nuestra mejor presentación siendo observados por tanta gente?,esto también es parte del entrenamiento requerido para ser un héroe.

Kirishima: Cielos,es una ovación increíble,no puedo evitar ponerme nervioso,¿y que tal tu,bakugo?

Bakogo: no,de hecho eso solo me esta emocionando.

justo en el tunel junto al de ellos,otro grupo de estudiantes apareció.

[Present mic: no han estado mucho tiempo al aire,pero esta clase esta llena de talentos,¡La clase 1-B!]

clase B salio siendo guiados por una chica de con cabello naranja largo al costado derecho y ojos azules,ademas del chico con cabello gris del otro día.

[Present mic: siguiente,estudios generales,Clases C,D y E]

Todas esas clases fueron guiadas a sus puestos por sus respectivos presidentes,entre ellos el chico de cabello morado de la otra vez.

[Present mic:¡Curso de soporte,la clase F,G y H también están aquí]

Del túnel aparecieron las tres clases y algunos estudiantes parecían llevar puestos algunas clases de maquinas y artefactos,en especial una chica de cabello corto roza que también traía puestos unos anteojos muy peculiares

[Present mic:¡Y el curso de negocios! ¡Clases I,J y K!]

Y cuando los últimos estudiantes de primer año por fin aparecieron,la multitud enloqueció.

* * *

 **Minutos mas tarde**

Después de un par de minutos,ya todos los estudiantes se encontraban en el centro del campo,cuando una profesora llego y se paro sobre una plataforma frente a todos los estudiantes

¿?: es hora para la promesa del jugador.

la profesora era una mujer hermosa con cuerpo esbelto y bien proporcionado,con ojos azules,cabello negro liso disparejo con brotes en punta.

Pro héroe: Wow,¿El arbitro de este año para de primer año es la heroína clase R, Midnight?

El traje de Midnight es parecido a un traje de dominatriz. Su traje consiste en un corsé de cuero que cubre únicamente la zona debajo de su busto,sobre un leotardo ajustado color blanco que resalta sus pechos y piernas. Ademas usaba un antifaz, unas esposas en cada muñeca,un cinturón de herramientas al rededor de sus caderas y botas de cuero de tacón alto con medias semitransparentes. Ademas se podía ver que llevaba un látigo enrollado en su cinturón.

Todos los hombres presentes que veían a Midnight,no podían evitar sonrojarse al verla,incluso Izuku tenia un leve rubor en sus mejillas,pero parecia que los unicos que no caian en los encantos de Midnight eran Shallot,All might,Vegeta y Goku,quienes tenían dos diferentes pensamientos acerca de ella.

Vegeta:(Tch,pero que mujer tan vulgar)

Goku:(¿Me pregunto que tan fuerte es ella?)

Midnight: ¡tranquilo todo el mundo! ¡Representando a los estudiantes esta Izuku Midoriya.

A nadie le sorprendía que fuera izuku quien diera el discurso de apertura,después de todo el fue el estudiante que termino en primer lugar durante las pruebas de admisión ademas de ser el representante de la clase. Izuku camino a la plataforma y separo frente al micrófono mirando a todos los estudiante de primer año mientas estos esperaban oír su discurso

Izuku: bueno...siendo sincero no se que debería decir,porque para ser honesto no creo que haya algo que decir. Todos hemos venido aquí el día de hoy con diferentes metas,algunos para alcanzar nuestros objetivos...algunos para probarnos algo a nosotros mismo...y algunos para probarle algo a otras personas...pero mas allá de eso,todos hemos venido el día de hoy para mostrarle al mundo lo que la nueva generación de héroes es capaz,así que compañeros yo les digo que,ya sea que ganemos o perdamos,pongamos la frente en alto digamos,"Aquí estoy y esto es todo lo que tengo",así que repitan conmigo,¡PLUS..!

todos:¡Ultra!

después de tan inspirador discurso,la audiencia así como la mayoría de estudiantes aplaudieron a Izuku mientras este volvía a su lugar con su clase y amigos.

Lida: Midoriya-kun,ese fue un magnifico discurso,no se podría esperar menos del presidente de nuestra clase.

Izuku: gracias Lida.

Bakugo: debo reconocer que no lo hiciste nada mal deku.

Momo: realmente fuiste muy inspirador,Izu-kun.

Izuku: gracias Momo-chan y a ti también Kacchan.

En eso la platica de los jóvenes fue interrumpida por Midnight quien,quien debía proseguir con su trabajo como arbitro.

Midniht: ahora,empecemos de una ves.¡El primer juego es a lo que llaman clasificatoria!

Uraraka: tal parece que a la U.A le gusta hacer las cosas de "inmediato",¿no?

Midnight: ¡Cada año,muchos beben sus propias lagrimas aqui! ¡Ahora el predestinado primer evento!

Mietras los estudiantes esperaban a que se anunciara el primer evento,Goku no pudo aguantar su curiosidad.

Goku: oye Shallot dime, este festival deportivo,¿Es acaso como un torneo de artes marciales?

Shallot: no exactamente, es cierto que el festival es una competencia de todos contra todos,pero los eventos son elegidos al azar cada año para darles a cada estudiante la oportunidad de salir victorioso,en pocas palabras no solo se trata de ver quien tiene mejores habilidades,sino de ver quien puede adaptarlas de mejor manera a su favor.

All might: ademas este festival es una oportunidad para el futuro de estos chicos.

Vegeta: ¿A que te refieres?

All might: mira a tu alrededor...casi todos los héroes o al menos los que son dueños de su propia agencia ,están aquí para evaluar y considerar reclutar a alguno de ellos para sus pasantias. Se podría decir que el propósito de este festival es abrirle las puertas de su futuro a Izuku y sus compañeros.

Vegeta: ya entiendo,conque este es objetivo de todo esto.

Goku: que increíble,estoy seguro que Izuku ganara,el ha estado entrenado arduamente estas ultimas semanas, incluso le enseñamos algunas de nuestras técnicas.

La charla de los cuatro fue interrumpida por Midnight quien anuncio el primer evento del día.

Midnight: "Carrera de obstáculos",¡Las 11 clases participaran en este evento!,¡El camino sera la circunferencia de este estadio,unos cuatro Kilómetros¡

Dijo mientras la pantalla le mostraba a todos los estudiantes de forma visual lo que Midnight le estaba explicando,para que les fuera mas fácil comprender lo.

Midnight:¡El punto de venta de nuestra escuela es la libertad!,¡Mientras se mantengan dentro de la ruta,son libres de hacer lo que se les plazca,ahora todos tomen ss lugares!

todos los estudiantes fueron a lo que seria la linea de salida y esperaban a que les dieran la señal para comenzar. mientras Izuku permanecía en su lugar recordó las palabras de su maestro.

( _~"Quiro que le digas al mundo,"Aqui estoy"."~)_

Izuku:(All might...te prometo que no te defraudare,seguiré yendo hacia adelante sin que nadie me detenga...¡Así que por favor mírame!)

Una a una las luces sobre la puerta se fueron apagando hasta que la ultima se apago y Mdnight les dio la señal a todos para comenzar a correr.

Midnight: Inicien.

Todos los estudiantes salieron corriendo por la puerta,empujado se unos a otros intentando adelantarse y ser los primeros en salir,mientras esto ocurría Present mic en compañía de Aizawa,quien seguía vendado de pies a cabeza,comenzaron con sus trabajos como comentaristas.

[Present mic:¡Ahora,esto es un mano a mano! ¿Listo para comentar hombre momia?]

[Aizawa: tu fuiste quien me obligo a hacer eso.]

[present mic: Empecemos de una vez,hombre momia. A que debemos prestarle atención ]

[Aizawa: a esta parte.]

Entonces,mientras todos se empujaban entre todos, un aire gélido recorrió toda la linea de salida y de la nada una densa neblina fría congelo todo el túnel de salida atrapando a la mayoría de los estudiantes,habiendo congelado sus pies al suelo y entonces el primer estudiante en salir fue todoroki y no fue muy difícil deducir que eso había sido obra suya.

Todoroki: lo siento,pero...

justo antes de que pudiera decir algo,escucho unos pasos frente a el y al mirar pudo ver a Izuku corriendo justo frente a el y en su rostro había una sonrisa de emoción y alegría.

Izuku: reconozco que esa fue una muy buena idea Todoroki-kun,pero fue una bastante obvia

Todoroki: tu...¿pero,cuando?

En eso, otros estudiantes lograron eludir el hielo de Todoroki,entre ellos,Momo,Bakugo,Aoyama y Ojiro.

Momo:¡Que ingenuo,todoroki!

Bakugo: no dejare que se escapen fácilmente,Deku,Bastardo mitad y mitad.

Ojiro: ya caí en ese truco una ves, no caeré una segunda.

Pero no solo miembros de la Clase 1-A lograron evadir el hielo de todoroki, También estaba el chico de estudios generales, quién era cargado en brazos por otros estudiantes,ademas muchos participantes comenzaban a liberarse del hielo

Todoroki: mas gente fuera de la clase A, fueron capases de esquivar de lo que espere...

Pero en eso Todoroki vio a alguien pasar justo a su lado,era Mineta quien usaba las bolas de su cabeza para rebotar a una gran velocidad manteniéndose fuera del alcance del hielo de todoroki,Mineta comenzó a acercarse mas a Izuku y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca el salto en el aire mientras gritaba.

Mineta:¡Te tengo Midoriya!...

Izuku miro por encima de su hombro y vio a Mineta,cayendo en su dirección mientras sostenía una de sus bolas en la mano.

Mineta:¡Este es mi moviento especial,Gra-...!

Justo antes de que pudiera hacer algo fue golpeado por una mano robotica y mandado a volar hasta mas atrás con el resto de los estudiantes.

Iziku:¡Mineta!

[ Robot: OBJETIVO...LOCALIZADO]

izuku se dio la vuelta y vio frete a el una gran cantidad de robots bloqueando el camino.

Izuku: tch,conque las mismas chatarras del examen de ingreso.

[Present mic:¡Los obstáculos han aparecido! ¡Empezando con... La primera barrera! ¡Robo-inferno!

aunque la cantidad de Robots era ya abrumadora,lo que mas impactaba eran los inmensos robots que tenían en frente Izuku y Todoroki. Eran los cero puntos.

Kaminari:¿eh,no son esos los villanos de cero puntos,del examen de ingreso?

Todoroki: hm,asi que esto usaron en el examen de ingreso general.

Momo:¿De donde sacaran dinero para fabricarlos?

Mientras casi todos los otros estudiantes temblaban de miedo al ver a los gigantes e imponentes robots,Izuku y Todoroki se mantenían con total calma,pero entonces uno de los cero puntos comenzó a moverse para atacar a ambos chicos,Izuku estaba a punto de contra atacar, cuando sintió que la temperatura del aire empezó a bajar rápidamente,Entonces vio como Todoroki toco el piso con su mano izquierda mientras este se congelaba.

Todoroki:(si iban a tomarse tantas molestias,por lo menos ubieran preparado algo mejor...)

cuando el cero puntos estuvo a punto de golpearlos,todoroki le lanzo una potente onda de frio que termino congelando al cero puntos en un instante.

Todoroki: ya que mi maldito viejo esta mirando.

Una vez que el cero puntos se congelo,Todoroki paso entre sus piernas para continuar con la carrera.

¿?: ¡El los detuvo!

¿?: ¡Rápido,podemos pasar entre sus piernas!

Todoroki: no se los recomiendo,lo congele cuando no tenia balance...

En ese momento,las extremidades del robot comenzaron a desmoronarse hasta que este sucumbió por su propio peso levantando una densa nube de polvo y tierra.

Todoroki: se caerá.

[Present mic: ¡El primero en atravesar la primera barrera es todoroki shoto de la clase 1-A! ¡El fue capas de atacar a la ves que se defendía,fue un movimiento muy elegante]

[Aizawa: sus el hace sus acciones basándose en la lógica y la estrategia.]

[present mic: no se podría esperar menos de alguien que entro por recomendación]

Debuelta en la carrera,Izuku veía el robot derribado de cero puntos y pudo sentir que había dos Ki bajo el,al principio se altero y pensó en dar media vuelta e ir a ayudar pero cuando lo sintió con mas cuidado se percato de que se dio cuenta de quien era.

En eso, desde el interior del robot se podían escuchar sonidos metálicos hasta que una persona salió destruyendo una parte del robot.

Kirishima: ¡No me jodas!

se trata de Kirishima quién gracias a su Quirk pudo evitar lesiones graves.

Kirishima: maldito Todoroki,el lo hizo a propósito,asi caería enseguida. ¡Si no hubiera sido yo, alguien más habría sido herido!

~ _Kirishima Eijiro_

 _Quirk: "endurecimiento"_

 _su Quirk,le permite a su cuerpo hacerse súper duro, puede convertirse envío una poderosa lanza o en un poderoso escudo~._

Pero justo al lado de Kirishima alguien mas atravesó los restos del robot hasta la superficie,se trataba del chico de cabello gris de la clase B,pero su cuerpo tenía un color gris metálico brillante.

Tetsutetsu: la clase A...¡Esta llena de bastardos! ¡Si no fuese yo,alguien habría muerto!

 _~Tetsutetsu_ _Tetsutetsu_

 _Quirk: "Acero"._

 _puede convertir su cuerpo en aceros,puede ser una poderosa lanza o un poderoso escudo.~_

Izuku estaba aliviado de ver que Kirishima y Tetsutetsu se encontraban a salvó,pero entonces uno de los robots de cero punto trató de atacarlo,pero gracias a sus rápidos reflejos Izuku golpeó el puño del enorme robot y destruyó su brazo completa mente.

Izuku: montón de chatarra,apártense de mi camino.

Después extendió sus brazos en dirección a los robots con las palmas abierta y mientras separaba sus piernas y tomaba una posición que para la mayoría de espectadores le resultaba algo extraña.

Izuku: **¡** **Ka...me...**

Izuku llevó sus manos a un costado de su cuerpo mientras que su cuerpo hacía una pequeña rotación y entre sus manos se formaba una esfera de Ki color azul la cual poco a poco acumulaba cada vez mas energía.

Izuku: : **¡Ha...me...**

La pequeña esfera comenzó a acumular cada vez más y más hasta que alcanzó su máxima capacidad.

Izuku **:¡HAAA!**

Entonces Izuku disparo una poderosa onda de ki que destruyo a la mayoría de los cero puntos,casi todos los espectadores y estudiantes (con la excepción de quienes de sus conocidos) se sorprendieron por el increíble poder de Izuku.

[Present mic: ¡Increíble Izuku midoriya a destruido a casi todos los Cero puntos de un solo ataque! ¡ES UNA LOCURA!

[Aizawa: Midoriya,tiene una fuerza y un poder destructivo extraordinarios,ademas de un mejor manejo y compresión sobre sus habilidades que la mayoría de sus compañeros,lo que lo vuelve un guerrero formidable.]

Devuelta en la carrera,Izuku no perdió tiempo y comenzó a correr para alcanzar a todoroki y sus compañeros tampoco perdieron tiempo y aprovecharon que Izuku les había abierto el camino,ahora que no debían preocuparse por los cero puntos,derrotar al resto de los robots era una trivialidad.

Pero los tres últimos robots de cero puntos comenzaron a moverse en dirección a los estudiantes,Izuku pudo darse cuenta de eso y por un segundo pensó en darse la vuelta e ir a ayudar,pero e repente los cero puntos fueron acribillados por una gran cantidad de explosiones,por momento Izuku creyó que había sido Bakugo quien los derroto,pero entonces vio a momo con su blusa del uniforme abierta y junto a ella un cañón del cual salia salia humo.

Momo: pan comido.

Al ver como su querida Momo se había hecho cargo de esos robots,Izuku solo se le quedo viendo sorprendido mientras ella pasaba frente a el y le giñeaba el ojo,obviamente en un muy efectivo intento de coqueteó,a lo que el solo pudo decir.

Izuku: ¡Dios Momo,no sabes cuanto te amo!

[Present mic: ¡Hey!,¡si el primer obstáculo fue pan comido! ¡Entonces,¿Que pasara en el segundo?!

Izuku y varios de sus compañeros lograron llegar al segundo obstáculo y al verlo se sorprendieron de que se trataba.

[Present mic: ¡Si caes,estas fuera! ¡Si no quieres caer,gatea! ¡El segundo obstáculo ,"La caída!

El obstáculo se trataba de un acantilado inmenso con pilares de roca a lo largo de este,conectados con una serie de sogas y cables en todos y cada uno de ellos.

Uraraka:¿En que momento construyeron esto?

Para algunos estudiantes,superar este obstáculo fue bastante sencillo,entre ellos Tsuyu,quien con su Quirk moverse por las sogas y cables fue relativamente fácil,Izuku únicamente sobrevoló el acantilado a una considerable velocidad,seguido por bakugo quien hacia lo mismo,impulsándose con sus explosiones y también la chica de cabello rozado de la clase de apoyo,usando el equipamiento especial que ella misma había creado.

Cuando el resto de los estudiantes vio como ellos tomaban la delantera sabían que no podían quedarse de brazos cursados y cada uno comenzó a correr al acantilado.

[Present mic: Muchas personas trabajan duro por su oportunidad,¿Verdad,Eraser head?]

[¿Porque se detienen,idiotas?]

Por su parte Todoroki,usaba su hielo para deslizarse por los cables hasta llegar al otro extremo del acantilado.

[Present mic:¡Parece que el líder del grupo,logra pasar fácilmente...!

Pero entonces de la nada Izuku aterriza barios metros frente a el y comienza a correr a una velocidad gran velocidad o al menos un poco mas velos que lida. y detrás de ellos Bakugo se acercaba a gran velocidad impulsado por sus explosiones

Todoroki:(Parece que se están emocionando,¿Acaso se contuvieron durante el inicio?)

[Present mic:¡Increíble! ¡El participante Midoriya a tomado la delantera! ¡Pero no parece ser el único,el participante Bakugo tampoco se queda atrás¡

* * *

 **Mientras en las gradas.**

Todos los espectadores veían con asombro como Izuku tomo la delantera y se acercaba al ultimo obstáculo. Y no podían evitar hablar sobre el.

¿?: El que va en la delantera es impresionante.

¿?: Tiene un Quirk muy poderoso.

¿?: no solo eso,su capacidad atlética y instintos de batalla están por encima de los demás.

¿?: no es de extrañar,después de todo es el hijo de Ozaru.

¿?: Y si no me equivoco el que esta en segundo lugar es el hijo del Héroe de fuego,Endeavor.

¿?: no se podría esperar menos de los hijos de dos de los mejores héroes.

* * *

 **De vuelta en la carrera.**

Izuku no tardo en llegar al ultimo obstáculo y no muy detrás de el se encontraba Todoroki siguiéndolo de cerca pero una vez que vieron el ultimo obstáculo se quedaron sorprendidos,

[Present mic:¡ Y finalmente hemos llegado al ultimo obstáculo! ¡El cual es... Un campo minado! ¡Esta diseñado para que puedas verlas si observas cuidadosamente! ¡Aquí debes tener una perfecta coordinación entre tus piernas y tus ojos!,por cierto,estas minas terrestres no son tan poderosas como para matar a alguien,pero son lo sufisientemente ruidosas como para hacerte mojar los pantalones!]

Izuku y Todoroki se dieron una rápida mirada mientras ambos comenzaban a correr atravez del campo minado,Todoroki usaba su Quirk para crear un camino de hielo sobre las minas,haci evitando activarlas,por su parte,Gracias a sus agudos reflejos y gran velocidad Izuku,corría por el campo minado evitando pisar alguna de las minas.

Todoroki e Izuku iban hombro con hombro,nadie podia decir quien iba a la delantera,hasta que escucharon un grito detrás de ellos y segido por una serie de explosiones,lo que les daba una clara pista de quien se trataba.

Bakugo:¡Esto no me afecta en nada!

Bakugo aparecio junto a ellos mientras que empezaba a correr,mientras estiraba sus manos en dirección a ellos.

Bakugo:¡Bastardos,no le declaren la guerra a la persona equivocada!

En eso,Bakugo soltó dos un par de poderosas explosiones de sus manos directas a Todoroki y Izuku,quienes de milagro lograron esquivarlas a tiempo,pero claro que ellos no iban a dejarlo así,Izuku comenzó a atacar a Bakugo y a Todoroki con una precisa combinación de golpes y patadas,a la vez que Todoroki,utilizaba su hielo tratando de congelar a ambos.

[Present mic:¡Increíble,regocijen se medios de comunicación! ¡Este es el tipo de desenlace que ustedes aman! ¡A iniciado una pelea campal por el liderazgo!

Pero ellos tres no eran los únicos,detrás de ellos el resto de sus compañeros también hacían su mejor esfuerzo para superar el campo minado,Lida corría a toda velocidad tratando de ser mas rapido que las explosiones,Kyoka utilizaba sus lóbulos y los incrustaba en el suelo para saber donde estaban las minas.

Izuku podía ver como resto de los estudiantes comenzaban a alcanzarlos,si no terminaba con la pelea en ese momento alguien no tardaría en adelantarse a el.

Izuku: (Debo terminar con esto antes de que se me salga de las manos)

Izuku seguia repeliendo los ataques de Bakugo y Todoroki,pensando en como librarse de ambos,pero entonces escucho una explosión detrás de el y vio como un estudiante salio volando en el momento que piso una mina.

En eso una idea le llego a la mente,era bastante simple y no podía estar seguro si funcionaria como el esperaba pero a estas alturas era su única opción,en ese momento Izuku dio un salto en el aire con suficiente fuerza como para llevarlo casi al final del obstáculo,cuando Todotoki y Bakugo vieron a Izuku adelantarse a ellos ambos dejaron de pelear y comenzaron a ir directamente por el.

[Present mic: ¡Todoroki y Bakugo han dejado de pelear para poder ir tras Midoriya! ¡Ahora ambos tienen un enemigo en común!]

[Aizawa: tal vez ... Pero esto aun no ha terminado.]

Cuado Izuku por fin llego al final del ultimo obstáculo,el se dio la vuelta y miro directamente a sus compañeros.

Izuku: lo lamento chicos,pero no puedo permitirme perder este festival.

Entonces Izuku extendió su brazo y comenzó a apuntar con sus dedo indice y medio,al piso frente a Todoroki y Bakugo,para después disparar tres pequeñas ráfagas de ki a las tres minas terrestres frente a ellos,provocando una gran explosión que los mando a volar varios metros atrás y dejándolos aturdidos unos instantes.

[Present mic:¡INCREIBLE! ¡Midoriya a dejado momentáneamente fuera de combate a Todoroki y a Bakugo! ¡¿Quien lo hubiese pensado?!]

Izuku comenzó a correr a gran velocidad hacia la linea de meta y ahora sin todoroki y sin bakugo,la victoria para Izuku era inminente,mientras que bakugo y Todoroki comenzaron a recuperar el equilibrio,pero en cuanto ambos notaron que Izuku ya se les había adelantado, dejaron de lado su Pelea y empezaron a corer a su máxima velocidad,Bakugo siendo impulsado por sus explosiones y Todoroki deslizándose por su hielo.

Bakugo:¡Madito Deku,¡No creas que dejaré que me derrotes tan fácil!

Todoroki: Izuku Midoriya... realmente te he subestimado.

[Present mic: ¡Parece ser que Bakugo y Todoroki se niegan a rendirse tan fácil! ¡Ahora están dando todo para poder alcanzar a Midorya! ¡¿Que es lo que les enseñas a estos chicos,Eraser head?!

[Aizawa: yo no les enseñé nada, ellos se emocionaron por si solos.]

en eso Izuku entró al túnel y algunos segundos después lo siguieron Bakugo y Todoroki,todos lo espectadores miraban fijamente el túnel que llevaba a la línea de meta esperando ver al ganador. Entonces el inconfundible sonido de pasos corriendo a través del túnel se escucharon por todo el estadio.

[Present mic: ¡Etapa de primer año del festival deportivo de la U.A! ¿Quién podría haber predicho este desarrollo o está conclusión?]

Entonces una figura comenzó a distinguirse atraves del túnel,la cual se acercaba cada vez mas a la salida.

[Present mic: La primera persona en llegar a la meta es...]

Cuando esta figura llegó finalmente a la salida y fue iluminado por la luz del sol,todo el estadio entró en furor.

[Present mic: El ganador de la primera etapa es...¡Izuku Midoriya!]

Todos los espectadores comenzaron a aplaudir y a ovacinarlo. Cuando Izuku llegó cruzó la línea de meta se detuvo y miró a su alrededor, podía ver como todos le aplaudían y clamaban su nombre con admiración,asi que no pudo evitar soltar unas pequeñas lágrimas de alegría mientras alzaba su puño en señal de victoria.

En el balcón de los profesores,All might,Shallot,Goku y Vegeta veían y le sonreían con orgullo a Izuku. Mientras que en su casa, Inko se sentía aliviada mientras sus ojos se llenaban con lágrimas al ver la gran victoria de Izuku,por su parte Bills y Wiss sonrieron con satisfacción,ya que ambos ya se esperaban este resultado de eventos.

En alguna parte de Japón, dentro de una habitación oscura y algo desordenada,se encontraba un joven de cabello celeste que miraba el festival deportivo atraves de una computadora y veai varías imágenes de Izuku, mientras rascaba su cuello provocándose algunos rasguños.

¿?: ese mocoso...

Devuelta al estadio,no paso mucho tiempo para que Todoroki y Bakugo también cruzarán la línea de llegada en ese orden, dejándolos en Segundo y tercer lugar.

Bakugo: maldición,otra vez perdí contra Deku

Por su parte Todoroki solo observó a Izuku unos segundos,solo para después apartar la mirada.

Después de eso el resto de estudiantes comenzaron a llegar, entre ellos Uraraka y Lida.

Uraraka: ¡Deku-kun, estuviste increíble!

Dijo la chica mientras mostraba claramente que estaba cansada y mientras ellos hablaban,a unos cuantos metros se encontraba Lida balbuceando mientras lo rodeaba un aura llena de depresión debido a haber quedado tan atrás en la carrera aun cuando su Quirk se especializa en velocidad.

Uraraka: ¡El primer lugar,eso es increíble! ¡Pero también es frustrante, maldición!

Izuku: je je gracias tu también lo hiciste impresionante.A propósito,¿no has visto a Momo? que recuerde ella también iba al frente justo detrás de Bakugo.

Entonces como si ella hubiera acudido a su pregunta,Momo finalmente había llegado a la meta,pero se podía ver que se encontraba exhausta y apenas podía mantenerse en pie.

Momo: ésto no se suponía que fuese de esta manera...

Izuku: Momo,¿te encuentras bien,que te sucede?

Pero no hizo falta responder a esa pregunta ya que cuando Izuku miro detrás de Momo vio a Mineta,pegado a su espalda con las

Mineta:¡Ja ja,mate dos pájaros con una sola piedra! ¡Soy un genio!

pero en eso se escucho un fuerte **¡Poow!** , ahora se podía ver a Izuku con su puño alzado y a mineta con su cabeza incrustada en una de las paredes del estadio mientras mientras le salía un gran chichón que fácilmente se confundía con una de las bolas de su cabeza.

Izuku: pero que tipo tan desagradable.

Momo: gracias Izu-kun

Izuku: cuando quieras Momo-chan.

Momo: creo que te mereces una recompensa.

Momo se acercó a Izuku y le dio beso en la mejilla provocando que se ruborizara bastante,en ese momento parecía que estaba apunto de echar vapor por las orejas.

Varios minutos mas tarde cuando los últimos estudiantes habían llegado al estadio,Midnight procedió a anunciar el comienzo de la segunda etapa del festival deportivo.

Midnight:¡El primer evento del festival deportivo del primer año a terminado! ¡Ahora,por favor denle un vistazo a los resultados!

En la pantalla detrás de Midnight se veían los resultados de la carrera.

 _Izuku Midoriya#1_

 _Todoroki Shoto#2_

 _Bakugo Katsuki#3_

 _Shiozaki Ibara#4_

 _Honenuki Juzo #5_

 _Lida Tenya#6_

 _Tokoyami fumikage#7_

 _Sero Hanta#8_

 _Kirishima Eijiro#9_

 _Tetsutetsu_ _Tetsutetsu#10_

 _Ojiro Mashirao#11_

 _Awase yosetsu#12_

 _Asui Tsuyu#13_

 _Shoji Mezo#14_

 _Sato Rikido#15_

 _Uraraka Ochaco#16_

 _Yaoyorozu Momo#17_

 _Mineta Minoru#18_

 _Ashido Mina#19_

 _Koda Kijo#20_

 _Jiro Kyoka#21_

 _( **Hasta aquí dejo la lista para no hacerlo tan largo** )_

Midnight: Estos son los 42 estudiantes que pasaron a la siguiente ronda...¡Es no te preocupes si no lograste! hemos preparado otras oportunidades paran que brilles.¡La verdadera competencia comienza ahora! ¡La caballería de la prensa estará por todas partes,así que denlo todo!

En eso,Midnight agito su látigo de dominatriz y la pantalla comenzó a mostrar el próximo evento.

Midnight: ¡Ahora,el segundo que todos ya saben que es,pero ¿Que sera? ¿Que sera? Como dije,sera...

entonces la pantalla se revelo finalmente el tan esperado segundo evento.

Kaminari:¿"Batalla de caballería"? soy pésimo en ello...

Tsuyu: no es un evento individual,¿En que consistirá...?

En eso la pantalla mostró una imagen de All might siendo cargado por numero 13,Aizawa y Present mic,

Midnight: déjenme explicarles. Los participantes pueden formar equipos de dos a cuatro personas,con quien quieran. Básicamente es una batalla de caballería normal. La única diferencia es... dependiendo del resultado del evento anterior,se les asignara un puntaje diferente a cada uno.

Sato: así que un sistema de puntos como en el examen de ingreso ¿eh?

Uraraka: en otras palabras,cada equipo tendrá diferentes puntos dependiendo de los miembros de este.

Mina: oh,ya veo.

Midnight: ¡Ustedes,no hablen mientras yo hablo!

Grito la heroína a las dos chicas,por haberla interrumpido.

Midnight: ¡Pero tienes razón! Y los puntos son asignados inician en 5 Desde el fondo ¡Así que el lugar 42 tiene 5 puntos,el 41 tiene 10 y sucesivamente! ¡Pero los puntos asignados al primer lugar gracias son...¡100,000,000 de puntos!

Los ojos de todos se abrieron como platos cuando escucharon la increíble e exagerada canca te de puntos que Izuku recibiría.

En eso, Izuku pudo sentir el cambio masivo en el ki de sus compañeros, ahora el ki de casi todos se sentían como el de un depredador que acecha a su presa y para su suerte,el era la presa. El comprendía que no importa en que posición se encuentren sus compañeros,si alguno de ellos lograba derrotarlo pasaría inmediatamente al primer lugar.

Midnight: asi es, ¡Es la supervivencia del mas fuerte,con una oportunidad para que los que están en último lugar derroten a los que están al frente!.

Midnight miro a Izuku,con una sonrisa lujuriosa mientras se lamía los labios.

Midnight: ¡Aquellos que estan al frente van sufrir mas, escucharán mucho esto mientras estén la U.A, ¡Ésto es lo significa "Plus ultra"!,¡Izuku Midoriya, quién llegó primero en la clasificatoria,vale 100,000,000 de puntos.

Izuku bajó la mirada unos segundos mientras apretaba los puños,a simple vista uno pensaría que había caído presa del miedo y la desesperación,pero cuando levantó la mirada tenía una gran sonrisa y una mirada que transmitía emoción, después dijo algo en voz baja,pero que todos sus compañeros escucharon claramente.

Izuku: vengan.

 **Continuará**...


	12. Batalla de caballería,la estrategia de

**La batalla de caballería,la estrategia de Izuku.**

* * *

La emoción del público estaba por las nubes en estos momentos, ahora que el primer evento había terminado con Izuku como el ganador. Ahora el segundo evento a sido anunciado y con la gran sorpresa de que a Izuku se le otorgaran 100,000,000 de puntos por su victoria,pero ahora eso lo convertía en el blanco prioritario del resto de los otros equipos.

Mientras en el balcón de los profesores,All might y Shallot miraban un poco preocupados a Izuku,dado que ahora esta una situación muy desventajosa.

Shallot: espero que Izuku sepa como sobreponerse a esto.

All might: no te preocupes,el joven Midoriya es un chico de mente ágil,seguramente ya debe estar pensando en algún plan.

Goku: yo no entiendo el problema,el solo debe derrotar a los otros equipos,¿no?

Vegeta: kakarotto,no seas tonto,esto es algo mas complicado que eso.

Goku: ¿a que te refieres, vegeta?

Shallot: yo te lo explicare,los equipos pueden usar sus Quirks y habilidades para robar las bandas de sus oponentes,pero atacar directamente a otro equipo para lastimar los o derribaros esta prohibido.

Goku: ya veo,eso sera un gran problema.

All might: así es y por si fuera poco,a Izuku se le dio la mayor cantidad de puntos,por lo que todos los equipos irán por el primero,asi que estoy seguro que eso lo mantendrá a la defensiva un tiempo,pero no estoy seguro si podrá proteger su banda tanto tiempo.

Durante unos instantes hubo un silencio entre los cuatro hombres que no dejaban de ver a Izuku,pero entonces Goku volvió a adoptar su entusiasmo de siempre.

Goku: bueno, de nada nos sirve preocuparnos,estoy seguro que sabrá arreglárselas por si mismo.

Vegeta: hmp,estoy descuerdo con el cerebro de insecto...

Goku:¡Oye!

Vegeta: ademas, el es miembro de la orgullosa familia guerrera de los saiyajin,estoy seguro que sabrá arreglárselas contra un montón de mocosos humanos.

antes de que alguien mas pudiera decir algo,Midnight comenzó a explicar las reglas del juego así que todos posaron su vista en la enorme pantalla detrás de ella.

Midnight: ahora,explicare las reglas de la batalla de caballería. El tiempo limite sera de quince minutos. Cada equipo vale el total de los puntos de sus miembros y los jinetes llevaran en la cabeza una banda con ese numero. Los equipos intentaran tomar la banda de los otros antes de que el tiempo se acabe y intentaran mantener la mayor cantidad de puntos que puedan,las bandas robadas deben ser usadas en el cuello. ¡Así que mientas mas roben mas difícil sera manejar las! ¡Y lo mas importante,es que aunque su banda sea robada o su equipo caiga no quedaran fuera!

Momo analizaba las reglas cuidadosamente y dijo.

Momo: lo que significa...

Sato: como somos cuarenta y dos personas,habrá díez o doce equipos en el campo todo el tiempo.

Mina: una estrategia que le permita a alguien tomar tus puntos primero así tendrás mas libertad.

Tsuyu: es difícil decirlo sin ver como estarán repartidos los puntos,Mina-chan.

Midnight: Durante todo el juego,sera una dura batalla donde pueden usar sus Quirks. Pero,sigue siendo una batalla de caballería.¡Obtendrán una tarjeta roja por los ataques que intenten hacer caer apropósito a otros y serán descalificados de inmediato!

bakugo: Mierda.

En ese momento,aparecio un cronometro en la pantalla detrás de Midnight.

Midnight: ahora,tienen quince minutos para formar sus equipos.¡Comiencen!

Todos los estudiantes comenzaron a hablar entre ellos tratando de reunir un equipo lo mas rápido posible,pero el único que se mantienia quieto era Izuku, quién traba de pensar en una estrategia para ganar.

Izuku: (los puntos no son algo por qué deba preocuparme por ahora...pero las personas que necesito en mi equipo son...)

Los pensamientos del joven saiyajin fueron interrumpidos por las voces de dos chicas.

M,U: Deku-kun/Izu-kun

estas eran Uraraka y Momo quiénes caminaban hacia Izuku.

Uraraka: ¡Has equipo con nosotras!

Izuku: eh?,Uraraka-cha,Momo-chan,¿Están seguras,no les importa que todos seguramente irán por mis cien millones de puntos?

Uraraka: no importa,además si nos concentramos en huir y defendernos seguramente ganaremos.

Momo: ademas soy tu novia y mi deber como tal es apoyarte cuando mas me necesites.

Izuku: muchas gracias chicas,pero para ser sincero creí que alguien mas ya les habría pedido que se unieran a su equipo.

Uraraka: bueno,pienso que es mejor trabajar con alguien con quien te lleves bien.

Momo: en realidad,Todoroki me pidió estar en su equipo,pero lo rechace porque ya tenia planeado hacer equipo contigo desde un inicio.

Izuku se sentía halago y muy agradecido por tener una novia tan amable y buena,y aunque quería recompensar la, sabía que debía dejar eso para otro momento, ahora debían concentrarse en ganar,así que debían buscar a un último integrante para su equipo,en eso vieron a Lida no muy lejos de ellos.

Izuku: bien,si con seguimos que lida,se una a nuestro equipo,entonces eso nos dará una buena ventaja.

los tres estudiantes caminaron hacia lida a paso apresurado.

Izuku: ¡Lida...!

Lida se dio la vuelta para ver a Izuku y al resto de su equipo.

Lida: Midoriya...

Izuku: Lida,¿Te gustaría hacer equipo con nosotros?

Lida: te lo agradezco Midoriya,pero lamentablemente debo rechazar tu oferta.

Uraraka: Lida-kun...

Lida: eres un maravilloso amigo,pero por eso,si sigo siguiéndote nunca creceré como héroe. Bakugo y Todoroki no son los unicos que te ven como un rival. yo te retare.

Lida se dio la vuelta para caminar hacia el equipo de Todoroki,el cual estaba conformado por Todoroki,Kaminari,Aoyama y Lida.

Izuku: hmp,muy bien...

Lida miro con sorpresa a Izuku después de escuchar esas palabras.

Izuku: Comprendo tus razones perfectamente y para ser honesto yo haría exactamente lo mismo que tu,así solo prométeme que iras con todo,porque no pienses que te la dejare fácil solo por se amigos

Lida: no esperaría menos de ti Midoriya.

Izuku se quedó mirando a todos a su alrededor y podía ver como todos los otros equipos lo miraban fijamente,pero ahora no era momento de concentrarse en eso ahora debía buscar a una ultima persona para terminar de completar su equipo.

¿?: je je,como pensé,esto es genial.¡Tu realmente destacas! ¡Hasequipo con migo,chico del primer lugar!

los tres estudiantes se dieron vuelta para quien les estaba hablado y vieron que se trataba de la chica peli-roza del curso de apoyo,ella se hacerco de una manera bastante abrupta hacia la cara de Izuku dejándolo bastante sorprendido y nervioso.

Izuku:¡ESTAS MUY CERCA,¿QUIEN ERES?!

Hatsumw: soy Hatsume Mei,del curso de apoyo.

Uraraka: ya te recuerdo,eres la chica extraña de antes.

Dijo Uraraka,mientras recordaba como Hatsume había usado sus inventos para cursar el acantilado.

Hatsume: ¡No te conozco,pero déjame usar tu posición!

Izuku: vaya,si que eres honesta.

En eso mei volvió a invadir el espacio personal de Izuku mientras se acercaba mas a su rostro.

Mei: si hago equipo contigo,entonces inevitablemente seré parte del equipo al que le prestaran mas atención,¿verdad? si es asi mis super bebés inevitablemente serán vistos por las grandes compañías.

Uraraka: E-Espera un segundo... Bebés y grandes compañías...no entiendo que estas ...

Uraraka se detuvo a mitad de su oración, cuando notó que Mei no le estaba presentando la mas mínima atención a ella ni a Momo.

Momo por su parte rstaba un poco molesta y celosa al ver como la chica pelirrosa se acercaba más y mas a su novio.

en ese momento Mei sacó de quién sabe dónde,un maletín llenó con artefactos y otras invenciones suyas.

Mei: en el curso de apoyo, desarrollamos equipamientos que ayudan a los héroes a manejar sus Quirks. ¡Tengo muchos bebés, así que estoy segura de que encontrarán uno que les guste!

Izuku: je,te tomaré la palabra, pero ahora ya hemos completado nuestro equipo, así que acerquen se, voy a contarles el plan que se me ocurrió.

15 minutos después.

Los quince minutos pasaron en un habrir y cerrar de ojos, ya todos los equipos se encontraban en sus lugares listos para comenzar.

Midnight: ya casi es momento de comenzar.

En la cabina,Present mic,le dió unos leves golpes en la mejilla a Aizawa para despertarlo.

[Present mic: ¡Despierta eraser, después de quince minutos de espera,los doce equipos están listos en la línea de salida!]

Aizawa miró rápida y detenidamente a los equipos y debía admitir que había algunos bastantes interesantes.

una vez que todos los equipos tomaban sus lugares, Izuku tomo su cinta con los puntos de su equipo y la ató con firmeza alrededor de su cabeza,pero también envolvió sus manos en vendas deportivas de color blanco.

Izuku era levantado por Momo a su derecha,Quien llevaba puesta una mochila cohete cortesía de Hatsume y Uraraka a su izquierda quién tenía puesta un par de botas un poco extrañas pero ciertamente parecidas a las de su traje de heroína,por su parte Mei se encontraba en la parte Frontal para ayudar a prevenir los ataques.

Izuku: Chicas, prepárense.

las tres jóvenes obedecieron la orden de Izuku y tomaron posición, Izuku observó a su alrededor y pudo ver que los otros equipos también ya se encontraban listos para comenzar,pero lo mas importante era que todos tenían su vista puesta en el,pero los equipos que mas le preocupaban eran los de Bakugo y Todoroki.

Izuku: Momo...Uraraka...Mei...¡Es un placer trabajar con ustedes!

M,U,M: ¡Si!

[Present mic: muy bien ya hicieron sus equipos,¿verdad? ¡Asi que no les preguntare si ya están listos oh no!]

Antes de la cuenta regresiva de comienzo,Todoroki dió un rápido vistazo a las gradas y vio a su padre,el héroe número #2 Endeavor, observándolo seriamente.

Todoroki:(te demostrare maldito viejo,que no necesito mi lado izquierdo para superarte)

[Present mic: ¡Ahora, vamos! ¡Cuenta regresiva para la sangrienta batalla!]

[¡Tres!]

Bakugo: nuestro objetivo es...

[¡Dos!]

Todoroki: solo uno

[¡Uno!]

Izuku se preparó para cualquier tipo de ataque,en éstos momentos sus sentidos se agudizaron al máximo.

Midnight:¡Inicien!

Con esas palabras todos los equipos comenzaron a correr,pero todos se dirigían hacia el mismo objetivo.

Tetsutetsu:¡Básicamente esta es una batalla por los cien millones de puntos!

Hagakure:¡Midoriya,yo me llevaré ésos puntos!

Fue lo que ambos gritaron mientras sus equipos se acercaban agran velocidad.

Izuku: como lo supuse,un ataque directo desde el inicio.

Momo: huff,un movimiento bastante predecible.

Uraraka:¿Que hacemos,Deku-kun?

Izuku: como planeamos,¡Nuestro objetivo es huir!

Tetsutetsu: no te lo permitiré.

En eso uno de los miembros del equipo de Tetsutetsu,uso su Quirk y el suelo bajo el equipo de Izuku se volvió una clase de líquido espeso como lodo lo que provocó que comenzarán a hundirse lentamente.

Uraraka:¿¡Que sucede!?

Momo:¡Nos hundimos!

Izuku: debe ser el Quirk de esa persona.

Izuku volteo a ver a Momo y le dijo.

Izuku: ¡Momo, hagamos lo juntos!

Momo comprendió perfectamente lo que quería decir,asi que ella tomo rápidamente el gatillo de la mochila cohete y lo accionó, con el impulso combinado de está y la capacidad de volar de Izuku les dió el impulso necesario para liberarse y pasar por encima del resto de los equipos.

Tetsutetsu: ¿¡Volaron!?,debe ser gracias al curso de apoyo.

Hagakure: ¡Jiro!

Kyoka: ¡Yo me encargo!

Kyoka, atacó al equipo de Izuku usando los auriculares de sus orejas,pero antes de que pudiera asestar un ataque, Izuku extendio su mano en dirección a los auriculares de Kyoka y utilizó una onda de ki invisible para desviarlos.

Kyoka:¡Midoriya!

Izuku: lo siento Jiro-san,pero no hay manera de que tus auriculares sean más rápidos que mis reflejos.

Uraraka: bien,ya estamos aterrizando.

Dijo la chica, mientras accionaba las sus botas mientras comenzaban a aterrizar suavemente.

Izuku:(hacer a todos mas livianos que Uraraka,de está forma el peso de nuestro equipo solo sería el suyo, además de su ropa y su equipamiento).

Una vez un tierra el equipo de Izuku comenzó a corre tratando de eludir al restó de los equipos.

Mei: dime,¿Que opinas de mis bebés,no son increíbles?

Izuku:¡Realmente impresionante Mei,tus creaciones son realmente asombrosas!

Ese cumplido provocó que Momo se sintiera un poco celosa de la joven inventora.

Hagakure: nosotros también debemos ir tras ellos.¡ Vamos,Jiro,hora de la venganza!.

Sato:¿he?, espera Hagakure,tu banda desapareció.

Gritó Sato,al darse cuenta que la banda de su capitán de equipo había desaparecido. A unos metros de ellos, se podía ver a un chico rubio cargado por su equipo, mientras ondeaba en su dedo la banda de Hagakure.

¿?: Un botín de la pelea de otros.

Varios equipos podían ver que el equipo de Izuku, se había alejado bastante de ellos,por lo que decidieron ir por los otros equipos a su alrededor.

[Present mic: ¡Apenas han pasado dos minutos desde que el evento comenzó,pero esto ya se ha vuelto una batalla campal entre todos! ¡Las batallas por las bandanas están por todos lados, Ignorar los Diez millones de puntos e ir por el segundo al cuarto lugar tampoco es una mala idea!]

Mientras el equipo de Izuku, seguía eludiendo al resto de los equipos,pero una risa que venia de detrás de ellos les llamo la atención.

¿?:MuAJAJAJAJA,¿"Pelear"?,no esto es...

Cuando todos miraron en dirección de donde venia la risa,pudieron ver a Shoji corriendo a toda velocidad hacia ellos,pero había algo extraño en el,sus tentáculos estaban en su espalda formando una especie de cúpula o capullo dejando una leve abertura al frente.

¿?:¡Pillando por un lado!

Izuku: ¿¡Shoji!? ¿¡Que,viene solo!?... no, siento otras presencias con el.

Entonces,Momo miro detrás suyo y pudo ver que el equipo de Tetsutetsu,también se acercaba bastante rápido hacia ellos.

Momo:sera mejor poner algo de distancia entre nosotros por ahora,no podremos quedar atrapados y enfrentar a múltiples oponentes.

Pero,cuando Uraraka dio un paso para poder escapar,algo le impidió seguir caminando.

Izuku:¿Que pasa,Uraraka-san?

Uraraka: ¡Me atore!

Cuando izuku vio lo que su compañera había pisado,se sorprendió bastante,era una de las bolas de la cabeza de Mineta,Izuku miro en todas direcciones preguntándose de donde había venido ese ataque ,hasta que recordó que Shoji no estaba solo y cuando miro detenidamente el hueco entre sus tentáculos,Izuku pudo ver claramente a Mineta.

Mineta: justo aquí...Midoriya

Izuku: Tch,enano astuto,no me espere eso.

De repente una lengua extremadamente larga,salio disparada de entre los tentáculos de Shoji,yendo directamente por la banda de Izuku,pero gracias a sus agudos reflejos Izuku pudo esquivarla,pero esta casi logra tocar la banda de Tetsutetsu.

Tsuyu: no esperaba menos de ti,Midoriya-chan

Izuku: Conque también,Asui-chan,bien pensado Shoji.

En ese momento,Tsuyu y Mineta,comenzaron a atacar a Izuku,de una manera agresiva y coordinada,pero para el,esquivar todos sus ataques era bastante sencillo,pero sabia que si se quedaba en esa posición por mas tiempo,no tardarían mucho en ser derrotados,así que Izuku elevo su ki hasta que una aura semitransparente rodeo su cuerpo entero,entonces en un intento de liberarse Izuku junto con todo su equipo comenzaron a volar una vez mas,pero debido a la resistencia de las bolas de Mineta,esta termino arrancando la suela de la bota de Uraraka dejándola inservible.

Mei:¡Ah,mi bebe se destruyo!

Izuku: perdóname,pero teníamos que alejarnos de ahí cuanto antes.

Pero en ese Momento un "BOOM" se escucho detrás de ellos y al mirar pudieron ver a Bakugo volando directamente hacia ellos.

Izuku: me preguntaba cuando harías tu movimiento,Kacchan.

Bakugo:¡No te dejes llevar,Deku!

Izuku: ¡Y tu no me subestimes, Haaaa!

Justo antes de Bakugo pudiera golpearlos con una explosión,Izuku creo una barrera de ki alrededor de su equipo,así no solo protegiéndolos sino que también mando a volar a Bakugo devuelta al suelo,pero por suerte,Sero utilizo la cintas de sus codos para atraparlo y traerlo de vuelta a su posición como jinete.

[Present mic:¡Increíble,el participante Bakugo se separo de su equipo en un intento de derribar al Equipo de Midoriya,¿Pero eso esta permitido?]

Midnight: esta permitido,siempre y cuando no toque el suelo.

Izuku y su equipo no tardaron en aterrizar,pero este no fue tan sencillo como el anterior.

Izuku:¿te encuentras bien,Uraraka?

Uraraka: si,estoy bien,es solo que es difícil controlar el aterrizaje con un solo pie.

Izuku:(gracias esto nuestra movilidad en el Aire se ha visto gravemente afectada,por lo que huir por aire ya no es una buena opción,ahora solo podemos depender de nuestra movilidad ligera en tierra gracias al "Cero gravedad"de Uraraka y mis reflejos de combate"

[Present mic: Ahora mostraremos los puntos de cada Equipo...¡Han pasado siete minutos! ¡En la pantalla están las pociones actuales!

En eso,justo como dijo Present mic,las puntuaciones de todos los equipos aparecieron en la pantalla,pero todos los espectadores se quedaron sorprendidos al verlos,ya que no eran los que todos esperaban.

[Present mic: ¿He?, párese que, aparte de Midoriya,el resto de la clase A no lo ta haciendo tan bien.]

Justo en ese momento,la puntuación de Bakugo estaba en cero.

[Present mic:¿Bakugo,eh?

Al mismo tiempo,alguien le había arrebatado la banda de la cabeza a Bakugo en un instante.

¿?: los de la clase A tienen pensamientos bastantes simples.

Fue lo que dijo un joven de cabello rubio,delgado,de ojos grises y una mirada tranquila pero a la vez perturbadora.

Mina: nos la jugo.

Bakugo:¡¿Que dijiste bastardo?! ¡Devuélveme eso o te matare!

¿?:Como Midnight dijo que era el primer evento,no tendría sentido para ellos sacar a muchas personas en las clasificadoras,¿verdad? Asumiendo que ellos mantendrían a cincuenta personas para el siguiente,solo nos mantuvimos en ese numero mientras corríamos,observando los Quirks y personalidades de aqullos que serian nuestros adversarios. No tiene sentido ser obsesivo sobre ganar las preliminares,¿Verdad?

Bakugo:¿Acaso esto es una clase?

¿?: Bueno,no es un consejo,pero es una buena idea,¿verdad? Es mejor que ir tras una "victoria" temporal,como un caballo con una zanahoria frente a su cara. Oh,por cierto,tu eres famoso,¿Verdad? ¡Eres uno de los chicos del incidente del villano del lodo,¿verdad?!...

Cuando ese recuerdo cruzo la mente de Bakugo,comenzó a apretar los dientes y su cara expresaba cada vez mas y mas ira.

¿?:cuéntame mas sobre eso...Sobre como se siente ser atacado por villanos.

Después de decir eso,el joven comezón a alejarse del lugar, pero entonces pudo sentir una gran presión en el aire.

Bakugo: Kirishima... cambio de planes...

Cuando todos en la cercanía centraron su vista en Bakugo pudieron ver que este tenía un aura roja carmesí rodeándolo y su rostro mostraba una sonrisa llena de furia.

Bakugo: Antes de ir por Deku, primero acabaremos con éstos tipos.

* * *

 **equipo de Izuku**

Mientrascon Izuku y su equipo,ellos seguían moviéndose tratando de evitar el enfrentamiento con otros equipos.

Izuku: así que,ese era el plan de la clase B, bueno eso nos facilitara huir...

Pero en ese momento,Momo,Uraraka y Mei se detuvieron de inmediato cuando un equipo se detuvo frente a ellos.

Izuku miró fijamente a la persona frente a el con seriedad, mientras su boca formaba un leve sonrisa.

Izuku: me preguntaba cuando ibas a aparecer,Todoroki.

Justo como Izuku había dicho,era Todoroki y su equipo, ambos equipos se quedaron totalmente quietos mirándose unos a otros retándose con la mirada.

[Present mic: ¡Ya ha pasado la mitad del tiempo,La batalla de caballería a llegado a su segunda mitad y en este inesperado alzamiento de la clase B,¿Quien se quedará con lo cien millones de punto al final?!

Todoroki: yo seré quién se quede con ellos.

Mientras, a unos metros de ellos el equipo de mineta se encontraba en un fuerte aprieto.

Tsuyu: era un buen plan,así que me uní a tu equipo a pesar de ser tu,¿Cuando perdiste tu banda?

Mineta tocaba su cabeza de una forma histérica,mientras trataba de comprender como es que había perdido su banda.

Mneta: ¡No lo se! ¡Pero ya no importa,ahora no tenemos nada que perder,Shoji,modo de ataque total!

En eso,Shoji hizo que sus tentáculos se separaran y se volvieran brazos para correr directamente hacia los equipos de Izuku y Todoroki.

Mineta: vamos a robar los puntos de esos dos equipos con todo los que tenemos.

Equipo de Izuku

De regreso con esos dos equipos,ambas partes seguían igual,sin moverse de sus lugares.

Momo: no pensé que nos enfretariamos a este equipo hasta el final de esta competencia. Todoroki parece pensar mucho en ti Izu-kun.

Izuku:¡Solo queda la mitad del tiempo,no podemos dejar de movernos ahora!

El equipo de Izuku comenzó a retroceder,pero Todoroki tampoco pensaba quedarse quieto.

Todoroki: ¡Adelante,Lida!

Lida:¡Si!

Todoroki: ¡Tokoyami,prepárate para protegernos!

Tokoyami:¡Entendido!

Todoroki: Kaminari,tu...

Kaminari: ¡Ya se lo que tengo que hacer!

Izuku: chicas,atentas a sus alrededores ,¡No solo ellos vienen por nosotros!

Dijo Izuku al ver como otros cuatro equipos venían detrás del de todoroki.

kaminari: asegúrense de protegerse bien...

Justo en ese momento Tokoyami invoco a Dark shadow,la cual comenzó a protegerlo a el,a Todoroki y Lida,pero Kaminari por su parte comenzo a generar electricidad por todo su cuerpo.

Izuku:(ya veo,así que ese es su plan debo admitir que muy ingenioso,no esperia menos Todoroki,pero...)

Kaminari: descarga indiscriminada...

Izuku: (¡algo cómo eso no servirá contra mí!)¡Barrera!

En ese momento Izuku extendió sus manos al frente mientras una cúpula casi translúcida brillante lo rodeaba a el y al resto de su equipo.

Kaminari: ¡1.3 millones de voltios!

Entonces,Kaminari libero una inmensa cantidad de energía eléctrica en todas direcciones dañando y paralizado a todos los equipos cercanos a ellos,Momo,Mei y Uraraka, habían cerrado los ojos esperando recibir el ataque de Kaminari,pero después de unos segundos de que no pasará nada la tres chicas abrieron los ojos y vieron una especie de campo de fuerza a su alrededor el cual desviaba la electricidad de Kaminari.

Momo: pero que...

Izuku: no se preocupen,nos tengo cubiertos.

Uraraka: ¡In-Increible Deku-kun!

Izuku: rápido alejemonos ahora que tenemos la oportunidad.

Pero justo cuando la electricidad de Kaminari se detuvo,Todoroki extendió su mano derecha hacia el piso y la mitad de su cuerpo empezó a ser cubierta por una delgada capa de escarcha.

Todoroki: solo quedan seis minutos,no puedo retroceder ahora.

En el momento que dijo eso Todo el piso a su alrededor se congeló, atrapando a casi todos los otros equipos,con la excepción del de Izuku.

Todoroki: lo lamento,pero tendrán que soportarlo.

[Present mic: ¿Que...Que fue lo que hizo?,¡Todoroki,se hizo cargo de una gran cantidad de equipos en un instante!]

[Aizawa: El congeló a los demás equipos, después de que el ataque de Kaminari los detuviera... Supongo que era de esperarse,pero también tomó en cuenta cómo muchos lo evitaron en la carrera de obstáculos.]

[Present mic: ¡Que buen comentario!]

Devuelta a la batalla,en rápido movimiento, Todoroki había tomado las bandas de varios equipos,para después ir tras el equipo de Izuku.

Todoroki: voy a tomar estás también.

El equipo de Izuku seguía alejándose cuanto podía pero,el equipo de Todoroki le pisaba los talones.

Izuku: Tch,Todoroki se acerca demasiado rápido y escapar por aire no es una buena opción en este momento,creo que la única opción que queda es pelear,Momo,Uraraka prepárense.

U,M: ¡Entendido!

Una vez que el equipo de todoroki se puso a una distancia ideal Todoroki y su equipo comenzaron a atacar.

Todoroki: Tojoyami, ataca.

Tokiyami: ¡Entendido,Dark shadow!.

Dark shadow extendió y agrando sus manos,las cuales iban directamente hacia Izuku,pero antes de que esté pudiera hacer algo un poste con una gran punta redonda interceptó el ataque.

Izuku: oh,muy bien echo,Momo.

Momo: Izu-kun,tu siempre estás protegiendo a todos a tu alrededor, pero ahora deja que sea yo quien te proteja.

Todoroki: hmp,la creación de Momo,va a ser una defensa difícil de superar.

Tokoyami:( podría ser capaz de superar las defensas de Momo,pero el haber recibido las descargas eléctricas de Kaminari a debilitado bastante a Dark shadow...)

Penso el joven con cabeza de cuervo al ver a dark shadow,con un semblante triste y susurrando en vos baja,"estoy en contra de la violencia".

Tokoyami: (si kaminari usa mas ataques eléctricos,o si Midoriya utiliza mas ataques brillantes como con los cero puntos, el poder de Dark Shadow,segura bajando.)

En ese instante,el equipo de Izuku se detuvo, debido a que habían llegado al límite de la arena y gracias al hielo de Todoroki no tenían a donde uir.

[Present mic: El equipo de Midoriya,no tiene a dónde uir.]

Izuku: parece que estamos atrapados, pero está bien,¡No importa que, mantendremos los cien millones de puntos!

* * *

 **equipo de Bakugo**

Devuelta con Bakugo él seguía con la misma expresión de irá en el rostro mientras miraba fijamente al chico rubio de la clase B.

Estudiante: Suficiente,ya no lo provoques Monoma,seras igual a el.

Dijo uno de los estudiantes que cargaban al chico rubio.

Monoma: Es cierto. de lo contrario,podre convertirme en héroe. Además,¿No quieres escuchar de los héroes que hacen que los villanos quieran venganza?

Kirishima: cálmate,Bakugo ¡Si no te calmas,no podremos recuperar nuestros puntos!

Entré los incomprensibles gruñidos que salían de la boca de Bakugo,el pudo armar una oración,al mismo tiempo que utilizo una pequeña explosión.

Bakugo:¡Adelante,Kirishima! ¡Yo estoy, totalmente calmado!

Kirishima: d-de acuerdo,¡Contamos contigo!

Kirishima,Sero y Mina, comenzaron a correr tan rápido como podían directamente hacia el equipo del chico rubio ahora identificado como Monoma, quien parecía totalmente tranquilo ante esto,es más ni siquiera parecía interesarle.

Bakugo: ¡Muere~!

Justo cuando cuando bakugo extendió su mano hacia la cara del joven rubio,este con un rápido pero simple movimiento desvío la mano de Bakugo.

Bakugo rápidamente retomó su compostura y se preparó para atacar una vez más,pero en el momento poso su vista en el,Monoma extendió su mano a la cara de Bakugo y para la sorpresa de todos le dió con no muy potente explosión.

Monoma: increíble,es un Quirk asombroso.

Monoma bajo su mano y rozando con ella el cabello Kirishima.

Kirishima: Bakugo,¡Éste tipo tiene el mismo Quirk que tú!

Bakugo: Kgh,¡Maldito!

Bakugo,no espero ni un momento y atacó directamente a la cara de su adversario con una fuerte explosión,pero cuando el humo de esta se disipó se veía a Monona protegiéndose,a la vez que la piel del lado izquierdo de su rostro y ambos brazos, parecía casi como de roca.

Monoma: sus Quirks son impresionantes...pero el mío es mejor.

Kirishima:¡¿Que,la mía también?!

Bakugo: no... esté tipo las copió.

Monoma: asi que ya lo descubriste,¿he?

 _~Monoma Neito_

 _Quirk: copiar._

~ _Puede copiar por cinco minutos el Quirk de todos aquellos a quienes toca,pero no pude usar mas de uno al mismo tiempo.~_

Monoma: Bueno, supongo que hasta un tonto puede darse cuenta ¿no?

Ese comentario,no hiso mas que molestar aun mas a Bakugo.

* * *

 **Cinco minutos después**

Ya había pasado cinco minutos y ahora solo quedaba un minuto antes de que la competencia terminara, durante ese tiempo para Izuku y Todoroki,su pelea había sido un juego del gato y el ratón, puesto que cada vez que Todoroki intentaba hacer algo, Izuku podía predecir sus movimientos e indicarle a sus compañeros como reaccionar.

[Present mic: ¡Queda un minuto!,¡Todoroki hizo lo que pudo aislarse con Midoriya y obtener lo cien millones de puntos en un instante! ¡Al menos,eso pensé hace cinco minutos! ¡Pero, Midoriya ha sido capaz de mantener distancia y retener los cien millones de puntos!]

desde el balcón de los profesores,los cuatro hombres miraban a Izuku con satisfacción y orgullo, pero shallot fué el único que dijo algo.

Shallot: muy bien hijo,sigue así y la victoria sera tuya.

por otra parte, desde las gradas Endeavor miraba a su hijo con decepción y enojo.

Endeavor: el puede ver a través de ti, idiota.

Todoroki miraba fijamente a Izuku,tratandp de pensar en un plan para arrebatarle los cien millones de puntos,pero en estos momentos realmente no podía pensar en nada,cada una de sus ideas había sido inútil hasta el momento, y por primera vez, desde que Todoroki tenía memoria, estaba realmente desesperado.

Lida: Todoroki-kun, chicos,solo tenemos un minuto,no serán capaces de usarme después de esto,cuento contigo, así que asegúrate de obtener sus puntos,Todoroki.

Lida inclino un poco más su cuerpo, adoptando una posición de salida,de repente los tubos de escape en las pantorrillas de Lida, comenzaron a expulsar fuego y a rugir violentamente.

Lida: **¡Torque Over: Recirpoburst!**

Justo en ese momento Lida, junto con todo su equipo salieron disparados a una velocidad asombrosa.

Izuku:(increíble,no tenía idea de que Lida tuviera un truco como ese baja la manga,es realmente impresionante...)

La mano de todoroki estaba a escasos centímetros de la banda en la frente de Izuku.

Izuku: (Pero,por desgracia...)

Justo cuando Todoroki estaba apunto de tomar la banda de Izuku,el se movió a una velocidad increíble,con la cual no solo esquivó a Todoroki,si no que también le arrebató las bandas de su cabeza y cuello.

Izuku:¡Para mí,esa velocidad es igual a la de una tortuga!

Todos los espectadores quedaron impresionados,en menos de un segundo, Izuku le había arrebatado todos sus puntos a Todoroki, Quien también no podía creer lo que había pasado.

[Present mic:¡No lo puedo creer! ¡En solo instante,el participante Midoriya,no solo esquivó el ataque súper rápido del equipo de Todoroki, también aprovecho para robarle todos sus puntos!]

Momo: Increíble Izu-kun

Uraraka: con esto tenemos la victoria asegurada.

Todoroki: pero...Lida cómo fue que hiciste eso.

Lida: al forzando el incremento de la rotación y torsión,creo un poder explosivo. Pero con el retroceso mi motor queda inútil un tiempo. Es un movimiento secreto que no se lo había mostrado a nadie en la clase. Pero parece que una decisión estúpida de mi parte.

Todoroki, miró a las gradas y vio a su padre dándole una fría y sería mirada,Todoroki sentía una gran frustración,el esperaba probarle a su padre que no necesitaba usar el poder que había heredado de el pero ahora no había echo mas que quedar en ridículo,o al menos asi lo veía el.

Todoroki: Izuku Midoriya... bastardo, ahora ya me tienes molesto.

Dijo en voz baja, el joven de cabello bicolor, mientras el lado izquierdo de su cuerpo comwnzaba a expulsar humo.

* * *

 **Equipo de Bakugo.**

En otra parte del estadio,el equipo de Monoma se encontraba mirando la puntuación de los equipos mientras seguía huyendo de los otros equipos.

Monoma: ¿segundos,he? creo que lo hicimos bien para ser nosotros. Pero como sea, tratemos de mantenernos.

Bakugo: ¡ESPERA!...

Monoma se detubo al escuchar que lo llamaban y al mirar vió al equipo de bakugo correr directamente hacia el, pero casi de inmediato continuó alejándose.

Bakugo: ¡Te dije que esperarás cabron!

Monoma: cielos, que persistente. Como héroe,sin mencionar como persona,esa persistencia es...

Pero cuando el giro la sobre su hombro para ver a Bakugo, vió como éste salía disparado hacía el impulsado por sus explosiones.

Kirishima: ¡Espera Bakugo,no actúes por tu cuenta!

Monoma: Tsuburaba

Tsuburaba: a la orden.

Dijo el compañero del rubio, mientras exhalaba una gran cantidad de aire el cual se solidificó frente a ellos creando una especie de escudo.

tsuburaba: listo.

 ** _Tsuburaba Kosei._**

 ** _Quirk: aire sólido._**

 ** _~Puede solidificar el aire a forma de escudo o apoyo,el tamaño de éstos depende de su capacidad pulmonar._**

Bakugo chocó contra el escudo de Tsuburaba,pero antes de que pudiera caerse,se sugeto de los bordes del escudo y comenzó a golpearlo con la intención de romperlo.

Tsuburaba: Ja ja,no podras atravesarlo, ahora hay qué...

Monoma y su equipo se dieron la vuelta con la intención de retirarse pero entonces se escuchó un, **"Crash"** y casi al mismo tiempo,Monoma sintió como alguien tiraba de las bandas en su cuello .

Al darse vuelta vio a Bakugo, llevándose todas las bandas de su cuello, mientras usaba lo que quedaba del escudo de Tsuburaba.

[Present mic: ¡El equipo bakugo tomado todas las bandas y pasa al segundo puesto! ¡El ranking sigue cambiando al final de está etapa! ¡Es la pasión de la juventud!]

Sero:¡La próxima vez,avisa cuando vallas a hacer algo como eso!

Kirishima: pero, con esto significa que avanzaremos a la siguiente ronda...

Bakugo:¡Todavía no!...¡Obtendremos de forma indiscutible el primer lugar! ¡Ahora vamos a por Deku!

Dijo Bakugo,mientras el y su equipo iban al lugar donde Izuku y Todoroki se encontraban peleando.

* * *

 **Equipo de Izuku**

Mientras Bakugo se acercaba a ellos, Izuku y Todoroki combatían mano a mano en una lucha por los puntos.

Izuku: increíble,Todoroki es mas poderoso cuando usa el lado izquierdo de su cuerpo.(¿Pero,porque no lo había usado hasta ahora?)

Todoroki:(Maldición, jure que nunca usaría mi lado izquierdo...pero por alguna razón, Midoriya me hace querer darlo todo)

ambos se atacaban mutuamente el uno al otro con ferocidad,pero aun así Todoroki no era lo suficientemente hábil para superar las habilidades de Izuku.

[Present mic: ¡Ya casi se acaba el tiempo! !inicien la cuenta regresiva!]

 **"Boom"**

En ese mismo momento una de las paredes de hielo de Todoroki fue destruida por una explosión.

Bakugo: ¡Deku!

Izuku: ¡¿Kacchan?!

Todoroki,no paso por alto el que Izuku dejará de prestarle atención y con su lado izquierdo utilizó un potente ataque de fuego para romper su guardia.

Izuku: ¡Maldición,me descuide!

Todoroki: ¡Tokoyami, ahora!

Tokoyami, envío a Dark shadow a tomar las bandas, ahora que Izuku se encontraba vulnerable.

Aun que Dark shadow,pudo tomar las bandas del cuello de Izuku,este logró evitar que tomara la de su frente elevándose en el aire,pero aunque Izuku, ahora se encontraba lejos del alcance de Todoroki,Bakugo se acercaba a toda velocidad hacia el.

Bakugo: ¡Deku,esos cien millones de puntos son míos!

Izuku: ¡Ven y tomalos si puedes,Kacchan!

ambos,ya estaban listos para pelear,pero justo antes de que cualquiera pudiera hacer algo...

[Present mic: el tiempo termino.]

En ese momento ambos jóvenes perdieron la concentración por ese anuncio, y a consecuencia de ambos chicos chocaron de frente el y

uno contra el otro y calleron de cabeza contra el piso.

casi de inmediato,los equipos presentes fueron a ver como se encontraban los dos después de ese aterrizaje.

todos:Bakugo/Izuku,¡¿Estan bien?!

Bakugo y Izuku,se encontraban en cuclillas con lágrimas en los ojos, sobándose cada una dónde se había golpeado.

Bakugo: tienes la cabeza muy dura.

Izuku: ¿yo?,la tuya es mas dura que Kirishima cuando usa su quirk.

[Present mic: Ahora, echemos un vistazo a los cuatro equipos que pasaron a la siguiente ronda. ¡En primer lugar,el equipo de Midoriya, quién pudo retener los cien millones de puntos hasta el final!]

La gente en las gradas comenzó a ovacinar con fuerza a Izuku y a su equipo.

Uraraka: gracias a Dios,lo logramos.

Momo: aunque estemos en primer lugar, siento que caminamos por la cuerda floja.

Por su parte,Shallot y All might podían reapirar con calma ahora que Izuku había ganado esta etapa de la competencia.

Shallot: oh díos, tantas emociones me causarán un infarto.

All might: igual.

Goku: vaya, esa competencia fué asombrosa y emocionante, me muero por ver lo que sigue.

Vegeta: hmp, aunque sabía que el mocoso lo lograría,debo reconocer que el chico de las explosiónes y el de fuego y hielo, también tienen mucho potencial.

[Present mic: ¡En segundo lugar,el equipo de Bakugo!]

Mina: ah, estuvimos cerca.

Sero: el segundo lugar no están malo.

Kirishima: dicelo a el.

Dijo mientras señalaba a bakugo, quien refunfuñaba en voz vaja.

[Present mic: en tercer lugar,el equipo de Todoroki]

Todoroki: maldición.

Lida: discúlpenme,por mi culpa estuvimos en problemas.

Tokoyami: no hace falta que te disculpes,diste lo mejor de ti, así que siéntete orgulloso de ti mismo.

Mientras desde las gradas, Endeavor se retiraba después de haber visto a su hijo. si bien se encontraba molestó por la posición en la que quedó se sentía satisfecho por que el había usado su lado izquierdo.

[Present mic: en cuarto lugar, el equipo Tetsu...¿He? ¿El equipo shinso?]

Dijo sorprendió,el héroe y presentador,al ver al no haberse dado cuenta de cuando fue que el equipo deñ peli morado había obtenido todos esos puntos.

[Present mic: ahora, tomaremos una hora de descanso para almorzar, antes de comenzar con la última etapa del festival. Hey Eraser, vamos a comer algo.]

[Aizawa: yo voy a dormir.]

* * *

 **Continuara...**

 **Hola a todos, perdón por la laaaaarga ausencia, pero mi estado de salud a sido pesimo pero ya me he repuesto, así que tratare de ponerme al corriente con la historia y sin nada más que decir me retiro.**


	13. el tercer evento inicia,la voluntad

**Hola a todos amigos, perdón otra vez mi retraso,pero bueno aquí está el siguiente capítulo espero que lo disfruten.**

* * *

 **Comienza el torneo,la voluntad inquebrantable de un saiyajin**

* * *

Por fin la batalla de caballería a terminado y como muchos esperaban la victoria fue de Izuku y su equipo. Ahora el festival iba a entrar en un breve receso de una hora,los estudiantes tomaron esto como una oportunidad para comer y descansar antes de la siguiente ronda y de camino a la sala de espera los estudiantes de la clase A comenzaron a hablar entre ellos.

Tsuyu: Mina-chan, felicidades.

Mina: bueno, Bakugo me pidió que me uniera a su equipo únicamente para contrarrestar el hielo de todoroki, así que no se si refleja bien mis habilidades.

Uraraka: Lida,tu movimiento especial fué increíble, aunque siento que fue un poco injusto de tu parte.

Lida: no tiene nada que ver con lo justo, simplemente no lo había utilizado, además no fué de utilidad contra Midoriya.

Momo: hablando de él,¿Ningúno de ustedes vio a donde se fue Izu-kun?

Uraraka: no,me pregunto dónde esta Deku-kun.

Mientras a varios metros de ellos,en una de las entradas alternas al estadio, Izuku y Todoroki se encontraban mirándose fijamente el uno al en silencio, hasta que Izuku dijo la primera palabra.

Izuku:¿De qué querías hablar?

* * *

 **Mientras tanto...**

Dentro del estadio, Endeavor bajaba por las escaleras asta que una voz lo detuvo.

¿?: hola, a pasado mucho tiempo, Endeavor.

Endeavor: Ozaru,All might.

* * *

 **Con Izuku**

Regresando con Izuku y todoroki,éstos aún se encontraban mirandose fijamente el uno al otro y de nuevo Izuku volvió a hablar.

Izuku: si quierias hablar conmigo,dilo de una vez,si no nos apuramos la cafetería se llenará con demasiadas personas.

Todoroki aún permaneció en silencio unos instantes antes de hablar también.

Todoroki: fuí abrumado... tanto asi que rompi mi promesa.

Izuku no tardó en comprender de a que se refería todoroki y dirigió su mirada a su mano izquierda.

Izuku:(El ni siquiera la usó como ventaja...su izquierda...)

Todoroki:Lida,Kaminari,Tokoyami,Yaoyorozu,Uraraka...Ninguno de ellos lo sintió. Durante esos últimos instantes,yo fui el único que fue abrumado...

En esos momentos, llegó a la memoria de Todoroki,la pelea de Izuku contra Nomu en el U.S.J.

Todoroki: solo yo, quien a experimentado todo tu poder de cerca.

Izuku: ¿A qué quieres llegar con esto?

Todoroki levantó la vista y miro a Izuku directamente a los ojos.

Todoroki: tu Quirk, tiene algo extraño, algo que me provoca un auténtico miedo, tanto como para obligarme inconscientemente a usar mi lado izquierdo.

Al escuchar las palabras de su compañero,una gota de sudor comenzó a bajar por la frente de Izuku,por temor a que el hubiera deducido algo.

Izuku: si te soy sincero,yo tampoco comprendo a la perfección el alcance de mis poderes,solo se que a medida que combata,mi poder seguirá evolucionado y creciendo.

Para todoroki esa información fue una verdadera sorpresa,si con la fuerza que el ya tiene es increíble,el que está pueda seguir creciendo era una idea a terradora.

Izuku: A propósito Todoroki,si me permites preguntar...¿Porque evitas usar tu lado izquierdo?

Todoroki dirigió su atención a su mano izquierda, mientras varias memorias de su pasado volvían a su mente.

Todoroki: mi padre es Endeavor, Estoy seguro de que sabes que el ha estado como el héroe número dos por casi dos décadas y siendo el hijo de uno sus rivales, tengo más razones para derrotarte...

* * *

 **Con shallot y All might**.

All might: Hola...¡A pasado tiempo! ¡Acompáñanos a almorzar, Endeavor!

Endeavor: All might...

Shallot: ¡No nos habíamos reunido los tres juntos de hace casi 10 años en aquella conferencia de prensa,asi que pensamos en pasar a saludar!

Endeavor: Ya veo. Bueno,si ya terminaron. déjenme en paz.

dijo el héroe de fuego mientras continuaba con su camino.

Endeavor: ¿"Almorzar"? Debes estar bromeando. Iré a la sala de descanso ¡asi que Pierdanse!

En rápido movimiento Shallot se movió a final de las escaleras a una velocidad increíble, mientras que All might dió un salto en el aire para caer frente a Endeavor.

All might: ¡no tienes por que ser tan frío!

Endeavor solo miró con enojó a All might durante unos segundos hasta que shallot llamo su atención.

Shallot: tu hijo Shoto,lo hizo increíble tomando en cuenta que solo usó la mitad de su poder.¿Dime,lo entrenaste bien?

Endeavor: ¿Que quieren decir?

All might: Bueno,solo queremos saber cómo motivar a la nueva generación.

Endeavor:¿Creés que te lo diría?...

Contestó, mientras continuaba con su camino dandole la espalda a ambos héroes.

Endeavor: pareces tan desorientado como siempre y eso me molesta... Pero recuerden esto. Lo convertiré en un héroe que los superé algún día. ¡Para eso lo cree!.

All might miró a Endeavor con sorpresa preocupación,pero shallot comenzó a apretar los puños en un claro signo de irá, puesto que el había oído hablar rumores de la situación familiar de éste,pero se negaba a creer que el fuera capaz de hacer algo como eso y menos a su propia familia.

Shallot:¿Que quieres decir?...

Endeavor: El esta en su etapa rebelde ahora,pero definitivamente los superará.¡Yo me aseguraré de eso!

con ésas últimas palabras, Endeavor continuó con su camino dejando a ambos héroes desconcertados.

* * *

 **Izuku y Todoroki**

Todoroki: mi viejo,tiene un fuerte deseo de ascender en este mundo. Y como héroe, se ganó un nombre con su fuerza aplastante. A causa de eso,las leyenda vivientes,All might y Ozaru,son desagradables para el...

Izuku,estaba en shock por las palabras de Todoroki,el sabía que había cierta rivalidad entre algunos héroes,pero no esperaba algo como lo que todoroki le contaba.

Todoroki: y como no pudo superar a All might,paso a su siguiente plan.

Izuku: ¿A que te refieres con,"siguiente plan"?

Todoroki: Has oído hablar del matrimonio por Quirk,¿verdad?

En eso,los ojos de Izuku se abrieron,dado que ahora ya podía hacerse una clara idea de a dónde quería llegar Todoroki.

Todoroki: esa cosa se volvió un problema,para segunda y tercera generación después de que los súper poderes aparecieran.La elección del cónyuge basado en fortalecer tu propio Quirk y pasarlo a tu hijo, forzando a las personas a casarse contra su voluntad,una forma antigua de pensar debido a la falta de ética.

Izuku pudo notar que el Ki de Todoroki transmitía melancolía y enojó,por lo que no pudo evitar sentir lastima por el.

Todoroki: el es un hombre con logros y dinero. se ganó a los parientes de mi madre y se apoderó de su Quirk, el intenta cumplir su ambición criando me como un héroe que superé a All might.

Izuku apretado sus puños con fuerza,el había admirado a todos los héroes desde que él tenía usó de razón,pero pensar que un héroe fuera capaz de algo tan despreciable como eso le hacía hervir la sangre.

Todoroki: Es tan irritante...no me convertiré en una herramienta alguien como él. en mis memorias,mi madre siempre estaba llorando...

Todoroki llevó su mano a la cicatriz de su rostro, mientras recordaba la última vez que el había visto a su madre.

Izuku: todoroki,no me digas que la cicatriz de tu rostro es...

Todoroki: "Tu lado izquierdo es desagradable",fue lo que dijo mi madre, mientras me quemaba el rostro con agua hirviendo. Basicamente, busqué pelear contigo para demostrarle a maldito viejo lo que puedo hacer sin usar el Quirk que heredé de el...No...Le demostraré que lo rechazó totalmente, ganando el primer lugar sin usar mi lado izquierdo.

Izuku estaba horrorizado por está reveladora conversación, ahora el comprendia la diferencia del mundo en el que ambos habían crecido,pero sin que todoroki lo supiera,mas a fondo del túnel Bakugo estaba escuchado toda la conversación.

Después de unos instantes de silencio,Todoroki comenzó a retirarse,pero antes de alejarse demasiado dijo.

Todoroki: no importa que seas para Ozaru y All mignt, me alzarè sobre ti usado solo mi lado derecho. Lamento haberte echó malgastar tu tiempo.

Durante unos segundos, Izuku no supo que responder,pero antes de que Todoroki se fue era, Izuku dijo en voz alta.

Izuku: ¡Yo...yo siempre he sido apoyado por otros y es gracias a esas personas que llegado a donde estoy ahora.

Izuku comenzó a mirar su mano mientras comenzaba a recordar a todos sus amigos,sus padres,sus maestros y sobretodo a su novia.

Izuku: salvar a la gente con una sonrisa temeraria...ser el mas grande héroe...All might, yo sueño con ser como el. Y para lograrlo, debo ser lo suficientemente fuerte para ser el número uno.

Todoroki se dió la vuelta para ver directamente a Izuku.

Izuku: Puede que motivación sea trivial comparada con la tuya,pero no puedo perder,debo vivir con la esperanza de aquellos que me han apoyado. esa declaración de guerra que me diste,yo te la devuelvo,¡Te derrotare!

ambos jóvenes se vieron el uno al otro durante algunos segundos, hasta que Todoroki comenzó a marcharse.

Una vez que el se había marchado, Izuku se dió la vuelta y dijo en dirección al túnel.

Izuku: ya se marchó,ya puedes salir Kacchan.

y justo como dijo bakugo salió del túnel y caminó hasta Izuku.

Izuku: asumo que entiendes que esta plática debe mantenerse en secreto.

Bakugo: no te preocupes no diré nada, pero debo reconocer que no esperaba que el mitad y mitad tuviera un pasado como ese.

Izuku: te entiendo,a mi también me sorprendió.

Bakugo: pero es curioso, creó que lo respeto un poco más ahora.

Izuku miró con sorpresa a bakugo,el no respetaba verdaderamente a nadie que el no considerará dignó de ello.

Bakugo: como sea, vallamos a la cafetería antes de que se termine la comida y te apuesto a que puedo comer más que tú.

Izuku: je je,solo en tus sueños.

En eso ambos muchachos se dirigieron a la cafetería para conseguir algo que comer, mientras esperaban a que el festival deportivo diera inició.

* * *

 **Una hora después.**

Después,de que la hora del almuerzo terminará, todos los espectadores volvieron a sus lugares a la espera del próximo evento.

Pero en este momento,la atención estaba en las chicas del grupo 1-A, quiénes traían puestos uniformes de porristas,al parecer eso se debía a Mineta, quien las engañó con la escusa de que habría una pequeña competencia de porristas.

Pero como era de esperarse, Izuku le dió una paliza a Mineta, enviándolo a la enfermería,pero aunque Izuku estaba molesto con mineta por haber engañado a las chicas de esa manera,no podía evitar sonrojarse y excitarse al ver a las chicas de esa forma, sobretodo a Momo.

después de que se resolviera ese asunto y las chicas se cambiarán de ropa,ya era hora de anunciar el tercer y último evento del festival deportivo.

[Present mic: damas y caballeros,para el último evento tenemos algo especial,los dieciséis participantes de los cuatro equipos que llegaron a la ronda final,¡ Pelearán en un torneo uno contra uno!]

Desde el banco de los profesores,Goku y Vegeta veía con cierta emoción este anuncio.

Goku:¡Genial, ésto de verdad es increíble,me muero por ver ésto!

Vegeta: hmp,por fin algo interesante, dime Shallot,¿Todos los años terminan con un torneo?

Shallot: no precisamente,el año pasado fue un torneo deportivo de chanbara, pero siempre se resume a una competencia uno contra uno.

Vegeta: ya veo,pero como sea,es mas que seguro que Izuku ganara.

La conversación de los tres Saiyajin,se vio interrumpida cuando Midnight, comenzó a explicar las reglas del evento.

Midnight:¡Ahora, haremos un sorteo para decidir el parejamiento!¡Una vez que terminado el emparejamiento, iniciaremos los juegos recreacionales y finalmente comenzaremos con el torneo! los dieciséis finalistas pueden elegir participar en los juegos recreativos si gustan,pero estoy seguro de que querrán guardar sus fuerzas.ahora,del primer equipo...

Ojiro: Disculpé...Yo me retiro.

Esa declaración por parte de Ojiro, sorprendió a todos, nadie podía entender por que el desperdiciaría una oportunidad cómo está.

Izuku: Ojiro...

Lida: es una oportunidad rara para que te vean los pro.

Ojiro: yo apenas recuerdo algo de la batalla de caballería hasta casi al final... probablemente sea por el Quirk de ese tipo.

Izuku desvío su mirada a shinso, quien volteo en otra dirección en cuanto se percató de la mirada de Izuku.

Ojiro: Se que es una gran oportunidad...¡Pero todos están compitiendo dando su máximo esfuerzo! y yo no puedo ir allí sin saber que pasó realmente.

Después de su explicación otro estudiante de la clase B,Nirengeki shoda, también decidió retirarse, debido a la misma razón.

Después de una rápida selección,se le concedieron los puestos libres a Tetsutetsu y a una chica llamada Ibara Shozaki.

Ya,con todos los participantes seleccionados,Midnight procedió a hacer el sorteo y el orden de los enfrentamientos.

En el primer encuentro, Izuku se enfrentaría a Shiso y en el segundo Todoroki contra Sero, Izuku debía reconocer que estaba sorprendido por lo pronto que tendría que enfrentar a Todoroki,pero aun debía dereotar a...

Shinso: Tu eres Izuku midoriya,¿Verdad?

. Izuku no dijo nada, únicamente se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, mientras analizaba a Shinso con la mirada.

Shinso: espero con ansias el combate.

Izuku, siguió en silencio, mientras repetía el mismo gestó con la cabeza. Después de eso Shiso se retiró, dejando a Izuku solo con Ojiro.

Ojiro: Midoriya,yo...

Izuku: ya me di cuenta Ojiro,ese tipo...

Izuku miró fijamente a Shinso mientras se retiraba,pero su mente le hacía ver algo parecido a una neblina negra rodeándolo.

Izuku: puede que su fuerza física no sea gran cosa,pero aun asi...todos mis instintos me dicen cuidado.

* * *

 **Una hora después.**

Después,de unos minutos se dió inicio a los juegos recreativos, y durante ese tiempo los dieciséis finalistas aprovecharon ese tiempo de diferentes formas, algunos trataron de pensar en alguna estrategia para sus combates,otros para descansar y relajarse, otro se aseguraron de estar preparados y otros simplemente para divertirse.

En estos momentos,los juegos recreativos an terminado y el héroe cementos estaba terminando de construir la arena de combate,para el torneo.

Cementos: Esta listo

[Present mic: Gracias,cementos.¡Hey amigos,¿Are you ready?!]

Grito en voz alta el comentarista favorito de todos,y en respuesta se escuchó gritos de emoción y exclamaciones de todo el público.

[Present mic: ¡Han sucedido muchas cosas!,¡Pero todo se reduce a esto!,¡Una batalla sería!]

Mientras Present mic , contínuaba hablando, Izuku se encontraba en uno de los túneles recargado contra la pared mirando hacia la salida,a la espera de que anunciarán finalmente su nombre,pero también no dejaba de pensar en su oponente,Shinso.

¿?: Hey.

Izuku se dió vuelta y se encontró con su padre, All might,Goku,Vegeta y a Momo.

Shallot: perdona la tardanza.

All might: solo veníamos a desearte suerte.

Izuku: gracias chicos,pero no se preocupen, confío totalmente en mis habilidades,lo único que me preocupa son las habilidades de Shinso.

Goku: ¿de verdad, porque lo dices?

Izuku: por lo que me contó Ojiro,los poderes de Shinso,son alguna clase de control mental,en general eso no preocupa,lo que me inquieta es que no se como lo activa, Según Ojiro, talvez sea entablado conversación,o podría ser al mirarlo a los ojos,hay demasiadas posibilidades.

Vegeta: hm,ya veo,pero como sea no dejes que eso te detenga,solo recuerda una cosa, eres un orgulloso miembro raza guerrra de los Saiyajin y nosotros nunca nos rendimos sin importar que.

Goku: vaya Vegeta,esta es la primera vez que veo que le das tu apoyo a alguien,es una sorpresa.

Vegeta, simplemente miró hacia otra dirección con indiferencia, pero Izuku realmente había agradecido esas palabras,Momo también le deseo suerte a su propia manera,asi que se acercó a Izuku le dio un rápido beso en los labios.

Momo: se que ganarás asi que no hace falta que te dese suerte,pero aún así...

Izuku: gracias Momo,te prometo que no perderé sin importar que.

Izuku dirigió su visita al final del túnel y en su rostro ya había desaparecido todas las dudas que lo molestaban,pues ahora no iba solo a la pelea, ahora llevaba los sentimientos y la confianza de sus seres queridos.

[Present mic: Audiencia,¡Las finales que tanto han estado esperando,por fin han comenzado!,¡En el encuentro número uno...!]

En la pantalla gigante aparecieron las imágenes y nombres de los participantes.

[Prsent mic:¡El joven que a probado tener una fuerza y habilidades arrolladoras,el ganador de los dos últimos eventos! ¡Del curso de héroes, Izuku Midoriya!]

En ese momento Izuku salió del túnel y comenzó a caminar hacia la plataforma de combate, él tenía una expresión seria que transmitía una gran determinación.

[Present mic: versus...lo siento, pero el todavía no ha hecho nada para resaltar,¡Del curso de estudios generales! ¡Shinso Hitoshi!]

y por el otro tunel salió el mencionado estudiante,con su misma expresión de siempre.

[Present mic: ¡Las reglas del combate son simples,saca a tu oponente de los límites de la arena o inmovilizalo! ¡También puedes ganar si lo noqueas o lo hacés decir me "me rindo"]

Ambos participantes subieron a la plataforma y caminaron hasta estar parados a varios metros uno del otro.

[Present mic: ¡Pueden pelear sin miedo a herirse el uno al otro!¡Porque tenemos a nuestra Recovery girl a la espera! ¡Asi que pongan su moral y ética a un lado por el momento!,¡Pero claro cuálquer cosa que ponga en peligro la vida de sus oponentes sera castigada con la descalificación! ¡los héroes solo deben usar sus puños para atrapar a los villanos!]

cementos: yo detendré el encuentro si la cosas se salen de control.

Izuku comenzó a hacer unos cuantos estiramientos antes de empezar,pero en esos momentos Shinso comenzó a hablar.

Shinso: "Me rindo",¿huh?...esta batalla es una prueba para la fuerza de nuestros espíritus,si sabes que quieres para el futuro entonces no debés preocuparte por las apariencias...

[Present mic: ¿Ready?]

Shinso: Ese,mono estaba hablando sobre su orgullo...

[Present mic: ¡Go!

Shinso: pero,¿no creés que es una estupidez dejar pasar una oportunidad como está?

Ese comentario, realmente hizo enfurecer a Izuku,ya que al ser un saiyajin el entendía perfectamente la importancia del orgullo de una persona. Asi que Izuku comenzó a caminar hacia Shinso mientras apretaba los puños con fuerza.

Izuku:¡¿Que carajo dijiste?!

Pero en ese preciso momento,Shinso sonrió levemente mientras se relajaba y dijo en voz baja.

Shinso: yo gané.

Fué entonces cuando Izuku se detuvo de repente a varios metros de Shinso,desde las gradas Ojiro se levantó rápidamente de su asiento mientras sujetaban su cabeza.

Ojiro: demonios, aún cuando me tomé la molestia de advertirle.

Desde el túnel,Shallot,Goku,Vegeta y los demás miembros de la clase 1-A, también podían darse cuenta de que había algo extraño le estaba pensando a Izuku.

[Present mic: hey hey,¿Que sucede?,¡Es el primer encuentro, así que animen las cosas!]

Pero Izuku seguía estando igual,el no se movía ni un centímetro,pero lo mas extrañó era su mirada,la cual estaba totalmente en blanco.

[Present mic: Midoriya,¡El encuentro acaba de empezar...y el esta totalmente congelado! ¡El está pálido y no mueve ni un sólo músculo! ¡¿Sera este el Quirk de shinso?!]

Todos los espectadores y estudiantes de todas las clases, miraban con asombro y confucion lo que sucedía frente a ellos.

[Present mic: Shinso Hitoshi de estudios generales,el es alguien que no destaca mucho. Pero,¿Podía ser alguien asombroso?,¿Quien lo hubiera dicho,sera que los estudiantes del fondo superen a los de la cima?]

[Aizawa: por eso digo que el examen de admisión es ilógico]

fue lo que dijo Aizawa, mientras sacaba un par de hojas de papel con la información de ambos estudiantes.

[Present mic: ¿Eh,Que?]

[Aizawa: Aquí hay un poco de información básica sobre ellos. Ya que habría enfrentamientos individuales hice que alguien los compilará por mí]

Aizawa comenzó a leer la información de Shinso, mientras le explicaba a la audiencia la clase de persona que era.

[Aizawa: Shinso, falló el examen práctico para el curso de héroes,pero como aplicó para estudios generales, seguramente el sabía que eso pasaría. Su Quirk es poderoso,pero como el examen consistía en luchar contra villanos artificiales,eso le dió ventaja a aquellos con Quirks de ataques físicos. Mientras que Shinso no fue capaz de conseguir puntos con su Quirk.]

Devuelta a la pelea Shinso miró un par de segundos a Izuku antes de volver a hablar.

Shinso: tienes suerte de haber sido bendecido,Izuku Midoriya. Ahora,date la vuelta y sal del cuadrilátero.

Para sorpresa de todos Izuku, obedeció las órdenes de shinso y comenzo a caminar hacía los límites del cuadrilátero.

[Present mic: ¡¿Eh?!,¡Izuku Midoriya,esta siendo obediente!]

Todos los compañeros de Izuku miraban confundidos lo que sucedía, nadie comprendía por que el obedecía la orden de Shinso.

Uraraka: Dueku-kun,¿Porque?

Lida: si sales de los límites, perderás el encuentro.

Momo: ¿Que te esta sucediendo, Izu-kun?

Goku: ¿eh,por qué Izuku lo esta obedeciendo?

Vegeta: Kakaroto,¿Ya olvidaste lo que Izuku dijo hace unos momentos?

All might: shallot,¿ya te diste cuenta?,Ese Quirk..

Shallot: si,ese Quirk debe ser...

 _~Shinso Hitoshi~_

 _~Quirk: lavado cerebral~_

 _~ responder a cualquiera de sus preguntas le permite lavarle el cerebro a sus oponentes y hacerlos obedecer sus órdenes~_

[Aizawa:(Izuku Midiriya. el obtuvo la puntuación mas alta del curso de héroes, físicamente el supera a Shinso en todo sentido. si ambos pelearán,Midoriya ganaría. Pero en fin ésto terminará rápido.)

Mientras el cuerpo de Izuku seguía caminando por cuenta propia su, mente aún trataba de resistirse al Quirk de Shinso.

Izuku: (maldición,mi cuerpo...no quiere obedecer, maldición. Es como si...mi cabeza estuviera llena de neblina. ¡Maldio!)

Entre toda la confusión dentro de su mente, Izuku podía ver que con cada segundo se acercaba cada vez mas al límite del la arena.

Izuku:(¡Demonios, deténte!¡¡¡DETENTE!!!)

Izuku trataba desesperadamente por liberarse,pero nada parecía funcionar,para este punto solo le quedaba resignarse y aceptar la derrota.

Izuku (Lo lamento Papá,tio All might,Momo, amigos... Aún que depositaron su confianza en mí,yo les fallé)

pero justo a tan solo cuatro o cinco pasos de salir, una visión apareció frente a el,en el tunel frente a el podia ver ocho siluetas oscuras con ojos brillantes y parecía que estas le estaban transfiriendo un gran poder.

Izuku:(¿Que es esto?,¿Que esta pasando?)

Fué entonces que cruso por la mente de Izuku las palabras de Vegeta.

 _"Vegeta: solo recuerda una cosa, eres un orgulloso miembro raza guerrra de los Saiyajin y nosotros nunca nos rendimos sin importar que"_

Justo cuando Izuku estaba a un paso de salir de la arena Izuku, gritó a todo púlmon mientras daba un fuerte pisotón con el cual hiso que toda la arena de combate se agrietara.

Izuku:¡¡¡NO!!!

todos estaban impresionados por el repentino acto del peliverde,incluso Present mic y Aizawa estaban sin palabras,pero el mas asombrado era Shinso,no comprendía como podia ser esto nunca nadie había su perado su lavado de cerebro.

Izuku: ¡Me reuso...a ser descalificado...de una manera tan patética!...yo...yo...¡¡¡NO PERDERÉ!!!

entonces el poder de Izuku se elevó hasta el cielo, mientras expulsaba una cantidad monstruosa de Ki,los espectadores casi no podían abrir los ojos por las fuertes ráfagas de viento y la brillante luz dorada que provenían de Izuku.

[Present mic: ¡¡¡Que Cosa Tan Increíble!!!,Eraser,¿Que es lo que esta sucediendo?]

[Aizawa: tal parece que Midorya a expulsado todo su poder,para liberarse del Quirk de Shinso]

unos segundos después la brillante luz y las ráfagas de viento por fin se habían disipado,pero en cuanto todos los espectadores centraron su vista en Izuku estaban impactados por lo que vieron,El cabello Izuku ahora era dorado y mas puntiagudo y sus ojos cambiaron de ser verdes a ser azules claros,la emoción del público no se hizo esperar y todos comenzaron a gritar y ovacionar a Izuku.

[Present mic: ¡¡¡ASOMBROSO!!!,¡Parece ser que el competidor Midoriya, ha sufrido una transformación!,Eraser,¿Tú sabes que es eso?]

[Aizawa: no lo se con seguridad,solo se que el uso ese poder para replegar el ataque de los villanos al U.S.J]

Todos los Héroes profesionales estaban estupefactos al ver el poder del chico que detuvo a los villanos que hace semanas.

Devuelta en la batalla, Izuku se había dado la vuelta para encarar a su oponente,su mirada era afilada y sería,que transmitía una furia increíble,shinso por su parte no podía creer lo que veía,pero el trataba de mantener la calma así que comenzó a hablar.

Shinso: ¿Porque?,no deberías ser capaz de moverte a tu libertad,¿Que diablos hiciste?.

Izuku: si intentas hacerme hablar para controlar mi mente otra vez, lamento decirte que ya no te funcionará.

Shinso: ¡¿Q-Que dices?!

Pero entonces los ojos de Shinso se abrieron con fuerza, puesto que al momento de usar su Quirk para intentar controlar mente de Izuku,este no tuvo el más mínimo efecto.

Shinso: no,es imposible,¿Como?

Izuku: yo tampoco lo comprendo muy bien,pero creo que es por qué mi fuerza de voluntad es mas poderosa que tu Quirk.

Ante esa respuesta,Shinso solo apretó los puños con frustración y enojó.

Por su parte Izuku comenzo a caminar tranquilamente hacia Shinso.

Izuku: shinso,este combate a terminado. tu mejor que nadie entiende que no podrás vencerme en una pelea mano a mano y no quiero lastimarte innecesariamente, así que te lo pido amablemente,sal del cuadrilátero.

Shinso bajo su mirada mientras seguía apretando sus puños con aún mas fuerza,pero una vez que Izuku estuvo a un par de metros de el,dijo.

Shinso: gracias a mi Quirk, siempre he estado detrás de los demás.¡Alguien bendecido como tú jamás podría entenderlo! ¿Verdad?...

en ese momento comenzo a caminar hacia Izuku, rápidamente mientras alzaba el puño.

Shinso: ¡Alguien que fue bendecido con un Quirk ideal! ¡Alguien con el poder de alcanzar su meta!

Entonces, cuando Shinso se detuvo justo frente a Izuku este le dió un golpe con toda su fuerza,pero como era de esperarse Izuku ni se inmutó.

Izuku: es cierto Shinso,yo fuí bendecido... fuí bendecido gracias a otros...

En ese momento Izuku extendio su mano abierta al abdomen de Shinso.

Izuku: fue gracias a mi familia,mis amigos y la mujer que yo amo,que logró encontrar la fuerza suficiente para superar mis límites una y otra vez,¡En ningún momento,he creído que llegue a dónde estoy por mi propia!

todos los espectadores, incluyendo a sus compañeros, maestros, amigos y familia, estaban conmovidos por las palabras del joven saiyajin.

Izuku: y es por ellos Shinso...Que tengo prohibido perder.

entonces Izuku expulsó una ráfaga transparente ki al abdomen de Shinso,no con la fuerza suficiente para herirlo gravemente, pero si lo suficiente como para dejarlo sin aliento y sacándolo de la arena.

Midnight: Shinso a caído fuera de los límites de la arena,El ganador de este encuentro es Izuku Midoriya.

el público comenzó a ovacionar a Izuku con aun mas fuerza que antes, mientras que sus amigos por fin podían respirar tranquilos al ver su victoria.

[Present mic: en las finales,el primero en avanzar a la segunda ronda es Izuku Midoriya de la clase 1-A.]

Uraraka: estaba muy nerviosa.

Lida: inclinar la balanza a su favor,no esperaría nada menos del presidente de la clase.

Bakugo: ese maldito deku,no hace mas que darles sustos a todos.

Kaminari: tu también te veías preocupado por su combate.

Bakugo: ¡Cierra la boca,cara de idiota!

[Present mic: ¡Yahoo!,¡Fue un tranquilo pero emocionante primer encuentro,un aplauso para los dos jóvenes que dieron un combate tan memorable!]

* * *

 **Devuelta con Izuku.**

Aún después de que la pelea terminara las palabras de Shinso aún permanecían en la cabeza de Izuku.

 _"Shinso: ¡Alguien bendecido como tu jamás podría entenderlo!_

Así que antes de retirarse Izuku se acerco shinso y le pregunto.

Izuku: Shinso, quería preguntar,¿Porque quieres ser un héroe?

Shinso,se sorprendió un poco por tan repentina pregunta por parte de Izuku,pero el simplemente se dio la vuelta y dijo mientras se retiraba.

Shinso: no se puede hacer nada con las cosas que anhelas.

Izuku, no podía evitar sentir un poco de lastima por Shinso,el no podía imaginarse el sentimiento que sería ver su sueño de ser héroe frustrado justo frente a el, pero justo antes de retirarse también, Izuku escuchó algo que le devolvería su sonrisa.

Estudiante#1: ¡Shinso, eres realmente genial!

Justo,sobre la entrada del túnel,se encontraban los compañeros de clase de Shinso.

estudiante#2: ¡Increíble trabajo!

Estudiante#3: ¡Estaba realmente emocionado!

Estudiante#4: ¡Eres la estrella de Estudios Generales!

Shinso,no sabía cómo reaccionar a eso,era la primera vez en su vida que recibía verdaderos halagos,por parte de alguno de sus compañeros de clase.

Estudiante#5: ¡Diste una gran pelea contra el chico que a quedado en primer lugar hasta ahora!

Estudiante#1: pero además...

El estudiante señalo con el pulgar a los héroes detras de el.

Heroe#1: ese Quirk funcionaría bien contra los villanos,me gustaría tenerla.

Heroína: los de la U.A,deben ser muy tontos si lo tienen en estudios generales.

Héroe#2: bueno la U.A, recibe cientos de solicitudes cada año,no hay mucho que se pueda hacer.

Heroe#3: al final fue la diferencia en experiencia de cobate,¿verdad?

Héroe#4:si,eso término marcando una gran diferencia.

Heroe#3: que desperdicio

Estudiante#1: ¿Lo escuchaste Shinso? ¡Eres increíble!

Shinso se quedo totalmente quieto durante unos segundos, tratando de mantener bajo control sus emociones, hasta que dijo.

Shinso: Dependiendo de los resultados, considerarán transferirnos al curso de Héroes. Recuerda esto,aun si no lo logre esta vez, definitivamente no voy a rendirme.¡Entraré al curso de Héroes,me graduare y me convertiré en un héroe mejor que ustedes!

Izuku: y yo te estaré esperando con ansias, no puedo esperar para tener una revancha contigo,Shinso.

Después de esas palabras, Izuku volvió a su estado basé y se dirigió a reunirse con sus amigos.

Shinso: (Izuku midoriya,yo jamás me he interesado en tener amigos,pero ahora creo tu eres lo mas cercano a un amigo que he tenido. mas te vale no peeder)

* * *

 **un rato más tarde.**

Izuku se encontraba en estos momentos en la enfermería junto a su padre y All might, aunque no parecía tener ninguna herida,ellos crelleron que sería mejor asegurarse.

R Girl: bueno, físicamente te encuentras bien,no tienes heridas o lesiones ningún tipo,asi que mi sugerencia es que te relajes y trastes de guardar tus fuerzas para tu próximo combate.

Izuku: gracias Recovery girl...

Izuku miro la palma de su mano unos instantes, hasta que por fin le dirigió la palabra a su maestro.

Izuku: ahora que recuerdo All migiht,tuve una visión...

eso pareció llamar la atención de ambos Héroes.

Izuku: No sé cuántas había, diría que talvez ocho o nueve,pero en cuanto yo me había resignado y había aceptado mi derrota...esa visión apareció, junto con las palabras del señor vegeta y me dieron el poder la fuerza de voluntad necesaria para superar el lavado de cerebro de shinso pero entré ellas logré reconocerte.

eso dejo sorprendidos tanto a All might como a shallot.

Izuku: ¿Dígame, ésas personas eran...los usuarios anteriores del One for all?

All might: así es. en mis años de juventud,yo también solía verlos en algunas ocasiones. Eso es una señal de que ya estas comprendiendo mejor el One for all.

Izuku: ¿A que te refieres?

All might: es como un secreto o algo que dejaron en el All for one,no es algo con la intención de interferir contigo o tu puedas interferir con ellos. en otras palabras,no fue la visión lo que se encargó de dicipar el lavado de cerebro, fue cuando visite esa visión,tu gran fuerza de voluntad te permitió sobreponerte al lavado de cerebro del joven Shinso.

Izuku se quedó pensando unos cuantos intanstes la explicación de su maestro, pero el solo pudo responder con decepción.

Izuku: esa es una respuesta insatisfactoria.

Con esa simple respuesta All might callo de espaldas,pero para terminar con la incomodidad shallot rápidamente cambio él tema.

Shallot: Mejor no le des tantas vueltas a eso,y por cierto,¿no tienes que ir a ver el siguiente enfrentamiento?

Con eso Izuku, rápidamente agradeció a recovery girl una vez, antes de salir corriendo a las gradas para reunirse con sus amigos para ver el próximo combate.

* * *

 **En otro lugar.**

En otra parte del coliseo,Todoroki ya se encontraba con rumbo a la arena para comenzar con su combate .

Todoroki: (Asi que Midiriya ganó,¿huh?)

Pero al dar vuelta en uno de los corredores se detuvo en seco, debido a que había alguien frente a el.

Todoroki: Apártate,me estorbas.

esa persona no era otro que su padre,el actual héroe número dos Endeavor, quien lo veía con seriedad y enojó.

Endeavor: Estas actuando vergonzosamente,Shoto.

Todoroki ignoró las palabras de su padre y trató de seguir con su camino,pero el héroe de fuego siguió hablando.

Endeavor: si usarás el poder de tu lado izquierdo, habrías obtenido una victoria aplastante en la carrera de obstáculos y la batalla de caballería. ya tuve suficiente con tu fase de rebeldía. Es tu deber el superar a All might.

Todoroki seguía caminando sin mirar a Endeavor,pero las palabras de su padre no hacían mas que endurecerlo mas y mas,ya que el seguía apretando con fuerza sus puños y dientes.

Endeavor: ¿no lo entiendes? Eres diferente a tus hermanos,¡Eres mi obra maestra!

Todoroki: ¿eso es todo lo que tienes que decir,maldito?, yo ganaré y avanzare usando únicamente el poder de mi mamá. No pienso depender jamás de tú poder en una pelea

Endeavor: pues eso no te a funcionado hasta ahora...asi que pronto alcanzarás el límite de ese poder.

Después de algunos minutos, Izuku había vuelto a las gradas, junto con Momo y sus amigos, estaban a la espera del siguiente combate.

[Present mic: ¡lamentamos la espera¡ Los siguientes en luchar son... ¡Estos chicos!]

En la plataforma se podían ver a Sero, quien estaba haciendo algunos estiramientos de brazos aunque se encontraba algo nervioso,al ver a Todoroki, quién tenía una mirada sombría y amenazadora. Hasta Izuku, desde las gradas podía sentir que el Ki de todoroki, transmitía una enorme irá.

[Present mic: ¡El es bueno,¿Pero que pasa con esa expresión tan simple de la que no puede deshacerse?...

Sero: que cruel.

[Present mic: del curso de Héroes,Sero Hanta. Versus. ¡El quedó segundo en las preliminares! ¡El es my fuerte,no por nada entró por recomendación! ¡Igualmente del curso de Héroes,Todoroki Shoto!]

Desde las gradas, Izuku y Bakugo,no apartaban su vista de Todoroki, ambos ponían mucha atención a cualquier movimiento que el hiciera,con la esperanza de aprender sus movimientos.

[Present mic: ¡Y ahora, iniciemos con la segundo enfrentamiento de las finales!¡Listos...!

Sero: Bueno, siendo sincero no creó poder ganar...

[Present mic:¡Go!

En ese instante,Sero rápidamente envolvió y atrapó con sus cintas a Todoriki quién no se molestó en hacer el mas mínimo esfuerzo para evitarlo.

Sero: pero tampoco me dejare ganar.

Sero comenzó a girar mientras sujetaba con fuerza las cintas para arrastrar fuera a todoroki

[Present mic: un ataque sorpresa que busca empujar a su oponente fuera del limite¡ ¡¿Crees que esa sea la mejor opción para esta situación?!]

El resto de la clase A miraba con sorpresa y confusión el comportamiento de Todoroki,pero entonces Izuku,pudo sentir como el Ki de todoroki se incrementó de un momento a otro e instintivamente se paro de su asiento y se puso frente a Momo.

Todoroki: perdon por esto.

Fue en ese instante ,cuando el suelo bajo los pies de todoroki se congeló y en un instante el había creado un inmenso iceberg que no solo había atrapado a Sero,sino que también había cubierto una tercera parte del estadio.

Todo el mundo estaba en shock,nadie ni siquiera el propio Present mic podía describir con palabras lo que había pasado frente a sus ojos, mientras Todoroki fácilmente logro liberarse de sus ataduras, gracias a que estás se encontraban totalmente congeladas y quebradizas.

Sero: creo que exageraste un poco,¿no te parece?

Esas palabras trajeron devuelta a la realidad midnight, quien no paraba de temblar, debido a que la mitad derecha de su cuerpo se encontraba atrapada por el hielo.

Mindnight: Sero,¿te puedes mover?

Sero: no, definitivamente no.

Midnight: el participante Sero a quedado totalmente inmovilizado,el ganador del segundo combate es Todoroki Shoto.

la gente aún se encontraban realmente sorprendidos como para seguir ovacionado a Todoroki.

Todoroki: lo lamento,me excedì... estaba muy molesto.

Sero: no te preocupes,solo sácame por favor.

Todoroki estaba a punto de usar su lado izquierdo para descongelar a Sero,pero se detuvo,en cuanto noto que el hielo comenzó a vibrar y a agrietarse hasta que que se destruyó por completo convirtiéndose en copos de escarcha.

Tidoroki no comprendía lo que acababa de pasar,pero en cuanto alzó la vista, vió a Izuku, rodeado por un aura blanca transparente mientras extendía su mano, lo que daba a entender que el lo había destruido.

Todoroki: Midoriya.

Izuku bajo la mirada e hizo contacto visual con todoroki,todos quiénes los observaban, podían entender a la perfección lo que se decían con sus miradas,esto era un desafío a pelear.

 **Continuará...**


	14. Izuku vs Todoroki

**Libérate de las cadenas de tu pasado, Izuku vs** **Todoroki**

* * *

 **Un tiempo después**

Después de una breve pausa los combates prosiguieron con normalidad,el siguiente combate fue entre Kaminari e Ibara Shiozaki

El combate termino rápidamente con la victoria de Ibara,ya que la electricidad de Kaminari fue inútil contra las enredaderas de su cabeza.

 _Shiozaki Ibara_

 _Quirk: enredadera_

 _~Las enredaderas de su cabeza son extensibles, también son removibles. Mientras se asegure de recibir agua y sol, estás crecerán casi inmediatamente.~_

El próximo combate fue el de Lida Tenya contra Hatsume Mei,Lida fue el ganador del combate debido a que Hatsume solo aprovecho el combate y la fácil disposición de Lida, únicamente para presentar sus inventos frente a todos y una vez echó eso se rindió, dejando a lida prácticamente en ridículo.

El combate siguiente fué el de Mina vs Aoyama ,pero la victoria término siendo de Mina, usando su conocimiento sobre el Quirk de su compañero, simplemente tuvo concentrarse en esquivar todos sus ataques hasta que esté alcanzará su límite, después de eso derrotar a Aoyama fue muy sencillo.

despues de eso fué combate de Momo contra Tokoyami, dónde tokoyami resultó ser el ganador.Aún que Momo,fuese una chica hábil y muy inteligente,la fuerza y la agresividad de los ataques de Tokoyami,no le dieron oportunidad para pensar una estrategia lo suficientemente rápido y antes de darse cuenta ella había sido empujada fuera de la arena. Después de esa derrota,Momo se sentía muy avergonzada y decepcionada de si misma,pero Izuku quién al igual que ella había echó,la había estado observando desde el túnel y no esperó ni un segundo para consolarla y reconfortarla,ahora más que nunca,Momo agradecía tener a Izuku a su lado.

El siguiente combate fue de Kirishima vs Tetsutetsu,este combate fue uno my reñido,dado que ambos combatientes no solo tenían Quirks similares,sino que también sus estilos de pelea eran casi idénticos por lo que su combate término en un empate,pero debido a que eso no era algo aceptable, terminaron decidiendo al ganador con una competencia de pulsó y al final Kirishima fue el vendedor.

y por último siguió el combate entre Uraraka y Bakugo,no hubo mucho que decir hacerca de éste combate, aunque Uraraka tomo la iniciativa y fué la primera en atacar,su estrategia dependía en lograr tocar a su rival,pero el debido a la gran diferencia en poder, habilidades y experiencia en combate,Bakugo obtuvo una victoria aplastante, aunque el debía admitir que Uraraka lo puso contra las cuerdas durante la segunda mitad del combate.

En estos momentos, Izuku y Momo, estaban en la sala de espera de participantes, originalmente ellos habían ido ahí para apensar en una estrategia para Izuku,que lo ayudase contra Todoroki,pero ellos olvidaron eso en el instante que vieron a su amiga Uraraka.

Izuku: Uraraka-san,¿Que haces aquí,no deberías estar en la enfermería?

Momo: no deberías forzar demasiado tu cuerpo, sería mejor que descansaras un poco más.

Uraraka: les agradezco que se preocupen por mi chicos,pero lo único que siento es un poco de frustración, realmente subestime a Bakugo-kun.

Izuku: no te preocupes por eso,pero debo decir que diste un un combate asombroso ahí.

Uraraka comenzó a rascarse la parte trasera de su cabeza debido a que se sentía feliz y un poco avergonzada por el cumplido de su amigo.

Uraraka: Vamos,no es para tanto,yo se que realmente no hice gran cosa, a bakugo-kun le fue muy sencillo derrotarme.

Momo: te equivocas Uraraka-san,Bakugo te tomó encerio desde un principio, conoce muy bien tus capacidades y no se dió el lujo de subestimarte, además durante la segunda mitad del encuentro lograste ponerlo contra las cuerdas y eso ya es decir mucho.

Izuku: así es Uraraka, realmente eres alguien increíble, así que no vallas a pensar lo contrario.

Uraraka: chicos...

Uraraka estaba al borde de las lágrimas, por las conmovedoras palabras de sus amigos y aunque realmente le hacían sentir mejor,no podía evitar sentir había decepcionado a restó de sus compañeros y en especial a sus padres.

Pero en ese momento la puerta de la enfermería se habrio y un visitante inesperado apareció era nada más y nada menos que Bakugo.

Izuku: kacchan,¿Qué haces aquí?

Bakugo: solo vine a devolverte ésto...

dijo mientras extendía su mano hacia Uraraka,para darle su chaqueta deportiva la cual tenía una marca de quemadura el la parte de la espalda, producto de una de las explociones de Bakugo.

Uraraka: gra-gracias Bakugo-kun,casi la había olvidado.

Bakugo: hm,no es nada...

en eso Bakugo, comenzó a retirarse de la enfermería pero de pronto se detuvo frente a la puerta y miró levemente sobre su hombro y dijo.

Bakugo: espero que te mejores pronto cara redon... quiero decir, Uraraka.

Dijo Bakugo con un leve rubor en sus mejillas mientras este salía de la habitación,eso no paso por alto por Izuku y Momo.

Izuku: vaya estoy desconcertado. nunca había visto que Kacchan llamará a nadie por su nombre,ni siquiera a mí.

Momo: parece ser que tiene una muy buena impresión de tí,Uraraka-san.

El rostro de Uraraka, adoptó un tono rojo brillante,ante las palabras de su amiga,"¿Realmente ella significa eso para Bakugo?",pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una llamada entrante desde su teléfono y al ver el nombre del número su expresión cambio de inmediato.

Uraraka: Deku-kun,Momo-san,debo contestar esta llamada,¿les importa si yo...?

Izuku: no, está bien, Igual mi combate es el próximo, será mejor que vaya de una vez.

Momo: yo también ya debo volver a las gradas,te estaré apartando un lugar.

Uraraka: gracias.

Una vez que Izuku y Momo abandonaron la habitación,Uraraka contesto su teléfono mientras trataba de mantener la calma.

Uraraka: Hola papá.

 **Mientras con Izuku.**

En este momento, Izuku estaba caminó hacia la arena de combate y aunque trataba de concentrarse en su próximo combate,el no podía dejar de pensar en la plática que tuvo con Todoroki.

" _Basicamente, busqué pelear contigo para demostrarle a maldito viejo lo que puedo hacer sin usar el Quirk que heredé de el...No...Le demostraré que lo rechazó totalmente, ganando el primer lugar sin usar mi lado izquierdo"_

Izuku no podía evitar sentir algo de pena por Todoroki,pero sin importar lo importante que fuese esa victoria para Todoroki,su orgullo no le permitía dejarse vencer, pero tampoco podía aceptar una victoria contra alguien que se está conteniendo.

Izuku,estaba tan consentrado en sus pensamientos que no se percató a tiempo de la presencia de la persona que se puso en su camino..

Izuku: ¡Endeavor!...¿Que esta haciendo aquí?

Dijo Izuku totalmente sorprendido al ver al héroe de fuego parado justo frente a el, mirándolo directamente con la misma expresión sería de siempre.

Endeavor: Vi tu pelea. Tienes un Quirk Maravilloso, justo como tu padre,pero puedo ver que el tuyo es superior,me di cuenta al momento que te transformaste y liberaste todo ese poder.

Izuku aún se encontraba un poco exaltado y la atemorizante presencia del héroe no le ayudaba, ahora mismo lo único que Izuku quería era salir de ahí.

Izuku: gracias... supongo,pero ya debo irme,mi combate esta por empezar.

Endeavor: El deber de mi hijo Shoto,es superar a All might y Ozaru, su enfrentamiento contra ti sera no una prueba muy instructiva. Así que no te contengas.

En ese momento las palabras de todoroki resonaron en la mente de Izuku y su temor hacia el héroe #2,fue opacado por una enorme ira, Izuku se dió la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia Endeavor e hizo algo que nadie mas en su sano juicio hubiera hecho... golpeó en el rostro al héroe profesional mandandolo a volar hacia el final del pasillo.

Izuku:¡Escúchame y escúchame bien anciano de porquería,primero no soy tu chico de los mandados, así que no pienses que puedes darme órdenes. Segundo,tu no tienes ningún derecho de obligar a Todoroki a cumplir tu maldito sueño, así como yo no soy mi padre o All might, Todoroki no es usted.

El héroe de fuego no dijo ni una sola palabra,en vez de eso adoptó una pose de ataque mientras avivaba las llamas de su cuerpo, Izuku también tomó posición de combate y ambos se abalanzaron el uno contra el otro,pero justo antes que sus puños chocarán,alguien los detuvo.

Endeavor: ¿huh?,tu...

Izuku: papá...

En efecto, quien los había detenido era Shallot, quien sujetaba los puños de ambos con sus manos y con un poco de su fuerza los empujó, haciendo que ambos guerreros retrocedieran alejándose uno del otro.

Endeavor: apártate de mi camino Ozaru,tu hijo comenzó esta pelea.

Izuku: y con gusto la terminaré,asi que por favor papá,no interfieras

Shallot dirigió su mirada a su hijo mientras y le daba una furiosa mirada,para Izuku,esta era la primera vez que veía esa mirada en su padre,claro que el ya se había molestado con el en muchas ocasiones en el pasado,pero esta era la primera vez que lo veía de esa manera,era una mirada fría, imponente y muy intimidante,al ver esa expresión en la cara de su padre, Izuku se congelo y no se atrevió a decir una palabra mas.

Shallot: esta pelea se terminó, será mejor que te retires de aquí, Endeavor.

Endeavor: tch,no hasta que le haya enseñado a éste mocoso un poco de respeto.

Shallot: Izuku recibirá un escarmiento por esto, pero no de tí.

Endeavor: no lo repetire, apártate de mi camino.

Shallot: ¿o que? ¿También pelearas conmigo?, adelante, atrévete a desafiar a tu sempai, **( Quien no sepa el significado de"sempai" es un término utilizado por estudiantes para referirse a otros estudiantes de grado superior o con mayor antigüedad)** ,como en los viejos tiempos,¿no Enji-kun?

Endeavor se mantuvo en silencio y solo se limitó a mirar a Shallot con ira, pero después de unos instantes se calmó y se dió medía vuelta pero antes de marcharse dijo.

Endeavor: por está vez te lo dejaré pasar, pero la próxima vez,no esperes que papi esté ahí para salvarte.

justo después de decir eso, Endeavor se alejó dejando sólos a ambos saiyajin.

Izuku: papá lo lamen...

Shallot: ya hablaremos mas tarde, ahora será mejor que te des prisa,el combate esta apunto de comenzar.

Izuku no dijo nada y obedeció a su padre sin rechistar,Shllot simplemente dejo salir un suspiro en señal de frustración mientras volvía a su asiento en el balcón de los profesores.

 **[** **Present mic: ¡Gracias a todos por esperar! ¡El Primer enfrentamiento de la segunda ronda es uno grande!** **]**

Mientras present mic comenzaba con las introducciones,anbos combatientes subían a la arena.

 **[Present mic: El hombre que obtuvo una gran victoria en la primera ronda y literalmente dejo a todo el público congelado...¡Del curso de héroes, Todoroki shoto!]**

Todoroki subió a la arena mientras era ovacionado por todo el público,el miró al frente y vió a Izuku mirándolo directamente con una gran determinación.

 **[Present mic: El otro,es el chico que no ha dejado de asombrar a todos con sus increíbles habilidades, quien obtuvo la victoria en los anteriores eventos...¡También del curso de Héroes, Izuku Midoriya!]**

Todoroki: estás aquí.

Izuku: Te lo dije,¿no es asi? Debo corresponder a los sentimientos de todos aquellos que me apoyan,¡Yo te derrotare!

En las gradas,toda la clase A, miraba con mucha atención preguntandose que pasará en este combate.

Lida: Tokoyami,¿Que opinas de éste combate?

Tokoyami: todo depende de que tan efectivo sea el hielo de Todoroki contra Midoriya.

Momo: estoy de acuerdo, Todoroki es muy hábil y sabe como manejarse estando bajo presión...Pero,Izu-kun párese ser casi invulnerable a casi todo tipo de ataque, además de que es muy poderoso, ya sea mano a mano o a larga distancia.

Uraraka: en pocas palabras,Deku-kun es quien tiene la ventaja.

* * *

 **En algún lugar**

Desde algún lugar desconocido,Shigaraki seguia observando el festival deportivo desde su computadora,pero el no se encontraba solo, detrás de el había una persona vistiendo un tiraje elegante negro y su rostro era ocultado por la oscuridad de aquella habitación.

¿?: presta mucha atención y prepárate,Shigaraki Tomura, ellos se convertirán en un obstáculo para ti en el futuro.

shigaraki: hm,son solo basura.

* * *

 **En la casa Midoriya**

En el hogar de la familia Midoriya,Inko veía con mucha atención el festival deportivo en compañía del Dios de la destrucción,Bills y su asistente Wiss, justo al lado de Inko había una papelera que estaba a topé de pañuelos mojados por sus lágrimas, debido a la felicidad y a la preocupación que sentía al ver a su hijo.

* * *

 **Devuelta a la batalla.**

 **[Present mic: En éste festival de primer año, ambos han mostrado actuaciones de primera clase! ¡Son como dos Titanes luchando el uno contra el otro!**

En eso ambos jóvenes tomaron postura de combate y se prepararon para comenzar.

 **[Present mic: ¡Ahora... Izuku vs Todoroki...Empiecen!]**

Todoroki fué el primero en atacar,al crear un gran pilar de hielo que avanzaba rápidamente hacia Izuku,pero este anticipo ese movimiento por parte de Todoroki y lanzó un golpe al aire..

Izuku: "¡Delaware Smash!

La presión del aire fue tan poderosa que hizo añicos el hielo, Todoroki creo otro pilar un poco mas grande que el detrás suyo,para evitar salir volando por la onda de choque.

por otra parte,las personas en las gradas cubrían sus rostros para protegerse de las fuertes y heladas ventiscas producto de la colisión entre ambos ataques.

Todoroki:(tch, esperaba que mi hielo fuera mas veloz que el)

Todoroki volvió su vista hacia Izuku listo para atacar una vez mas,pero este ya no se encontraba ahí,fue que entonces sintió un penetrante dolor en su costado Derecho y al bajar la vista vió a Izuku hundiendo su puño en el abdomen de Todoroki.

 **[Present mic: ¡Fue tan veloz que no puede verlo,el participante Midoriya en un instante logro asestar un poderoso golpe al estómago de** **Todoroki!]**

Izuku retiró su puño y Todoroki calló de rodillas mientras sujetaba el punto donde el puño de Izuku lo había golpeado, mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento con todoas sus fuerzas.

Todoroki, pudo observar que Izuku había bajado su guardia después de aquel ataque, así que hizo leve movimiento con su talón derecho en un intento de atacar a Izuku,pero por desgracia el pudo leer sus movimientos fácilmente y antes de que Todoroki pudiese atacar lo mando a volar al otro extremo de la arena con una patada en la quijada.

Todo el público veía la pelea con asombro, parecía que Todoroki estaba totalmente indefenso ante los ataques de Izuku,pero los mas sorprendidos eran sus compañeros,ya que nunca habían visto a Izuku comportarse de esa manera durante esa pelea.

Mina: no les parece que midoriya-san,esta actuando de manera extraña.

Lida: si,el nunca lástima a sus oponentes mas de lo necesario el siempre buscá acabar la pelea lo mas rápidamente posible.

Bakugo: ¿son idiotas...?

casi toda la clase volteó a ver a Bakugo quién comenzó a hablar sin apartar la mirada de la pelea.

Bakugo: ¿Acaso son idiotas?

Kirishima: ¿De que estás hablando bakugo?

Bakugo; ¿Es que acaso no lo notan en los movimientos de Deku?

nadie comprendía a que se refería, hasta que Momo fue la siguiente en hablar.

Momo: después de que Izu-kun ataca, se detiene dandole a Todoroki oportunidad de contra atacar,pero cuando Todoroki usa su hielo el vuelve a responder,como si no fuese lo que Izu-kun esperará.

Mientras en la pelea, Todoroki se ponía de pie después de recibir aquella pada y sin perder tiempo comenzó a atacar a Izuku con mas pilares de hielo que venían de múltiples direcciones, pero el joven saiyajin fácilmente podía anticiparse a esos ataques y con gran maestría pudo esquivarlos fácilmente. Después de eso, Izuku arremetió contra Todoroki, quién creó un gran muro de hielo frente a el intentando frenar el avance de su contrincante,pero de nada sirvió ya que Izuku lo atravesó como si fuese aire y atacó a Todoroki con una poderosa combinación de golpes atacando su cabeza,torso y abdomen, pero para ser mas precisó su lado derecho.

Bakugo: creo es bastante obvio, viendo como se centra en atacar el lado derecho de mitad y mitad.

Uraraka: ¿"lado derecho"?...

Lida: ¡No medigas que Midoriya-san intenta...!

Bakugo: así es. Deku quiere forsar a mitad y mitad a usar su lado izquierdo

devuelta a la batalla, Izuku seguía atacado sin piedad a Todoroki, quien por su parte trataba de encontrar una manera de contraatacar,pero por mas que lo hacia no parecía haber ningún punto débil en la técnica de Izuku. Después de algunos segundos, Izuku conectó un uppercut que levantó a Todoroki varios metros por los aires fuera de los límites de la arena.

 **[Present mic: parece ser que Todoroki caera fuera de la arena, creo ya podemos anunciar al ganador de este encuentro]**

Todoro,en este punto ya se había resignado,estando en medio del aire no podía usar su hielo para volver a la arena de combate y con todo el daño recibido no podría seguir usando su lado izquierdo por mucho,lo único que le quedaba era aceptar la derrota.

Pero justo antes de tocar el suelo, Todoroki se quedó suspendido en el aire y al mirar al frente puedo ver a Izuku sujetándolo de la chaqueta deportiva mientras flotaba en el aire.

 **[Present mic: ¡No lo puedo creer, Izuku Midoria a evitado que el participante Todoroki quedará descalificado!]**

Todos los espectadores estaban confundidos y algunos comenzaron a murmurar entre ellos.

Todoroki no comprendía que estaba sucediendo, "Izuku ya tenía la Pelea ganada,¿porque iba a salvarlo?" era la pregunta que sonaba en su cabeza,pero cuando lo miro a la cara,la mirada inexpresiva de Izuku fue reemplazada por una mueca que mostraba una ira a tal grado que se le marcaba una vena en la ciene de su cabeza, mientras apretaba con fuerza los dientes.

Izuku atrajo a Todoroki hacia el con fuerza y le propinó un poderoso cabezazo, mientras grito a todo pulmón.

Izuku:¡¡¡ERES UN MALDITO INSECTO!!!

Después eso, Izuku lanzó a Todoroki devuelta a la arena de combate, mientras por otra parte,Midnight y Cementos,tomaban posiciones por si debían de deter a Izuku.

Todoroki: ¿Porque hiciste eso?,este combate ya esta decidido así que,¿Porque evitaste que callera fuera?

Izuku: no pienso aceptar una victoria contra un oponente que restringe su propia fuerza a propósito...

Todoroki miro sorprendido a Izuku mientras que desde las gradas el padre de Izuku miraba las acciones de su hijo con un poco de intriga.

Izuku: todos y cada uno de nosotros hemos estado dando nuestro mayor esfuerzo y usando todo nuestro poder paragar y estar mas cerca de cumplir nuestros sueños...¡Ser el número uno!

Todoroki se ponía en pie mientras que en su cabeza se repetían las palabras que le había dicho a Izuku horas atrás.

~ _Le demostraré que lo rechazó totalmente, ganando el primer lugar sin usar mi lado izquierdo~_

Izuku: ¡Asi que me enfurece que creas que puedes ganar solo usando la mitad de tu poder! ¡¿Aun si no has podido tocarme?!...

Izuku apreto su puño mientras elevaba su ki y hacia que el estadio se sacudiese una vez más.

Izuku: ¡¡¡Enfrentame con todo lo que tienes!!!

Desde el balcón de los profesores, Shallot tenía una sonrisa en el rostro mientras escuchaba las palabras de su hijo.

Shallot: Izuku,no me digas que estás tratando de salvar a Shoto.

Desde las gradas, Endeavor miraba el combate con mucha atención,pero no pudo evitar pensar en lo que Izuku le había dicho antes.

~así como yo no soy mi padre o All might, Todoroki no es usted.~

Endeavor: ese mocoso

Todoroki comenzó a mirar con furia a Izuku mientras el piso a su alrededor comenzaba congelarse rápidamente.

Toroki: Midoriya,¿Que planeas?,¿"Enfretarte con todo lo que tengo"? ¿Acaso mi maldito viejo te compró o algo así?.

Entonces parecía que Todoroki había recuperado todas sus fuerzas y comenzó a correr directamente hacía Izuku mientras su brazo derecho se comenzaba a cubrirse con hielo.

Todoroki: ahora estoy molesto

Izuku comenzó a sonreír satisfecho,el podía sentir como el ki de Todoroki comenzaba a hacerse mas fuerte que antes,pero aun le disgustaba que Todoroki se negase a usar su lado izquierdo y también podía darse cuenta de que cada vez que Todoroki usaba su hielo sus movimientos se hacían más lentos,lo cuál tampoco pado desapercibido por bakugo, cuando Todoroki estiró su brazo para intentar tocar a Izuku,este se agachó para esquivar el ataque y le asestó un poderoso golpe en el estómago mandándole devuelta a lugar en el que estaba hace unos instantes.

 **[Present mic: ¡Finalmente,un poco de acción por parte de Todoroki!]**

En ese momento Izuku volvió su vista al lado izquierdo de su cuerpo y vio que estaba totalmente congelado. En el momento que Izuku había golpeado a Todoroki,ya sea que fuera su intención o una coincidencia,Todoroki había logrado tocar a Izuku con su mano izquierda.

Todoroki aprovechó que Izuku se encontraba desconcentrado y comenzó a atacar una vez mas. Izuku tardó unos momentos en reaccionar y por poco el fué capaz de esquivar una de las columnas de hielo de Todoroki pero este logró acercarse e intentó tocar a Izuku una vez mas,pero el lo hizo retroceder con una patada,pero al hacerlo Izuku, casi pierde el equilibrio ya que al tener la mitad de su cuerpo congelado le dificultaba moverse con libertad.

Todoroki casi sale de la arena debido aquella potente patada,pero gracias a los restos de su ataque previó pudo frenar a tiempo y una vez volvió a atacar.

Durante un par de minutos el combate entre ambos jóvenes había llegado a un punto muerto, Todoroki utilizaba su hielo como finta mientras intentaba acercarse a Izuku lo suficiente para congelarlo e inmovilizar lo,pero gracias a su gran técnica y sus reflejos superiores,el hacía retroceder a Todoroki, esto se repitio una y otra vez. Una vez mas Izuku hizo retroceder a Todoroki con un golpe cargado con un 5% del One for All y una vez mas Todoroki creó una columna de hielo para detenerse antes de que pudiese salir de la arena.

Ambos adolescentes ya se encontraban cansados y jadeando,en un intento de recuperar aire, Todoroki se encontraba en las últimas, tenía demasiadas heridas y ya casi había sobrepasado el límite del hielo que era capaz de crear,pero Izuku tampoco se encontraba en tan buen estado,El hielo en su cuerpo ya comenzaba a tener un efecto negativo en sus extremidades ya que podía sentir como su brazo y pierna izquierda comenzaban se entumian y perdía movilidad,lo que le impedía prevenir y esquivar los ataques de Todoroki.

Izuku: je je, creo que realmente subestime las habilidades de Todoroki,y pensar que me a puesto en éstos aprietos con solo usar su lado derecho

Todoroki:¡Midoriya dime porque...¿Porque vas tan lejos?!

Izuku: porque, quiero cumplir con las expectativas de todos... quiero ser capaz de sonreír y corresponderles para ser un asombroso héroe,¡Eso es lo que quiero ser!...

Aquellas palabras hicieron que un viejo recuerdo el cuál Todoroki creía haber olvidado comenzará a volver a su mente. Era uno de los pocos recuerdos de su infancia dónde el y su madre aún podían sonreír,pero ese pensamiento fue interrumpido por el puño de Izuku golpeándolo en el estómago y mandando lo a volar varios metros.

Izuku: ¡Es por eso que!..¡Todos estamos esforzándonos! Es imposible que comprenda todas tus circunstancias o tu resolución...Pero,comvertirte en el héroe número uno,sin dar todo de tí, únicamente solo para rechazar a tu padre...¡Pienso que ya debes dejarte de estupideces!

Todoroki miro directamente a Izuku totalmente desconcertado, mientras que mas y mas recuerdos volvían a su memoria.

Ahora, Todoroki se veía a si mismo, devuelta en el gimnasio de su casa,el estaba de rodillas tosiendo al lado de un charco de vomito mientras sujetaba su estómago y frente a el se encontraba su padre con el puño alzado y viéndolo con seriedad.

* * *

 **Flash back**

 _~Endeavor: ¡Levántate!...Si eres derrotado por algo como ésto, olvídate de derrotar a All might. Ni siquiera podrás derrotar a los villanos de poca monta..._ _~_

 _¿?: ¡Detente,por favor! ¡El apenas tiene cinco años!_ _Grito una mujer que corrió a ayudar a Todoroki._

 _~Endeavor:¡El ya tiene cinco años, así que apártate de mi camino!_ _Dijo furioso el héroe de fuego al momento de abofetear a la mujer, Todoroki lavanto la mirada y al mirar la escena dijo entre lágrimas._

 _~Todoroki: ¡Mamá!..._

* * *

 **Presente**

* * *

Devuelta en el presente, Izuku comenzó a correr hacia Todoroki con la intención de atacarlo, quien por su parte seguía estando de pie en el mismo lugar viendo directamente al joven Saiyajin,al mismo tiempo el lado derecho del cuerpo de Todoroki comenzaba ser cubierto por una capa de hielo.

Todoroki: Callate...

* * *

 **flash back**

* * *

 _En este recuerdo, Todoroki se encontraba en su habitación, llorando en los brazos de su madre, mientras ella hacía lo posible por consolarlo._

 _~Todoroki: no quiero, mamá...yo...yo...¡Yo no quiero ser como papá! ¡No quiero ser alguien como el que te golpea!_

 _La madre de Todoroki comenzó a acariciar su cabeza tratando de reconfortarlo._

 _~¿?:pero quieres ser un héroe,¿Verdad?... está bien que seas uno. Mientras sientas fuertemente que quieres serlo en el futuro._

* * *

 **Presente**

Una vez mas, Izuku golpeó a Todoroki en el estómago mandandolo a volar varios metros,pero Todoroki seguía sin hacer el mas mínimo intento por defenderse, puesto que su mente se encontraba en otro lugar en este momento.

* * *

 **Flash back**

 _Todoroki veia desde el segundo piso a sus hermanos jugando con una pelota, deseando poder unirse a ellos,pero su padre no le permitía disfrutar de actividades como esas._ Endeavor _: no mires éso,shoto,tu eres de un mundo totalmente distinto._

Ahora _el recuerdo de Todoroki había cambiado,a la noche que marco su vida permanentemente._

Todoroki _se había despertado a mitad de la noche,por un ruido en la cosina que había llamado su atención,al acercarse pudo ver a su madre parada frente a la estufa, mientras hablaba por teléfono._

 _¿?: Mama,me estoy volviendo loca...No puedo soportarlo mas. Cada día,el niño se parece más y más cómo él...Shoto... Algunas veces el lado izquierdo de ese niño se ve muy horripilante para mí...No puedo mirarlo mas... Siento que ya no puedo._

Todoroki _: ¿Ma- Mamá?..._

 _Cuando la madre de Todoroki escuchó su voz,esta se congeló,a su vez la tetera comenzó a chillar,la madre de Todoroki lentamente se dió la vuelta y miró a su hijo con expresión de miedo y horror._ _Y una vez el recuerdo de Todoroki cambio._ _Ahora Todoroki estaba_ _de pie recargado contra la pared,la parte superior izquierda de su rostro estaba vendada y frente a el se encontraba su padre Endeavor._

 _~Endeavor: Cielos, tenía que suceder en un momento tan importante..._

 _~Todoroki: ¿Donde está mamá?_

 _~Endeavor: oh,como te lastimó la envié lejos a un hospital._

 _~Todoroki: es tu culpa..._

 _Endeavor se dió la vuelta para ver a su hijo, quien entre lágrimas lo miraba con irá y resentimiento._

 _~Todoroki: Es por tu culpa que mi mamá..._

* * *

 ** _Devuelta al presidente._**

Todoroki se ponía en pie mientras miraba a Izuku caminar tranquilamente hacía el

Todoroki: ¡Yo rechazo...el poder de mí viejo!

Izuku se detuvo y una vez más la vena de su frente comenzó a marcarse mientras hacía una mueca del enojó y apretaba los dientes asta que comenzaron a rechinar.

Izuku: ¡Ese poder es tuyo,¿No?!

En ese momento Todoroki abrió mucho los ojos,esas palabras trajeron a la memoria de Todoroki un último recuerdo.

 _All might: Si ,asi es!,Los niños heredan los Quirks de sus padres..._

Todoroki:(Es verdad, antes de saberlo yo mismo lo había olvidado)

* * *

 **Flash back**

 _Varios días antes de esa noche,Todoroki estaba con su madre viendo en la televisión,una entrevista a All might._

 _All might: pero lo importante no es la conexión de está,si no reconocer tu propia carne y sangre, reconocerte a ti mismo. Eso es lo que quiero decir cuando digo "Yo estoy aquí",¿Ven?_

 _Ese recuerdo fue acompañado por las palabras que su madre le había dicho aquella vez pará tranquilizarlo._

 _¿?: Pero tú quieres ser un héroe,¿verdad?, está bien que quiera serlo...no tienes que ser prisionero de tu sangré,esta bien para tí volverte quien tu quieras ser._

* * *

 **Presente**

Para estás alturas,Izuku ya se había hartado de ésto, así que decidió terminar la batalla con su siguiente ataque y sin perder tiempo se abalanzó contra Todoroki con la intención de golpear su rostro y mandarlo fuera de la arena de combate,pero justo antes de que conectar el golpe,una inmensa llamarada rodeó el cuerpo de Todoroki e hizo retroceder a Izuku, quien al igual que todo los espectadores estaban realmente sorprendidos.

 **[Presente mic: ¡Esto es!...**

Desde las gradas la mayoría de los estudiantes de la clase A, apenas podían abrir levemente sus ojos debido al inmenso calor de las llamas de Todoroki.

Uraraka: aquí esta el fuego...

En ese momento volvió a la memoria de lida, algo que Todoroki le había dicho antes de la batalla de caballería.

~ _Todoroki: yo nunca utilizaré mi izquierda en batalla._

Lida: ¡La uso!

Desde el balcón de los profesores,Los tres hombres Saiyajin miraban la pelea con total atención y sin expresión alguna,El único que se sentía algo nervioso por esto era All might.

All might: (Lo hiciste usar su izquierda... Izuku,¿Acaso estás intentando salvar al joven Todoroki?)...

Devuelta a la batalla entre ambos jovenes, Izuku estaba parado frete al inmenso pilar de Fuego mirando directamente al centro de este o para ser mas preciso a Todoroki, Izuku tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro,por fin había hecho que Todoroki liberará su verdadero poder,pero mas que éso lo había ayudado a dar su primer paso para superar los traumas de su pasado.

Todoroki: Aun cuando tu también buscás la victoria...

En ese momento las flamas comenzaron a atenuar, revelando a Todoroki con una sonrisa,pero mas lo que mas le impresionaba a Izuku era que mientras el lado izquierdo del cuerpo de Todoroki estaba en llamas su lado derecho aun se encontraba cubierto de hielo, Izuku no esperaba que el pudiese usar ambas partes de su poder.

Todoroki: Maldición... Ayudar a tu enemigo...¿Quien demonios esta haciendo estupideces ahora?¡Yo también... Quiero ser un héroe!

Desde las gradas, Endeavor no podía estar más contento,ahora que Todoroki por fin ha comenzado a usar su fuego, el no tenía dudas de que el cumpliría su sueño.

Endeavor: ¡¡¡SHOTO!!!

 **[Present mic: ¿Eh?...**

Todos los espectadores centraron su atención en el héroe de fuego, quien caminaba hasta el borde de las gradas para tener mejor vista de la pelea.

Endeavor: ¡¿Finalmente te has aceptado?! ¡ Bien,eso está bien!¡Todo comienza apartir de ahora! ¡Con mi sangre,me superarás..y cumplirás con mi sueño!

 **[Present mic: ¿Endeavor, gritando repentinamente palabras de apoyó?... parece ser un padre adulador.]**

Devuelta con Izuku,el seguía impresionado por el gran poder que Todoroki exhibía.

Izuku: Increíble, realmente eres alguien sorprendente Todoroki. Ése inmenso calor que has cultivado para derrotarme... tendré que corresponder,¡HAAAAA!

Izuku se transformó en súper saiyajin, haciendo añicos el hielo que cubria el lado derecho de su cuerpo y después creo una esfera de ki verde y amarilla en su mano izquierda y la extendió hacía Todoroki.

Izuku: Terminemos con esto Todoroki-kun.

Todoroki: Todo esté poder...En esta situación... Estás demente...No me vayas a culpar por lo que suceda ahora.

Después de esas palabras, Todoroki comenzó a crear una impresionante cantidad de fuego y hielo al mismo tiempo, mientras que Izuku se preparaba para lanzar su propio ataque.

Todo el público miraba con asombro y con temor la pelea entre ambos jóvenes y ahora que ellos mostraban un poder monstruoso y apunto de ser liberado en este último ataque, nadie podía predecir como terminaría esta pelea.

Pero de repente, cementos toco el suelo con ambas manos mientras comenzaba a crear una varios muros de concreto entre ambos contrincantes.

Cementos: ¡Midnight,si ellos dos continúan de esta manera...!

Midnight: ambos podrían salir seriamente lastimados.

Completo la oración, mientras rasgaba una de las mangas de su traje y comenzaba a liberar su gas somnífero.

Izuku: ¡Ven con todo tu poder, Todoroki! **¡Wild...!**

Todoroki incremento la intencidad de sus flamas y asi derritiendo todas la columnas de hielo a su alrededor.

Todoroki: Midoriya... Grácias

En ese momento Todoroki disparo una poderosa ráfaga de fuego hacia Izuku.

Izuku: **¡Cannon!**

Izuku rápidamente retiró si mano izquierda, dejando la esfera suspendida en el aire un segundo y después la golpeó con su mano derecha,asi disparando una poderosa rafaga de ki.

Los muros de concreto de Cementos,no sirvieron de nada puesto que los ataques de ambos jóvenes los destruyeron de inmediato y al momento que ambos poderes colisionaron lo primero fué un destello blanco de un milisegundo, seguido por una tremenda explosión la cual arrasó toda la arena.

Todos los espectadores,apartaron la mirada para proteger sus ojos del polvo y otros escombros empujados por la onda de choque,los únicos que apenas podían ver algo eran, Goku, Vegeta,Shallot,All might,el resto de los profesores y algunos de alumnos.

Cementos y Midnight se ponían de pie,ya que ambos habían salido volando debido a la explosión y se quedaron anonadados por la magnitud de los daños.

Cementos: solo porque algo sea poderoso,no significa que sea algo bueno,pero esto es increíble.

 **[Present mic:¿Que demonios fué eso...? ¿Que diablos le pasa a tu clase,Eraser?**

Dijo present mic mientras se ponía de pie,ya que había caído de espaldas,debido a la impresión y mientras Aizawa comenzó a explicar el origen de la explosión.

 **[Aizawa: el aire que había sido congelado repentinamente se calentó y se expandió]**

 **[Present mic: ¿Eso creo la explosión? ¿Que tan caliente era?, oye midnight,dime quién ganó]**

Durante unos segundos midnight busco a ambos chicos,pero le era imposible distinguir algo contando humo en el aire,pero una vez que este se disipó lo suficiente, ella pudo verlos y prosedio a anunciar al ganador.

Midnight: el participante Todoroki,ya no pude seguir combatiendo,el ganador es Izuku Midoriya, quién avanza a la tercera ronda.

Entonces el humo se disipó para r completo y el público pudo ver a Izuku aun en super saiyajin de pie casi en los límites de la arena y a Todoroki quien se encontraba inconsciente fuera de los límites.

Todo el estadio se llenó con los gritos y exclamaciones de emoción del público,al ver al jóven Saiyajin salir victorioso de tan increíble batalla,los compañeros de Izuku celebraban su victoria, mientras que Momo solo sonría orgullosa y tranquila al ver a su amado levantar su puño en señal de victoria

aunque tenía leves quemaduras y rasguños en su cuerpo Izuku se encontraba casi intacto, aunque no se podía decir lo mismo de su chaqueta deportiva la cuál ahora no era mas que un montón de tirones de tela que apenas podían una cuarta parte de su torso,no hacía falta decir que mucho del público femenino se sonrojaron al ver el musculoso y muy bien marcado cuerpo de Izuku, Momo solo podía sentir celos y enojó al ver como la mayoría sus compañeras de clase veían a su novio.

Desde el balcón de los profesores,All might dejo salir un gran suspiro en señal de alivio, mientras que Shallot sonreía orgulloso de su hijo por tan magnífico combate.

Goku: increíble,esa pelea fue muy impresionante. Sobretodo ese chico Todoroki,era realmente fuerte.

Vegeta:hmp,no está mal,ese mocoso del fuego es mas o menos decente, aún esta lejos de alcanzar todo su potencial.

Shallot: por supuesto, todos los jóvenes de la clase A, son asombrosos y nuestro deber como profesores res sacar a relucir ese potencial ocultó en ellos.

Shallot volvió a mirar a su hijo, quien en este momento ayudaba a llevar a Todoroki a la enfermería.

Shallot:(Disfruta de tu victoria hijo,pero no te confíes, apenas estas a medio camino de ganar)

 **Continuará...**


	15. Izuku vs Lida

**Una batalla de velocidad, Izuku vs Lida**

Con esta Victoria, Izuku había logrado avanzar a la tercera ronda,pero más que éso el había ayudado a su compañero a superar sus traumas y posiblemente había ganado a un nuevo amigo,pero después tan intenso combate la arena había quedado totalmente destruida, así que se dió un receso mientras era reconstruida.

Mientras ésto pasaba,los héroes profesionales tomaron esta oportunidad pará discutir sobre el combate y sobre el gran poder de Izuku.

Izuku por su parte,se encontraba en estos momentos en la enfermería en compañía de All might,Goku,Vegeta y su padre, mientras era atendido por recovery girl.

R girl: tus heridas no son tan graves, algunos moretones y rasguños, además de leves quemaduras de primer grado,pero nada que yo no pueda arreglar.

Izuku: es bueno oír éso.

R girl: pero,tu amigo por otro lado...

Dijo la pequeña anciana, mientras caminaba a la otra camilla dónde se encontraba Todoroki aun inconsciente.

R girl: el tiene várias costillas rotas,las cuales casi perforan su pulmón, algunos hematomas en su pecho, vientre y brazos, además de sobre agotamiento, creó que pasar de su poder de hielo a fuego,con sus heridas, realmente fué demasiado para su cuerpo.

Izuku se veía bastante angustiado después de oír el diagnóstico de Recobery girl,el era quien había dejado a su compañero en tan mal estado y todo por que su orgullo le exigía que presionará a Todoroki hasta usar su máximo poder,claro que mayormente lo hizo con la intención de ayudarle a superar sus problemas,pero aún así había otras formas de hacerlo sin tener que haber llegado tan lejos.

Shallot, miró la expresión en el rostro de su hijo, así que puso su mano en el hombro de su hijo y como casi cualquier padre haría, trató de animarlo.

Shallot: hey...no te sientas mal por ésto, tu solo querías ayudarlo a superar ese dolor y la oscuridad en su corazón...

Izuku: pero no tenía porque lastimarlo de está manera...yo podría haber...

Shallot: escúchame bien hijo,el camino hacia la autosuperación y la sanación, siempre lleva consigo algo de dolor, ya sea físico o emocional,pero lo importante es saber como sobreponerse y seguir adelante,estoy seguro que aunque el no lo haya dicho,el se a librado un gran peso de encima.

Las palabras de su padre realmente le sirvieron de consuelo y ya podía sentirse mejor consigo mismo,pero aún había algo que lo molestaba.

Izuku: papá yo lamento mucho lo que pasó con Endeavor hacé un rato yo...

All might: joven midoriya,tu padre me informó de lo que sucedió y debo decir que no apruebamos lo que hiciste,lo entendemos a la perfección,pero no significa que sea algo bueno ni de lo que sentirse orgulloso.

Shallot: asi que solo te pediré que tengas un poco mas de autocontrol la próxima vez.

Izuku: si,lo intentaré.

en ese momento la puerta de la enfermería se abrió de golpe y Momo,Uraraka,Lida,Tsuyu y mineta, entraron gritando al mismo tiempo que preguntaban por el y Todoroki.

Tanto Izuku como All might y Shallot,se sorprendieron tanto que podian sentir su sus corazones en su garganta, mientras que Recobery girl,Goku y Vegeta estaban totalmente tranquilos.

Todos: ¡Izu-kun/Midoriya/Deku-kun!

All might: que susto.

Shallot: casi se me sale el alma del susto.

M,U: ¡¿Te encuentras bien?!

Fue lo que ambas chicas preguntaron con gran preocupación por Izuku, mientras se acwrcaban demasiado a el, provocando que el se ruborizara.

Izuku: estoy bien chicas, pero les agradezco la preocupación, además es Todoroki quien esta peor.

Dijo mientras señalaba con el pulgar a Todoroki detrás de el, pero entonces Uraraka y Lida notaron la presencia de los dos hombres desconocidos en la habitación y Izuku comenzó con las presentaciones.

Izuku: déjenme presentarlos, amigos ellos son mi tío,Son Goku...

Goku: Hola, mucho gusto.

Izuku: y su amigo Vegeta.

Vegeta: hmp.

Izuku: ellos me han estado ayudando a mí y a mi padre a entrar y volvernos mas fuertes.

Uraraka: es un placer.

Dijo Uraraka mientras se inclinaba un poco en señal de respeto.

Izuku: disculpen amigos,¿pero que pasó con el próximo combate?

Lida: La plataforma quedó muy dañada después de tu combate, así que se tomará un receso para repararla.

Izuku: lamento haber causado tantos problemas.

Dijo el jóven Saiyajin un poco avergonzado por todos los inconvenientes que le provocó a sus amigos.

Mineta: Esa fue pelea muy aterradora y destructiva Midoriya-kun... ningún pro Héroe querrá contratarte si sigues así.

Dijo Mineta mientras temblaba de miedo y con una mirada de horror en su rostro al recordar la batalla de Izuku contra Todoroki.

Pero entonces, recibió por sorpresa un fuerte golpe en la cabeza por parte de la lengua de Tsuyu.

Tsuyu: no me gusta tu manera de hecharle sal a las heridas

Mineta: ¡Pero si solo estaba diciendo la verdad!

Izuku volvió la mirada hacia el piso,Mineta tenía razón,su forma de actuar duránte la pelea fué muy agresiva y más aún casi la de un villano,¿Que clase de héroe hiba a quererlo en su agencia ahora, después de eso?

Pero,ya sea por casualidad o por obra divina, justo fuera de la enfermería, pasaban dos héroes que estaban llendo al baño y los presentes no pudieron evitar escuchar su plática.

Héroe#1: viste la increíble Pelea de ese chico Midoriya?,me encantaría tener a alguien como él en mí agencia.

Héroe#2:ha ha, bueno pues tendrás que formarte en la fila, oí a casi todos los héroes en las gradas diciendo que lo quieren trabajando con ellos.

Héroe#1: encerio?,que mala suerte, bueno igual lo intentaré, talvez tenga suerte.

Los dos héroes siguieron con su camino ignorando el hecho de que su plática había sido escuchada por el joven en cuestión.

Con lo que el acababa de escuchar los ánimos de Izuku habían regresado y ahora estaba listo para seguir adelante, pero ahora esos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por cierta heroína de edad avanzada, quien comenzó a empujar fuera a los amigos del joven Saiyajin.

R girl: bueno ya es suficiente,estos jóvenes necesitan descansar si quieren recuperarse lo mas pronto posible y ustedes hacen demasiado escándalo, así que vuelvan a las gradas y esperen a que el próximo combate comienze.

Ninguno de los adolescentes se atrevió a contradecir a la vieja heroína y obedecieron,una vez que sus amigos se marcharon Izuku dijo algo en voz baja.

Izuku: lo logré...

~Próximo All might... Novato símbolo de la paz. Izuku Midoriya,Quiero que le digas al mundo "¡Yo estoy aquí!"no~

Izuku: Papá...All might...Lo logré.

All might y shallot le sonrieron a joven, mientras mientras Uno levantaba su pulgar en aprobación y el otro acariciaba su cabeza.

Shallot: si hijo y no podríamos estar mas orgullosos de tí.

Media hora después

Gracias al trabajo de cementos la plataforma de combate había sido reparada rápidamente y el torneo podía proceder con normalidad

El siguiente combate fue entré Lida y Ibara.

el combate acabo en abrir y cerrar de ojos, haciendo uso de su "Recipro burst",Lida saco a Ibara fuera de los límites de la plataforma antes de que ella pudiera siquiera comprender lo que había pasado.

El próximo combate fue entre Tokoyami vs Mina.

Al igual que con Momo,Tokoyami atacó intensamente desde el principio, procurando evitar dañar a Mina,al final "Dark shadow", terminó empujando fuera a Mina sin haberle dado la oportunidad de atacar.

En estos momentos Izuku se dirígia a las gradas para reunirse con sus amigos,pero no estaba solo a su lado lo acompañaba Todoroki quién ya había despertado y recobery girl le había dado de alta.

Izuku: ¿Estas seguro de que ya te encuentras mejor, Todoroki-kun?

Todoroki: si no te preocupes, además ya oíste a Recovery girl,solo necesito tomar las cosas con calma y estaré totalmente curado mañana.

Izuku dio un rápido vistazo a Todoroki y al momento de sentir su ki,este se encontraba en paz y tranquilidad,como si se hubiese sacado un gran peso de encima.

¿?:"Apártate,me estorbas".

Ambos jóvenes miraron al frente y vieron a Endeavor parado al final del corredor, sonriendo satisfactoriamente mientras veía directamente a su hijo.

Izuku estuvo apunto de decir algo a Endeavor,pero Todoroki puso su mano frente a el, haciéndole entender que este no era asunto suyo, Izuku solo asintió continúo caminando.

Izuku: te guarde un lugar.

Antes de marcharse, durante unos segundos,Izuku le dió una mirada furiosa al héroe de fuego y siguió con su camino hacia las gradas.

Endeavor volvió centrar su atención en su hijo, pero ambos se mantuvieron callados por varios segundos,hasta que el héroe número dos, rompió aquel incómodo silencio.

Endeavor: no piensas decir nada?... Necesitas aprender a controlar tu lado izquierdo,solo estás dejando salir tu poder y éso es peligroso. Puede que hallas perdido la pelea, pero me alegro de que hayas dejado por fin tu fase de rebeldía y aceptes mi sangre para convertirte en una versión superior de mi mismo.

Endeavor extendió su mano hacia su hijo con orgullo.

Endeavor: cuando te gradues vendrás a trabajar a mi agencia,yo te llevaré por el caminó de los poderosos.

Todoroki se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos mirando la mano de su padre.

Todoroki: no hay manera de que yo pueda abandonar algo...

La sonrisa de Endeavor desapareció de su rostro siendo reemplazada por una expresión de sorpresa y confusión.

Todoroki: No es algo que pueda ser revertido fácilmente...

En ese momento Todoroki lentamente levanto su mano izquierda a la altura de su pecho y la miró fijamente mientras recordaba el momento en que la uso contra Izuku durante su combate.

Todoroki: Sin embargo...en ese instante...por un momento...Me olvidé completamente de ti.

en ese momento Todoroki siguió con su camino, dejando a su padre sin palabras,pero apenas le dió la espalda Todoroki dijo.

Todoroki: no importa si es algo bueno o malo...si es correcto o equivocado...debo pensar en ello.

Mientras tanto.

En la sala de espera de los participantes,se podía ver a Lida haciendo una llamada telefónica y el número de contacto decia "Tensei", después de varios segundos se escuchó un sonido de la bocina.

Lida: Hola,¿Hermano? soy yo,Tenya...

Pero lamentablemente solo era la contestadora.

Tensei: Actualmente me encuentro en una misión y no puedo responder el teléfono.

Una vez que lida escucho el mensaje de la contestadora, miró fijamente su celular durante unos segundos.

Lida: (hermano... esfuérzate.)

En algún lugar.

En algún lugar del distrito comercial se podía ver al héroe Igneum, corriendo a toda velocidad mientras coordinaba a varios equipos de héroes al mismo tiempo.

Igneum: Escuadrón A, vayan al norte, Escuadrón B, revisé el oeste.

[Héroe: escuadrón A, entiendo.]

[Heroína: Escuadrón B,entendido.]

Después de escuchar la respuesta de los equipos A y B,Igneum continúo coroedo a toda velocidad,por toda la zona se escuchaban las sirenas de la policía.

Durante algunos minutos,Igneum no había podido encontrar ni rastro de su objetivo,pero repentinamente al pasar junto a un callejón oscuro le pareció haber visto una figura humana.

Igneum: ¿Acaso era...?

El héroe de la velocidad, rápidamente se dió la vuelta y corrió hacia un edificio y haciendo usó de su velocidad a y destreza para subir por éste e impulsarse en el aire dónde tuvo una vista completa del callejón.

Igneum: no hay duda de ello. ¡Es el!

El héroe Igneum, aterrizó justamente en medio del callejón, justo frente a la persona que estaba buscando.

Igneum: ¡Te encontré, asesino de héroes,Stein!

Dijo en vos alta, mientras una figura negra lo miraba directamente con unos ojos rojos brillantes y una mirada perturbadora.

Devuelta al festival.

Volviendo al festival,en este momento se podía observar a Bakugo y kirishima, ambos a la mitad de su combate.

En las gradas sus compañeros veían con toda atención el combate entre ambos jóvenes, Lida apenas regresaba de la sala de descanso y se sorprendió un poco al ver a Izuku y en especial a Todoroki ahí.

Lida: Midoriya-kun, Todoroki.

Izuku: oh,Lida-kun

Lida: ustedes chicos,¿Seguro que esta bien que estén aquí,no deberían seguir descansando un poco mas?

Izuku: no te preocupes,mis heridas solo eran superficiales, así que no le costó nada a recovery girl curarme por completo.

Todoroki: en cuanto a mí,dijo que ya podía volver a las grada, solamente debo tomarmelo calma.

Lida: muy bien

Los tres chicos volvieron a enfocar su atención a la batalla,en este momento Kirishima lanzó un puñetazo al rostro de Bakugo,pero el rápidamente esquivó el ataque apenas recibiendo un leve rasguño en su rostro,al mismo tiempo Bakugo contraatacó disparando una potente explosión al costado derecho de Kirishima.

[Present mic: un contraataque]

Pero en cuanto el humo de la explosión de Bakugo se disipó,Kirishima se encontraba como si nada hubiera pasado.

Kirishima: ja ja ja,eso no funciona conmigo, idiota de las explosiones.

Bakugo retrocedió algunos pasos, tratando de pensar en una estrategia que fuese efectiva contra su oponente.

Kirishima no esperó ni un segundo más y comenzó a atacar a Bakugo con una feroz ráfaga de golpes,por lo qu de momento Bakugo solo podía esquivar y defenderse.

[Present mic: Bakugo la tiene difícil peleando contra el feroz ataque de Kirishima]

Izuku: (me impresiona que Kirishima haya puesto a Kacchan a la defensiva)

pero déjando de lado el combate de Bakugo y Kirishima, Izuku miró a Lida y comenzó una conversación.

Izuku: por cierto lida,¿Tu hermano Igneum,esta viendo tu progreso?

Lida: llamé hace unos minutos, pero estaba trabajando.

Izuku: ya veo.

Lida: pero creo que es lo mejor. Ahora que eh llegado tan lejos necesito ser capaz de decirle que soy el mejor.

Izuku solo sonreía en respuesta,al ver la mirada en los ojos de su amigo y volvió a su mente las palabras de Lida hacía su hermano.

Lida:El es un héroe que honra las reglas y lidera a la gente,Me puse el como objetivo el convertirme en héroe porque quiero ser como mi hermano.

Pero los pensamientos de ambos jóvenes se vieron interrumpidos por un gran grito de emoción por parte de Present mic.

[Present mic: ¡Bakugo contraataca de nuevo!,¿¡Eh,que es esto,a diferencia de antes,esta vez funciona?]

En la plataforma se podía ver a Bakugo quien de sus manos salía bastante humo y frente a el se encontraba Kirishima con los ojos en blanco mientras sujetaba su costado izquierdo,el cuál tenía una herida de quemadura producida por las explosiones del joven rubio.

Bakugo: has estado presionando a tu cuerpo para mantenerte duró como una roca durante todo esté tiempo,¿verdad?

Kirishima lentamente miró a Bakugo quien tenía una arrogante sonrisa en el rostro, puesto que el había decifrado el punto débil de Kirishima.

Bakugo: ¡Si atacás rápidamente en ese estado, tarde o temprano terminará por desgastarse!

Bakugo rápidamente atacó a Kirshima con otra poderosa explosión de su palma. Kirishima rápidamente alzó su guardia en un intento por protegerse,pero Bakugo aun estaba lejos de terminar y continúo atacando rápida y ferozmente a Kirishima sin darle ni una oportunidad de responder o alejarse.

Kirishima: bastardo...

Bakugo: ¡con esto se terminó...Muere!

Fue en ese momento que bakugo asestó una poderosa explosión directamente en el pecho de Kirishima, quien ya había perdido el conocimiento después de ese ataque y salio volando un par de metros en el aire.

Bakugo: bueno, entiendo porque no querías una pelea larga conmigo.

Después de que Kirishima tocará el suelo,Midnight pudo notar que se encontraba inconsciente y dio por terminado el combate.

Midnight: El participante Kirishima se encuentra inconsciente,el ganador es Bakugo.

Una vez mas el estadio se llenó con los gritos y ovaciones del público,al escuchar al ganador.

[Present mic:¡Que gran batalla explosiva,Bakugo avanza a la tercera ronda ¡Y eso nos deja con los mejores cuatro!]

Entonces en la gran pantalla aparecieron imágenes de Izuku,Lida,Tokoyami y Bakugo.

Lida: ¡Bien, será mejor que vallamos ya!.

Izuku: si tienes razón, pero antes...

Lida se dió vuelta y vió a Izuku alzando el puño en dirección a suya.

Izuku: hagamos que esté combate sea uno memorable,Lida.

Lida: ¡Si!

Dijo el jóven adolescente con una sonrisa en la boca y determinación en los ojos.

Varios minutos después.

Ahora mismo Izuku y Lida se encontraban parados ambos en sus respectivos lados de la plataforma, ambos esperando a dar inicio a su combate.

[Present mic: comenzamos con el primer encuentro de las semifinales.¡Como ambos son de familias de héroes,sera una de élites! ¡Del curso de héroes,Lida tenya! vs ¡ También del curso de héroes Izuku midoriya!...]

La mirada de Lida estaba fija en Izuku,el prestaba atención a cualquier diminuto movimiento que Izuku pudiera hacer.

Lida: (¡El estilo de Midoriya se basa mas en el combate cercano,asi que mi mejor sera concentrarme en evadir sus ataques y tratar de camsarlo!)

[Present mic: ¡Comienzen]

En el instante que el combate dio comienzo, Izuku desaparecio una décima de segundo de la vista de Lida y reaperecio justo frente a el apunto de lanzarle un golpe directo al estómago.

pero rápidamente Lida logro esquivarlo en el último momento apenas rozando su costado derecho.

[Present mic: ¡Que increíble velocidad,casi no puedo ver lo que esta sucediendo!]

Lida,no perdió ni un segundo y arremetió con una patada a la cabeza de Izuku, impulsando con su Recipro burst. Izuku, fácilmente pudo bloquear ese ataque pero mas que sólo eso, sujeto firmemente a Lida por su tobillo y comenzó a azotarlo contra el suelo.

[Presente mic: ¡No lo puedo creer,el participante Midoriya,esta tratando al participante Lida,como si fuese un martillo!]

Después algunos impactos contra el suelo Izuku, arrojó con la intención de sacarlo de la plataforma,pero rápidamente recuperó el equilibrio en el aire y una vez más utilizo Recipro burst, para impulsarse devuelta hacía Izuku,con una impresionante velocidad, asestándole una fuerte patada en el rostro.

[Present mic: ¡Pero que pelea tan increíble! ¡Es tan rápida que apenas puedo seguirla con la vista]

Izuku: kg...he he,vaya esa patada no estuvo nada mal Lida, realmente me dolió.

Lida:m- maldición.(Aún que use todo lo que tenía en ese ataque no le hice casi nada.)

Justo en ese momento Izuku adoptó una pose de batalla y miró directamente a Lida, quien ahora estaba alerta a cualquier movimiento de Izuku.

Izuku: está fué una batalla realmente increíble Lida, pero ya es momento de terminar. ¡Ahora te mostraré mi nueva técnica! ¡Zanzoken!

Izuku comenzo a correr en dirección hacía Lida,pero repentinamente Izuku cambio de dirección y comenzó a correr en círculos a su alrededor y pará sorpresa de todos otros diez Izukus aparecieron.

En las gradas todos los compañeros de Izuku estaban boquiabiertos,pues nunca habían visto algo como eso.

Uraraka: ¡Increíble, hay muchos Deku-kun!

Bakugo: hm,nada mal deku,ese es un truco impresionante

Mineta: ¡Que demonios ha hecho midoriya, ¿acaso eso es parte de su Quirk?

Momo: son imágenes residuales.

Mineta¿Huh?

En la cabina de los presentadores,Present mic había hecho una pregunta similar y Aizawa le estaba dando la misma respuesta que Momo a sus compañeros.

[Aizawa: Lo que Midoriya hace es moverse a una velocidad increíblemente rápida,lo que a su vez deja un residuo de su espectro de luz en el aire,lo que da la ilusión de que hay más de un Midoriya.]

[Present mic: en palabras más simples,al moverse demasiado dejá varios espejismos de si mismo.]

Devuelta a la batalla Lida estaba acorralado, miraba en todas las direcciones esperando encontrar alguna apertura para atacar pero era inútil,le era imposible predecir los movimientos de Izuku.

De repente las imágenes de Izuku comenzaron a correr hacía Lida,sin más que hacer Lida también atacó al Izuku que tenía frente a el con una patada, pero al momento del impacto el pie de Lida lo atravesó como si fuera aire.

Izuku: buena patada Lida, pero...

De pronto un Izuku golpeó por la espalda a Lida tirandolo al suelo, inmediatamente Lida se levantó y atacó a la imagen de Izuku que lo había atacado pero igual que al primero a este también lo atravesó.

Izuku: lo lamento Lida,pero es imposible que puedas tocarme ahora.

Después de ésas palabras Izuku continuo atacado desde todas direcciones,y por más que lo intentará Lida no podía defenderse ante los rápidos e impredecibles ataques de su oponente.

[Present mic: parece que Lida no tiene escapatoria,los ataques del participante Midoriya son simplemente demasiados cómo para poder defenderse]

Para ese momento Lida, apenas y podía mantenerse de pie,los ataques de Izuku realmente lo habían debilitado. pero repentinamente todos las imágenes residuales de Izuku se desvanecieron mostrando al verdadero.

Lida: ¿Que sucede...?¿Porque te detienes?

Izuku: Está batalla termino,Lida y tú lo sabes. así que te pido que te rindas,no hay razón para seguir hiriendo té de está forma.

[Present mic: ¡En un sorprendente giro de eventos,El participante Midoriya le está dando oportunidad al participante Lida de rendirse,para no seguir hiriendolo...se nota que es un joven bastante amable]

Lida: he,en cualquier otro momento habría aceptado esa oferta,pero...no lo haré,no habiendo llegado tan lejos,lo siento pero al igual que tú,yo también soy muy orgulloso y si voy a perder será habiendo dando todo de mi en este combate.

Dijo el jóven de lentes mientras levantaba las manos y se ponía en guardia.

Izuku solo sonrió por la declaración de su amigo y comenzó a correr hacia el preparado para darle el golpe de gracia.

Izuku: ¡Así me gusta Lida,yo también habría dicho lo mismo!

Izuku salto un par de metros en el aire y se impulsó hacía Lida,listo para ponerle fin al combate ese último ataque.

Izuku: con ésto...¡Se terminó!

Justo en el instante antes de que el puño de Izuku impactará contra el rostro de Lida,este en un rápido movimiento sujeto el brazo de Izuku y usó el impulso sumado a su "Recipro burst" para comenzar a girar con gran velocidad.

Lida: ¡Tenías razón, Midoriya-kun... Esto se terminó!

Con toda las fuerzas que le quedaban Lida arrojó fuera de la plataforma.

 **[Present mic: ¡¡¡No lo puedo creer,el participante Midoriya fue lanzado por los aires fuera de los límites de la plataforma!!!]**

Izuku realmente estaba impactado, realmente no esperaba que Lida logrará contrarrestar su ataque y menos con todas las heridas que el había recibido.

Izuku estuvo apunto de caer fuera de la plataforma pero el se detuvo y quedó suspendido en el aire,a tan solo varios centímetros del suelo.

 **[** **Present mic: Izuku Midoriya,se a detenido su caída y ahora está volando fuera de los límites de la plataforma. ¿Dígame,eso está permitido?**

Midnight: ¡Mientras no toque el piso,está permitido!

Con esas palabras Izuku comenzó a volar devuelta a la plataforma, aterrizando frente a Lida.

Lida:(jadeo),ni- ni siquiera, aún después de haber usado las fuerzas que me quedaban,pude vencer te...

Lida trató de dar un pasó al frente,pero el cansancio y el dolor hicieron que sus piernas cedieran y cayera al suelo.

Lida: yo... perdí.

Dijo justo antes de perder el conocimiento. Por otra parte Midnight comenzó a anunciar al ganador del combate.

Midnight: Lida Tenya,ya no puede continuar. El ganador y quién pasá a las finales es ¡Izuku Midoriya!

Mientras el estadio se llenaba con los gritos de emoción del público, Izuku cargó en brazos a su amigo para llevarlo directamente hacía la enfermería,pero en un leve momento de lucidez Lida fué capaz de pronunciar una palabra.

Lida: Tensei.

* * *

 **En otra parte.** Devuelta con el hermano de Lida,Tensei, nos estamos en el mismo callejón de hacé un rato, pero ahora había una escena horripilante.

Tanto las paredes como el piso del callejón estaban manchado con sangre y en medio de este podíamos ver al héroe Igneum,en el suelo sobre un charco de su propia sangre y a su alrededor había muchos fragmentos de su armadura. frente a el había un hombre, cubierto por el manto de las sombras y una ensangrentada espada en mano, hablándole al inconsciente héroe.

Stein: Fama... Dinero...se hacen llamar a ustedes mismos héroes...pero ustedes bastardos no son héroes...

Dijo con furia el asesino de héroes, mientras pisaba con fuerza el teléfono Igneum,el cuál mostraba una llamada perdida de su hermano.

Stein: solo ellos lo son...Los únicos que dejaré que me maten...¡All might! ¡Ozaru!

* * *

 **De regreso al festival deportivo.** En estos momentos se estaba librando el segundo y último combate de las semifinales, Bakugo Vs Tokoyami.

 **[Present mic: los ataques de Bakugo son realmente feroces]**

En el combate entre ambos jóvenes se podía a Bakugo atacando sin piedad a Tokoyami,quién estaba a la defensiva tratando de protegerse de los ataques de Bakugo.

Bakugo: esa cosa me molesta.

Grito el rubio mientras atacaba una vez más a **"Dark shadow"** , quien no hacía nada más que debilitarse con cada ataque.

Tokoyami: cuánta violencia...

 **[Present mic: Tokoyami ha avanzado hasta aquí con si Quirk casi invencible,pero esta vez está totalmente enfocado en su defensa]**

Desde las gradas, todos sus compañeros veían extrañados el repentino cambio en el poder de " **Dark shadow".**

Mina: Tokoyami,¿Que sucede? ¡Atacaste con más poder cuando peleaste contra nosotras!

Momo: seguramente debe haber una razón.

Izuku: ya veo,así que se trataba de eso.

Momo: ¿Que pasa Izu-ku, acaso tú ya lo descifraste?

Izuku: así es,es la luz

Mina: ¿"La luz"?

Momo: ya comprendo,al ser un ente de sombras, **"Dark shadow"** ,se debilita ante su opuesto natural,la luz,o en este caso la luz de las explosiones de Bakugo.

con la simple pero clara explicación de Momo, ahora toda la clase A, comprendía el predicamento en el que Tokoyami se encontraba.

Devuelta en la batalla, Tokoyami comenzaba a desesperarse, puesto que **"Dark shadow"** se hacía más lento y cada vez con menos poder, mientras que la ferocidad y velocidad de Bakugo aumentaba.

Fue entonces que Bakugo se impulso en el aire haciendo usó de sus explosiones elevándose varios metros en el aire solo para después impulsarse una vez más hacia Tokoyami,a una gran velocidad.

En ese momento,Tokoyami,hizo que **Dark shadow** bloqueará el ataque de Bakugo,en ese momento Tokoyami vió que Bakugo se había realizado después de eso y trato de aprovechar esa oportunidad.

Tokoyami: atrápalo, **Dark shadow.** **Dark shadow** , Extendió su brazo hacia Bakugo en un intento por capturarlo,pero increíblemente Bakugo usó otra explosión y no sólo había esquivado el ataque de Tokoyami sino que también había logrado ponerse detrás de el.

 **[Present mic: ¡wow, Bakugo se a puesto detrás de Tokoyami!]** **Dark shadow** ,no perdió tiempo y atacó a toda velocidad a Bakugo, pero el tampoco perdió tiempo y concentró una gran cantidad de sudor en sus manos produciendo una gran y muy brillante explosión.

Bakugo: **¡Stun granade!**

 **[Present mic: Oye,todo está cubierto de humo,¿Que paso?**

Por varios segundos nadie podía ver lo que sucedía debido a todo el humo producto de la explosión de Bakugo, cuando el humo comenzó a disiparse se podía ver a Bakugo sobre Tokoyami, mientras lo sujetaba por el pico con su mano izquierda,con la derecha creaba pequeñas explosiones que producían una brillante luz, dejando fuera de combate a **Dark shadow**.

Tokoyami: ¿tu, sabías de la debilidad de " **Dark shadow** "?

Bakugo: la descubrí después de atacar una y otra vez, Idiota. Bueno, simplemente fue una mala compatibilidad, hasta me siento mal por ti. Ahora,dilo...

Sin ver ninguna salida posible a esa situación,Tokoyami no tenía más remedio que aceptar la rendición.

Tokoyami: yo,me rindo.

Midnight: ¡Tokoyami se rinde! ¡Bakugo gana!

Los gritos del público no se hicieron de esperar una vez Bakugo fue anunciado ganador.

 **[Present mic: ¡Con esto el combate final será entre Izuku Midoriya y Bakugo Katsuki !]**

Al momento que Present mic anunció eso, Bakugo dirigió su vista hacia las gradas, haciendo contacto visual con Izuku. Cuando ambos cruzaron las miradas ambos intercambiaron entré ellos una sonrisa desafíante.

Todos veían la Gran pantalla donde se veían las fotos de ambos jóvenes, aunque Bakugo se había retirado a la sala de espera para lamer sus heridas Izuku aún permanecía en su asiento tratando en una estrategia contra Bakugo.

Izuku: aún que ya me he enfrentado a Bakugo en muchas ocasiones,el realmente a mejorado mucho en las últimas semanas y con las reglas del torneo,no me puedo imaginar lo que va a pasar.

En ese instante sintió una mano en su hombro y al mirar vió a Momo quiem quería decirle algo.

Momo: eso no importa,lo que importa es que des lo mejor de ti mismo durante la pelea.

Uraraka: además todos nosotros te estaremos dando todo nuestro apoyo desde aquí.

Lida: además vé ésto como una oportunidad de aprender y mejorar como héroe.

Izuku: Momo,chicos...

Izuku miraba agradecido a sus amigos por ésas palabras de apoyo,las cuales realmente le habían servido realmente.

Pero repentinamente Lida comenzó a temblar lo que preocupó y llamó la atención de sus amigos.

I,M,U: Lida,¡¿Que sucede?!

Lida: es mi teléfono.

I,M,U: gracias a Dios,es su teléfono.

Cuando Lida sacó su teléfono de su bolsillo y miró el nombre del contacto de llevó una pequeña sorpresa al ver que se trataba de su madre. Lida había abandonado las gradas y se encontraba el los pasillos para hablar con más privacidad.

Lida: hola,lo lamento mamá, perdí. Fui muy débil

 _sra Lida: No,no es sobre eso. Oh lo siento. Tenya quiero que escuches y mantengas la calma. Tensei... a tu hermano...un villano lo..._

Cuando escuchó la explicación de su madre para Lida,el mundo pareció haberse detenido.

* * *

 **Devuelta en la ciudad.**

Devuelta en la ciudad se podía, encima de una azotea,se podía ver la figura del asesino de héroes Stain, contemplado la escena de su más resiente trabajo, mientras saboreaba la sangre del héroe Igneum,que aún quedaba en su espada.

Stain: ellos ni siquiera lo han notado, está sociedad llena de hipocresía y vanidad. Para todos aquellos llamados "Héroes"... Yo haré que lo noten.

Entonces, repentinamente el dió una veloz estocada a sus espaldas al momento en que sintió la presencia de una persona detrás de el.

¿?: por favor cálmate. somos del mismo pensamiento...

Cuando Stain, dirigió su mirada a quien estaba detrás de el, vió a alguien al parecer hecho de un extraño humo púrpura muy oscuro, está persona era nada más y nada menos que Kurogir, Stain miró al hombre con curiosidad mientras escuchaba lo que tenía qué decir.

Kurogiri: te he estado buscando,"Asesino de héroes Stain. Escuché de tu presencia y quería reunirme contigo ¿Te molesto si te pido un momento de tu tiempo?

En otra parte de la ciudad,en aquella habitación oscura,Shigaraki Tomura, veía en la pantalla de su computadora una fotografía de Stai. tomada del ángulo de su espalda mientras escapaba de una escena de asesinato.

Shigaraki: el asesino de héroes,¿Huh?

 **Continuara...**


	16. Izuku vs Bakugo

**Hola a todos, perdón por haber tardado tanto en subir este capítulo,la verdad es que cada vez que escribía la mitad de este ,no quedaba conforme y volvía a empezar desde el principio, reescribí éste capítulo unas tres veces, pero bueno prefiero subir un buen Capítulo y tardar mucho, que hacerlo rápido y darles un montón de basura mediocre, pero en fin disfruten de este capítulo.**

* * *

 **Un** **final inolvidable,Izuku vs Bakugo.**

La emoción estaba a estallar en el estadio, ahora solo quedaban dos participantes, Izuku Midoriya, quien había mostrado un poder y habilidades asombrosas y Bakugo Katsuki,quién demostró una determinación y tenacidad Feroces.

Talvez fue el destino quién quiera que éstos dos jóvenes,no sólo amigos si no también rivales se enfrentarán al final de este festival deportivo.

En estos momentos se decidió que los participantes se tomarán 20 minutos para descansar,por lo que Izuku decidió tomarse ese tiempo para comer y recuperar sus energías.

mientras que Bakugo se encontraba en la sala de espera descansando al mismo tiempo que trataba de pensar en una estrategia de combate.

Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos, cuando una persona entró a sala y al ver de quién se trataba respondió con su tan apreciada actitud suya.

Bakugo: oye,¿Que mierda haces aquí, bastardo mitad y mitad?,si buscas a Deku,el...

Todoroki: en realidad quería hablar contigo.

Todoroki cerró la puerta detrás de el y tomo asiento junto Bakugo y durante varios segundos ninguno de los dos dijo ni una palabra, hasta que Bakugo rompió el silencio.

Bakugo:¡¿Y bien,vas a preguntarme algo o solo vas a seguir molestando me con tu irritante presencia?!

Todoroki levantó levemente su mano y comenzó a hablar sin apartar la mirada de está.

Todoroki: Eso...lo que me dijo Midoriya. Ese tipo actuó muy imprudentemente y vino a acabar con todos los problemas con los que he estado cargando cargando.

Todoroki volvió la vista hacia Bakugo mientras bajaba la mano.

Todoroki: Ustedes son amigos de la infancia,¿no? ¿Midoriya siempre fue así desde pequeño?

Bakugo parecía un poco consternado por esa pregunta, entonces varias memorias comenzaron a llegar a la mente de Bakugo, hacé poco más de un año con el incidente del villano de lodo y otro recuerdo de cuando apenas eran unos niños de no más de cuatro años.

* * *

 **Flash Back**.

En ese entonces al estar presumiendo y por hacerse el valiente, Bakugo había caído de una pequeña barranca hacia un riachuelo y aún que el trataba de aparentar estar bien frente a los otros niños,el aún se encontraba muy nervioso por aquella caída, pero justo juntó a el, alguien le extendió su mano en ayuda mientras le preguntaba "¿Estás bien? ¿Puedes levantarte?",esa persona era Izuku quien miraba a su amigo con preocupación.

* * *

 **Presente.**

Bakugo se mantuvo callado varios segundos mirando al suelo y sus ojos escondidos por su cabello. hasta que comenzó a hablar tranquilo pero con su natural tono furioso de siempre.

Todoroki: Deku,es un cabeza hueca, imprudente y adicto a las peleas...pero también es alguien valiente,leal a sus amigos y totalmente desinteresado al momento de ayudar a alguien,es por eso que es mi mejor amigo.

Todoroki parecía algo sorprendió,por la forma en la que Bakugo describió la forma de ser del joven saiyajin.

Todoroki: es curioso verte hablando bien de alguien.

Bakugo: tch, cállate. nunca le vayás a decir a nadie sobre está plática.

En eso Bakugo se puso de pie camino hacia la puerta.

Bakugo: y si me disculpas,ya no tardará en iniciar el último combate y será mejor valla de una vez.

Bakugo salió de la sala,a pasó apresurado mientras en su rostro había una sonrisa un tanto extraña y un poco perturbadora.

Bakugo:(Ahora no puedo perder la concentración con cosas como esas. está es mi oportunidad pará mostrarle no sólo a Deku,si no al mundo entero qué yo soy el número uno)

* * *

 **Minutos mas tarde...**

La espera había terminado y en pantallas de todo el mundo, todos estaban a la espera de que se diera comienzo al último combate del festival deportivo.

La tensión en el aire era demasiada, puesto que nadie sabía cuál sería el desenlace de este combate. Izuku Midoriya y Bakugo Katsuki,dos grandes promesas, ambos con un poder y habilidades extraordinarios,lo único de lo que se podía estar seguro, era que está será una batalla qué nadie debe perderse.

 **[Present mic: ¡Finalmente, iniciará la última batalla del festival deportivo de la U.A! ¡El campeón de los de primer año será decidió con éste combate!]**

La emoción del público,se manifestó una vez más con los gritos de emoción y alabanza, Mientras que en la pantalla gigante del estadio aparecían las fotos y nombres de los dos finalistas.

 **[Present mic: ¡Ahora los finalistas! ¡Del curso de héroes, Izuku Midoriya! vs ¡También del curso de héroes , Bakugo Katsuki!]**

Ambos jóvenes se encontraban parados cada uno en sus respectivos lados de la arena, Izuku y Bakugo se veían el uno al otro, ambos sonriendo con emoción a la espera de que el combate comenzará.

Desde las gradas,sus compañeros, maestros y amigos veían con toda atención a ambos jóvenes, poniendo toda su atención a todos los movimientos que pudieran hacer.

 **[Present mic: listos...**

Izuku tomo posición de combate y dijo en voz alta.

Izuku: adelante Kacchan,que no se diga que no lo hemos dado todo en este combate.

Bakugo: ja, ahora te demostraré Deku,que yo soy el número uno.

 **[Present mic: ¡Comienzen!]**

Izuku fue quien hizo el primer movimiento y atacó a Bakugo con una gran cantidad de proyectiles de Ki.

Izuku: **"Meteor Crash"**

Bakugo respondió bloqueado rápidamente los ataques, haciendo usó de sus explosiones para desviar los proyectiles.

Bakugo: ¡Infeliz!

 **[Present mic: el participante Midoriya comienza atacando agresivamente al participante Bakugo, parece que quiere terminar rápido con la pelea]**

Desde las gradas todos lo miembros de la clase A, miraban con sorpresa la forma en la que Bakugo desviaba los ataques de Izuku.

Mineta: ¿Cómo es que Bakugo está haciendo eso?

Tsuyu: no estoy segura.

Momo: Bakugo,está usando la fuerza expansiva de sus explosiones para desviar la trayectoria de los ataques de Izuku.

Kaminari: eso es muy extraño y sorprendente.

Izuku siguió atacando durante varios segundos hasta terminó con una gran esfera de ki de un metro de diámetro. Al ver éste ataque, Bakugo utilizó una potente explosión pará interceptarlo.

Bakugo: ¡Maldición!

Cuando ambos ataques colisionaron se produjo una gran explosión que dejó una gran nube de humo.

 **[Present mic: un poderoso ataque,por parte de Midoriya,¿será que con esto ya tenemos decidió al vencedor?]**

aunque muchos en las gradas creían qué Izuku ya había ganado,el no apartaba la vista de lo que tenía en frente suyo.

Bakugo: oye Deku, dime...

Cuando el humo comenzó a disiparse,se podía ver a Bakugo,con una amplia sonrisa amenazante, mientras que desde sus manos brotaban chispas de unas muy pequeñas explosiones.

Bakugo:¡¿Hasta cuándo dejaras de jugar conmigo?!

Izuku: hm,no hay porque presentarnos tanto,aún quiero disfrutar más de éste combate.

En eso Bakugo usó sus explosiones para impulsarse a toda velocidad hacia Izuku, quien hizo lo mismo. Una vez que ambos estuvieron a la distancia indicada, Izuku lanzado un golpe justo al rostro de Bakugo, pero el sonrió puesto que ya esperaba ese ataque.

Bakugo:¡No me subestimes,Deku!

Mientras grito eso a todo pulmón,el cambio su trayectoria de vuelo usando sus explosiones y no sólo el evitó aquel ataque sino que aprovechó pará sujetar su brazo y cabeza pará intentar lanzarlo fuera de la arena.

Izuku rápidamente recuperó la compostura y aterrizo con rapidez , pero en cuanto el miró a su oponente,vió la palma de la mano de Bakugo a centímetros de su rostro.

Bakugo: ¡Muere,Deku!

El cuerpo de Izuku fue enteramente tragrado por la una nube de humo y fuego de la explosión de Bakugo.

 **[Present mic: ¡Ow,el participante Midoriya, fue tomando por sorpresa por ese ataque de Bakugo,¿Me preguntó si se encuentra bien!?]**

Desde el balcón de los profesores Goku, Vegeta y Shallot, veían atenta y tranquilamente cada detalle del combate, mientras que All might se veía un poco preocupado después de ver a Izuku recibir un ataque de tal magnitud.

All might: ¿Creen que el joven Midoriya se encuentre bien?

Vegeta: pues qué pelea estás viendo, insecto.

Shallot: no te preocupes toshironi, Izuku es un chico fuerte,se necesita algo más que eso para derrotarlo.

Desde las gradas,todos los compañeros de Izuku tenían la misma preocupación que All might por el.

Mineta: Bakugo no tiene piedad, ni siquiera con sus amigos.

Tsuyu: Espera que Midoriya se encuentre bien, después de ese ataque.

Kaminari: está batalla es cada ves más intensa.

Uraraka: Deku-kun

Uraraka parecía una de las mas preocupadas por Izuku, pero al ver a su compañera Momo,se sorprendió al ver que ella se mantenía totalmente tranquila, puesto que al ser la novia de Izuku, ella sería la mas preocupada por su bienestar.

Uraraka: Momo-san,¿No estás preocupada por Deku-kun?

Momo: no,no lo estoy y eso es porque no hay razón para estarlo.

Dijo la joven de cabello azabache mientras sonreía levemente al ver la pelea.

Devuelta en la pelea, Bakugo seguía creando una explosión tras otra con su mano esperando así derrotar a Izuku,pero de repente una mano salió atravesando la nube de Fuego y humo, sujetando a Bakugo por la muñeca. De pronto Bakugo voló varios metros en el aire debido a un poderoso uppercut,la nube de humo se disipó rápidamente revelando a Izuku con su uniforme deportivo nuevamente dañado por el ataque de Bakugo,pero aparte de eso el apenas tenía algunas leves quemaduras en su cuerpo.

 **[Present mic: el participante Midoriya,le devuelve el favor a Bakugo con ese ataque sorpresa, ambos jóvenes están demostrando todas sus habilidades]**

Bakugo se puso de pie mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento y miraba a su contrincante parado enfrente en un estado de calma y tranquilidad absoluta, la expresión de Bakugo se volvía cada vez más furiosa y amenazante, con sus ojos inyectados de sangre.

Bakugo: ya deja de bromear Deku,¿¡Acaso no soy lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerte usarla!?

Izuku no dijo ni una sola palabra y simplemente comenzó a caminar tranquilamente hacía Bakugo, mientras mantenía su mirada sería.

Bakugo: ¡Durante tu pelea con el bastardo mitad y mitad usaste ésa forma dorada tuya y también con ese otro extra de pelos de escobeta,tu siempre que peleas le pides a tu oponente que usé su máximo poder, éso es porque sabes que no hay punto si derrotas a alguien que se está conteniendo!.

Sus compañeros y casi todo el público en general escuchaban con sorpresa las palabras del joven rubio, Izuku se detuvo a varios metros de Bakugo y repentinamente Izuku una vez se transformó en super saiyajin.

Bakugo: eso es, ahora ésto es lo que yo esperaba.

Bakugo estaba apunto de salir corriendo para atacar a Izuku cuando en un sorprendentemente veloz movimiento, este desapareció y reapareció frente a el asestándole un fuerte golpe en la zona media del cuerpo, Bakugo calló de rodillas mientras escupía algo de saliva e instintivamente sujetaba la zona del impacto, Bakugo hacia su mayor esfuerzo para mantenerse consiente, pero su vista se hacía más y más nublada.

Bakugo: (maldición,debo levantarme,pero mi cuerpo...no quiere responder... Mierda)

Izuku volvió a su estado normal, para se después darse media vuelta y comenzar a caminar fuera de la plataforma.

Izuku: tenías razón Bakugo,no es justo que yo le exija a mis oponentes que lo den todo sin que yo haga lo mismo, pero es sólo que al hacerlo...es demasiado fácil ganar.

Izuku seguía caminando y ya estaba a solo un par de metros del límite.

 **[Present mic: parece ser que** **este combate ya llegado a su fin...]**

Pero arriba, flotando sobre el estadio donde no podía ser visto, había alguien observando el festival deportivo,era una figura encapuchada lo único que podía verse de el era la piel de sus brazos,la cuál era morada y el reflejo de la luz de los anteojos que traía puestos.

¿?: dame un respiro,no me digas que ya terminó la diversión, bueno parece ser que tendré que arrojar algo de leña al fuego.

Devuelta en la plataforma, Midnight estaba apunto de nombrar al ganador del combate, cuando de repente el suelo comenzó a sacudirse, todos en las gradas parecían inquietos al no saber que estaba sucediendo algunos temían que se tratase de algún otro ataque de la liga de villanos, pero Izuku, justo cuando estaba apunto de salir de la plataforma,se dió la vuelta y dirigió su mirada llena de sorpresa y confusión hacia Bakugo. Pero el no era el único sorprendió,Goku, Vegeta y Shallot veían con asombro el inesperado y gigantesco incremento de poder en el ki Bakugo.

 **[Present mic:¿¡Pero que está ocurriendo !?** **]**

Fué ahí cuando Bakugo comenzó a levantarse lentamente y algunos de los escombros de la plataforma comenzaron a flotar a su alrededor.

Bakugo: ¿adónde crees que vas Deku...?

 **[Present mic: increíblemente el participante Bakugo se a puesto nuevamente de pie,¿¡Acaso estás sacudidas son obra suya!?]**

 **[Aizawa: Bakugo,¿Que diablos está pasando?]**

Bakugo: ¡¡¡TODAVÍA NO SE A TERMINADO!!!

Con ese grito el cuerpo de Bakugo fue totalmente cubierto por un aura oscura y las sacudidas se volvieron más intensa, además de generar más fuertes ventiscas de aire.

Kirishima: ¿¡Que diablos le está sucediendo a Bakugo!?

Todoroki: no lo sé,lo único que puedo decir es que seguramente a aumentado su poder.

Uraraka: Bakugo-kun...

Después de esa pequeña demostración de poder Bakugo,se abalanzó corra Izuku a una velocidad increíble tratar de golpearlo en el rostro, Izuku apenas pudo esquivar ese ataque pero atacó con una patada mandando a Izuku a volar fuera de la plataforma.

 **[Present mic: ¡No pude ver lo que pasó** **,pero parece ser que Bakugo a lanzado a Midoriya fuera de la plataforma!** **]**

El shock y la sorpresa no le permitieron a Izuku recuperar la compostura hasta que estuvo apunto de tocar el suelo,pero rápidamente logró detenerse en medio del aire dejando su rostro a escasos centímetros del suelo.

 **[Present mic: el participante Midoriya estuvo apunto de ser descalificado, pero cómo no a tocado el suelo no ha Sido descalificado todavía, así que el combate todavía continúa]**

Izuku recuperó el aliento mientras miraba a Bakugo, quien tenía una mirada y una expresión más furiosa de lo normal,más que su actitud malhumorada de siempre,está vez se veía como la de una bestia salvaje ansiosa por derramar sangre.

Izuku:(no se de donde sacó Kacchan, tanto poder, pero algo es seguro no puedo andarme con juegos, siento que si bajo la guardia el va a matarme)

Izuku comenzó aterrizar en el centro de la plataforma aún sin apartar la mirada de su rival,por su parte Bakugo tenía una sonrisa Maquiavelica en él rostro mientras comenzaba a generar pequeñas explosiones en las palmas de sus manos.

Bakugo: ¿¡Que pasá Deku,por fin vas a dejarte de juegos estúpidos y vas a luchar enserio?

Izuku: así es Kacchan, acabemos con esto, **"Full cowl: 100%"**

El cuerpo de Izuku fue totalmente rodeado por una série de marcas rojas en sus abrazos, piernas, pecho y cara, además de que su cuerpo expulsaba varias descargas verdes de electricidad.

B,I: ¡HAAAAAA!

Ambos jóvenes gritaron al abalanzarse el uno contra el otro, Izuku lanzó un puñetazo a la cara de Bakugo, pero éste logró bloquear y sujetar su puño, pero de igualmente Izuku logró bloquear y sujetar el de Bakugo.

Ambos chicos comenzaron a forcejear intentando hacer retroceder al otro y de un momento a otro ambos jóvenes desaparecieron de la vista de los espectadores,lo único que se escuchaba eran las ondas de impacto en el aire al momento que sus ataques chocaban.

 **[Present mic: ¿¡Pero que sucede!? ¡Los participantes Midoriya y Bakugo han desaparecido!]**

 **[Aizawa: te equivocas mic, ambos chicos simplemente se están moviendo a una velocidad imperceptible al ojo humano.]**

La gente en todo el estadio miraba en todas direcciones tratando de ver lo que pasaba,pero nadie parecia poder ver lo que sucedía,los únicos capaces de ver lo que pasaba eran,Goku, Vegeta, Shallot y All might.

Shallot: ¿Que demonios está pasando, desde cuándo Bakugo tiene tanto poder?

Vegeta: hay algo raro con el Ki de ese mocoso. Dime Kakaroto,lo notas.

Goku: si.

All might: ¿A que se refieren?

Goku: no sabría cómo explicarlo,pero pareciera cómo si un segundo Ki hubiera surgido de ese chico Bakugo.

Shallot: ¿¡Acaso dices...!?

Vegeta: así es, alguien le está transfiriendo más poder de algún Lado.

All might: ¿¡Será obra de la liga de villanos!?

Shallot: lo dudo,solo alguien capaz de controlar Ki podría hacer esto, ésto es cosa de alguien más,¿Pero quién?

Aún observando desde su mismo lugar,la figura encapuchada veía con gracia el combate entre ambos chicos.

¿?: Ja ja ja, ahora éste es un combate que vale la pena ser visto.

Devuelta en la batalla, Izuku no podía creer lo que estaba pasando en este momento,hace unos minutos Bakugo no era rival para el 10% de su poder y ahora podía pelear con igualdad contra su 100%,era casi como si fuese una persona totalmente diferente.

Los dos jóvenes se detuvieron, ambos en los mismos lugares donde estaban parados al inicio de su combate, ambos se mostraban cansados y con signos de golpes y agotamiento producto de su intensa lucha,pero el más cansado parecía ser Bakugo, dado que aún con su increíble aumentó de energía,el ya había recibido más daño desde el principio y las repercusiones de éso comenzaban a hacerle efecto. Izuku por su parte tampoco se encontraba en tan buen estado, Izuku jadeaba tratando de recobrar el aliento mientras que tenía su mano derecha en su hombro izquierdo sujetando una herida hecha por una de las explosiones de Bakugo.

Bakugo: que pasá Deku,no me digas que ya no puedes seguir luchando.

Izuku: tch, tú me conoces bien y sabes qué no es buena idea subestimarme,¡HAAAA!

Y una vez más, Izuku se transformó en super saiyajin,el realmente no esperaba tener que hacerlo,pero simplemente ya no le quedaban más opciones,no comprendía cómo pero Bakugo se las había arreglado para poder reducir la diferencia de poderes en esta pelea. Pero ahora que Izuku se había vuelto a transformar podía darse cuenta fácil mente que sus poderes habían superado a Los de Bakugo una vez más.

Izuku: Muy bien Kacchan terminemos de una vez.

Bakugo: me has leído la mente.

Bakugo salió disparo hacía Izuku y trato de asestar un golpe al rostro de Izuku, pero el reaccionó rápidamente y logró sujetar su puño, Bakugo trató de liberarse del agarré de Izuku pero le era imposible. Entonces Izuku respondió con un poderoso gancho derecho al costado de Bakugo,pero no sólo eso, continuo con una gran ráfaga de golpes al estómago, pecho y costado de Bakugo.

 **[Present mic: el participante Midoriya, ahora está castigando sin piedad Bakugo, parece que quiere terminar con este combate de una vez por todas.]**

Justo en ese momento Izuku soltó el puño de Bakugo y le propinó un poderoso uppercut enviándolo a volar varios decenas de metros en el aire, pero Izuku no se detuvo ahí, Rápidamente Izuku se colocó en la trayectoria de vuelo de Bakugo y comenzó a atacarlo una vez más con una infinidad de golpes, pará Bakugo le era imposible defenderse,la cantidad de golpes era tal,que se comparaba con gotas de lluvia durante una tormenta.

Izuku continuo con su ataque hasta que el y Bakugo chocaron contra la plataforma, creando una gran y densa nube de humo. hubo un gran silencio durante varios segundos, hasta que una figura salió de la nube,era Izuku respirando pesadamente debido al agotamiento.

Poco a poco la nube de polvo se fue disipando, los espectadores buscaron con la mirada a Bakugo, hasta que lo vieron en dentro de un cráter en medio de la plataforma.

 **[Present mic: el participante Midoriya,es el único de pie,¿¡Éste es el fin del combate entre éstos dos jóvenes que nos han dado un espectáculo inolvidable!?]**

Pero increíblemente Bakugo, comenzó a ponerse de pie una vez mas,para Izuku ésto escapaba de su comprensión,como era posible que Bakugo pudiera siquiera levantarse después de haber recibido todo ese daño.

Bakugo: ¿Que...te pasa...D-Deku,Éso es lo mejor que tienes?

Izuku se sorprendió por lo que estaba viendo,su respiración,la forma en que arrastraba sus palabras y si Ki, era obvio que Bakugo hacia un esfuerzo sobre humano para mantenerse en pie.

Bakugo: ¡N- No me mires...de esa manera...yo todavía puedo seguir luchando!

Izuku se abstuvo de responder y comenzó a caminar tranquilamente hacía Bakugo.

Bakugo: Eso es, vamos yo-...

Bakugo se quedó sin palabras al igual que todos en el estadio al ver lo que Izuku estaba haciendo,el se había quedado parado a vários metros de Bakugo,con los brazos extendidos hacia los lados.

Bakugo: ¿Que mierda es lo que crees que haces?

Izuku: la batalla termino Bakugo y yo gané.

Eso tomo por sorpresa a todo el público en el estadio y comenzaron a escucharse fuertes pero incomprensibles susurros,los únicos que no parecían sorprendidos por esto eran los tres saiyajin entré el público.

 **[Present mic: en un giro sin precedentes,el participante Midoriya,se está proclamando a si mismo cómo el ganador,aún cuando su oponente sigue estando de pie]**

Bakugo: ¿A qué te refieres,con que tú ganaste?

Izuku: A consecuencia de haber usado tanto poder sin control durante nuestra pelea, apenas tienes fuerzas suficiente para mantenerte consiente,es un milagro qué puedas ponerte en pie en éstos momentos.

Bakugo: ¡No me jodas! ¿¡Quien demonios te has creído!?

Izuku: si de verdad creés que puedes seguir luchando, entonces ataca me,te prometo que lo recibiré.

Bakugo: kgh.

En la frente de Bakugo se le comenzaban a marcar varías venas por la irá, pero debía reconocer que Izuku tenía razón,el apenas podía mantenerse conciente y mucho menos atacar, pero no podía permitir que Izuku lo dejará en ridículo, así que Bakugo reunió todas las fuerzas que aún le quedaban y salió corriendo con la intención de atacar a Izuku.

Izuku permanecía quieto en su mismo lugar,era evidente que no planeaba defenderse.

Bakugo: tch, ¡Ya dejá de fas-...!

En ese instante algo le sucedió a Bakugo, sus comenzaron a perder color y poco a poco empezó a perder velocidad y sus pasos eran cada vez más lentos.

Bakugo: (maldición no, todavía no... aún debo... seguir...)

cuando Bakugo estuvo a unos cuantos pasos de Izuku, utilizó la fuerza que aún le quedaba para intentar golpearlo, pero el golpe falló por varios centímetros del rostro de Izuku y Bakugo calló al piso, perdiendo totalmente el conocimiento.

Midnight: ¡Bakugo Katsuki,ya no puede continuar,el ganador es Izuku Midoriya!

Estadio se volvió a llenar con los gritos de emoción del público, mientras la pantalla mostraba una imagen de Izuku,con la palabra"Winner", encima.

 **[Present mic: ¡Y con esto todos los eventos han terminado! ¡El ganador de éste año del festival deportivo de primer año es...De la clase "1A" Izuku Midoriya!]**

Izuku por fin podía sentir que podía relajarse y volvió a su forma base,pero en cuanto lo hizo, sintió como todo su cuerpo comenzaba a dolerle, así que sentó de inmediato en el suelo tratando de recuperar el aliento.

Momo:¡Izuku!

El joven saiyajin miró detrás de el al escuchar la voz de Momo llamándolo,al mirar la vió a ella y varios de sus amigos corriendo hacia el.

Izuku:!Momo, chicos!

Izuku se puso de pie extendió los brazos para atrapar a Momo, quien se lanzó hacia el dandole un fuerte abrazo y beso en los labios,los amigos de ambos aminoraron el pasó, pará dejar que ambos disfrutarán de su momento.

Momo: ¡Estuviste increíble Izuku, muchas felicidades!

Uraraka: ¡Fue asombroso,esos golpes eran tan rápidos que no podía ver lo que pasaba!

Todoroki: nunca había visto movimientos como ésos.

Y mientras Izuku era felicitado por sus compañeros,la figura encapuchada que observaba desde lo alto tenía una sonrisa en señal de satisfacción.

¿?: bueno ése fue un show bastante entretenido,pero en fin creo ya es hora de comenzar con el experimento.

Al momento de terminar su oración la figura desapareció dentro de un portal creado en el momento que desenvaino una espada "wakizashi" **(Es como una versión más compacta y sin guarda de una katana)** ,Y la utilizo pará hacer un corte en el aire.

Al momento en que la figura desapareció, Shallot,Goku y Vegeta, sintieron una energía extraña y poderosa sobre el estadio, pero cuando trataron de buscarla está ya había desaparecido.

Shallot: ¿Lograron percibirlo?

Goku: si, nunca había sentido un ki cómo ese, no solo era poderoso,sino que también podía sentir una inmensa maldad.

Vegeta: ¿De quién podría haber Sido?

Shallot: bueno fuera quién fuera,no era humano de eso estoy seguro.

* * *

 **Varios minutos después.**

Después de una espera de algunos minutos para preparar todo para premiación y que las heridas de Bakugo fueran tratadas por recobery giro,se dió inicio a la ceremonia.

El cielo estaba repleto de colores por los fuegos artificiales que eran lanzados sin parar y el público ovacionaba con vigor. Y en medio del estadio estadio se encontraban reunidos casi todos los estudiantes de primer año y una vez la ceremonia fué presentada por la heroína profesional midnight.

Midnight: ¡Todos los eventos de primer año del festival deportivo de este año han Sido completados! ¡Y ahora daremos inicio a la ceremonia de premiación!

Todo el público grito con más fuerza, mientras mientras aumentaron la intensidad se los fuegos artificiales.

Entonces frente a los estudiantes, salió un gran pedestal en el cuál había tres columnas,todas enumeradas del tercer al primer lugar.

Todos estaban impresionados por esto,pero todos en la clase A,en especial Momo,se sentían muy emocionados al ver quién estaba parado en el pilar del primer lugar.

Primero, estaba Tokoyami en el tercer lugar, quien estaba de brazos cruzados mostrado una actitud serena e imperturbable.

Después,en el segundo lugar estaba Bakugo, quien se encontraba casi totalmente vendado,con excepción de su rostro el cuál tenía apenas algunas gasas en diferentes partes de esta,pero lo más sorprendente era su actitud tranquila de éstos momentos,es más hasta se podía ver en sus labios una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción.

Y por último, en el primer lugar estaba Izuku, quien también tenía un brazo y parte del pecho y abdomen vendados,pero lo que más destacaba era su gran y radiante sonrisa,ya que apenas podía contener su alegría por haber ganado el festival deportivo.

Midnight: además de Tokoyami,el participante Lida también está en el tercer lugar, pero se fue antes por razones familiares. apreciamos su comprensión.

Dijo la heroína, mientras hacia una pose coqueta para las cámaras.

Tsuyu: es una pena. Lida estaba realmente metido en ello.

Uraraka: si.

Izuku miró al pilar del tercer lugar y su sonrisa se desvaneció y fué reemplazada por una mirada afligida en cuanto pensó en su amigo.

* * *

 **Flash Back.** Poco antes de iniciar su combate contra Bakugo, Izuku regresaba de su pequeña merienda y estaba apunto de ir a su posición para su próximo combate, pero en el camino se encontró con Momo, Lida y Uraraka ablando en el pasillo y decidió unirse.

Lida: oh Midoriya, que bueno que te veo,debo decirles algo.

Izuku: ¿De que se trata?

Lida: Ésto es repentino, pero debo irme antes. Un villano derrotó a mi hermano.

Al escuchar éso los tres adolescentes se sorprendieron y se preocuparon.

Izuku: ¿Tu hermano? ¿A Igneum?

Lida: si

Momo: ¿Y como se encuentra?

Lida: no conozco los detalles, así que iré directamente a verlo.

 **Fin del Flash back**

* * *

Izuku aparento con fuerza sus puños pensando lo angustiado que debe estar su amigo en éstos momentos,el conocé perfectamente ese sentimiento,el había pasado por lo mismo,hace seis años cuando su padre y All might, tuvieron una batalla contra ese aquel villano, recuerda que pasaron meses antes de que cualquiera de los dos pudiera siquiera levantarse y aunque no muchos lo sabían, Shallot tenía una gran cicatriz en el punto dónde su brazo izquierdo se conecta con su pecho, porque al parecer el había Sido atravesado por un objeto pulsante de gran grosor.

Izuku:(Igneum,por el bien de Lida, espero que estés bien)

Midnight: ¡Ahora, entregaremos las medallas!

Izuku fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando escuchó la voz de Midnight.

Midnight: ¡La presentación de las medallas,por supuesto será hecha por este hombre...!

Dijo la sensual presentadora mientras señalaba la parte de superior del estadio,al momento en que la inconfundible silueta de cierto héroe aparecía al mismo tiempo que se escuchaba una fuerte risa.

All might: Ja,Ja,Ja,Ja

Espectador: ¡Es All might!

Al escuchar éso todo el público estalló en gritos de emoción.

Midnight: ¡Nuestro héroe,All might!

All might no hizo esperar más su aparición y saltó del techo del estadio haciendo varias piruetas en el aire y finalizar con un aterrizaje perfecto de pie.

All might: ¡Traigo las medallas aquí conmigo!Espectador#1: los de primer año tienen mucha suerte.

Espectador#2: si,ellos tienen al héroe número uno viéndolos.

Midnight caminó hacia All might,con una bandeja en sus manos con tres diferentes medallas.

Midnight: Ahora,All might,por favor entrega las medallas empezando por el tercer lugar.

All might tomo la medalla de bronce y caminó hacia Tokoyami y le dijo.

All might: joven Tokoyami, muchas felicidades,eres alguien muy fuerte.

Tokoyami: también amable.

All might, también le dió un abrazo al joven héroe en entrenamiento para felicitarlo.

All might: sin embargo,para luchar bien de forma correcta contra varios oponentes, no sólo debés confíar en tu Quirk. Si entrenas más tu propia fuerza tendrás más opciones al luchar.

Tokoyami: entiendo.

All might, procedió a entregar la segunda medalla,la de plata,para Bakugo.

All might: Joven Bakugo, felicidades, mostraste una tenacidad y convicción increíbles durante todos los eventos,lo cual te llevo a no retroceder ni un sólo paso en ningún momento y durante tu último combate, demostraste una fuerza y poder asombrosos.

Al igual que con Tokoyami,All might también abrazo a Bakugo, quien se ruborizó levemente por la pena, al recibir tal muestra de afecto y más estándo en público, así que comenzó a mostrar su actitud violenta una vez más.

All might: pero mientras sigas permitiendo que tú irá te dominé, está seguirá limitando tus opciones y al final se volverá un gran obstáculo para tí.

Bakugo: tch,lo que digas All might,solo suéltame de una maldita vez.

por último,All might tomo la medalla de oro y caminó hasta Izuku para entregársela.

All might: Joven Midoriya, felicidades, estoy muy orgulloso de tí.

Izuku: Gracias All might.

All might: durante cada prueba hiciste usó de cada una de tus habilidades y superaste cada prueba que este festival hizo enfrentar, así que sientete orgulloso de lo mucho que lograste, por qué todos nosotros ya nos sentimos orgullosos de ti.

Una vez que All might puso la medalla en el cuello de Izuku,se dió la vuelta y comenzó a hablarle a los estudiantes.

All might: ¡Ellos son los ganadores está vez! ¡Pero no olviden que cualquiera aquí pudo haber terminado en ésos podios! ¡Y sólo como ven...! ¡Competir! ¡Mejorar cada vez! ¡Y subir aún más! ¡La próxima generación de héroes definitivamente está floreciendo! ¡Así que,solo tengo una cosa más que decir! ¡Todos, díganlo conmigo por favor!

Público,All might: Plus Ultra.

* * *

 **Mas tarde**

Después de que festival terminará los estudiantes volvieron a los vestidores y se pusieron su uniforme habitual, después regresaron a su aula donde Aizawa los esperaba para decirles algunas cosas antes de que se retirarán.

Aizawa: Buen trabajo. Mañana no habrá clases ni el día siguiente. Estoy seguro de que los héroes que observaron el festival deportivo querrán reclutarlos, pero consolidaremos todo y lo anunciaremos cuando regresen. Así que solo descansen y esperen.

Clase A: ¡Si!

Antes de comenzar a retirarse Izuku dió un vistazo al pupitre de Lida y no pudo evitar preocuparse una vez más por su amigo.

* * *

 **Una hora después**

Devuelta con Lida,el se encontraba llegando vale hospital general de Hosu, ahí le pidió a la recepcionista información sobre en que habitación se encontraba su hermano y después de obtenerla fue directamente a verlo.

Lida estaba tan preocupado,que ignoró las reglas del hospital y salió corriendo hacia donde se encontraba su hermano, cuando estaba por llegar pudo ver a su madre afuera de está con una mirada afligida por la preocupación.

Lida: ¡Madre!

Sra Lida: Tenya

Lida: ¿como se encuentra mi hermano?

Lida no espero a escuchar las palabras de su madre y abrió la puerta apresuradamente aún cuando su madre le pedía que no alzará la voz y que se pusiera una mascarilla médica.

Pero en cuanto Lida vió a su hermano quedó horrorizado,su hermano estaba recostado en la cama del hospital con la cabeza vendada y gasas en sus brazos y abdomen, el se encontraba casi inconsciente,con varias máquinas monitoreando sus signos vitales, además de tener un respirador artificial contado a una mascarilla en su rostro.

Doctor: el reto de la licencia terminó hace poco y ya recuperó el conocimiento. Aún está confuso.si hubiese entrado cirugía tan sólo dos segundos más tarde entonces habria sido demasiado tarde.

Tensei logró abrir sus ojos y reunió la fuerza suficiente para hablarle a su hermano y a su madre.

Tensei: Tenya... Madre...

Lida camino hasta ponerse a un lado de la cama junto a su hermano, mientras que su madre calló de rodillas tratando de recobrar fuerzas después de ver a su primogénito en ese estado.

Lida: ¡Hermano, Hermano Tensei!

Tensei: Aunque...un hermano tan consumado...como tu...me viera a mí...

En éso varios recuerdos llegaron a la mente de Lida,eran de cuando Lida era apenas un niño pequeño que soñaba con ser como su hermano al crecer.

Tensei: lo siento...Tenya...

Los ojos de Lida se llenaron de lágrimas, puesto que ya no podía soportar más.

Tensei: tu hermano... perdió

Lida:¡Hermano!

 **Continuara...**


	17. comienzan las pasantías

**Elijan sus nombres, comienzan las pasantías.**

* * *

Ya han transcurrido tres días desde el festival deportivo,los chicos usaron ese tiempo para curar sus heridas y por fin era momento de volver a clases, En éstos momentos Izuku iba abordo del tren, está vez había mucha gente por lo que encontrar asiento era algo imposible, incluso estando de pie Izuku, se encontraba algo apretado por tanta gente, cómo todos los días, Izuku revisaba en su teléfono las últimas noticias relacionadas con héroes o villanos,pero para ser más precioso buscaba alguna noticia sobre Igneum o sobre el villano que lo atacó "Stain el asesino de héroes".

Pasajero#1: Disculpa... disculpa.

Pero los pensamientos de Izuku fueron interrumpidos cuando escuchó a alguien detrás de el llamándolo.

Pasajero#1: Tú eres Izuku Midoriya,del curso de Héroes,¿verdad?

Ése comentario llamo la atención de todos los pasajeros en la cabina, quienes comenzaron a centrar su atención en Izuku. Durante los últimos días le había estado sucediendo lo mismo,cada vez que salía de casa,las personas a su alrededor lo reconocían inmediatamente y comenzaban a elegirlo y le pedían autógrafos, incluso varias chicas habían intentado coquetear con el, ciertamente para Izuku ésto era una experiencia totalmente nueva, pero comprendía que si algún día esperaba convertirse en héroe debía aprender a lidiar con esta clase de cosas.

Pasajero#1: hiciste un trabajo estupendo en el festival deportivo,te felicito.

Pasajero#2: tu fuiste quien quedó en primer lugar,¿Verdad?

Pasajero#3: eso asombroso.

Pasajera#4: es más alto de lo que esperaba.

Pasajero#5: me recuerda a mí, cuando era joven.

Pasajera#6: También es muy apuesto.

todos éstos comentarios comenzaban a avergonzar a Izuku y poco a poco comenzaba a ponerse nervioso,pero entonces todos los pasajeros dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Pasajeros¡Esfuérzate mucho Héroe!

Izuku quedó asombrado por la forma en que lo veían en este momento,toda ésa confianza,esa emoción y esperanza en la mirada de la gente,le hacía querer darlo todo de si mismo.

Izuku:¡Si!

* * *

 **Varios** **minutos después.**

Ahora mismo Izuku ya había bajado del tren y ya se encontraba entrando en los terrenos de la escuela, durante el camino varios otros estudiantes lo miraban con curiosidad, el caminaba tranquilamente sin un paraguas bajó la lluvia torrencial,casi cómo si está no existirá.

Izuku: (Suspiro), apenas es la mañana y ya estoy exhausto.

De pronto, alguien Izuku comenzó a escuchar fuertes pasos de alguien corriendo y una persona comenzó a llamarlo.

Lida: ¡Midoriya!

Izuku se dió la vuelta y pudo ver a Lida vistiendo un impermeable y botas pará la lluvia sobre su uniforme, corriendo apresurado mientras movía cómo un robot.

Izuku: ¿Eh,Lida?

Lida:¿Porque caminas tan lento?, llegarás tarde.

Dijo con un tono, algo estricto y serio, mientras pasaba a Izuku de largo.

Izuku: ¿"Tarde"?, pero si aún falta cinco minutos para la primera campanada.

dijo mientras comenzaba a correr detrás de Lida.

Lida: ¡los estudiantes de la U.A, deben entrar con díez minutos de anticipación,en especial tu Midoriya,como presidente de la clase, debés hacer el ejemplo!

Lida apresuro el pasó y deja atrás a Izuku, quien estaba desconcertado por la actitud de este.

Una vez que Izuku entró en las instalaciones de la U.A, esperó un poco a Lida, mientras esté guardaba su impermeable.

Izuku: oye Lida,yo...

Lida: si es sobre mi hermano,no tienes que preocuparte. Lamento haberte preocupado innecesariamente.

Fué lo que el joven de gafas le dijo a su amigo dandole una gran sonrisa,pero por más que Lida sonriera,el no podía engañar a Izuku,el fácilmente podía ver qué esa sonrisa era falsa,con la intención de ocultar sus verdaderas emociones. Izuku simplemente no dijo nada más y se dirigió con calma hacia el salón de clases.

Cuando Izuku estaba llegando al salón, podía escuchar algunas de las conversaciones de sus amigos.

Mina: Es muy diferente cuando transmiten los eventos por Tv,¿no?,¡Muchas personas hablaron conmigo de camino hacia aquí!

Kirishima: ¡Si,a mi también!

Tori: las personas no dejaban de mirarme,era muy embarazoso.

Ojiro: ¿no es eso normal para tí,Hagakure?

Sero: cuando yo venía hacía acá, unos niños de primaria me dijeron,"no te preocupes".

Tsuyu: no te preocupes.

Con esas palabras Sero, ya no pudo más y dió un grito al cielo por la frustración. una vez que Izuku entró, estaba bastante impresionado, parecía que casi todos sus compañeros estaban realmente emocionados por la reciente fama que habían ganado por el festival.

Izuku tranquilamente tomó asiento y segundos más tarde apareció Aizawa, quien ya parecía totalmente curado de sus heridas.

Aizawa: buenos días.

Clase A: buenos días

Tsuyu:¿Kero?, Aizawa-sens,los vendajes de su cuerpo ya no están, menos mal.

Aizawa: la anciana se sobrepasó con su tratamiento. Más importante, hoy tendremos una clase especial de informática de Héroes...

Aunque todos los estudiantes parecían tranquilos con la noticia que Aizawa les había comunicado, varios de ellos estaban hechos un manojo de nervios, pensando de que podría tratarse.

Kaminari:(¿"Especial"?, espero que no se trate de un examen...

Kirishima:(soy terrible con las leyes relacionadas con los héroes y cosas así...)

Aizawa mantuvo la vista fija en su clase y se mantuvo en silencio por varios instantes, hasta que por fin hablo.

Aizawa: nombres código. Decidirán sus nombres de Héroes

Clase A:¡Haremos algo emocionante!

Gritó con emoción, casi toda la clase 1A, mientras varios saltaron de sus asientos,para controlar a su clase, Aizawa activó su Quirk, mientras les lanzaba una mirada aterradora a todos a todos los estudiantes, quienes al verlo volvieron inmediatamente a sus asientos y recobraron la compostura

Aizawa: esto está relacionado a la elección en el draft de los héroes que mencioné el otro día. El Drafts inicia en segundo y tercer año, después de que los estudiantes han ganado experiencia y pueden volverse inmediatamente apoyo de los profesionales. En otras palabras,el hecho de que les envíen ofertas a los de primer año como ustedes, significa que están interesados es su potencial para convertirse en futuros héroes. Ésas ofertas son canceladas y el interés Muere hasta la graduación.

mineta: tch,los adultos son tan egoístas.

Toru: así que debemos demostrar de lo que somos capaces una vez que seamos elegidos.

Aizawa: así es. y estás son los totales de aquellos con ofertas.

Aizawa sacó un control remoto y al oprimir un botón, aparecieron los nombres de varios estudiantes y una gráfica con las ofertas que les habían llegado.

 ** _Izuku Midoriya: 5089_**

 ** _Todoroki shoto:_** ** _4123_**

 ** _Bakugo Katsuki:_** ** _3556_**

 ** _Fumikage Tokoyami: 360_**

 ** _Lida_** ** _Tenya: 301_**

 ** _Denki_** ** _Kaminari: 272_**

 ** _Momo_** ** _yaoyorozu: 108_**

 ** _Eijiro_** ** _Kirishima: 68_**

 ** _Uraraka_** ** _Ochaco: 20_**

 ** _Sero_** ** _Hanta:_** ** _14_**

Aizawa: años anteriores era más parejo,pero éste año todos los ojos están centrados en éstos tres.

Kaminari: ¡Gah, ésa es un gran diferencia!

Se quejó el joven rubio mientras veía la en enorme diferencia entré su cantidad de ofertas y las de sus otros compañeros.

Aoyama: esos profesionales no reconocen la calidad cuando la ven.

Dijo irritado el joven estudiante francés mientras echaba algo de vapor por su cabeza,al ver que no había recibido ni una sola oferta,a sus espaldas Mina, simplemente tenía la boca abierta mientras que al mismo tiempo tenía una expresión de enojó,ya que compartía el sentimiento de Aoyama al no ser escogida.

Por su lado Izuku, estaba muy sorprendido al ver que posiblemente había recibido una oferta de cada héroe de Japón con una agencia propia.

Izuku: wow,no esperaba recibir tantas solicitudes.

Bakugo:¡¡¡MIERDA,NO SOLO PERDÍ OTRA VEZ CONTRA DEKU,¿SI NO QUE TAMBIÉN CONTRA EL BASTARDO MITAD Y MITAD?!!!

Momo:(Suspiro) eres increíble,Izu-kun.

Izuku: vamos Momo,no seas tan dura contigo misma,tu también hiciste un trabajo asombroso durante el festival deportivo.

Momo solo sonrió en respuesta a las palabras de Izuku,pero la atención de ambos jóvenes pasó hacia Uraraka quién sacudía a Lida de adelante hacia atrás,por la emoción de ver qué había ofertas de varios héroes profesionales.

Uraraka: ¡wow, recibimos ofertas!

Lida: si,si.

Izuku sonrió sintiéndose muy contento por su amiga,ya que el comprendía lo importante que era ésto para ella.

Mineta: ¡Midoriya, recibiste muchas,yo pensé que no recibirías ninguna por esos combates tan locos que tuviste!

Izuku: gracias Mineta,no se que haría sin tu apoyo...

Dijo sarcásticamente, respondiendo a las duras y nada sutiles palabras de su enano compañero.

Aizawa: manteniendo éstos resultados en mente,si alguien o nadie pregunto por ti, todos participarán en pasantías con los profesionales.

Ésas últimas palabras llamaron la atención de todos en aula.

Izuku: ¿"Pasantías"?

Aizawa: si. En el U.S.J, todos ustedes ya obtuvieron experiencia en combate contra villanos reales, pero aún es entrenamiento significativo que vean a los profesionales trabajando de primera mano.

Sato:¡Éso explica los nombres de héroes!

Uraraka: ¡Las cosas se están poniendo muy emocionantes!

Aizawa: bueno, ésos nombres de héroes son temporales,pero si no sé lo toman enserio ...

midnight: les esperará un infierno después.

Dijo animadamente la atractiva heroína, entrando abruptamente por la puerta, interrumpiendo a Aizawa. mientras Midnight caminaba al frente de la clase la mayoría del grupo masculino de la clase quedaron hipnotizados por la sensual y coqueta forma de caminar de la hermosa heroína profesional.

midnight: ¡Porque muchos nombres de héroes usados por los estudiantes se vuelven reconocidos por la sociedad y terminan por volverse sus nombres de héroes profesionales!

Clase A: ¡Midnight!

Aizawa: bueno así están las cosas, así que Midnight se asegurará de que sus nombres de sean apropiados. Yo no soy bueno pará eso.

dijo Aizawa mientras recordaba sus días de estudiante.

* * *

 **Flash Back.**

En ese momento el estudiante Hizashi Yamada, ahora conocido como Present mic,le dirigió la palabra a un joven Aizawa.

Hizashi:¿Que? ¿Aún no decides tú nombre de Héroe?

Aizawa: no me interesa salir en las noticias, así que no me importa que nombre tenga.

Hizashi: ¡Bien, entonces serás...Eraser head!

Aizawa: bien,usaré ése.

* * *

 **Fin del Flash back.**

Aizawa: cuando se dan a si mismos un nombre,usen una imagen contra de lo que quieren representar en el futuro y pueden acercarse a ello. Eso es lo que significa cuando dicen,"Los nombres y las naturalezas constantemente coinciden",tomen cómo ejemplo a All might.

En eso Midnight comenzó a entregarles algunas mini pizarras y marcadores a los estudiantes, pará que escribieran sus nombres de héroes.

Izuku:( mi nombre de Héroe...un nombre para lo que me gustaría ser en el futuro...)

Después de algunos minutos, Aizawa ya se había quedado dormido y Midnight pensó que por lo menos la mitad ya había escogido un así que decidió que ya era hora de presentarlos.

Midnight: muy bien,los que ya terminaron de escribir sus nombres les pediré los presenten por favor.

Ese pequeño detalle hizo que la mayoría de los estudiantes se pusieran nerviosos, el primero en pasar al frente fue Aoyama.

Aoyama: aquí voy..." **El héroe brillante: I can not stop twinkling",** que significa "no puedo detener mi brillo".

Clase A:(esa es una frase)

pensó colectivamente toda la clase al escuchar el extraño y un tanto ridículo nombre que su compañero había pensado.

Midnight: es más sencillo si quitas el "I" y "can not" por "can't".

Dijo la heroína profesional mientras ayudaba al jóven de descendencia francesa a mejorar su nombre.

Aoyama: es correcto,Mademoiselle

Clase A:¿Eso esta bien?

Sato:¡Como sea,elije solo uno, francés o inglé!

Mina: bien, ahora sigo yo...

Dijo Mina,llena de emoción por ver qué pensaban sus compañeros.

Mina: mi nombre de Héroe: **"Alien Queen"**

Midnight: ¡¿Es que acaso también tienes sangre de ácido?!

Mina regreso a su asiento sintiéndose desanimada por la reacción de su profesora y. compañeros.

Mina: mierda...

Clase A: (Tonta)

Después de oír esos nombres tan extraños y absurdos por parte de sus compañeros,el resto de la clase comenzaron a sentirse un poco presionados por tratar de pensar un nombre que se escuchara genial.

Tsuyu:¡Kero! bueno, supongo que sigo yo.

Midnight: adelante Tsu.

Tsuyu: He tenido este nombre en mente desde la primaria **." La heroína de la temporada lluviosa: Froppy"**

Midnight: ¡Que lindo y es muy amigable! ¡Me encanta! Es un gran ejemplo de un nombre que todos amarán.

Eso les quitó la presión de la espalda a todos aquellos con la idea de que tenían que escoger un nombre que fuera genial. y todos ellos le agradecieron ovacionando su nuevo nombre.

Clase A: ¡Froppy! ¡Froppy!

Izuku: (Gracias Froppy,has devuelto todo a la normalidad)

Kirishima: bien,es mi turno.

Dijo animado el joven pelirrojo, mientras mostraba con orgullo su nombre de Héroe a sus compañeros.

Kirishima: **"El Héroe robusto: red roit"**

Midnight: "¿Motín rojo?", estás rindiendo homenaje al " **héroe caballeroso: crimson roit"** ,¿Verdad?

Kirishima: así es,se que esta algo pasado de moda,pero la imagen de Héroe que tengo en mente es la Crimson en si.

Dijo un poco apenado el adolescente pero aún así muy orgulloso de su nombre.

Midnight: Cuando cargas con el nombre de alguien a quien admirás, significa que tendrás más presión sobre ti.

Kirishima: estoy preparado para eso.

Dijo el adolescente de pelo rojo emanando una increíble confianza en si mismo. Todos en la clase parecían más confiados gracias a Kirishima y ahora podían sentarse más seguros de si mismos con respecto a sus nombres de héroes.

Izuku:( Kirishima realmente es alguien admirable, ahora que lo pienso cuando yo era un niño...)

* * *

 **Flash Back**.

Inko: ¿hm,tu nombre para cuando seas un héroe?

Izuku: ¡Si,no puedo decidirme por uno y quiero que sea tan genial como el de papá o el del tío All might!

Inko: muy bien, veamos...

Dijo la mujer mientras tomaba asiento en el sofá mientras que su hijo saltaba de la emoción.

Inko: "Ozaru man","Mighty Boy", "Ozaru junior"...

Izuku: ¡Junior!

Inko: "Mighty man"," Capitan Ozaru", Super All might"

Izuku: ¡Súper!

Inko: si Izuku,¡Super!

 **Fin del Flash Back**

* * *

Izuku recordó con algo de vergüenza,que cada nombre de Héroe que el había pensado en su niñez,no eran más que diferentes versiones del nombre de su padre y de All might.

Izuku:(supongo que la mayoría de los nombres sonaban casi igual... Pero... Ahora que he recibido el poder de All might y esto bajó el entrenamiento de ambos, veo la gran diferencia que hay entre ellos y yo. No hay forma de escoja un nombre como los suyos)

Después de eso todos los estudiantes comenzaron a pasar y a presentar sus nombres.

 ** _jiro: La heroína de la Audición "_** ** _Earphone Jack"_**

 **Shojie _:_ El héroe tentáculo** ** _" Tentacole"_**

 ** _Sero: El héroe cinta_** ** _"Cellophane"_**

 ** _Ojiro: El héroe de las artes marciales_** ** _"Tail man"_**

 ** _Sato_** ** _: "Sugar man"_**

 ** _Mina:_** ** _"Pinky"_**

 ** _Kaminari: El héroe paralizante "Charged Bolt"_**

 ** _Toru: La heroína sigilosa"Invisible girl"_**

 ** _Momo: la heroína de todo "Creati"_**

 ** _Todoroki: "shoto_** **"**

 **Tokoyami** ** _: El oscuro héroe azabache "Tsukuyomi"_**

 ** _Mineta: El Héroe de la fresca cosecha "Grape juice"_**

 ** _Koda: El héroe de las caricias "Anima"_**

Ahora el siguiente en pasar era Bakugo.

Bakugo: **"Rey Explosión asesina"**

Todos se quedaron callados unos segundos al oír lo que había Sido el peor nombre de Héroe hasta el momento.

Midnight: no creo que sea bueno que uses un nombre como ese.

Bakugo:¡Porque no!

Kirishima: Bakugo, talvez deberías llamarte , **"Chico explosión"**

Bakugo: ¡Tu cállate,pelo de punk!

Esa reacción por parte de Bakugo produjo algunas risas de sus compañeros. En cuanto Bakugo regreso a su asiento, Uraraka se puso de pie camino al frente para exponer su nombre.

Uraraka: Bueno, ésto fue lo que se me ocurrió **..."Uravity"**

Midnight: tiene estilo,me gusta.

Uraraka exhaló de alivió, porque había pensado que a nadie le gustaría ese nombre por la simplicidad del mismo.

Midnight: la elección de nombres va mejor de lo que esperaba. los únicos que faltan son Bakugo-kun , quien necesita pensar en otro nombré,Lida y Midoriya,¿Verdad?

Lo que la profesora Midnight no sabía era que la razón por la que Lida todavía no había presentado un nombre era porque estaba perdido en sus pensamientos.

 _Tenya...~_

* * *

 **Flash Back.**

Era el día después del Festival deportivo y Tenya se encontraba al lado de la cama su hermano y este comenzó a hablarle, pues tenía algo muy importante que decirle.

Tensei: no estaba seguro de querer decirte ésto ayer, pero...ya no soy capaz de sentir mis piernas.

Lida: ¿Que?,¡No puede ser!...

Tensei: mi carrera como el héroe, Igneum, probablemente terminé aquí.

Lida: ¡No, Todavía tienes muchas personas a quiénes liderar! ¡Así que no digas esas cosas!

Tensei: a mi, tampoco me gusta... por eso...si está bien para tí...¿Usarías ese nombre por mí?

* * *

 **Fin del Flash Back**

Lida, comenzó a escribir un nombre en su pizarra, pero en cuanto escribo la mitad del nombre,Lida se detuvo mientras su mano comenzaba temblar levemente y apartaba la mirada de la pizarra.

Lida: (Hermano...yo aún...)

Lida termino de escribir un nombre en pequeña pizarra,desy se levantó de su asiento y paso al frente para mostrar su nombre de Héroe.

Lida:( Yo aún no estoy listo)

El nombre que había escrito era su nombre propio "Tenya".

Midnight: ¿También usarás tu primer nombre?

Entonces midnight volteo y le dirijo la palabra hacia el joven saiyajin de cabello verde, quien miraba directamente la pequeña pizarra frente a él dudando si el nombre que eligió era el mejor.

Midnight: Midoriya-kun ,¿Ya estás listo?

Izuku: ¡Oh,si!

Izuku comenzó a caminar al frente de la clase mientras trataba de convencerse a sí mismo sobre está decisión.

Izuku:( si tiene que ser ésto)

Izuku le dió la vuelta a la pizarra en sus manos y se la mostró a todos sus compañeros, quienes se sorprendieron un poco al ver lo había escrito.

Mineta:¿Midoriya?

Kaminari: pero,¿Realmente estás bien con éso?

Kirishima: podrías ser llamado de esa manera permanentemente.

Izuku: Si,puede que esté nombre fuese al principio un apodó para molestarme,pero durante casi toda mi vida me esforcé en convertirlo en un nombre que inspire respeto para todos. Y ahora quiero convertirlo en un nombre que le traiga esperanza y seguridad a todos aquellos que lo escuchen...

Entonces Izuku levantó la vista y dió una gran y orgullosa sonrisa mientras pronunciaba su nuevo nombre de Héroe.

Izuku: ¡Éste es mi nombre de Héroe! **¡El héroe defensor de la paz y la justicia "Deku"!** Todos los amigos y compañeros de Izuku sonrieron al ver lo orgulloso que estaba de ahora Nombre de héroe.

* * *

 **Al mismo tiempo.**

En la sala de profesores se podía encontrar a Cementos y All might, ambos en sus respectivos escritorios, revisando varías cosas en sus computadoras.

Cementos: Uf, éste es un trabajo muy pesado,aún siguen llegando ofertas pará los de primer año y ¿Donde esta Ozaru?, ésto sería más rápido con su ayuda.

All might: va a tomarse un tiempo libre, participará en las pasantías en representación de nuestra agencia.

Cementos dejó salir un suspiro en señal de frustración,pero fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando una notificación llegó a su computadora.

Cementos: oh?, llegó otra oferta.

All might: ¿para quien?

Cementos: Midoriya.

All might: ¿Eh,de quién...?

All might se acercó al escritorio de cementos y cuando vió quien había enviado la oferta abrió totalmente los ojos de la sorpresa y dijo casi gritando.

All might: ¡Haaa, está persona es...!

* * *

 **Tiempo más tarde.**

Ya había transcurrido casi todo el tiempo de la clase y una vez que todos por fin habían escogido sus nombres de héroes Aizawa procedió a explicar los detalles de las pasantías.

Aizawa: bien, ahora que todos escogieron sus nombres de héroe, hablaremos sobre sus pasantías. estás durarán una semana,en cuanto a donde las tendrán, aquellos que recibieron ofertas recibirán una lista propia, así que pueden elegir.

Entonces Aizawa, sacó varios papeles y se los dió a Midnight para que los repartiera entré los estudiantes.

Aizawa: Aquellos que no, recibirán una lista con cuarenta agencias profesionales de todo el país quienes los aceptarán como internos. todos trabajan en diferentes lugares y tienen diferentes especialidades.

Midnight: Tomen por ejemplo a #13,el está enfocado en rescate y desastres,más que en luchar contra villanos.

Aizawa: piensen con cuidado antes de elegir.

Clase A: ¡Si!

Los chicos comenzaron a leer sus listas emocionados, buscando en que agencia de héroes trabajarían mejor.

Kirishima: ¡Quiero luchar contra el crimen en zonas urbanas!

Tsuyu: espero poder internarme en un lugar con inundaciones,me preguntó si habrá alguna.

Aizawa: piensen en una antes del fin de semana.

Kaminari: ¿Eh, sólo tenemos dos días?

Aizawa: Elijan eficazmente. Eso es todo.

Después de eso Aizawa y Midnight salieron del salón, dejando a los estudiantes revisando sus listas esperando elegir con cuidado.

Mientras Revisaba su lista, Izuku pudo ver una oferta por parte de Endeavor,eso lo tenía muy desconcertado,no esperaba recibir una oferta suya y mucho menos después de su pequeña escena el día del festival.

* * *

 **Un tiempo más tarde.**

Las clases continuaron con normalidad y ya era ora de almorzar, pero algunos estudiantes de la clase A se habían quedado en el salón de clases, aún meditando a qué agencia iban a asistir.

Mina: Oigan,¿Ustedes ya decidieron a qué agencia profesional irán?

Mineta: yo iré con **"mount** **lady".**

Tsuyu: mineta-kun, estás pensando en algo pervertido,¿verdad?

Mineta:¡Porsupuesto que no!

Uraraka: Deku,¿tu ya decidiste?

Dijo uraraka al darse la vuelta para ver a Izuku,pero al parecer sus palabras calleron en oídos sordos, puesto que Izuku estaba totalmente centrado en la lista de ofertas mientras tenía una de sus manos en su mentón y murmuraba en voz bajá.

M,U,O,T,M: estás siendo muy serio.

Izuku: oh, lo lamento,es sólo que tengo demasiado que pensar y considerar...

Tsuyu: parece que lo estás pensando con mucho cuidado,¿Verdad?

Uraraka: yo ya elegí a dónde iré.

Momo: y yo también

Mina: ¿De verdad?

Ojiro: ¿Donde?

Uraraka: yo iré a la agencia de del héroe de batalla: **"Gunhead"** Izuku: ¿"Gunhead"?, el es un gran héroe, especializado en combate.¿Piensas ir allá, Uraraka?

Uraraka: así es, recibí una oferta de su agencia.

Momo: ¿Estás segura, Uraraka-san?, creí que querias ser una heroína en rescates como número #13.

Uraraka: al principio,pero después de mi batalla contra Bakugo,me hizo darme cuenta...que mientras más fuerte me vuelva tendré más oportunidades.

Dijo Uraraka mientras tomaba una pose de combate y lanzaba un ligero golpe al aire.

Uraraka: si hago solo lo que quiero,solo tendré una perspectiva más estrecha.

Izuku: ya veo,¿Y tú Momo, adónde irás?

Momo: bueno, a decir verdad yo iré con tú padre Izu-kun.

Izuku:¿Eh, con mi padre?

Momo: así es,al igual que Uraraka,mi combate contra Tokoyami-san,me demostró que aún debo mejorar mis habilidades en combate y tú padre es uno de los mejores Héroes especializados en combate que existen,así que espero que el pueda ayudarme dar un paso más cerca para convertirme en la heroína que esperó llegar ser en el futuro.

Izuku solo sonrió en respuesta al ver la mirada de determinación en los ojos de su novia y solo podía decir una cosa.

Izuku: yo sé que así será.

* * *

 **Horas más tarde** **.**

al cabo de algunas horas, las clases terminaron y todos los estudiantes ya empezaban a retirarse a sus hogares.

Uraraka: Deku- kun, yaoyorozu-san,¿Vamos juntos a casa?

Izuku: claro.

Momo: por supuesto.

Uraraka se dió la vuelta para preguntarle a Lida si el también quería acompañarlos,pero se sorprendió al ver que este ya no estaba.

Izuku: seguramente el ya decidió a qué agencia piensa ir y fue a la sala de profesores a entregarla...

Izuku fue interrumpido, puesto que al abrir la puerta del aula,All might apareció de la nada sorprendiedo al joven saiyajin y a sus dos amigas.

All might: estoy aquí,en una posición muy bizarra.

Izuku: All might-sensei,¿Porque está aquí...?,¿Y porque parece nervioso?

All might: ven conmigo un momento.

Izuku: de acuerdo, chicas adelantese las alcanzaré después.

Momo y Uraraka, obedecieron y siguieron con su camino, mientras que All might llevo a Izuku a la entrada de los baños y una vez que se aseguraron de que nadie los escuchará All might comezo a explicar el porque de su pequeña charla.

All might: Iré directamente al grano, te ha llegado otra oferta de un héroe profesional.

Izuku: oh,de acuerdo, pero no creo que me hayas traído hasta acá solo para decirme eso,¿O si?

All Might: no...El héroe que la envío fue... **"Gran Torino"**

En cuanto Izuku escucho el nombre del héroe el pudo escuchar algo en su mente que se quebró cómo si fuese un pedazo de cristal, de repente las manos de Izuku comenzaron a temblar y su cara se puso pálida casi cómo la de un fantasma.

Izuku¡¡¡¿EL ABUELO TORINO?!!!

All might: shhh,no grites tan fuerte. Izuku, creo que no hace falta que te diga que no puedes rechazar está oferta.

Izuku: sss- si lo sé.

Justo en ese momento las piernas de All might comenzaron a temblar cómo si estás estuvieran hechas de gelatina.

All might: ¿Fue porque mencioné que te transferí el One for all, cuando le escribí aquella carta? ¿ O fue porque no puedo quedarse sin hacer nada al ver mi inadecuada enseñanza...? si fué tan lejos como para usar su antiguo nombre y hacer una oferta... que miedo...que miedo...¡Dejen de temblar, Piernas!

Dijo el héroe mientras se daba una palmadas en las piernas en un intento por evitar que estás siguieran sacudiéndose, Izuku solo veía con angustia esa escena, claro no le gustaba ver a uno de sus ídolos temblar de miedo como un cachorro mojado bajo la lluvia,pero el conocía a la perfección lo atemorizante que podía llegar a ser Gran Torino, era difícil pensar que un hombre de casi ochenta años podía causar tal impacto en dos de las personas más fuertes que existen pero esa era la aterradora realidad.

después de esa pequeña charla con All might, Izuku continuo con su camino a casa,el las puertas de la academia uraraka y Momo lo esperaban y una vez reunidos los tres jóvenes siguieron su camino tranquilamente a sus casas.

Mientras en la sala de profesores, Aizawa se encontraba revisando varios papeles y documentos, entre ellos las ofertas que los estudiantes ya habían aceptado.

Snipe: pasantías,eh?

Aizawa: si, algunos ya eligieron a donde irán.

Snipe: ésto es algo muy importante para su futuro, asegúrate de que lo piensen apropiadamente. algunos de los de tercer año aún se arrepienten de no haberlo hecho.

Aizawa:si...he?

dijo un poco sorprendió aizawa, cuando puesto que después de ojear varías solicitudes, se topó con la solicitud de Lida, pero se sorprendió cuando vió con que Héroe haría su pasantía.

 _Lida Tenya: Clase 1A._

 _"Agencia deseada para pasantía"_

 _"Primera elección: Ciudad Hosu, Tokio._

 _-Héroe normal: Agencia manual"._

Aizawa: La agencia a la que Lida quiere ir... Estoy seguro de que obtuvo ofertas de mejores lugares...

Aizawa trataba de comprender porque Lida, Había elegido ésa agencia y entonces miró la ubicación de está.

Aizawa: Una agencia de héroes en Hosu... acaso...

Devuelta con Izuku,El junto a Uraraka y Momo caminaban juntos a la estación del tren mientras,Izuku les contaba la razón por la que All might quería hablar con el.

Uraraka: ¿recibiste otra oferta?,muy bien

Momo: ¿Y de quién es?

Izuku: es de un viejo Héroe retirado llamo "Gran Torino",fué el maestro de aula de mi padre y de All might durante su último año en la academia.

Momo: un antiguo maestro de la U.A, increíble, seguramente podrás aprender mucho de el.

Fue en ése momento que Momo y Uraraka pudieron notar que Izuku comenzó temblar y un aura oscura que transmitía miedo se apoderaba de el, antes de que cualquiera de las jóvenes pudiera decir algo Izuku, comenzó a hablar de nuevo.

Izuku: en realidad yo ya había entrenado bajo su tutela,pero...su entrenamiento era algo...

Entonces Izuku comenzó a redactar les algunos de sus viejos recuerdos de ese entonces. En un recuerdo se veía a Izuku de ocho años arrastrando tres piedras tres veces más grandes que el,todas atadas a su cola y encima de estas a un anciano gritándole que fuera más rápido, en otro se veía a Izuku de diez años llenó de rasguños y moretones, corriendo en círculos mientras un enorme oso negro lo perseguía y por último a Izuku a sus trece años, haciendo lagartijas, pero debajo de él había una línea de carbón ardiente y sobre su espalda había una docena de pesas, todas juntas pesaban un total de 640 kg, además del peso del hombre sentado en la cima de está.

Izuku: Y en éso consiste técnicamente el entrenamiento de Gran Torino.

Cuando Izuku volteo a ver a las dos chicas estás tenían una sombra púrpura sobre sus ojos a la vez que la misma aura también las rodeaba.

M,U: (¡No es de extrañar porque tiene tanto miedo!)

Izuku: creó ya comprenden porque "Gran Torino",da tanto miedo. Pero aún así gracias a sus entrenamientos he podido hacerme más fuerte en poco tiempo y si el cree que puede ayudarme, entonces no voy desperdiciar está oportunidad.

No mucho después de eso,los tres jóvenes llegaron a la estación del tren y cada uno fueron por su propio camino, todos ellos estaban algo nerviosos por no saber que esperar durante sus pasantías, pero entendían que lo único que se podía hacer era dar su máximo esfuerzo.

* * *

 **Un par de días después.**

Los días transcurrieron un tanto de prisa para varios alumnos y ya era el día de comenzar con las pasantías.

Ahora mismo todos los estudiantes estaban en la estación de autobuses donde cada uno sería llevado lo más cerca posible de sus respectivas agencias, pero antes de partir Aizawa les explicaba algunas condiciones de sus pasantías.

Aizawa: todos tienen sus trajes,¿Verdad? Recuerden,no pueden usarlos en público, así que no los pierdan ni nada.

Todos los estudiantes se limitaron en levantar sus maletines con sus trajes a la vista de Aizawa, exepto por mina quien fue era la más animada por el momento.

Mina: ¡Siiii!

Aizawa: habla claramente,se dice "si",Ashido.

Mina: si.

dijo desanimada la joven por la pequeña reprimenda de su profesor.

Aizawa: ¡Asegúrense de cuidar sus modales con los héroes durante sus pasantías!, ahora vayan.

Clase A: ¡Si!

Después de eso cada uno de los jóvenes estudiantes, comenzaron a ir a sus respectivos auto buses, pero antes de que Lida fuera a su terminal Izuku lo alcanzó seguido por Momo y Uraraka.

Izuku: Lida,yo puedo hacerme una clara idea de porque elegiste ir a una agencia Hosu...

Lida se exalte un poco,el sabía que alguien lograría descubrir sus intenciones ese era Midoriya, pero antes de poder decir algo Izuku continuo hablando.

Izuku: Lida,se muy bien como te sientes,yo también he estado en esa misma posición antes, así que no tengo derecho a intentar detenerte,pero solo te voy a decir que,si llegas a sentirte desesperado, asegúrate de hacérnoslo saber. Somos amigos,no lo olvides.

Lida: ¡Si!

Dijo el joven de gafas mientras forzaba una sonrisa para sus amigos y después seguir su camino. Izuku sabía que debió haber Sido más enfático e insistente con sus palabras, pues el iba a lamentar lo que iba a suceder ese día.

 **Continuara...**


End file.
